Bloods Rites
by Torresx2
Summary: Con el desafío completo y el Alfa de Coldspring derrotado Percy ahora es libre de completar el vínculo de emparejamiento con Annabeth y realizar los Ritos de Sangre.Una vez que se sabe que Poseidón, uno de los Alfas más poderosos del mundo está en América, especialmente en Coldspring,Texas,hay un Alfa que no puede pasar por alto la importancia de esto. Continuacion Prince of Wolves
1. Chapter 1

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Sinopsis**

Con el desafío completo y la corrupto Alfa de Coldspring derrotado Percy ahora es libre de completar el vínculo de emparejamiento con Annabeth y realizar los Ritos de Sangre. A pesar de que el desafío terminó, los efectos son de largo alcance. Una vez que se sabe que Poseidón, uno de los Alfas más poderosos del mundo está en América, especialmente en Coldspring, Texas, hay un Alfa que no puede pasar por alto la importancia de esto. Un Alfa que además comparte el ADN de Annabeth, pero ¿es él a quien ella necesita temer?

Con su mamá al volante y sus dos mejores amigas, Thalia y Piper en el remolque, Annabeth se pone en marcha hacia su feliz para siempre. Pronto se dará cuenta que ha sido puesto en marcha un plan que cambiará su rumbo y posiblemente la alejará del agarre de Percy para siempre. Harán falta una manada de lobos, el amor de su madre, la implacable determinación de sus dos mejores amigas, su propio deseo de sobrevivir y el amor eterno de su compañero para traerla a casa. La pregunta sigue siendo, si ella lucha, si resiste, ¿quién será, qué quedará de ella una vez que esté de vuelta en los brazos de su compañero?


	2. Annabeth I

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 1: Annabeth I**

-Sabes, me veré ridícula en eso, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Annabeth a Piper mientras miraba el vestido rojo que sus dos mejores amigas habían colgado en la parte de atrás de la puerta de su dormitorio- Quiero decir ¿Por qué no solo cosen una capucha en él, ponen una canasta de galletas en mi camino y me mandan a ver a la abuelita?- pregunto Annabeth sarcásticamente, pero también algo dramática.

No entendía por qué Thalia y Piper insistían en que usara un vestido para la ceremonia de vinculación. Les había recordado en varias ocasiones, y lo haría otra vez, que no era una boda. Desde el desafío todo se había movido tan rápidamente que realmente no había tenido la ocasión de vetar su decisión y nadie más parecía querer saltar en su defensa. Así que, por desgracia, permanecía en su habitación con sus dos mejores amigas causando estragos en su vida, tratando de decirle que iba a ponerse ese ridículo vestido rojo.

-Entonces ¿Cómo fueron las cosas con Percy anoche?- pregunto Thalia, sacando a Annabeth de sus pensamientos.

Esa simple pregunta le recordó a Annabeth que el desafío había ocurrido apenas ayer. Se sentía como si fuera sido hace días, pero solo habían sido horas. Ayer por la noche después del desafío, Percy había venido a pedirle perdón por hacerle creer que había muerto durante este. Realmente pensó que ella no entendería por que tomo esa decisión. Annabeth no iba a negar el hecho de que le dolió, pero entendía el razonamiento detrás del mismo, y si mantuvo vivo a Percy era todo lo que importaba.

-Todo está bien- dijo Annabeth con indiferencia.

Las dos chicas se detuvieron simultáneamente y miraron a Annabeth con incredulidad.

-Mordí a Percy como un juguete para masticar y lo escupí. Piper casi lo golpea hasta la próxima semana. ¿Y eso es todo lo que tienes para decirnos? Odio decirte esto, princesa lobo, pero eso no va ser suficiente con eso- Thalia cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y dio golpecitos con el pie. Era obvio que Annabeth no dejaría la habitación hasta que cediera a lo bueno. Supongo que se lo merecían luego de todo lo que habían hecho por ella. _Vamos, Annie, échales un hueso,_ se dijo.

-Percy vino a mi habitación y se sentó al lado de mi cama mientras todavía estaba medio dormida. Me desperté con el besando mis mejillas, mi nariz, mi barbilla, y luego mis labios. Estaba segura de que estaba soñando, pero parecía demasiado real. Entonces enloquecí. Decidí que debí haber saltado desde la parte más profunda de la semana infernal de "las historias de folklore cobran vida". Estaba viendo a mi compañero muerto sentado en mi cama.

Antes de que Annabeth pudiera seguir, Thalia la interrumpió.

-Bien, todo eso es estupendo y maravilloso, pero quiero el plato principal, no los rollos antes de la cena. El plato principal, Annie, llega a él.

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tengo que desarrollar todo hasta el plato principal o de lo contrario no será el plato principal. Sin embargo, por el bien de tu cordura voy a acelerarlo. Después de que me diera cuenta de que era verdad y real, el me abrazo y accidentalmente gemí de dolor.

-Oh, diablos. Entro en modo posesivo, celoso, ya-no-tengo-mas-un-cerebro, ¿No es así?- pregunto Piper con sarcasmo.

-Punto para ti. Vio el moretón en mi estómago y estuvo a punto de dejar caer todo su Kung-fu de hombre lobo en su manada. No puedo creer que todos ustedes no lo oyeran gritar. Pero lo calle cuando saque la tarjeta "estoy magullada porque tú jugaste al muerto". Siempre funciona- Annabeth guiño.

-Lindo- dijeron Thalia y Piper, chocando puños.

-Luego nos besamos. Mucho. Si, hubo un montón de besos. Ah, y ahí estaba ronroneando. Pero todas las ropas se quedaron puestas, Thals, lamento arruinar tu fantasía.

-Tu no estas ni un poco arrepentida de arruinar nada. Al menos dime si es un buen besador- se quejó Thalia.

Annabeth la miro, entorno sus ojos grises con un brillo malicioso.

-Mi dulce, dulce Thalia. Él es bueno en todo.

-Muy bien, señoritas, las dos de nuevo en sus esquinas. Annie esta casándose hoy, así que tiene que haber un alto al fuego- Piper indico las esquinas que quería que Annabeth y Thalia ocuparan.

-No me estoy casando, no hay un anillo involucrado.

-Lo dice la princesa lobo que nunca se ha unido a un hombre lobo antes- señalo Thalia.

-Detalles, detalles- bromeo Annabeth.

De repente se sintió claustrofóbica, como si la habitación empezara a hacerse más pequeña. Le recordó a _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ cuando se come el pastel y comienza a crecer hasta que la habitación es tan pequeña que es aplastada contra ella. Necesitaba aire. Annabeth se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Sintió el calor del verano golpear su cara, y a pesar de que estaba caliente, era refrescante y ayudo a despejar su mente de todas las preocupaciones que se estaban acumulando poco a poco en los estantes de su mente. Con cada respiración profunda que tomo, sintió como si estuviera empujando lentamente cada pila de preocupaciones a una bolsa de basura. Respira, empujo la Preocupación de dejar Coldspring en la bolsa; respira, después la preocupación por su madre, vendrá a Rumania o se quedara aquí; respira, la preocupación por sus amigas; respira, la preocupación por la ceremonia de unión; respira, la preocupación por los Ritos de Sangre; respira. Finalmente, los estantes estaban limpios, y ahí en su mente, entre los estantes vacíos estaba Percy.

" _Hola *meu inima, ¿Haciendo limpieza de primavera?"-_ le pregunto Percy, utilizando su vínculo.

Annabeth no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que siguió; debería haber sabido que el estaría escuchando.

Sobre todo porque estaba más emocional que de costumbre. Bueno, realmente no es una declaración justa porque había estado emocional los últimos 5 días. Conocer a tu compañero lobo tiende a hacer eso a una chica.

" _Solo tenía que poner las cosas en su lugar ¿Cómo estás?-_ Annabeth sintió la calidez que él estaba vertiendo en su mente, el amor que quería que sintiera, y eso solo le daba más ganas de estar en sus brazos.

" _Pronto, amor"_

" _Sigues diciéndolo, hombre lobo ¿cuando pronto se convertirá en ahora?"-_ se burló Annbeth- " _ahora vete ¿No es de mala suerte ver a tu compañera antes de la cosa de unión?"_

Lo oyó reír.

" _No, meu inima. Estas pensando que es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda. Puedo verte todo lo que quiera. De hecho puedo ir a rescatarte de esas dos, si quieres"._

" _Está bien, ellas tienen buenas intenciones, son solo un poco rudas en la ejecución ¿A qué hora empieza la juerga?-_ Pregunto Annabeth.

" _Empieza a la 1: 00 pm. Te veré allí pequeña rubia"_ la voz de Percy se desvaneció de su mente y pudo sentir su humor. Oh ¿No era el tan lindo?, acopiando la idea de sus dos mejores amigas para una broma de mal gusto, convirtiéndola en la pequeña niña que casi se transformó en la cena del lobo.

-Vaya, que ojos tan grandes tienes, hombre lobo- dijo Annabeth en voz alta, incapaz de detener su sarcasmo hirviendo.

-Para verte mejor, mi amor- intervino Thalia.

-¡Que orejas tan grandes tienes!- continuo Piper con su divertido relajo.

-¡Para oírte mejor, mi amor!- siguió Thalia.

-¡Que dientes tan grandes tienes!- se burló Piper, con las manos a ambos lados de la cara.

-Para comerte mejor, mi amor- Thalia rio, pero no había terminado. Fiel a su estilo, Thalia añadió su propio sentido del humor retorcido- vaya, que grande…

Piper golpeo una mano sobre su boca, dándose cuenta rápidamente a donde iba Thalia con esa afirmación.

Annabeth se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que había lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Tan pronto como Piper aparto la mano, Thalia añadió rápidamente:

-Para-comerte-mejor- antes de que Piper pudiera volver a taparle la boca.

Annabeth dejo de reír abruptamente.

-Ya habías dicho eso- dijo, confundida.

-Así lo hice, mi dulce flor inocente- Thalia comenzó a explicar, pero una vez más fue frustrada por Piper.

-Thals, cállate. Annie, simplemente permítete reflexionar sobre esa declaración en una fecha posterior- le dijo Piper, sonando de todo menos a *June Cleaver.

-Muy bien, pasando de nuestra rara obra de teatro improvisada. Lo entiendo, me quieren vestir toda bonita para esta ceremonia y bien puedo seguirles el juego o ustedes dos harán un infierno de todo esto. De eso es de lo que trata el vestido rojo ¿No?

-Eres más lista de lo que pareces, Sherlock- dijo Thalia, mientras se levantaba- te daremos tu verdadero vestido, si prometes jugar bien. De lo contario, vas a ser Caperucita Roja Deslavada, porque el rojo realmente no favorece en nada tu piel.

-Vaya, gracias por esa aguda observación, Watson. Bien, ustedes ganan, saquen las armas grandes.

Thalia salió de la habitación y volvió antes de que Annabeth pudiera preguntar a done iba. Regreso con una percha la cual, presumía, su vestido colgaba, pero no podía decirlo con seguridad porque estaba cubierto con una de esos protectores de ropa con cremallera. Cuando Thalia lo colgó en la parte de atrás de la puerta de Annabeth, cubriendo efectivamente el vestido que se convirtiera en la versión viva de un cuento de hadas de mal gusto, Piper comenzó a desabrochar la bolsa tarareando la canción de la marcha nupcial.

-Lindo, Piper, eso es realmente lindo- dijo Annabeth sarcásticamente.

-Cuidado, Rubia. Realmente odiaría incorporar más del famoso cuento de hadas en tu ceremonia, pero voy a hacerlo si fuerzas mi mano- amenazo Piper mientras sacaba el vestido de la bolsa colgando.

Annabeth contuvo el aliento ante la vista, tan simple pero muy elegante y llamativo a la vez. Tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionada por el gusto de sus amigas. El vestido era principalmente blanco, con una falda de doble vuelo que llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas. La cintura tenía una faja verde cosida en el vestido y el vuelo verde sobre la falda tenia algunos arreglos florales. Para completarlo, habían añadido una chaqueta bolero verde oscuro, de manga corta abultada, y de satén con bordes rizados corriendo a lo largo del borde de cuello alto y hacia abajo en las mangas. Era simplemente perfecto.

" _Oye hombre lobo, incluso pensaron en ti y previeron una cobertura para mis marcas"_ Annabeth le envió el pensamiento a Percy.

" _¡Que considerado de su parte, Luna, aunque no puedes pensar honestamente que hubiera permitido que vinieras con ese vestido sin chaqueta!"_ respondió Percy.

" _Tienes suerte que no estas a mi alcance en este momento, porque con ese pequeño comentario te habrías ganado alguno pequeña represalia, y aun podrías si no me siento generosa más tarde"_ le regaño.

Su única respuesta fue una suave risa en su mente, y pensó que podría sentir su mano acariciando su rostro. _Vaya,_ pensó Annabeth, _él va a ser mi muerte._

-¿Podrías por favor dejar de hablar con tu sexy lobo y decirnos que piensas del vestido?- dijo Thalia, sacando a Annabeth de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba hablando con él?- pregunto Annabeth.

-Siempre pones esa mirada intensa en tu cara, así que me imagino o que estas estreñida o bien hablando con Percy. Si no estás hablando con Percy, entonces debes ver a un médico porque estas estreñida muchas veces- explico Thalia. Piper se carcajeo por el comentario de Thalia y Annabeth le dedico a Thalia un gesto con la mano nada digno de una dama.

-Tengo que admitir que se han superado- dijo Annabeth- realmente es hermoso y de buen gusto, y la chaqueta fue el toque perfecto. Muchísimas gracias, chicas. Oh, mierda, creo que voy a llorar- admitió Annabeth, muy a su pesar.

-No empiece las obras de agua, habrá un monto de tiempo para eso más tarde- se burló Piper.

-De acuerdo, chicas. Necesito algo de comer antes de meterme en ese, si se me permite añadir, mucho más apropiado vestido, así que bajemos para que pueda sentir mi atracón- anuncio Annabeth.

-Por favor, dime que no le dices "conseguir mi atracón" a Percy cuando estás hablando de comer- suplico Piper.

Annabeth agito las manos en el aire con gesto indiferente.

-Puede tomarme como soy, con mí atracón y todo, o no.

-Oh, estoy segura que quiere tomarte, y muy posiblemente con su atracón- Rio Thalia.

Piper le dio a Thalia su acostumbrado golpe de puño.

-¿Qué haría sin ti y tus insinuaciones sexuales, mi dulce amiga ninfómana?

-Podrías ser cuadrada- le dijo Thalia, sus dedos trazando la forma en el aire.

-Hum, sí que lo seria- dijo Piper pensativamente.

Las chicas se dirigieron a bajo y comieron unos sándwiches que crema de maní y jalea. Permanecieron en silencio mientras comían. Annabeth termino primero y justo cuando se dirigía arriba para cambiarse, su madre entro en la cocina.

-Señoritas, necesitan darse prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo- señalo Atenea.

-Solo tengo que arreglarme el cabello, ponerme el vestido, y entonces, estoy en el juego- respondió Annabeth.

-Corrección, YO necesito arreglar tu cabello. No se sabe qué tipo de desastre harías con tu cabeza- agrego Piper.

-¿Decidiste cooperar con tus socias del crimen para que así no fueran la primera Caperucita Roja viviente en el mundo?- le pregunto su mama.

Annabeth miro a Piper y Thalia, dándoles su mejor mirada de "si yo fuera un loba les mordería el trasero".

-Sí, ganaron esta ronda, pero ya sabes lo que dicen de la venganza.

Thalia rio mientras Piper y ella la arrastraban escaleras arriba para ayudarla a vestirse.

-Siéntate, relájate y cálmate, para arreglar este lio rebelde al que tu llamas cabello.

-Tienes que recogerlo de tus hombros para la mordida, la cosa de la mordida, si sabes lo que quiero decir- dijo Thalia, chasqueando los dientes juntos.

-Cielos, Thalia. Gracias por el recordatorio de hecho de que voy a ser un juguete mordelón más tarde esta noche. No estoy lo suficientemente nerviosa como estoy ahora ni nada así- le dijo Annabeth.

-Solo estoy diciendo- dijo Thalia poniendo los ojos en blanco y encogiendo sus hombros- si fuera yo la que voy a conseguir una mordida de un caliente, digno de babear, bola de pelo rumano, vamos a decir que no lo dejaría que me persiguiera demasiado tiempo.

-Sí, bueno. Conociéndote Thals, la bola de Pelo no sería la única haciendo la cosa de la mordida- se burló Piper secamente.

-Sin dudarlo, mi dulce flor de pared. Pero más al grano ¡no sería solo mi cuello lo que estaría mordiendo!- Thalia al parecer se carcajeo con todas sus ganas de su propio comentario, ya que casi cayo de la silla de la risa, aunque el zapato que Annabeth lanzo a su cabeza no mejoro las cosas.

-Annie, deja de lanzar zapatos a la cabeza de Thalia. Thalia, si es posible, deja de ser una pervertida como por 5 minutos.

-Que sean dos minutos y medio y tenemos un trato- respondió Thalia.

-Sin vergüenza- murmuro Annabeth- la ninfómana es absolutamente, sin lugar a dudas, una descarada.

-Todos tenemos que ser algo, Ann- Thalia simplemente tenía que tener la última palabra, por lo que Annabeth y Piper finalmente cedieron.

Piper empujo a Annabeth a la silla de su escritorio y comenzó a reunir los diferentes productos capilares que necesitaría para domar los rizos salvajes. Mientras Annabeth se sentaba allí, mirando a nada en particular, su mente se arrastró de nuevo a los acontecimientos de la semana pasada. Era difícil para ella creer que había conocido a Percy hace solo una semana. Se sentía como si lo conociera de siempre y no podía imaginar la vida sin él. En una semana se había enterado que era medio Canis Lupis, su padre era un completo Canis Lupis, y también que era la compañera del príncipe de los Canis Lupis rumanos. Ella había sido reclamada por un lunático Alfa de Coldspring y tuvo que ver a Percy luchar con él por los derechos de unión. Incluso pensó que había visto morir a Percy. Si alguien le hubiera dicho la semana pasada que esto iba a suceder habría dicho algo al estilo de: si, y *George Strait me está vendiendo su propiedad frente al mar en Arizona también.

-¡OWWW!- grito Annabeth cuando las atenciones de Piper a su cabello la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas con este condenado lio en tu cabeza?- le pregunto Piper mientras continuaba con el tirar y estirar de su cabello.

-Solo asegúrate de dejarme algo de cabello allí ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Annabeth, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Thalia se acercó a ver el trabajo de Piper.

-Eso, de hecho, se ve realmente genial, Pipes. Me gustan esos pequeños brillitos de bisutería que pusiste ahí, muy al estilo de cuentos de hada.

-Bueno, bueno, déjenme verme- dijo Annabeth, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al espejo de su tocador- guau, Piper, se ve impresionante. Me hiciste ver mucho más bonita de lo que realmente soy ¡Genial! Gracias, pichoncita.

Piper agarro a Annabeth por los hombros y la giro para que estuvieran cara a cara.

-Eres hermosa, fuerte, con todo ese cabello salvaje y todo. Lo único que hice fue llamar la atención sobre ese hecho. Por la forma en que Percy te mira, nunca deberías dudar de tu belleza por dentro o por fuera- le dijo Piper.

-Hombre, Pipes, ¿Por qué nunca tengo charlas motivacionales como esa?- pregunto Thalia.

-Si alguna vez necesitas una charla motivacional, Thals, con mucho gusto te la daré. Pero así como son las cosas, eres un ego andante, así que la mayoría de las veces necesitas ser bajada de las nubes, no subirte a ellas. Lo digo con todo el amor de mi corazón- se burló Piper de ella.

-Sí, estas bajándome totalmente con todo tu cito, amor, cierro cita. ¿Qué tal si no das tanto amor la próxima vez?

Annabeth tomo el vestido y la chaqueta y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño.

-Bien, mientras ustedes resuelven sus problemas de amor, voy a vestirme. Espero que se hayan besado y hecho las paces cuando regrese.

-Lávate los dientes antes de ponerte el vestido- dijo Piper.

-Sí y no pongas perfume en tu cuello, ya sabes debido a la mordí…- comenzó Thalia

-Mordida. Mordida. Si, lo tengo, Thals- interrumpió Annabeth.

Annabeth cerró la puerta del baño y se apoyó en ella. Respiro hondo y cerró los ojos.

-Puedo hacer esto- dijo en voz alta. No era que tuviera miedo de unirse con Percy, quería estar con el más que nada. No, estaba aterrada con respecto al dolor y no tenía muchas ganas de ser mordida. Entonces recordó lo que sintió cuando creyó que el había muerto. Se dio cuenta que en comparación con ese sentimiento, una mordida seria pan comido. Con ese pensamiento fue capaz de avanzar sintiéndose más ligera.

" _¿Estas bien, amor?"_ oyó a Percy preguntar en su mente.

Sonrió ante la calidez que podía sentir entrando a través de esa simple pregunta.

" _Me siento excelente, hombre lobo. Aunque te echo de menos"_ dijo Annabeth.

" _Te veré pronto, *micul incendiu"_

" _Percy, quédate conmigo"_ susurro Annabeth en sus pensamientos.

" _Siempre"_ fue su simple respuesta.

Fiel a su palabra, Annabeth pudo sentirlo como una sombra en su mente y eso calmo sus nervios e hizo que se sintiera querida.

Annabeth pronto salió del baño y sus dos mejores amigas se detuvieron y la miraron con la boca abierta.

-Bueno ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto Annabeth, un poco insegura.

-¡Te vez increíble! Percy no será capaz de sacar sus ojos de ti- le dijo Thalia.

Piper asintió de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada. Annabeth miro hacia la cama y vio que Piper había recuperado su maleta y comenzado a poner ropa en su interior para ella.

-Piper, no tienes que empacar un montón de todo, solo es una noche y luego voy a estar de vuelta aquí- dijo Annabeth.

El rostro de Piper decayó un poquito.

-Vas a estar de vuelta, pero solo por unos días. Luego estarás empacando más que una maleta de viaje- le dijo, sonando tan perdida.

-Realmente espero que estén pensando en venir a Rumania para nuestro último año. Sally reviso el programa de intercambio extranjero, y encontró que se vería muy bien en las aplicaciones para la Universidad, y se ha ofrecido para ser la familia de acogida de ustedes dos ¿Ninguna de ustedes ha hablado con sus padres al respecto todavía?- pregunto Annabeth.

-Se lo comenté a mis padres y una vez señalado que me podría dar una ventaja al entrar en los programas de licenciatura en negocios internacionales, simplemente resulto que todos estaban interesados, estuvieron sorprendentemente bien con ello- explico Thalia- como que pienso que mi madre quiere descansar de mí. Ambas saben que si mi mama y yo estamos en la misma habitación mucho tiempo, es como dos gatos cabreados que han sido arrojados al agua fría y están listos para arrancarle los ojos a cualquiera. Así que iba a sorprenderlas más tarde, pero ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro. Rumania no sabrá que lo golpeo cuando termine- bromeo Thalia, aunque la declaración era más cierta que nada.

Annabeth grito como un niño con deleite y abrazo a Thalia firmemente.

-¡Eso es tan genial!

-¿Te das cuenta que chillar no es para nada sexy y si estamos en Rumania juntas y tú estás conmigo, mientras estoy tratando de poner mi nombre en alto, no se te está permitido hacer tanto ruido, no?- le dijo Thalia sonando incomoda.

-Oh, cállate y déjame ser toda sentimental por un minuto- Annabeth la abrazo por un momento más, y luego retrocedió, sosteniendo sus manos en un gesto de rendición- está bien, estoy bien, todo está bajo control.

Annabeth se volvió hacia Piper, quien había estado observando el intercambio.

-¿Y tú, Piper? ¿Has hablado con tus padres?

-Lo hice, y les dije lo mismo que Thalia le dijo a los suyos, teniendo en cuenta que lo ensayamos entre nosotras, completamente respaldado con viajes de culpa si toda esta referencia de la Universidad no funcionaba, y el infierno debe haberse congelado, a los cerdos debieron haberles salido alas, y tú debes ser medio hombre lobo…espera, esa última parte es cierto, ¡el punto es que dijeron que si!

Esta vez, Piper y Annabeth gritaron al unísono.

-Oh, vamos ¿sonido de chillidos envolvente? ¿REALMENTE?- gimió Thalia- ustedes dos no están invitadas cuando valla de cacería caliente- gruño ella.

Piper y Annabeth renunciaron a sus chillidos para volverse y mirar a Thalia.

-¿Acabas de decir cacería caliente?- pregunto Piper incrédulamente.

Thalia volvió su barbilla indignada.

-En el blanco, Sherlock.

-Solo quería asegurarme. Quiero saber cómo decirle a tu nuevo galán cuando finalmente lo atrapes- bromeo Piper-algo parecido a: "Oye, Don Juan, ¿te conto Thalia sobre sus días de cacería caliente de hace un tiempo, como hace unos dos días atrás en el tiempo?"

-Mi dulce Piper, el punto es que acabas de admitir que voy a tener éxito atrapando a un nuevo galán, se ahí que la cacería caliente, sin duda, funcionara. Rin, rin, rin, yo gano- intervino Thalia.

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco a sus dos mejores amigas.

-Estoy pensando que a sus padres no se les hizo difícil considerar que ustedes dos vallan a Rumania. No sé, es solo una corazonada.

Piper miro su teléfono y vio que eran las 12: 15.

-Tenemos que irnos si queremos legar a tiempo.

Piper y Thalia, cada una, tomo una bolsa y se dirigieron a las escaleras con Annabeth siguiéndolas.

" _Hombre lobo, nos dirigimos a tu camino, espero que estés listo para esto"_ envió Annabeth a Percy.

" _He estado listo para ti desde que puse mis ojos en ti. Cuídate, te veré pronto"_ Percy envió esas palabras con una caricia que hizo temblar a Annabeth.

A medida que salían de la calzada, Annabeth apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo, cerró los ojos e imagino el rostro de Percy, su futuro.

 ***1 N. de T.: Significa "Mi corazón".**

 ***2 N. de T.: June Cleaver: protagonista de una serie de televisión antigua; personaje cuya imagen es un estereotipo de los educados y perfectos padres de los suburbios.**

 ***3 N. de T.: George Strait: es un cantante de música country, actor y productor; con el record del mundo de mayor numero de canciones para comerciales que han sido número uno.**

 ***4 N. de T.: Micul incendiu: en rumano significa: "Pequeño fuego"**


	3. Fredderick II

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 2: Frederick II**

Atreves de dos líneas estatales, en Denver, Colorado, Frederick Jacobs paseaba por el piso de su oficina. El Alfa de la manada de Denver estaba hojeando fotos que Jacob, su Beta, había tomado de la hija que ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta hace poco. Le llamo la atención el hecho de que la vida tal como la conocía había cambiado irrevocablemente. El rumor había corrido rápido en el mundo Canis Lupis, que Poseidón, uno de los Alfas más fuertes de los Lobos Grises se encontraba en los Estados Unidos, y no solo en los Estados Unidos, sino específicamente en Codspring, Texas. Coldspring que resultaba ser la ciudad donde vivía Atenea Chase, la mujer con la que se hubiera casado si no fuera sido un lobo que solo puede tener una compañera, la que la naturaleza escogió para él.

No es que Frederick no amara a su compañera más allá de las palabras, pero Atenea había sido su primer amor. La pérdida se había desvanecido con los años, pero los recuerdos todavía estaban allí, empacados en los recóventos de su mente acumulando polvo. Hasta ahora.

Tan pronto como el había oído que el Alfa Poseidón se encontraba allí, el había enviado a Jacob a averiguar lo que le había hecho viajar tan lejos de casa. Frederick había estado en shock cuando Jacob lo llamo para decirle que Atenea tenía una hija, y que ella tenía diecisiete años. Habían pasado diecisiete años desde la última vez que Frederick había puesto los ojos en Atenea Chase. Diecisiete años desde que había encontrado a su pareja y empacado las maletas dejándole a Atenea solo una nota de despedida. Fue una salida muy cobarde, pero no había sabido cómo enfrentarla sabiendo que iba a desgarrarle a ambos sus corazones. Le había dicho a Atenea que el día en el cual él no tendría más remedio que irse podría llegar. Eso no lo había hecho más fácil. La prueba irrevocable, sin embargo, estaba en las fotos. La hija de Atenea era la viva imagen de sí mismo.

Frederick no era un Hombre grande, midiendo un metro sesenta centímetros, y 86 Kilos. Era de hombros anchos, como la mayoría de los Canis Lupis, solo viéndose reforzado por una estrecha cintura y las camisetas de ajuste exacto que a menudo prefería.

Con el cabello rubio miel con ondas muy sutiles en él, los mismos ojos grises tormentosos que la chica en las fotos, no podría negarla más que negar su reflejo en el espejo. Su rostro era más angular que el de la chica, quien Jacob le había dicho se llamaba Annabeth, cuyo rostro era más suave y redondo.

Vio trazos de Atenea aquí y allá. Annabeth tenía la sonrisa pícara de su madre, y aunque el color de sus ojos igualaba al suyo, ellos contenían el humor que tantas veces había visto en Atenea. Como su madre era sorprendentemente bella. Pensó un momento en el hecho que Atenea había llamado a su hija como la abuela de Frederick. Aunque Atenea nunca había conocido a su abuela, él le había hablado de ella a menudo, compartiendo con Atenea el impacto que había tenido en su crecimiento. No podía tomar el crédito por su ingenio rápido y con frecuencia lengua malvada, era todo de la abuela Annabeth.

-Tu hija está por ser ligada al hijo de Poseidón- le dijo Jacob, sacándolo de su breve paseo por el carril de su memoria. La seca indiferencia en la voz de su Beta no revelo si le importaba de un modo u otro. Frederick se volvió hacia él, queriendo confirmar que su lenguaje corporal hacia juego con su palabras. Jacob se veía tan serio y severo como siempre. Con un metro ochenta y seis centímetros, y 113 kilos de musculo, Jacob era un ser intimidante. Él tenía el pecho ancho, una cintura estrecha y era evidente por sus uniformes negros ceñidos que tenía piernas musculosas. Su cabello castaño oscuro lo llevaba más largo que la mayoría de los lobos de Frederick, casi tocando sus hombros, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo tenía recogido. Tenía los pómulos altos, la nariz ligeramente torcida por haber sido rota tantas veces en su larga vida, y Frederick habia escuchado a más de una mujer decir que los labios de Jacob estaban hechos para el pecado, lo que sea que eso significara.

-Ella todavía es menor de edad ¿Cómo podría Poseidón siquiera considerar ser compañeros?- pensó Frederick en voz alta.

-Percy, el hijo del Alfa, tuvo que competir en un desafío contra otro Alfa que estaba tratando de reclamar a Annie. Tal vez es la forma que tiene Poseidón de detener a su hijo de estar luchando contra otros que quieran reclamar a tu hija- ofreció Jacob.

Frederick pensó en eso. Tendría sentido, ya que si Percy era el verdadero compañero de Annabeth, entonces el caminaría por el Tártaro para detener a otro de reclamarla.

-Tengo que admitir que es impresionante Perseo, siendo tan joven como es, fuera capaz de derrotar a un Alfa tan fuerte- reconoció Frederick.

-Él tenía el beneficio del concejo de su Alfa, seguro tuvo un impacto en su victoria- respondió Jacob con su tono indiferente de costumbre.

Aun así, la idea de que su niña tenga un compañero a los 17 erizaba su pelaje de manera equivocada. A pesar de que en realidad no tenía derecho de decir lo que podía o no hacer, ella ni siquiera sabía quién era el. Tal vez, decidió, lo mejor por ahora es observar desde la distancia.

-Jacob, quiero que regreses a Coldspring y mantengas un ojo en mi hija. No te des a conocer, solo observa desde la distancia e infórmame. Te dejare saber si y cuando iré en persona. Por ahora voy esperar- le Frederick a su Beta.

-Se hará como tú has dicho, Alfa- le respondió Jacob de manera formal.

Frederick dispenso a Jacob para partir, dejándolo solo en su estudio con sus pensamientos. El había estado manteniendo esos pensamientos bloqueados de su compañera. No sabía cómo iba responder a la noticia de que tenía una hija con otra mujer. No, por el momento mantendría este secreto un poco más.

…

Jacob estaba sentado fuera de la casa de Atenea Chase cuando esta salía de la calzada. Apenas había regresado a la ciudad para verlas partir a la ceremonia de unión de Annabeth. Por suerte, había puesto en marcha su plan antes de haber informado a su Alfa. Había sido tan fácil obtener información de la manada de Coldspring, considerando que no había ninguno más dominante que él. Luego solo hizo algo de espionaje fuera de la ventana de Annabeth para obtener la información que necesitaba de su agenda y un cronograma de la ceremonia de unión. Odiaba ser insubordinado, por lo general se enorgullecía por su fiel obediencia a su Alfa, pero en esta situación no creía que su Alfa estuviera tomando las medidas necesarias para proteger a su cachorra. Jacob había decidido que era su deber intervenir, ya que estaba interesado emocionalmente en Annabeth.

Sentía que era capaz de ver la situación con más objetividad. Eso era lo que se decía, de todos modos. La verdad era que Annabeth Chase era única. Ella era especial, demasiado nueva en este mundo para decidir que el primer lobo que conoció fuera su compañero. Era su trabajo como Beta de su padre el protegerla y demostrarle que habían más lobos en la guarida. Una vez más, eso era lo que se decía.

Sacudiendo esos pensamientos, salió a la calle para seguir el vehículo de Atenea. El sabia la dirección a la que se dirigía, ya que había asegurado su ruta. Solo hizo falta un poco de dinero y él fue capaz de convencer a uno de sus empleados para ayudar a implementar su plan.

Los humanos eran tan fáciles de persuadir, sin ningún sentido de lealtad, no tenían ningún problema en traicionar a los que habían sido amables con ellos. Pero ese no era su problema, y había trabajado a su favor. En el momento en que Atenea estaba girando en la calle que la llevaría a su librería, se puso en marcha y se dirigió al lugar por el que sabía que tenían que pasar una vez que continuaron a la casa de Poseidón.

Su plan era simple, las mejores preparaciones siempre lo eran. Lo único que tendría que hacer para asegurarse que Frederick intervendría era mostrar que Percy no podía proteger a su compañera. No había nada más vergonzoso que un lobo que no podía proteger a los suyos. Asegurarse que los neumáticos de Atenea no solo explotarían, sino que también causaran un accidente menor, no había sido tan difícil. Había colocado un dispositivo militar en la llanta que estaba simultáneamente perforándolo y envuelto en un cable alrededor del eje, tirando de el una vez que estallara el neumático, provocando que el eje se volviera inestable y, teóricamente, provocara que perdiera el control del vehículo.

No sería un desastre devastador, pero sería suficiente. La peculiaridad en el plan de la ceremonia de unión. Jacob tenía que asegurarse que su plan sucediera antes de que Annabeth y Percy completaran la unión y los Ritos de Sangre. Una vez que le Rito de Sangre se completara todas las apuestas se cancelarían. La idea de Percy realizando los Ritos de Sangre con Annabeth hacia que su piel se erizara. Percy era solo un cachorro, no había manera de que pudiera proveer adecuadamente y proteger a su pareja. Si Jacob tenia cartas en el asunto, Percy se iría de Codspring, Texas, con las manos vacías.


	4. Percy III

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 3: Percy III.**

Percy se había pasado la mañana sin hacer absolutamente nada más que hablar periódicamente con Annabeth. Combatir verbalmente con ella era una de cosas favoritas. Nadie le permitiría ayudar en la ceremonia, con el padre de Percy diciendo que tenía que aprovechar este momento para prepararse para su Luna, y para esta noche. Con toda honestidad, Percy estaba tratando de no pensar en ello, o al menos parte de ello: Los Ritos de Sangre. Sabía que Annabeth estaba nerviosa acerca de ello y el también. Le había preguntado a su padre que tenía que hacer y todo lo que había dicho es que el instinto se haría cargo y que la magia del lazo de compañeros ayudaría. Tan nervioso como estaba por la cercanía de realizar los Ritos de Sangre, su lobo gruño ante la idea de ellos marcando el cuello de Annabeth para que todos los Canis Lupis lo vieran. Se dio cuenta que su lobo estaba inquieto, deseoso de terminar la unión. Percy decidió que tenía que dejar salir a su lobo por un tiempo, dejarlo agotar un poco de su energía.

Salió por la puerta de atrás y se quedó en el porche de la casa de huéspedes en la propiedad que sus padres alquilaban. Toda la propiedad era de unas 85 hectáreas de bosques, sin miradas indiscretas alrededor. Percy se quitó la ropa y sintió el cambio verterse sobre su piel, reestructurándolo por dentro y por fuera, y en unos momentos en donde un hombre había estado de pie ahora estaba un gran lobo negro. A pesar de que era un Lobo Gris, su capa gris terminaba en negro, el efecto haciéndolo lucir casi de un negro a menos que su piel se frotara en sentido contrario. El lobo sacudió su pelaje como si estuviera mojado y quisiera expulsar el agua de su abrigo. Puso la nariz en el aire y, respirando hondo, se llenó los pulmones de aroma de las flores silvestres floreciendo, hierba recién cortada y tierra húmeda de la lluvia reciente y, finalmente, dejo escapar un largo aullido. Percy escucho el chasquido de una ramita a su izquierda y su aullido se interrumpió cuando volteo la cabeza en dirección del ruido. Vio un conejo huir y solo así la persecución había comenzado. Salió disparado como una bala, con sus ojos pegados a la presa que zigzagueo dentro y fuera de los arbustos, alrededor de los árboles y sobre troncos caídos. Percy estiro las piernas y apretó el paso, el lobo disfrutando de la caza, el aire fluyendo en su pelaje ondeando cada hebra. Mientras Percy perseguía a su presa, se dio cuenta que esta casa se sentía diferente a la demás. Él se sintió completo, el vacío constante que estaba en cada macho sin pareja había sido llenado. Debido a eso, el lobo era capaz de concentrarse más minuciosamente en la caza, sus pensamientos ya no dividiéndose entre el hombre y el lobo. Si se sentía también solo por encontrar a su pareja, ¿Cuánto mejor se sentiría una vez que el vínculo estuviera completo, y una vez que se consumara el emparejamiento?

Percy se lanzó por última vez, empujando su largo cuerpo al límite con sus patas traseras y dejando caer sus mandíbulas en la parte superior de su presa, rompiéndole la espalda al instante. El lobo disfruto de los despojos de la caza, y una vez que estuvo lleno encontró un lugar soleado, la hierba cálida por los rayos de sol, y se acostó, rodando de costado. Sintiendo la calidez del aire ondular su pelaje, la mente de Percy se extendió hacia la de Annabeth sin querer hacerlo. Era como si su alma necesitara sentir su otra mitad y si pasaba mucho tiempo sin ese contacto, se volvería despojado e inquieto. No le dijo nada; solo se deslizo en sus pensamientos, disfrutando de estar con ella, incluso si no la podía tocar físicamente.

Una vez que su lobo estuvo contento de que su compañera estuviera a salvo, se levantó, se sacudió la hierba y la suciedad, y comenzó la carrera de vuelta a la casa de huéspedes. Necesitaría una ducha después de su carrera y aun tenia que escribir sus votos. Estaba realmente luchando con que decirle a Annabeth; sabía lo que sentía, pero no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decírselo.

Después de una ducha y sentarse a ver un trozo de papel en blanco, tratando en vano de poner sus sentimientos en palabras, Percy decidió tomar un descanso. Mientras estaba acostado en la cama, todo lo que podía pensar era en cierta ardiente rubia y que esta noche iba a ser toda suya. Realmente había esperado que Annabeth estuviera dispuesta a incorporar los votos de la boda humana a la ceremonia de unión, pero no estaba preparada para eso. Le había explicado que su unión era permanente, a diferencia de un matrimonio humano, pero la idea de estar casada a los 17 años parecía ponerla nerviosa, por lo que el esperaría. Percy estaba aprendiendo rápidamente que la espera realmente apestaba.

" _Hombre lobo, nos dirigimos a tu camino, espero que estés listo para esto"._ Percy oyó la voz de Annabeth en su mente. Sonrió por su juguetona alegría, lo cual era una de las cosas que a su lobo le gustaba de ella: jugaba, algo que incluso los lobos en su hábitat natural hacían como parte de su danza de emparejamiento.

" _He estado listo para ti desde que puse mis ojos en ti. Cuídate, te veré pronto"._ Le dijo mientras se imaginaba acariciando su suave rostro. Le envió esa sensación también y la sintió estremecerse en respuesta. Eso le hizo sonreír aún más grande.

Viendo la hora en su teléfono, 12: 15, Percy se levantó, decidiendo que era hora de vestirse en el momento en que llamaron a la puerta principal.

-Está abierto- dijo en voz alta.

Sally, la madre de Percy, entro por la puerta.

-Te he traído los votos que van a decir durante la ceremonia, y quería preguntarte si ya habían conseguido la ofrenda para Annie.

-En realidad conseguí dos cosas. La primera es un libro autografiado que me dijo que amaba cuando era niña, pero del que no tenía una copia. Espero que eso le demuestre que la escucho cuando habla y que las cosas que ella siente son importantes para mí. El segundo creo que debería mostrártelo.

Percy salió de la sala y regreso al dormitorio, volviendo con una pequeña caja negra.

-Percy ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- pregunto Sally.

-Sé que ella no está lista para pasar por el ritual de matrimonio humano. He tratado de explicarle que la unión es más permanente que el matrimonio, pero aun así ella quiere esperar. A través de la ceremonia de unión ella tendrá mi marca, mi esencia, y eso le dirá a todo Canis Lupis que esta emparejada, pero los machos humanos no lo reconocerán. Ellos, sin embargo, reconocerán un anillo de compromiso- explico Percy.

Sally estaba sacudiendo la cabeza cuando dijo:

-Barbaros, todos ustedes. Posesivos, mandones, exagerados lobos- Percy sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo porque estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja- bueno, déjame verlo.

Percy abrió la pequeña caja negra para mostrarle a su madre el anillo que había elegido para poner en el dedo de la única mujer que completaría su alma. El anillo consistía en una ancha banda de platino, y grabado en todo el camino alrededor del mismo estaban las palabras en rumano: _"*finalizarea, absolut, chiar, intreg",_ en el centro había un raro diamante rojo, en un corte marquesina.

-Percy, es hermoso. Reconozco la banda como la que te di para que te aferraras hasta que conocieras a tu pareja, pero ¿De dónde sacaste la piedra?- le pregunto su madre.

-El día que hable con papa y me dijo que Grover iba a venir, llame a Grover y le dije que buscara en la bóvedas de la mansión de la manada una piedra roja para la banda. Pensé que con el enorme tamaño de la bóveda y los siglos de cosas acumulada seguramente podría encontrar una. Sabía que la ceremonia de unión se llevaría acabo de lo que se tenía previsto inicialmente y quería que el anillo estuviera listo. El día que Grover llevo a Atenea a su librería hizo una parada en una joyería, mientras Atenea estaba trabajando, y pidió que colocaran la piedra. La quería roja por dos razones. Una, es que ella es mi _micul incendiu,_ con tanta personalidad, toda en un paquete tan pequeño; y dos, será un recuerdo del día en que ambos derramamos nuestra sangre para unir nuestras almas entre sí.

Percy de repente se dejó caer en el sofá, su cara acunada en sus manos.

-Mama, ¿Cómo es posible amar a alguien con tanta intensidad, tanto que a veces se siente que va a hacer que tu corazón explote por que no puedes contenerlo?- Percy miro a su madre, el ceño fruncido, su boca apretada.

Sally se sentó a su lado en el sofá, devolviendo la caja negra, llevando su mano libre a la suya.

-No sé si hay alguna manera de explicar o entender la unión entre compañeros. No es humano; está más allá del reino de la razón y hace que sea difícil de creer que es siquiera posible. Sé que no la has conocido por mucho tiempo, sé que ambos son jóvenes, pero se complementaran más rápido de lo que imaginas. Se convertirá en tu mejor amiga y tú en el de ella. Incluso ahora sé que lo sientes, que nadie en este mundo te querrá alguna vez como ella lo hará. Han nacido para amarse y ese amor crecerá más fuerte a medida que pase el tiempo- Sally limpio una lagrima de su mejilla mientras miraba el rostro que había visto crecer desde un bebe a un fuerte macho Alfa.

-¿Qué pasa si no la hago feliz?- la voz de Percy surgió muy suave, mezclada con miedo y preocupación.

-Oh, Percy- Sally empezó a envolver sus brazos alrededor de su único hijo, acercándolo- vas a hacerla feliz. También la harás enojar, ponerse triste y molesta, probablemente un poco claustrofóbica a veces, pero la harás feliz. Tu lobo intervendrá cuando tu lado humano se pase de la raya. El lobo solo ve en blanco y negro, lo único que entiende es que ella es tu pareja, que debes amarla, protegerla, proveer para ella, jugar con ella y satisfacerla. Tu lado humano va a llenar el vacío de emociones que tu lobo no entiende. Te hará un mejor Alfa, un mejor hombre. Vas a darle lo que ningún otro hombre jamás podrá: la otro mitad de su alma.

Sally se levantó para irse, pero antes le entrego un trozo de papel.

-Estos son tus votos, puedes añadirles algo, pero la primera parte debes decirla, para que solidifique la unión- entonces se volvió para irse.

Percy se puso de pie, y antes de que su madre pudiera salir, dijo:

-Madre, mi Alfa, gracias- y volvió la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su cuello.

Sally miro a Percy y mantuvo su mirada mientras decía:

-Te *iubesc fiul- y se dio vuelta y salió por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de ella.

Percy desdoblo en papel y con manos temblorosas leyó:

 _ **En este día me arrodillo ante ti, como un sirviente de mi compañera, para preguntarte si me completaras ¿Te entregaras a mí? ¿Calmando finalmente a la bestia en mi interior, poniendo orden al caos, llevando luz a donde solo ha habido oscuridad? ¿Vincularas tu vida a la mía, tu destino al mío, y tu alma a la mía y, al hacerlo, completar el vínculo de emparejamiento?**_

Después de que Percy lo leyera seria el turno de Annabeth de contestar con su respuesta y votos. Una vez que leyeran los votos formales, si así lo deseaban podrían recitar sus propios votos. Hasta hace unos momentos antes, Percy no hay estado segura de que decir, pero su madre había solucionado eso. Todo lo que su madre le había dicho era lo que estaba sintiendo. Percy tomo una pluma, se sentó, y rápidamente escribió la palabras que se vertían a su corazón a su compañera.

Comprobando su teléfono, vio que solo faltaban 15 minutos hasta que el tuviera que estar en el jardín donde la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo. Agarro el traje colgado en la puerta de su dormitorio, se desnudó más rápido de lo que creía posible, y estaba deslizándose en su chaqueta cuando sintió un grito en su mente. El cayó al suelo por la fuerza de las emociones que vinieron con ese grito. Sentía confusión, dolor, y sobre todo miedo, todo consumido por el miedo.

" _¡ANNABETH!"_ Percy envió en pensamiento a través del vínculo _"¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué ha pasado?"_

Percy espero su respuesta, pero las palabras no llegaron, solo el miedo y el dolor. Ella estaba asustada y herida. Percy salió disparado por la casa y por la puerta principal, y casi choco con su padre.

-Algo está mal, puedo sentirlo en el vínculo de la manada ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Poseidón.

-Escuche a Annabeth gritar y sentí su miedo y dolor, y ahora no puedo conseguir que me responda- dijo Percy

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con ella?

-Me dijo alrededor de las 12: 15 que se dirigían hacia nosotros. Sonaba bien, en ningún peligro- respondió Percy. No podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor, esperando en cualquier momento ser emboscados, pero porque, no tenía ni idea.

Poseidón estaba a medio camino de vuelta a la casa principal antes de que Percy siquiera se diera cuenta que se había alejado.

Corriendo para alcanzarlo, oyó a su padre por el teléfono con Luke.

-Pon los vehículos en marcha y prepara a la manada. Jake y Lee juntos, Grover y tu juntos, yo tendré a Sally y Percy. Quiero que cada vehículo tome una ruta diferente a la casa de Atenea. Mantengan sus teléfonos encendidos, estén preparados para cualquier cosa. No sabemos si tuvieron solo un accidente o si este es el acto de un enemigo- Poseidón no espero una respuesta antes de colgar. Justo al llegar a la puerta de la casa, la madre de Percy salió vestida con unos pantalones cargos negros, una camiseta negra ajustada, y botas de combate, su atuendo de lucha. Tiro a Percy una pistola y luego se volvió a su compañero.

-¿Estamos listos?-

-Sí, vamos. Tú conduces, Mina, por si acaso tenemos que enfrentarnos a alguien. Percy sigue tratando de ponerte en contacto con tu pareja ¿Tienes su número de teléfono celular?

-No, nunca se lo pedí porque siempre hablábamos atreves de nuestros pensamientos- dijo Percy con frustración, metiendo el arma en la pretina de la parte trasera de sus pantalones- espera, puedo llamar a Los Zhang y ver si saben algo.

Frank contesto al segundo timbrazo.

-¿Hola?

-Frank, es Percy ¿Has visto a Atenea y las chicas irse hoy?- hablo Percy en tono cortante, controlándose por un hilo.

-No, Percy, no las vi salir ¿Hay algún problema?

-No lo sé, pero creo que algo pudo haberles ocurrido. Si tienes noticias de ellas, por favor llámame enseguida- Percy colgó antes de que Frank pudiera responder. Sus manos temblaban cuando puso el teléfono en el asiento de al lado. Cerro los ojos y se concentró lo más que pudo en Annabeth, en su rostro, en el sonido de su voz, el color de su cabello, cada detalle que se le ocurría y extendió con un empuje su poder.

" _Annabeth, dime donde estas"_ nada _"Luna, por favor, respóndeme, si no puedes con palabras, dame algo, un sentimiento, una imagen en tu mente, algo que me diga que todavía estás conmigo"_ Percy estaba cada vez más desesperado a medida que pasaba más tiempo sin escuchar respuesta de ella.

Apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo, la frustración amenazando con derramarse en forma de un enorme lobo negro. Percy solo quería algo, aunque fuera solo un recuerdo de lo último que ella vio. A medida que se acercaban a la ciudad, Percy pidió a su lobo usar su audición superior y oyó el débil sonido de las sirenas.

-Da, ¿Oyes eso?

-Sí, suena como si viniera del centro- respondió Poseidon.

-La librería de Atenea está en el centro- le dijo Percy a su madre.

-¿Estaban planeando ir allí de camino a nuestro hogar?- pregunto Sally.

-No que yo sepa, pero todavía no he sido capaz de comunicarme con ella. Cuando me hizo saber que estaban en camino no menciono pasar por la librería- le dijo Percy a sus padres.

El rostro de Poseidón parecía sombrío cuando dijo:

-Si no puedes comunicarte con ella, lo más probable es que signifique que esta inconsciente.

Al pensar en su pareja tan impotente, Percy lucho por controlar a su lobo, y su padre, al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de perderlo, se volvió hacia él y puso una mano en su hombro y soltó un gruñido.

El lobo de Percy se sometió de mala gana, pero solo apenas, por la presencia de su Alfa. Finalmente dieron vuelta en la esquina y se encontraron en la calle de la librería de Atenea. Mientras conducían delante de ella no vieron ninguna señal del vehículo de Atenea, pero podían oír las sirenas delante. Mientras más avanzaban comenzaron a ver humo y luego llamas de color naranja fulgurando alrededor de una camioneta que yacía boca abajo en la cuneta. Tan pronto como Percy vio el fuego, y antes de que su madre pudiera detener el auto, salió por la puerta corriendo a la velocidad del lobo, sin importarle que llamara la atención, sin importarle si la gente se daba cuenta de que no había forma de que un ser humano pudiera correr tan rápido. Al acercarse al vehículo, vio cuatro figuras en la cuneta cerca de la carretera, tan lejos de los restos en llamas como podían llegar sin estar en el camino. Cuatro figuras, dos sentadas y dos acostadas, sin hacer ningún movimiento. El lobo de Percy empujo hacia adelante, con los ojos volviéndose verde lobo, sus dientes cada vez más largos, mientras luchaba para mantener su forma, corriendo hasta su compañera inconsciente.

 ***1 N. de T.: Finalizarea, absolut, chiar, intreg: Completa, absoluta, inmovible, todo.**

 ***2 N. de T.: Te quiero hijo.**


	5. Atenea IV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 4: Atenea IV**

El teléfono de Atenea sonó a medida que tomaban el giro a la vía de servicio y se dirigían a la finca que los padres de Percy habían alquilado. Ella respondió sin mirar quien era.

-Habla Atenea.

-Atenea, soy Bobby, de la tienda- oyó decir a su empleado y se dio cuenta de que su voz sonó nerviosa.

-Bobby ¿Está todo bien? pareces un poco tenso- dijo Atenea.

-Bueno, hay un pequeño problema. Tenemos un cliente furioso exigiendo verte, diciendo algo acerca de ser estafado. No va a entrar en detalles, pero está realmente enfadado y no sabía si llamar a la policía o hacer que, así que te llame a ti.

-Si no ha hecho daño a nadie, no llames a la policía, no hay necesidad de molestarlos con esto sí puedo solucionarlo yendo hasta allí y hablando con el hombre. Dame cinco minutos y voy- dijo Atenea a Bobby.

Atenea colgó el teléfono y tomo el primer giro que la llevara a su librería.

-Mama ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien en la tienda?

-No estoy muy segura. Era Bobby, él es uno de mis gerentes asistentes y dice que hay un cliente furioso exigiendo verme. Bobby parecía muy preocupado por el, así que creo que tengo que pasar por allá, pero voy a hacerlo rápido.

-No es gran cosa, el hombre lobo puede esperar unos minutos. No voy a decirle que nos vamos a demorar, vamos a hacerlo sudar un poco cuando yo no aparezca exactamente a la 1- dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa pícara.

-No creo que a ti y a Thalia deban permitírseles pasar más tiempo juntas, Annie, está comenzando a cambiarte y no puedo controlar a más de una bruja malvada a la vez- dijo Piper con sarcasmo.

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

-No hay nada malo en hacer al hombre sudar un poco. Quiero decir, vamos, el fingió su muerte y casi llevo a nuestra pequeña y dulce Annie a la locura. Todo vale en el amor y la guerra, nena.

-Bueno, eso es cierto- admitió Piper.

Se detuvieron en la acera frente a la librería y las cuatro salieron del auto. Hacia demasiado calor para sentarse en el auto incluso con el aire encendido, y además, Annabeth no quería a su madre enfrentándose a un lunático por su cuenta. Una vez en la tienda, Atenea comenzó a mirar alrededor, esperando ver, o al menos escuchar, a este supuesto cliente furioso, pero no había nada. Todo el mundo en la tienda estaba tranquilo, hojeando a través de la misma, algunos hablando en voz baja entre sí. Se acercó a uno de los empleados y pregunto dónde estaba Bobby.

-Me dijo que tenía que salir, algo sobre una situación de emergencia- respondió la empleada llamada Leyla.

" _Eso es raro"_ pensó Atenea.

-Bueno, que paso con el cliente que estaba molesto- pregunto Atenea.

-¿Qué cliente? No ha habido ningún cliente molesto esta mañana.

Aunque Annie se había dado cuenta que no había estado percibiendo las emociones últimamente, pudo sentir que algo no estaba bien.

-Mama, en realidad no me está gustando lo que estoy sintiendo con toda esta situación. Vámonos ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Annabeth a su mama.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, Ann. Estoy sintiendo una mala vibra- agrego Thalia.

Atenea se sentía de la misma manera, algo estaba mal. Tenían que irse, pero no se sentía nada cómoda dejando la tienda abierta. Se volvió hacia Leyla y le dijo que les dijera educadamente a los clientes que se había producido una situación de emergencia y que la tienda tenía que cerrar, y luego le pidió que cerrara con llave.

A medida que todas regresaban al auto, Annabeth no pudo detener el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo. Estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos de Percy e incluso tratando de bloquear sus propias emociones porque sabía que si él pensaba que estaba en el mas mínimo peligro, o incluso que había un potencial peligro, el vendría volando al rescate y ella no sentía que la situación lo requiriera.

Cuando Atenea comenzó a alejarse de la acera, Annabeth le pregunto:

-Entonces, mama, ¿Qué te parece que fue todo eso?

-No estoy segura. Bobby siempre ha parecido honesto. No entiendo por qué iba a mentir sobre un cliente furioso- dijo Atenea.

-Tal vez es uno de esos clientes descontentos que se le vuelan los tapones por que no consiguió el aumento que quería. O tal vez tiene uno de esos problemas donde alucinas y vez cosas donde no existen. O tal vez es un drogadicto, de modo que esta alucinando y viendo cosas que no existen, o hmphmm…- antes de que Thalia pudiera continuar, Piper coloco una mano sobre su boca.

-Realmente tenemos que trabajar con ese asunto del cerebro y el filtro en la boca, Thals- dijo Piper con aire taciturno.

-Hmm hmm hmmas- gruño Thalia entorno a la mano de Piper.

-Sí, sí, sabemos que solo decías- tradujo Annabeth.

-Bueno, sea como sea que se le volaron los tapones de la cabeza, como Thalia tan elocuentemente dijo, eso solo se convirtió en el menor de sus problemas teniendo en cuenta que me mintió y luego se fue a la mitad de su turno- Atenea se pellizco el puente de la nariz. Era en momentos como estos donde ser dueño de tu propio negocio parecía ser la idea menos brillante de sus brillantes ideas.

Annabeth estaba mirando a su madre, viendo el cansancio filtrarse en ella como el agua buscando una grieta en su base cuando escucho a Thalia silbar.

-Echen un vistazo a esa deliciosa cosa.

De repente, Annabeth escucho una gran explosión. El auto comenzó a desviarse. Atenea tiro del volante hacia la derecha para compensarlo, pero era demasiado fuerte. La camioneta comenzó a girar y a medida que caían en la cuneta a un lado de la carretera, el auto comenzó a rodar. Una y otra vez rodo como un barril por una colina hasta que finalmente llego a una parada brusca, aterrizando boca abajo con las ruedas en el aire. Annabeth estaba gritando, demonios, todas estaban gritando. Pudo sentir la puerta del lado del pasajero aplastarse contra su costado, el lado del tablero frontal se estrelló contra su pierna y sintió el crujido estremecedor de un hueso dispararse por su pierna y el cinturón de seguridad era como una soga al cuello.

Estaba tan confundida que no entendía que había sucedido. Por último, los giros se detuvieron y cuando el auto se detuvo discordante, Annabeth sintió que su cabeza golpeaba la ventana a su lado y luego todo se quedó en silencio.

Por uno momentos todo estuvo extrañamente tranquilo, excepto por el rápido ascenso del crepitar del fuego, el humo elevándose como un faro declarando el lugar del accidente a todos a su alrededor. Finalmente Piper gimió y comenzó a tratar de moverse. Movió sus piernas, experimentando, para asegurarse de que seguía intacta.

-¿Todo el mundo está bien?- ella fue quien hablo primero.

-Si por bien te refieres a que mis oídos están resonando en mi cabeza, si mi pierna esta toda raspada como en infierno, el cinturón de seguridad hizo una herida en mi cuello y nuestro apestoso auto acaba de hacer giros como en el tango a un lado de una zanja, entonces sí, Piper, estamos bien- respondió Thalia.

Cuando Thalia no escucho a Annabeth responder con un sarcástico comentario, supo que algo andaba mal.

-Annie ¿Estas con nosotras?- pregunto Thalia. Seguía sin haber respuesta.

Luego Piper hablo:

-Señora Chase ¿Esta bien?

-Me golpee la cabeza muy fuerte, pero por lo demás estoy bien- respondió Atenea. Miro a Annabeth en el asiento del acompañante y vio que ella estaba inconsciente, muy pálida y con sangre corriendo por su rostro. Atenea respiro hondo y soltó el aire lentamente mientras se estiraba, con la mano temblorosa, para comprobar su pulso y, aunque podía sentir que había, no creía que fuera tan fuerte como debía ser.

Justo en ese momento todas saltaron cuando un sonido como de explosión surgió, llamando su atención sobre la parte delantera del auto. El motor estaba en llamas y el fuego parecía hacerse cada vez más caliente y más alto.

-Bien, pues estoy pensando que esto no es una buena cosa- dijo Thalia, con la voz temblorosa a pesar de su decisión de no perder la calma.

-Thals, tengo que decir que tu capacidad de observación me sorprende- respondió Piper con sequedad.

-Maldición, chicas, ninguna de ustedes está ayudando con sus observaciones tan inteligentes como un asno- gruño Atenea, lo cual era completamente inadecuado para ella- lo siento, eso estuvo fuera de lugar- les dijo.

-Está bien, Señora C. no muchos manejamos bien el asunto de ser quemados vivos, es un poco traumático- dijo Thalia, tratando de aligerar el ambiente- bueno, esto es lo que vamos a hacer- Thalia comenzó a hacerse cargo, dándose cuenta que Atenea estaba entrando en shock y Piper estaba, bueno, siendo Piper- señora C, necesito que usted se quite el cinturón de seguridad y se suba a asiento de atrás para salir por eso lado porque el fuego va a evitar que se arrastre por el frente. Piper, también tienes que quitarte el cinturón de seguridad y tienes que impulsarte por la ventana. Voy a arrastrarme hacia el frente junto a Annie y ayudar a conseguir girarla para que así podamos deslizarla hasta afuera por su ventana. Piper, necesito que rodees el auto y tires de ella desde el exterior.

-Pero ¿Qué hay del fuego? Nos vamos a quemar ¿Cómo vamos a deslizarla? ¿Qué pasa si su cuello está roto? Se supone que no debes mover a alguien que podría tener una lesión en la columna ¿Qué…? ¡OHHHH, SANTA MIERDA! ¿Qué fue eso, vaca psicópata?- grito Piper mientras colocaba una mano en la mejilla que Thalia había abofeteado.

-¡CONCENTRATE, MUJER! Haz lo que te digo. ¡No podemos preocuparnos por su columna ya que no importara si se quema hasta morir, maldición!- grito Thalia, sacando a Piper de su ataque de pánico.

-Está bien, está bien. Estoy bien. Solo necesitaba un minuto para enloquecer, pero estoy bien ahora- dijo Piper a medida que comenzaba a salir por la ventana del pasajero. Atenea también estaba abriéndose paso para salir por la ventana. No dijo nada, se movía en piloto automático, entumecida por el shock. Una vez que Piper y Atenea habían logrado salir y Piper estaba rodeando la parte trasera de la camioneta, Thalia comenzó a subir a la parte delantera del vehículo.

-Annie, nena, ¿Estás conmigo?- pregunto Thalia suavemente, empujando el cabello caído de Annabeth en su cara. Annabeth no respondió- está bien, pichoncita, esto es lo que va a pasar- Thalia estaba hablando con Annabeth como si esta estuviera consiente, porque era la única forma en que no podría caerse a pedazos. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer que su amiga valiente yaciera inerte, sin ninguna chispa de alegría- voy a agárrate por las axilas y girarte para que tus piernas queden frente a la ventanilla del copiloto, entonces Piper va a agarrar tu piernas y me va a ayudar a arrastrar tu trasero de esta camioneta regiamente jodida ¿Me oyes Annie? Tienes que estar bien, tienes que estarlo porque alguien tiene que discutir conmigo y decirme cuando estoy siendo una pervertida. Annie, Percy se volverá loco sin ti y ambas sabemos cuánto daño puede hacer un hombre lobo absolutamente demente- Thalia siguió hablando en voz alta a Annabeth, a medida que comenzaba a estirarse hacia ella, deslizando su mano derecha detrás de su espalda y debajo de su axila derecha. Luego deslizo su brazo izquierdo debajo de la axila izquierda de Annabeth y, apoyándose de espaldas contra el lado del asiento del conductor para ganar impulso, se levantó y comenzó a girar el cuerpo de Annabeth- Mierda, tu pequeña figura es un fraude, colega ¿Has oído eso, Annabeth? yo, básicamente, acabo de llamarte culo gordo ¡Así que despierta y grítame ya!- no hubo más que silencio en respuesta al monologo de Thalia.

Piper trataba de acercarse lo suficiente para agarrar las piernas de Annabeth pero las llamas del motor seguían saltando. Piper sintió como si estuvieran vivas y determinadas a mantener a sus amigas en la tumba ardiente.

-Thalia ¿Qué hago? Las llamas nos van a quemar a todas si intentamos sacarla- grito Piper por encima de las llamas rugientes.

Thalia estaba devanando su cerebro en busca de ideas, sabiendo que el tiempo se estaba acabando.

-Oye, Piper, ¿Hay agua en algún lugar de la zanja?- pregunto Thalia, recordando que recientemente había llovido. Observo como Piper echó a correr. Cuando Piper corrió, Thalia dejo temporalmente de lado su carga y se quitó la camisa. Menos mal que hoy había decidido ir con un sujetador deportivo. A continuación, lo más suavemente que pudo, lo cual no fue mucho pero mierda, el auto estaba en llamas, saco la chaqueta de Annabeth.

Piper estaba de vuelta, sin aliento.

-Sí, hay agua- se inclinó, con las manos en las rodillas, jadeando con todo el humo jadeando a su alrededor.

Thalia echo la camisa y la chaqueta de Annabeth a Piper.

-Quítate la camisa, toma esto y mójalo todo, luego ponte de nuevo tu camisa y entonces arrójame esto de vuelta. Vamos a cubrir el cuerpo de Annie para protegerla tanto como sea posible mientras la sacamos.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunto Piper preocupada.

-¡MALDICION PIPER, SOLO HAZLO!- Thalia odiaba gritarle, pero tenía que mantenerla enfocada, también empezaba a darse cuenta que maldecía muchísimo más cuando estaba bajo presión. _Bueno, podría ser peor_ pensó Thalia.

Piper regreso, escurriendo la camisa. Arrojo la camisa y la chaqueta a Thalia e hizo todo lo posible para cubrir a Annabeth. Pensó que su cara y su estómago, donde había órganos vitales, sería lo más importante, lo cual dejaba los brazos de Annabeth parcialmente cubiertos y sus piernas totalmente al descubierto, pero no podía evitarlo.

Thalia, una vez más, coloco los brazos por debajo de las axilas de Annabeth y la levanto. Piper agarro las piernas de Annabeth y a la cuenta de tres, Piper tiro y Thalia empujo. Con una fuerza que ni podrían haber soñado alguna vez, sacaron el cuerpo inerte de Annabeth a través de la ventana. Thalia vio las llamas saltar hacia adelante y abrazar las piernas de Annabeth. Pensó que esto despertaría a su amiga, pero Annabeth no se movió. Finalmente, la parte superior del cuerpo de Annabeth estaba pasando a través de la ventana, lo cual puso a Thalia directamente en la línea de fuego, literalmente. Thalia sintió las llamas en su piel desnuda y no pudo evitar el grito que se forzó a través de sus pulmones. Las llamas golpeando su piel se comportaban como un látigo cortante haciéndola seguir adelante en movimiento.

Empujo con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándose hacia adelante, pero justo antes de que pudiera sacarlas a ella y a Annabeth lo suficientemente lejos de la camioneta en llamas, hubo una enorme explosión, un destello de luz, dolor punzante y luego Thalia no vio nada más.

Piper grito cuando el motor exploto; el olor de la gasolina impregno el aire. De repente sintió que parte del cuerpo de Annabeth se deslizaba y se dio cuenta que la explosión había empujado a Thalia hacia adelante y sobre su estómago. Sus dos amigas estaban inconscientes y tiradas en el suelo junto un vehículo en llamas.

-¡SEÑORA CHASE!- grito Piper. Al no obtener una respuesta se volvió, en busca de la madre de Annabeth. Finalmente la vio a través de la bruma de humo que salía del vehículo en llamas, sentada y mirando las llamas, su rostro tan blanco como una pared blanca recién pintada- ¡ATENEA! ¡LEVANTATE Y TRAE TU TRASERO AQUÍ Y AYUDAME!- la urgencia y la desesperación en la vez de Piper saco Atenea de su estado de shock y ella empezó a correr, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Agarra los brazos de Thalia, dale la vuelta sobre su espalda y empieza a tirar tan rápido como puedas. No te preocupes por su piel, se curara. Tenemos que sacarlas lo más lejos posible del vehículo en caso de que estalle de nuevo- Atenea salto a la acción, finalmente, dándose cuenta de la seriedad de la situación y controlándose.

-Está bien, está bien. Vamos a hacer esto- dijo Piper mientras agarraba a Thalia, la giraba sobre su espalda y comenzaba a tirar y caminar hacia atrás tan rápido como pudo.

Atenea agarro a Annabeth por los brazos y comenzó a arrástrala también hacia atrás lejos de las llamas. Cuando por fin llegaron a una bueno distancia, cayeron al lado de las dos siluetas inconscientes. Piper de inmediato comprobó si Thalia estaba respirando. Lo estaba, pero sonaba forzado. Ambas chicas estaban severamente quemadas, pero estaban vivas, y en ese momento era todo lo que importaba.

Piper oyó las sirenas a todo volumen y pensó que alguien que había visto el humo había llamado al 911. Las sirenas parecían muy cercanas, pero eso no fue lo primero que vio. De pronto, en medio del humo, Piper vio una silueta corriendo hacia ellas, moviéndose más rápido de la que creía posible. Percy vino a detenerse bruscamente frente a la inmóvil Annabeth boca abajo. Él se arrodillo a su lado y, respirando hondo, dejo escapar un aullido lastimero de tristeza y furia.


	6. Percy V

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Percy V**

Percy estaba sentado en silencio junto a Annabeth cuando la ambulancia, camiones de bomberos y policía llegaron a todo volumen a la escena. No se atrevía a tocarla por toda su piel quemada. El dolor en su corazón se sentía como si un cordón hubiera sido envuelto alrededor de su corazón y estuviera siendo apretado más y más fuerte. Ni siquiera había oído a su padre acercase, ni se dio cuenta cuando el resto de la manada llego. No fue hasta que oyó el profundo gruñido que Luke soltó que finalmente salió de su dolor.

Los ojos de Percy se alzaron al ver al enorme lobo arrodillarse junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Thalia. Solo llevaba un sujetador deportivo y cada centímetro de piel expuesta estaba quemada, roja, resentida y ampollada. Percy no sabía qué hacer con el comportamiento de Luke, pero podía encargarse de eso más tarde, después de que Annabeth y Thalia fueran atendidas.

Percy camino al lado de la camilla en la que los paramédicos habían cargado el cuerpo dañado de Annabeth. Él no iba a dejarla fuera de su vista. No le importaba que no fuera un miembro de la familia como los paramédicos le estaban diciendo, iba a ir con ella y una vez que les dejo ver al lobo en sus ojos dejaron de discutir el.

Escucho a su padre decirle a Luke que fuera con Thalia. Percy solo podía suponer que habia percibido el espectáculo de emociones de Luke anteriormente y decidió utilizarlo en su provecho ahora. Después de todo, un buen Alfa utiliza a sus lobos en la medida de sus posibilidades. Percy solo podía esperar que su Alfa estuviera utilizando a los otros lobos para averiguar exactamente lo que había sucedido. Piper y Atenea estaban siendo conducidas a otra ambulancia y Percy vio a su madre subir a la ambulancia con ellas.

El padre de Percy camino hacia el justo antes de que cerraran las puertas de la ambulancia.

-Voy a seguirte hasta el hospital. Grover, Jake y Lee se van a quedar aquí y ver si tienen alguna idea de lo que paso y si fue realmente un accidente o no- Percy se limitó a asentir. Su lobo estaba en la superficie y no confiaba en sí mismo para hablar por el miedo de que pudiera dejar suelta la furia a penas contenida que hervía cerca de la superficie. En realidad, en este momento alguien cerca de él se encontraba en un peligro potencial. Eso es lo que pasa cuando la compañera de un Alfa es lastimada. Los paramédicos cerraron la puerta de la ambulancia y unos momentos después, Percy sintió que el vehículo comenzaba a moverse.

El trayecto hasta el hospital fue tenso, el aire espeso con el miedo y la ira de Percy. Estar en la pequeña área cerrada y sin mucho espacio para moverse si necesitaba defender a su compañera estaba poniendo a su lobo inquieto. La paramédico que viajaba en la parte trasera con Annabeth y Percy, siguió disparando miradas nerviosas a Percy. Los seres humanos a menudo sabían que estaban en la presencia de depredadores cuando estaban alrededor de los hombres lobo, a pesar de que no sabían que existían. Cuando por fin llegaron al hospital, Percy estaba más que listo para que su compañera saliera de la caja cerrada y entrara a un lugar más defendible.

Los paramédicos bajaron la camilla al suelo y comenzaron a rodar a Annabeth rápidamente a la sala de emergencias.

Tenían un mascara sobre su rostro, ofreciéndole oxígeno a sus pulmones privados del mismo. Su rostro, a pesar de las quemaduras en el lado que había estado más cerca de las llamas, estaba lívido. Sus brazos colgaban a sus lados flácidos y estaban cubiertos de ampollas de las llamas que habían rastrillado sobre ellos. Percy sintió un gruñido subir a su garganta de nuevo y solo lo mantuvo a raya cuando sintió una mano bajar sobre su hombro y el poder de su Alfa rodearlo. Su lobo obedeció inmediatamente. Percy continúo siguiendo la camilla que llevaba su preciosa carga e incluso continuo cuando la dirigieron a la sala de operaciones.

Justo cuando entro en la habitación una mano se posó en su pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás. Su respuesta no se hizo esperar. Gruño al que se atrevió a interponerse entre su compañera y el. El padre se Percy estuvo ahí en un instante.

-Pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hijo. Esa es su prometida y él está muy preocupado- dijo Poseidón al médico que todavía era valiente, o lo suficientemente estúpido, como para colocar su mano en el pecho de Percy.

-Entiendo su preocupación, pero no puede estar aquí, es un ambiente estéril. Tan pronto como tengamos información será el primero en saberlo.

-Gracias- dijo Poseidón mientras agarraba a Percy del brazo, tirándolo fuera de la sala de operaciones. Poseidón dejo escapar un gruñido, empujando su poder en Percy para forzar su obediencia. A regañadientes, Percy salió de la habitación, sin apartar los ojos de la forma inmóvil de Annabeth hasta que las puertas se cerraron y no pudo verla más. En ese momento se oyó un fuerte ruido y un gruñido feroz en el pasillo. Poseidón respaldo a Percy contra pared y lo miro, usando su poder Alfa y diciéndole- quédate aquí.

El lobo de Percy miro los ojos de Poseidón por tres segundos antes de que finalmente cayera en sumisión. Con eso, Poseidón se volvió y salió, dirigiéndose hacia los gruñidos feroces. Dio la vuelta en la esquina a otra sala de operación para encontrar a Luke agachado delante del cuerpo de Thalia, el cual yacía inmóvil en la camilla.

-¿Qué demonios?- gruño Poseidón. Luke gruñía sin control, con los ojos brillando azules. Varias personas en batas de color azul estaban de pie frente a él, en posturas defensivas tratando de explicarle que estaban tratando ayudarla y tenían que tocarla con el fin de hacer eso. Luke no se movía. Su lobo estaba en control. Poseidón dio un paso hacia adelante, empujando suavemente a uno de los seres humanos vestidos de azul fuera del camino. Gruño a Luke y al igual que con Percy empujo su poder de Alfa hacia adelante.

-Apártate, Luke, tienen que ayudar a Thalia- Luke no se movió, volvió la cabeza ligeramente dando una pequeña vista de su cuello, pero no era sumisión total- LUKE, MUVETE ¡AHORA!- gruño Poseidón, tirando en poder en su Beta.

Finalmente, con la orden de su Alfa, Luke no tuvo más remedio que moverse fuera del camino. Era casi como si una fuerza invisible lo empujara hacia un lado para permitir el acceso del personal médico a Thalia. Tan pronto como estuvo lejos del camino, los seres humanos se movieron en acción rápida y eficazmente, como una maquina bien aceitada. Luke observo, temblando de rabia contenida a medida que ellos clavaban en Thalia agujas y ponían una máscara en su cara que él asumió seria para darle oxígeno. Tan pronto como empezaron a cortar la ropa, el gruño y se volvió, empujando a Poseidón fuera de la habitación, cerrando las puertas de golpe detrás de él.

-Luke ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto tranquilamente Poseidón a su Beta.

Luke desvió la mirada en sumisión al contestar a su Alfa.

-Estaba velando por ella. Tu estaban con Percy, Sally estaba con Piper y Atenea. No había nadie más que yo para asegurarme que los humanos no le hicieran daño a ella- las palabras de Luke le sonaron ciertas a Poseidón, pero el percibió una emoción subyacente de cual no creyó que Luke fuera consiente.

-Su familia estará pronto aquí, Sally los ha llamado. Cuando lleguen, puedes dejar que ellos se encarguen de ella. Hasta entonces te pediré que permanezcas de pie fuera de esta puerta y si el medico sale antes de que sus padres estén aquí, obtén toda la información que él te diga para que puedas transmitirla ¿Entendido?

-Voy a tratar con su familia cuando lleguen aquí. Entendido- respondió Luke, su voz sin emoción, con una expresión dura.

-Una cosa más, Beta. Mantén a tu lobo bajo control- advirtió Poseidón.

-Sí, Alfa- contesto Luke mientras retrocedía contra la pared, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Permaneció como un centinela en la sala de operaciones donde Thalia estaba siendo atendida.

Poseidón se volvió para alejarse. Luke lo observo irse, sacudiendo la cabeza en confusión.

Luke también estaba confundido, pero no estaba en condiciones de mirar muy cerca. _Solo déjalo en paz, Luke,_ se dijo.

* * *

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- le pregunto Percy a su padre cuando Poseidón se acercó a él. Percy seguía de pie exactamente donde Poseidón lo había dejado, en frente de la sala de operaciones donde estaba siendo tratada Annabeth.

-Luke estaba protegiendo a Thalia. Se sintió responsable de ella ya que el resto de nosotros estaba en otro lugar- Poseidón noto que su propia voz no sonó como si el creyera lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que dijo?- pregunto Percy con escepticismo.

-Tampoco sé qué hacer con él, pero cuando gire por esa esquina hasta la habitación que Luke estaba cuidando, no dejo que ninguno de los empleados llegara a su lado. Cuando empezaron a desnudarla, me empujo fuera de la habitación- explico Poseidón, con el ceño fruncido, su voz llena de incredulidad a pesar de que lo había visto todo con sus propios ojos.

Percy no supo cómo responder a eso, pero sabía que no podía preocuparse de eso ahora, porque en lo único que podía pensar era en su compañera. Siguió viendo su cuerpo inerte, la única señal de vida eran su respiración y pulso. Sin la actitud valiente, sin su suave toque. Cerro los ojos, apagando sus emociones para así mantener a su lobo bajo control.

* * *

-Percy, Poseidón ¿Dónde están Annie y Thalia?- escucho a Atenea preguntar cuando se dirigió a ellos.

-Annie está en esta sala de operaciones y Thalia está al final del pasillo. Luke está vigilando su puerta- le dijo Percy. Los hombros de Atenea se desplomaron y su cabeza cayo hacia adelante mientras las lágrimas silenciosas caían al suelo.

Percy se acercó a la mujer que había traído a su preciosa compañera al mundo y la envolvió en sus brazos. Ella le apretó firmemente como si su vida dependiera de ello. Percy no pudo dejar de pensar que debería haber sido el padre de Annabeth quien estuviera de pie aquí consolando a Atenea, pero lo que había ocurrido no había sido culpa suya. Atenea y el tomaron la decisión de permanecer juntos sabiendo que probablemente algún día tendría que irse. Aun así era terrible.

Finalmente Atenea se retiró, le miro a la cara y acaricio su mejilla

-Gracias, Percy, gracias- dijo con la voz ronca por la emoción.

Atenea se recostó contra la pared frente a la sala de operaciones y se deslizo hasta el suelo, dispuesta a permanecer allí hasta que el doctor saliera con noticias de su hija.

Poseidón se acercó y se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Atenea ¿Puedes decirme que paso? ¿Qué recuerdas?- pregunto.

Atenea inclino la cabeza contra la pared, mirando hacia el techo y luego apretó sus ojos ya cerrados. Trato de imaginarse conduciendo lejos de su librería y entonces, comenzó a hablar:

-Recibí una llamada de uno de mis empleados- ella le conto todo sobre Bobby y el supuesto cliente furioso que no existía y como Bobby se había ido cuando ella llego a la tienda. A continuación, justo antes de que comenzara a contarle del ruido y la pérdida de control del vehículo, recordó al hombre que Thalia había señalado a un lado de la carretera- esperen ¿Alguien vio a un hombre alto a un lado de la carretera de pie junto a un auto azul?

Poseidón negó con la cabeza.

-No habían otros autos, Atenea, solo el tuyo ¿Has visto a un hombre?- le pregunto.

-Justo antes del ruido fuerte y después de que perdiera el control, Thalia señalo a este apuesto hombre a un lado de la carretera. Parecía que podría haber tenido un pinchazo o algo así. No puede haber estado lejos de donde fue el accidente, él tuvo que haberlo visto- Atenea estaba comenzando a sonar frenética.

Sally y Piper acababan de llegar, escuchando el final de los comentarios de Atenea. Sally se arrodillo en el lado opuesto a su marido y tomo la mano de Atenea.

-Vamos a averiguarlo Atenea, todo va a salir bien- le dijo suavemente.

Entonces, Piper hablo:

-Tiene razón, había un hombre a un lado de la carretera. Era alto y grande. Yo no pude verlo bien, pero de acuerdo a Thalia es lo que ella clasifica como una "deliciosa cosa"- explico Piper.

Poseidón miro a Percy, quien había estado escuchando en silencio a las chicas descubrir que había sucedido.

-¿Viste a alguien conduciendo a medida que te acercabas a las chicas? Fuiste el primero en llagar.

-No, no había nadie, solo las chicas- le dijo Percy, rememorando la imagen de la silueta herida de Annabeth a la vanguardia en su mente. Cerró los ojos y deseo que la imagen desapareciera.

-Piper, Atenea ¿Ambas están bien?- les pregunto Percy, tratando de dejar de pensar en las imágenes del accidente.

-Solo unos cuantos cortes, quemaduras menores, aparte de eso estamos bien- respondió Piper- estoy segura de que Atenea pregunto, pero, ¿Cómo están Annie y Thalia?- pregunto ella.

Poseidón antes de que Percy pudiera.

-Thalia está al otro lado del pasillo en la otra sala de operaciones y ya la están tratando. Luke está de guardia en su puerta. Annabeth está en esta de aquí. Los médicos han dicho que van a hacernos saber algo tan pronto como sea posible.

-Si tienen todo bajo control aquí creo que voy a ir a hacerle compañía a Luke mientras esperamos noticias de las dos- les dijo Piper

-Creo que sería una buena idea- coincidió Poseidón. Piper encontró extraño este comentario, pero no respondió, simplemente se volvió y camino por el pasillo hasta encontrar a Luke.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a romperlo, como si el incumplimiento de ello, de alguna manera, causara daño a Thalia o Annabeth. Así que esperaron, como centinelas silenciosos a la expectativa de noticias de sus compañeras caídas.

Una vez más, el pensamiento de que la espera no solo apestaba, si no que era una completa y absoluta mierda, cruzo por la mente de Percy.


	7. Piper VI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Piper VI**

Piper permaneció al otro lado del pasillo de Luke. Ella sabía que él era un hombre grande, pero en este pasillo, con sus facciones como piedra sin revelar nada de sus pensamientos o emociones, parecía positivamente enorme. Su único reconocimiento de ella cuando se acerco fue un leve movimiento de cabeza. Piper no pudo dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento iba a reventar con un lenguaje tipo: "Yo Luke, tu Piper". Ese pensamiento trajo una sonrisa a su cara. Sabía que era un comentario que Thalia habría apreciado. Ya que ella podía notar que él no iba a convertirse en el conversador del año, podría al menos tratar de conseguir algo de él.

-¿Cómo estas, Luke?- bien, Piper admitiría que dadas las circunstancias tal vez esa fue una pregunta: "¿realmente acabas de decir eso?", pero bueno, eso fue todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir.

Luke alzo una ceja ante la humana frente a él y considero la pregunta _¿Cómo estaba?_ ¿Acaso siquiera el sabia como estaba? La respuesta era simple, había un monto de: "estoy colgando en un hilo" rugiendo en su interior. Así que, naturalmente, le mintió.

-Estoy bien, ¿Cómo estás tú?- _ven_ , Luke pensó para sí, _puedo ser accesible cuando pongo mi mente en ello_.

-Ja- reconoció Piper- ¿Siempre eres tan reticente?

 _¿Reticente?_ Y aquí Luke pensando que no estaba siendo para nada reticente. Vaya usted a saber.

-Estoy de guardia en esta puerta, no estoy siendo reticente. Estoy siendo sensible a mi entorno, lo cual puede hacerme parecer distante.

-Bueno, seré honesta, eso es lo más que te he oído decir- dijo Piper con sincero asombro- vaya, eso fue como, tu explicándote ante mí y esas cosas. Thalia estaría muy orgullosa de ti- Luke se tensó visiblemente ante la mención de Thalia- sabes, creo que ella piensa que eres como los conejitos de chocolate que venden durante la Pascua, ya sabes todos muy ricos por fuera pero huecos por dentro- ahora Piper estaba imitando a Thalia, su cerebro y el filtro en su boca pareciendo no cerrar.

-¿Ella me compara con un conejo?- pregunto Luke con incredulidad.

-No con esas palabras. Tienes que entender que a Thalia le gustan los chicos. Bueno, a ella le gustan los chicos calientes- Piper noto que ahí estaba esa tensión ligeramente en todo su rostro de nuevo, pero esta vez la mención de Thalia y chicos en la misma frase pareció provocarlo. _Voy a tener que hacer un poco de trabajo detectivesco,_ se dijo- pero ella no sale mucho porque, a pesar de sus asperezas, es muy inteligente y se aburre fácilmente. Así que si el paquete exterior es interesante, pero el interior es una mierda, solo se conformara con comerse con los ojos al paquete desde la distancia.

Antes de que Luke pudiera considerar sus palabras o responder, la puerta de la sala de operaciones se abrió. Luke se volvió bruscamente, quedándose directamente delante a un hombre medio calvo, de mediana edad con ojos saltones y una barbilla fuerte. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente cuando miro a Luke, quien se dio cuenta que su lobo debía de haber estado viéndose a través de sus ojos, porque la mandíbula del médico cayó abierta.

Piper dio un paso al frente de Luke y puso su sonrisa más dulce. Miro al distintivo con el nombre del médico antes de hablar.

-Doctor Thomas ¿Cómo esta Thalia?- Piper no pudo evitar un ligero temblor en su voz. El miedo a la desconocido, a veces es peor que la realidad.

El Dr. Thomas miro a Luke y luego de nuevo a Piper. Parecía estar tratando de tomar una decisión.

-¿Tiene Thalia algún familiar por aquí? ¿Sus padres, tíos, tías?

-Soy su prometido- dijo Luke.

A Piper casi se le rompe el cuello cuando se giró para mirarlo, su mandíbula casi golpeando el suelo. Luke la fulmino con la mirada, desafiándola a contradecirle. No lo hizo. Ella simplemente se dio la vuelta al médico, el escepticismo escrito en su rostro.

-Luke es de Rumania. Hacen cosas de diferente manera a por aquí y su matrimonio ha sido planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, si usted me entiende- Piper estaba luchando por algún tipo de razón para justificarse de que este sujeto de 20 años parecido a una montaña estuviera comprometido con una joven de 17. Honestamente, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

-Un matrimonio de conveniencia- el Dr. Thomas todavía no sonaba muy convencido.

-Sí, bueno, las cosas son diferentes en otros países. Pero ya ve, Thalia va a cumplir 18 en tan solo un par de semanas y es por eso que Luke está aquí ahora, porque…

Antes de que Piper pudiera continuar cavando su tumba, el oscuro y serio Luke intervino.

-Me dirá como esta- Piper lo fulmino con la mirada y el de mala gana agrego- Por favor.

Piper decidió que el Dr. Thomas solo quería terminar con ellos porque finalmente desistió.

-Tu amiga aún no está consciente y no tengo manera de saber cuándo va a hacerlo. En realidad, es una bendición para ella no estar despierta para experimente el proceso de cicatrización de las quemaduras. Ha sufrido quemaduras en el 70% de su cuerpo- Piper no pudo evitar el chirrido que salió desde su garganta, sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaron y podría haber golpeado el suelo si la mano de Luke no la hubiera estabilizado- la mayoría de sus quemaduras son en su lado izquierdo y espalda. Había un poco de vidrio y pequeños trozos metal incrustado en su espalda y brazos que tuvimos que quitar uno a uno, eso es lo que tomo más tiempo. Tendrá que ser trasladada a nuestra unidad de quemados donde tendrá desbridamiento diario. No voy a endulzarlo, tiene un camino largo y doloroso a la recuperación.

-¿Habrá cicatrices?- pregunto Luke. Piper se dio cuenta que debería haber sido ella la que preguntara, ya que Thalia era como una hermana para ella, pero no era capaz de hacer que su boca funcionase.

-Van a ser extensas ¿Qué? ¿Ya no cumplirá con tu deseo de novia por correspondencia?- dijo el Dr. Thomas con desdén evidente por la idea de que la inminente boda de Luke y Thalia no se diera, lo cual era falso, por supuesto.

Piper sintió como si hubieran salpicado con agua fría en el rostro ante el comentario del doctor. Sintió la rabia surgir como ondas desde Luke. Malditos hombres lobo temperamentales. Ella se acercó y puso una mano en su brazo, un gesto que esperaba transmitiera su deseo para que el permaneciera en calma.

-Está bien, bueno, gracias, Dr. Thomas ¿Podemos seguirlos cuando transporten a Thalia a la unidad de quemados?- pregunto Piper, su brazo aun en el de Luke en una advertencia silenciosa.

-Eso estará bien. Las enfermeras me notificaran tan pronto como sus padres lleguen e iré a hablar con ellos de su tratamiento- el Dr. Thomas le dio a Luke una última mirada penetrante, por añadidura asumió Piper, pero cuando Luke entrecerró esos ojos azules suyos en el doctor, el repentinamente se dio vuelta y, con pasos apresurados, se alejó.

Trajeron a Thalia en una camilla poco después de la salida nerviosa del médico. Después de la pequeña exhibición que Luke había armado, Piper se sorprendió cuando solo le dio una mirada al pasar. Luke aparto la mirada rápidamente y se volvió para mirar a Piper a los ojos.

-Voy a ir hasta Poseidón para dejarle saber lo que está pasando con Thalia. Ve con ella, enviare a Sally para que te acompañe.

-Está bien, ¿Podemos detener esta pequeña comedia por un segundo, porque hace un momento eras todo: "esta es mi prometida bla, bla, bla", y ahora estas a punto de dejarla a mi cuidado? No lo entiendo- dijo Piper.

-No tienes que hacerlo- casi le gruño Luke.

-Solo uno, todo lo que quiero es un maldito lobo que no sea un mando, cabezón, gruñón, peludo e idiota- murmuro Piper al techo cuando se volvió para seguir a la camilla- están jodidamente mucho pedir.

Ella no estaba completamente segura, pero le pareció oír un "si" murmurado por parte de Luke.

* * *

Percy vio a Luke venir por el pasillo hacia ellos. Supuso que esto significaba que le habían dado noticias sobre Thalia. ¿Por qué estaban tardando tanto con Annabeth? justo cuando iba a peguntarle a Luke lo que sabía, la puerta de la sala de Annabeth se abrió y una mujer de baja estatura, que parecía estar en los mediados de sus 30, surgió. Llevaba el cabello corto de una manera práctica y sus ojos hablaban de alguien que había visto demasiado dolor en su vida. Nada de eso mantuvo la atención de Percy cuando capto el olor de la mujer. Su cabeza se giró hacia su padre. El vio que la mirada de Poseidón era decidida y que también estaba evaluando el aire. Antes el apenas aparente asentimiento que su padre le dio, Percy confirmo lo que había pensado al principio, esta mujer era una _Canis Lupis_.

-¿Quién es el tutor de Annabeth Chase?- pregunto la mujer, explorando el grupo que se había reunido a su alrededor. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Poseidón, Percy pareció ver un leve reconocimiento en estos.

Atenea dio un paso adelante, con pasos pesados por la preocupación y el miedo.

-Yo soy su madre, Atenea Chase- respondió ella.

-Soy la doctora Diana Lawrence- la inhalación brusca de Atenea no pasó desapercibida ante el sonido de ese nombre. Después de todo, solo habían pasado 24 horas desde que Percy había matado a Bryce Lawrence- tengo que hablar de la condición de su hija con usted ¿Quiere ir a un lugar privado?

Percy dejó escapar un gruñido que hizo que la cabeza de la Doctora Lawrence se girara para mirarlo.

-No tenemos que ir a ninguna parte- explico Atenea- aquí todo el mundo es familia de Annie.

Antes de que la doctora pudiera continuar, Poseidón dio un paso adelante.

-Doctora Lawrence, necesitamos que sea clara con nosotros acerca de todo lo que sabe de su condición ¿Entiende lo que digo?

-Usted no tiene que empujar toda esa mierda Alfa sobre mí, Poseidón Jackson, se quién es usted y se quién es su cachorro, teniendo en cuenta que mato a mi hermano hace apenas un día- le espeto. Percy y Luke se tensaron ante el tono de voz que la mujer fue lo suficientemente valiente para usar con su Alfa. Poseidón lo tomo con calma.

-Tienes razón- confirmo Poseidón- mí…

Percy lo interrumpió.

-Sí, yo mate a tu hermano y lamento tú perdida, pero no lamento el proteger a mi compañera de alguien que trato de alejarla de mí.

-¿Proteger a tu pareja? Si ella esta tan protegida, Perseo Jackson, entonces, ¿Por qué ella está allí acostada, quemada a cenizas en mi hospital?- la voz de la doctora Lawrence fue como una bofetada en la cara.

Los ojos de Percy fulguraron a medida que el poder se desataba a su alrededor, haciendo que la doctora Lawrence bajara la cabeza a pesar de que no estaba en verdadera sumisión.

-¿Podríamos volver a mi hija? Podemos hacer frente a la mierda de hombres lobo en un minuto- dijo Atenea mientras el estrés endurecía su voz.

-Mis disculpas- dijo la doctora Lawrence- Annabeth ha sufrido quemaduras en más del 65% de su cuerpo, la mayoría de las cuales son de tercer grado, pero algunas son quemaduras de segundo grado. Su pierna derecha se ha roto en dos lugares por debajo de la rodilla, su cadera se disloco y fragmentos de vidrio tuvieron que ser sacados de sus brazos. Esta estable en este momento, pero no se ha despertado de la anestesia que le dimos para la cirugía. No sé si va a despertar en cualquier momento pronto- hizo una pausa por un momento y cuando nadie dijo nada, continuo- no he hecho nada en su pierna, quería esperar a ver cuál es el proceso de curación de su cuerpo. Puesto que ella es medio lobo va a sanar más rápido que un ser humano. Su piel debería sanar por completo sin cicatrices, su pierna no estoy segura, pero me preocupa que si pongo clavos pudiera curar demasiado rápido y eso clavos serian un obstáculo, no una ayuda. Hay un problema del cual no estoy segura cual sería el resultado.

-¿Qué problema?- susurro Atenea.

-Annie recibió una transfusión de sangre humana antes de que pudiera llegar hasta aquí. No sé cómo su sangre va a interactuar con ella, o si va a dificultar el proceso de curación. No es algo que me allá encontrado antes.

Para el momento en que la doctora siguió hablando, Sally tuvo que sostener a una desalentada Atenea entre sus brazos. Percy se había recostado contra la pared en busca de apoyo mientras sentía que se quedaba sin aliento.

-Tengo que verla. Ahora.

Los ojos de Percy brillaban y le temblaban las manos ante la cantidad de esfuerzo que tenía que ejercer para mantener a su lobo bajo control.

-Eso no va a ser posible hasta que sea trasladada a la unidad de quemados- dijo la doctora Lawrence.

-Creo que no me has oído bien. Tengo que ver a mi compañera ahora- los ojos de Percy continuaron fulgurando y su piel se estremeció con la necesidad de cambiar.

La mandíbula de la doctora Lawrence se tensó brevemente pero rápidamente se recompuso.

-¿Compañera? ¿No crees que ambos sean un poco jóvenes para decidir algo permanente?

-No puedo, ni quiero, cambiar lo que el destino a escogido para mí. Ella es mía y ya sea que vas a llevarme hasta ella o yo derribare esta hospital en pedazos para encontrarla.

Ella permaneció quieta, desafiante, hasta que finalmente dijo:

-Está bien, sígueme- Percy tomo la mano de Atenea mientras se disponía a seguir a la doctora, dándole una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Entraron en la sala de operaciones y luego pasaron por delante de la mesa en la que había visto a Annabeth cuando le habían forzado a salir de la habitación. La doctora Lawrence abrió otras puertas dobles adentrándolos donde había varias habitaciones con revestimiento de vidrio para que aquellos que las ocupaban fueran claramente visibles. Allí había una enorme mesa redonda en el centro de la habitación que parecía servir para lo que Percy consideraría el centro de mando.

Percy tomo una respiración profunda y, aunque había un montón de olores de enfermedad, pulcritud y preocupación, pudo aun así recoger la fragancia de algodón de azúcar de su compañera. Empujo a Atenea junto a el a medida que seguía el camino de su esencia, ya no preocupándose por seguir a la doctora. Paso tres habitaciones de vidrio antes de que finalmente estuviera de pie delante de la de ella. Abrió la puerta de la pequeña habitación y dejo que Atenea entrara antes que él. Ella corrió a la cama de Annabeth y de inmediato comenzó a hablar con ella, sosteniendo su mano, acariciando su cabello fuera de su cara. Percy se apartó y observo en silencio, dándole a Atenea tiempo con su hija. Su lobo estaba tan inquieto, tan ansioso por estar cerca de su pareja, tocarla y sentir la vida fluyendo en ella. Casi gruño ante la idea de esperar un minuto más. Finalmente Atenea se giró a Percy.

-¿Quieres que salga?- el odiaba pedirle eso a ella, pero necesitaba unos minutos a solas con su Luna.

-Si, por favor- su voz era tensa ya que se contenía. Atenea asintió, le dio a Annabeth un rápido beso en su mano vendada y luego salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Por fin eran solo Annabeth y el. Se acercó lentamente a su cama, con miedo de que el momento fuera solo un espejismo y se evaporara ante sus ojos si el siquiera respiraba profundamente. Pero cuando llego a su lado, ella todavía estaba allí, no siendo un producto de su imaginación, sino de verdad, en carne y hueso.

Percy se inclinó hacia a adelante y rozo suavemente algunos mechones de cabello fuera de su rostro envuelto en vendaje. Puso su nariz tan cerca de su cuello como le fue posible sin tocarla y respiro su aroma en profundidad. Su olor era como un bálsamo, acaricio a su lobo, calmándolo y ayudándolo a aclarar su mente del miedo que había sido su compañero constante desde que había sentido el miedo y el dolor de Annabeth a través de su vínculo. Luego la beso en los labios con tanta ligereza que apenas sintió su calor y susurro su nombre.

-Annabeth- primero en voz alta y luego a través de su vínculo. _"Annabeth, por favor, escúchame, mi amor, despierta para mí"_. Percy no sabía si podía ayudar, pero tenía que intentarlo. Después de esperar varios minutos, se dio cuenta de que ella no iba a despertar, al menos no en ese momento. Oyó la puerta abrirse detrás de él y se volvió para ver a la doctora Lawrence y Atenea esperando pacientemente.

-La vamos a trasladar a la unidad de quemados, su amiga también está ahí. Las dos tendrán que someterse a múltiples desbridamientos para eliminar la piel muerta de modo que la nueva por debajo de su piel se pueda curar- les explico la doctora Lawrence.

-¿Puedo quedarme con ella?- pregunto Percy, sin apartar los ojos de Annabeth.

-Puedes visitarla, pero no puedes permanecer en la misma habitación que ella. Existe un riesgo demasiado grande de infección.

A Percy no lo gusto su respuesta, pero quería lo mejor para su compañera. Fuera lo que fuera que necesitara su cuerpo dañado para sanar era lo que él quería para ella.

-¿Cuándo cree que vamos a saber si la sangre humana va a afectarla, o como la afectara?- pregunto Percy a la doctora.

-No hay manera de saberlo, Perseo. Sé que no es lo que quieres oír. Durante los próximos días, mientras su cuerpo empiece a sanar, su sangre lobuna debería aumentar la velocidad de ese proceso. Si no es así, entonces sabremos que, posiblemente, la sangre humana está obstaculizando el proceso.


	8. Percy VII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Percy VII**

Las heridas de Annabeth mostraron una gran mejoría en la semana siguiente, pero Percy todavía continuaba paseándose por la sala de espera como la había hecho desde el día del accidente. Estaba empezando a sentirse como un león enjaulado listo para saltar sobre una presa fácil. Pudo notar como todo el mundo estaba sintiendo su nerviosismo, ya que todos parecían estar evitándolo como la peste. No podía evitarlo, había pasado una semana desde el accidente y aun ni Thalia ni Annabeth habían despertado. Ambas estaban pasando por desbridamientos diarios y aunque parecía que el cuerpo de Annabeth estaba sanando un poco más rápido que el de un humano, no era lo suficientemente rápido para Percy.

Se sentía impotente. Su lobo estaba inquieto y deseaba estar cerca de su compañera. Odiaba no poder estar a su lado, protegiéndola mientras ella estaba en un estado tan vulnerable, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto. Trato continuamente de llagar hasta ella a través de su vínculo, pero lo único que consiguió fue oscuridad y silencio.

* * *

El oscuro silencio ocupo el espacio que la voz de su Luna una vez lleno, pero paso la segunda semana tratando de sacarla desde el lugar enigmático en que ella residía. Su concentración se vio interrumpida cuando Luke dijo:

-Me gustaría que hubiera algo que pudiera matar- mientras estaban sentados en la sala de espera familiar de la unidad de quemados, las mismas sillas en las que ambos habían establecido su residencia en las últimas dos semanas.

-Yo podría ir a matar algo justo ahora mismo- coincidió Percy.

Percy estuvo gratamente sorprendido al descubrir que él y Luke, a pesar de la enorme diferencia de edad de 107 años, se llevaban muy bien. Hasta ahora Luke siempre había sido solo el Beta de su padre para él, un poderoso lobo, y cuando era más joven un poco aterrador. Pero a medida que pasaron las dos últimas agonizantes semanas esperando en el hospital, habían estado a veces solo en la compañía del otro y así habían empezado a llegar a conocerse.

Se alegró por la compañía de Luke, de lo contrario podría haber derribado ya la puerta de donde Annabeth estaba demasiado quieta para su propio gusto. No estaba seguro de cuanta más espera podía soportar antes de que el exigiera que se le permitiera esta con Annabeth todo el tiempo.

Se estaba haciendo más y más difícil convencer a su lobo de ser paciente.

* * *

Dos semanas más pasaron y Percy marco el aniversario de cuatro semanas del accidente en el calendario colocado en la cabecera de Annabeth, rezando para que la fuerza de la luna llena de esa noche regresara a su Luna al lugar que le correspondía a su lado. Agradecidamente estaba de pie junto a la cama de Annabeth durante una de las limitadas visitas permitidas y no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

Era increíble lo mucho que se había curado en el último mes. Su piel estaba en carne viva y rosa donde las quemaduras habían estado pero se podía ver que la nueva piel estaba entretejiéndose junto rápidamente. La doctora Lawrence le había dicho que su pierna estaba curada completamente. Ella había tenido que revisar a través de los registros médicos de Annabeth para alterar algunos de los últimos descubrimientos, porque no había manera de que pudiera justificar que la pierna rota de una persona se pudiera curar completamente en cuatro semanas. También le había dicho que no estaban fuera de peligro con respecto a la sangre humana que había recibido.

Annabeth había estado teniendo una fiebre constante durante las últimas tres semanas y la doctora Lawrence también dijo que su conteo de glóbulos blancos era elevado, lo que significa que su cuerpo estaba luchando contra una infección. Ya sea que la infección fuera de las quemaduras, o tenía algo que ver con la sangre, no lo sabía. Así que el continuo esperando, y esperando un poco más.

Antes de irse, se inclinó y la beso en la frente, y como hacia todos los días le susurro su nombre a través de su vínculo. _"Annabeth, vuelve a mí"_. Anhelaba ver sus ojos grises mirando fijamente los de él.

Y por fin alguien escucho sus suplicas.

-" _¿Percy?"_

Percy se acercó más, como si la proximidad ayudara con su vínculo mental.

- _"Estoy aquí, Luna ¿Puedes abrir los ojos para mí?"-_ le pregunto, desesperado por traerla de vuelta a este mundo.

Ella no le respondió, y él pensó que tal vez se había escapado otra vez, pero de repente estaba mirando dentro de una tormenta gris. El aliento escapo de sus pulmones cuando vio la luz volver despacio a ellos.

Percy no se dio cuenta que había derramado una sola lágrima hasta que ella le susurro con voz ronca y seca:

-No llores hombre lobo, no pensaste que podías desacerté de mi tan fácilmente ¿verdad?

A penas pudo contener el alivio que sintió al escucharla hablar, al verla despierta.

-Quiero abrazarte, Luna, pero no sé dónde tocarte sin causarte dolor- le confeso, ese era su deseo más profundo en ese momento.

-Estoy tan drogada que no puedo sentir nada en este momento, así que recuéstate sobre mí- le dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Percy se inclinó hacia adelante con tanta suavidad como pudo y coloco un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, poniendo efectivamente sus labios justo contra la curva de su cuello, en sus hombros. La beso con tanta suavidad como pudo y sintió a su lobo retumbar de alegría.

-Te extrañe- le dijo Annabeth con voz tensa.

-Metí la pata, Annabeth. Te deje sin protección, podría haberte perdido. Es inexcusable ¿Cómo puedes siquiera quererme cerca de ti?

-Percy, esto no es tu culpa. No vayas todo Alfa conmigo en este momento. Te necesito más que nunca- le dijo sin vergüenza de su propia dependencia de él.

-Estoy aquí, y no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y, fiel a su naturaleza de lobo, Percy tomo una postura defensiva ante su compañera. Está bien, así que tal vez iba a reaccionar de forma exagerada por un tiempo, pero todo el mundo iba a tener que lidiar con eso. Atenea entro con la doctora Lawrence a su lado.

Atenea de escapar un suspiro estremecido y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras miraba a su hija. Camino hacia adelante mientras Percy se hacía a un lado para permitirle el acceso a Annabeth.

-Tan amable de tu parte volver a la vida- bromeo Atenea, a pesar de que su voz temblaba.

-Sí, bueno, estarían perdidos sin mí, así que tuve que volver- Annabeth se inclinó hacia su madre, mientras Atenea la besaba suavemente en la frente.

-Te amo, Annie.

-Sé que lo haces, mama- respondió Annabeth con la habitual observación a las palabras de su madre; eso era una broma entre ellas. Atenea siempre decía que Annabeth era demasiado grande para sus bombachos y Annabeth seguía demostrando que tenía razón. Ante el sonido de la voz de la doctora Lawrence, Atenea se apartó de Annabeth para mirar al médico.

-Bien, ella esta despierta- reconoció la doctora Lawrence- Thalia también ha despertado, hace como una hora.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado fuera?- pregunto Annabeth con aprensión. De alguna manera sabía que no habían sido unas pocas horas.

-Un mes, Luna- le respondió Percy suavemente mientras apartaba algunos mechones de su frente.

-¿Un mes?- las cejas de Annabeth se elevaron con la pregunta en su voz.

* * *

-He tenido que disponer para que compartas una habitación con tu amiga, Thalia. Atenea ha dado su consentimiento para ello. Annie ¿está bien contigo?- pregunto la doctora Lawrence.

-Nada me haría más feliz- le dijo a la doctora, con una débil sonrisa uniéndose a sus palabras.

Percy y Atenea salieron de la habitación cuando el transporte llego para mover a Annabeth a la habitación que compartiría con Thalia. Mientras pasaba, dio a Percy un guiño rápido y lo desafío:

-Una carrera a la habitación.


	9. Jacob VIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Jacob VIII**

Frederick estaba reunido con su Beta, Jacob, en su oficina para revisar el informe semanal de como Annabeth estaba sanando. Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde el accidente y al fin Jacob tenia algunas buenas noticias para transmitir.

-Annie ha despertado de su coma- informo Jacob.

-¿Sabes algo más sobre su bienestar o simplemente sabes que ella esta despierta?- la vos de Frederick estaba ronca de emoción a pesar de la ruina que había sido hace un mes.

-De lo que he entendido se está recuperando rápidamente, casi tan bien como un lobo de pura sangre.

Frederick no pudo evitar pensar por enésima vez como Percy podía haberla dejado, o cualquiera de ellos para el caso, completamente vulnerable, especialmente después del desafío en que el había formado parte. Luego un pensamiento recurrente volvió de nuevo. Se dio vuelta, mirando a Jacob.

-Tú estabas allí ¿Por qué no la ayudaste?

-Iba a hacerlo, Alfa, pero Percy llego tan rápido y si él hubiera sabido que estaba ahí me habría revelado a mí mismo. Me doy cuenta ahora que la seguridad de Annie debería haber sido mi primera prioridad, no mi cubierta- le dijo Jacob, los ojos bajos, y el cuello expuesto en sumisión.

Frederick aprecio el gesto mientras el aguantaba a su lobo por un hilo porque cualquier desafío por parte de Jacob aseguraría perder su vida.

-Me iba a quedar fuera de esto. Iba a confiar en Atenea para saber qué era lo mejor para nuestra hija, pero estas últimas semanas, cuanto más lo pienso, simplemente no puedo, no ahora. Annie pudo haber sido asesinada y todo porque su supuesto compañero, que es poco más que un niño, no la protegió como es su responsabilidad.

Frederick sabia en la parte racional de su cerebro que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado duro con Percy, pero no podía evitarlo, era su hija, y si ella hubiera muerto nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de conocerla. Eso era inaceptable. Annabeth todavía era menor de edad, él podía invocar sus derechos como su Alfa, y tomarla bajo su cuidado hasta que ella fuera mayor de edad. Atenea probablemente lo odiaría por ello, pero ella finalmente vería que era mejor para Annabeth de esta manera. Era demasiado joven para aparearse, y peor aún, Percy era demasiado joven para ser su compañero. El no entendía lo que significaba ser un compañero, la responsabilidad que viene con ello.

Frederick se volvió hacia Jacob.

-¿Dijiste que había cuatro lobos, además de Poseidón y si hijo?

-Sí, Alfa.

-Toma a los cuatro primeros de la manada, contigo y conmigo haremos seis. Iremos con un número par de lobos para no parecer que estoy desafiando a Poseidón, pero lo suficiente como para demostrar que tengo apoyo. También has que Clovis alquile un avión privado, quiero llegar los más pronto posible.

Clovis era el asistente de Frederick, a falta de una palabra mejor, y se encargaba de cualquier negocio de la manada y actuaba como enlace con otras manadas. Debido a su condición de Omega, él no era considerado una amenaza o un desafío para otras manadas, ni era un sumiso que permitiría a otras manadas pasar sobre él.

Jacob asintió ante la petición de su Alfa y se volvió para irse.

-Nos vamos en una hora- dijo Frederick retirándose.

* * *

Su plan no podía estar funcionando mejor, pensó Jacob para sí mismo. A pesar de que no había querido que Annabeth saliera lastimada, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que un simple neumático reventado haría que todo rodara, y luego se prendiera fuero? El corazón de Jacob había estado en su garganta cuando el había visto la forma inmóvil de Annabeth siendo sacada de la camioneta en llamas. Casi se había precipitado hacia adelante para ayudar, pero había captado el sonido de los vehículos de los otros lobos y se había metido en su auto y conducido a través de la mediana de la autopista contraria. El había estado conduciendo en dirección opuesta a Percy y su familia. Ellos nunca habían mirado en su dirección, sus ojos solo estaban en los restos. Jacob había pensado que a lo largo de las últimas semanas la ira de Frederick disminuiría, pero muy a su disgusto, solo había aumentado.

Jacob entro en la sala de defensa de la manada donde sabía que los cuatro miembros principales de la manada estarían a esa hora del día. Cada uno estaba en varios estados de limpieza de sus armas asignadas y vigilando el perímetro de la mansión en las distintas pantallas de televisión que estaban conectadas a las cámaras de todo el recinto. Parecía una cosa arcaica de hacer ya que no habían tenido otro intento de desafío a la manada en su territorio en más de un siglo. Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir, y como Frederick les dijo, nunca se puede estar demasiado preparado.

-Bob, Hipnos, Trip y Bóreas, los necesito conmigo. Preparen las armas. A este punto no las llevaran encima, pero quiero que están disponibles en caso de ser necesario. Empaquen suficiente ropa para tres días, y luego reúnanse con el Alfa y conmigo en el garaje principal. Voy a explicar lo que está sucediendo mientras estamos de camino a nuestro destino. Muévanse.

Sin una palabra los cuatro lobos prepararon sus armas y luego salieron de la sala para dar cumplimiento a las instrucciones de su Beta. Jacob siempre sentía una sensación de orgullo cuando la manada obedecía sin cuestionar, era una señal de confianza, confianza que iba a tener que traicionar. Mejor no pensar en eso ahora, se dijo, solo haz lo que tengas que hacer, pide perdón después.

* * *

Frederick estaba de pie en el garaje principal, esperando que su manada se uniera a él. Estaba tratando de mantener la calma sabiendo que la manada sentiría lo que el sentía, no quería que ellos tengan que asumir sus cargas. Era su trabajo como Alfa protegerlos de la tensión innecesaria, pero esta era una situación con la que nunca había tratado antes, y por primera vez no sabía muy bien cómo manejar la situación. Llamo a su lobo, sabiendo que iba a ser menos emocional y más practico; el haría lo que tenía que ser hecho. Frederick podría preocuparse por los emociones cuando la situación estuviera bajo control. Jacob apareció, y justo detrás de él estaban sus cuatro primeros de la manada, todos vestidos con uniformes negros.

-¿Ya les informaste sobre la situación?- le dijo Frederick a Jacob.

-No, Alfa. Pensé que podía hacer eso en el camino.

Frederick asintió de acuerdo.

-Muy bien, vamos a montarnos en el Hummer. Hipnos, tu conduces.

Una vez en la carretera, Jacob empezó a informar a los lobos de la situación en Coldspring.

-Es imperativo en este punto que esta información permanezca dentro del grupo. Frederick será el que decida cuando el resto de la manada lo sabrá- les dijo Jacob.

Frederick tomo la palabra a continuación.

-Puede hacerlos sentir incomodos ya que ella es su Alfa también, pero he elegido en este momento no revelar esto a mi compañera. Hablando de eso, excúsenme de la conversación un momento, tengo que informarle que voy a estar ausente por unos días- no dijo nada más sobre el tema.

Jacob oyó a Frederick decirle a Tanya que estaba tomando un viaje de negocios para discutir las relaciones de la manada y las formas de mejorar las comunicaciones de la manda y que se reuniría con algunas de las manadas de Texas.

Ella no lo puso en duda y, una vez más, Jacob noto la simple confianza, confianza que estaba siendo rota incluso mientras su Alfa estaba hablando con su compañera. Era lo mejor, decidió Jacob, y al igual que el teniendo que tomar el asunto de Annabeth en sus manos, Frederick tenía que tomar la difícil decisión de hacer frente a esta situación sin el estrés añadido de las emociones de pareja. Una vez que la situación estuviera contenida, entonces Frederick podría sentarse con Tanya y explicarle las cosas. Jacob se aseguraría de estar ocupado cuando la conversación se llevara a cabo. Tanya era impetuosa, y más que seguido, no pensaba antes de hablar. Iba a ser un lio volátil cuando llegara la hora de explicarle las cosas. _Si, buena suerte con eso, Alfa,_ pensó para sí mismo.

-Así que el plan en este momento- comenzó Frederick luego de haberse desconectado con su compañera- es que una vez que lleguemos a Coldspring me pondré en contacto con Poseidón primero por Ley de la Manada y le hare saber que estamos aquí. Estoy seguro de que le dirá a Atenea, quien a su vez le dirá a Percy que ahora saben se ha declarado compañero de Annie. No abordaran a los lobos de Poseidón a menos que yo lo mande ¿Hay alguna confusión acerca de esto?

Cada uno de los lobos negó con la cabeza y mostraron sus cuellos en sumisión.

-Después de haber notificado a Atenea sacare un tiempo para reunirme con ella para hablar de mi reunión con Annie. A este punto, no voy a decir nada sobre el hecho de que estoy ahí para invocar mis derechos como su Alfa. Voy a hacerlo después de haberme reunido con ella. También solo voy a hacer eso delante de Poseidón, su cachorro y su Beta. Durante ese tiempo solo se le permitirá a Jacob estar conmigo- explico Frederick.

Para el momento en que termino de contarle a su manada lo que sucedería, habían llegado al aeropuerto y se embarcaban en el avión alquilado que Clovis había asegurado para ellos.

Cuando el avión despego, Frederick se reclino en su silla y cerró los ojos. Trato de imaginar lo que Annabeth diría cuando él se presentara ante ella ¿Estaría enojada de que él no hubiera sido parte de su vida? ¿Estaría feliz de finalmente conocerlo? Por lo general él tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo, pero en eso momento no podía recordar alguna vez estar tan inseguro de sí.

Jacob está tratando de resolver en su mente que momento sería el mejor para llevarse a Annabeth del hospital. Decidió que iba a sugerir a Frederick que después de haber invocado sus derechos de Alfa, haga que Poseidón saque a sus lobos de la guardia y ponga a los suyos. Puesto que él era el jefe de las fuerzas de la manada establecería la rotación de guardia en la noche, lo cual sería el momento más vulnerable, cuando el personal era mínimo, y la cubierta de la oscuridad podría ayudarle en su tarea. Estaba tan cerca de su objetivo, tan cerca de tener la primera cosa que realmente había querido hace mucho tiempo, y la tendría a ella.

Sin importar lo que necesitara, Annabeth Chase seria suya.


	10. Fredderick IX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Frederick IX**

Una vez que el avión hubo aterrizado en una pequeña pista de aterrizaje privada que Clovis había encontrado, ellos tenían un auto de alquiler esperando. Frederick se encontró preguntándose, no por primera vez, lo que haría sin Clovis, el parecía pensarlo todo.

Jacob conocía la ubicación del hospital así que el condujo mientras Frederick encontraba el número de Poseidón en el directorio de Alfas. Si, tenían un libro con todos los números de los Alfas en él. Frederick no podía sino pensar que alguien más tenía un Clovis también que había sugerido la idea. Frederick marco el número y mientras escuchaba el timbre todo en lo que pudo pensar fue como esto iba a ser interesante. Poseidón contesto en el cuarto timbre.

-Poseidón- contesto con su nombre en lugar de un hola.

-Poseidón, soy Frederick Jacobs, Alfa de la manada de Denver. Quiero informarte que estoy en Coldspring ¿Hay algún otro Alfa al que necesite llamar?

Poseidón permaneció en silencio durante muchos latidos antes de que respondiera:

-No, la manada aquí en Coldspring aún no es oficial. Notificare al Alfa que estas aquí- Frederick escucho a Poseidón tomar un respiración sonora y luego soltarla lentamente- ¿Quiero saber por qué estás aquí Jacobs?- pregunto Poseidón, usando su apellido.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que lo sabes. Quiero hablar con Atenea y quiero conocer a mi hija. Tengo entendido que ella ha tenido un accidente- hubo un leve gruñido en la voz de Frederick mientras le contestaba a Poseidón.

-Puedo preguntar, ¿Cómo te enteraste de Annabeth, o del accidente a decir verdad?- pregunto Poseidón, su voz estaba mezclada con escepticismo.

Frederick decidió dejar a Poseidón sacar su propia conclusión al darle medias verdades a sus preguntas.

-Los miembros de la manada hablan, Poseidón. Tú sabes cómo es esto. Un grupo de lobos reunidos es peor que un salón de belleza cuando se trata de chisme. Así que naturalmente, cuando escuche que había habido un desafío dado al cachorro del Alfa más poderoso, y este fue en la ciudad natal de Atenea, comprobé las cosas.

Frederick no menciono que el había tenido a Jacob siguiendo a Annabeth, o que el había estado en la escena del accidente. Él no pensó que Poseidón necesitara esos detalles.

-Estamos ahora en camino al hospital. ¿Podrías por favor pedirle a Atenea que me encuentre en la entrada? Y voy a pedirte, Poseidón, que aún no dejes que Annie sepa de que estoy aquí.

-Le hare saber a Atenea, sin embargo, no te garantizo que ella valla a verte- Frederick empezó a interrumpir pero Poseidón lo corto- Annie ha estado inconsciente un mes. Atenea ha pasado por un infierno durante ese mes, ella está lo suficientemente estresada ahora. No obstante, le hare saber. Si llegas aquí y ella no está esperándote en el vestíbulo, entonces llámame mañana, iremos desde ahí. Sin embargo, debo saber, como tu compañera va a sentirse cuando Atenea te envié a casa en una caja de pino, porque tienes que saber que esto no va a ir bien- le dijo el Alfa.

-Lidiare con Atenea. Tengo a cinco de mis lobos conmigo, mi Beta y mis primeros cuatro. No estamos aquí como un desafío a ti o a los tuyos. Simplemente deseo conocer a mi hija- le dijo Frederick, su voz nunca traicionando su sutil mentira. El no solo quería conocer a su hija, planeaba llevársela a casa con él.

-Entiendo- contesto Poseidón- te voy a pedir a ti y a tus lobos mantener un perfil bajo, y tratar esto como si fuera mi territorio permanente. En otras palabras, no me des una razón para lamentar el haberte dejado permanecer aquí. Mi Beta, Luke, estará esperando con ella ya que él es el más neutral en la fiesta cuando se trata de Annie y creo que necesitaras algo neutral mientras tu estés, como dijiste, _lidiando_ con Atenea. Tendrás que hacerme saber cómo va eso- dijo Poseidón con divertido sarcasmo- ¿Cuál es tu tiempo de llegada?

-Mi Beta dice que llegaremos en 10 minutos.

-Diez minutos, que cortes de tu parte darme una amplia noticia de tu llegada- Poseidón había colgado antes de que Frederick pudiera responder al pinchazo.

-¿Ha ido como lo esperabas?- pregunto Jacob.

-Bastante bien, aunque Poseidón parece muy tranquilo para un Alfa tan dominante. Esos a menudo son los más mortales. Ellos nunca traicionan sus emociones, así uno nunca sabe cuál es su siguiente movimiento.

-Suena como que podría ser un buen jugador de póker- dijo Jacob secamente.

Frederick no reconoció las palabras de su Beta, en su lugar se puso a pensar en la mejor manera de mantener a Atenea lo suficientemente calma para que le dejase ver a Annabeth antes de que dejara caer toda esa basura de: "Estoy aquí para llevarme a mi hija lejos".

Desafortunadamente no hubo ninguna brillante idea que le cayera del cielo, tampoco se había encontrado con un libro para idiotas que se llamara: _Como apaciguar a la amante que menospreciaste,_

Se detuvieron en el estacionamiento de hospital. Estaba lleno, así que Jacob se tuvo que estacionar el auto de alquiler lejos de la entrada principal.

-Voy a entrar y hablar con Atenea. Quiero que todos ustedes se queden aquí. Ella ya está muy preocupada con Annie estando inconsciente durante tanto tiempo y tenerme aquí es agregarle sal a la herida, así que no quiero asustarla más por tener una manada de lobos desconocidos descendiendo sobre ella.

Frederick sabía que hablar con Atenea sería probablemente más difícil que hablar con Annabeth. Él tenía una historia con Atenea. La clase de historia que deja una herida en tu corazón que nunca sanara. La costra lo cubre, a menudo repetidamente, pero cuando la costra sale es tan cruda y dolorosa como el día en que fue infringida la herida. Frederick tuvo suerte, él tenía a su compañera, cuya presencia a menudo mantenía la costra en su lugar. ¿A quien tuvo Atenea? Se preguntó el.

Frederick fue sacado de sus pensamientos con el sonido de la voz de Jacob.

-¿En qué punto planea reclamar los derechos de un Alfa con respecto a un menor?

-Lo decidiré después de encontrarme con Atenea- le dijo.

Sin otra palabra Frederick abrió su puerta y camino bajo el cálido calor de Texas, y aun que hacía calor, no era eso que lo tenía sudando. Cerró la puerta del auto y se giró para caminar a la entrada del hospital. En ese momento el realmente no podía decir que podría ser peor, enfrentar a una amante que le hizo daño, o masticar un bocado de tachuelas de tres centímetros. Cuando Frederick alcanzo la entrada y abrió la puerta la primera cosa que vio fue el hermoso rostro de Atenea. Él supo entonces que sería mejor masticar tachuelas cualquier día que enfrentar la traición en los ojos de ella.


	11. Piper X

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Piper X**

Piper estaba esperando en la habitación del hospital mientras traían a sus dos mejores amigas. Ella estaba ansiosa, retorciéndose los dedos. La preocupación que había estado sintiendo durante el último mes estaba grabados en sus labios apretados las cejas levantada que formaban arrugas en su frente.

-Oh, vamos Pipes. Si sigues mirándome como si fuera un cachorro enfermo que te encontraste en una zanja, voy a ahogarte con una almohada mientras duermes- Annabeth le guiño un ojo a su amiga a pesar de sus duras palabras.

-Bendito sea, y yo que aquí pensaba que era la perra reinante de esta pandilla- Thalia le sonrió a Piper.

-¿Bendito sea? ¿Perra?- Annabeth levanto las cejas a su por lo general sarcástica amiga.

-Estoy tratando de limpiar mi boca sucia, ya sabes cómo las experiencias cercanas a la muerte cambian la forma en la que vives y en la que no- Thalia se encogió de hombros.

-Thals, "bendito sea" es una blasfemia. Tu sabes esto ¿Verdad?

Thalia miro a Piper y entorno los ojos.

-Solo para el inglés así que no cuenta.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo responder a eso- dijo Annabeth secamente.

-Creí que ustedes dos nunca se despertarían. Thalia todavía se ve como una momia toda envuelta y tú te ves como una langosta bien cocinada- les dijo Piper mientras empujaba una silla en medio de sus camas.

-Solo estaba consiguiendo mi sueño de belleza- Annabeth miro a Thalia y le sonrió con malicia- entonces ¿Qué te tomo a ti tanto tiempo?- su implicación era clara.

-Oh, Annie, tu pequeña e inocente mente no sería capaz de manejar lo que estaba pasando en mi cabeza que me impedía volver a la realidad- Thalia bostezo y acaricio su boca con recato.

-Tú no sabes, tal vez mi subconsciente es más aventurero que la versión consiente.

-Bueno, en ese caso, como un favor a Percy, nos aseguraremos de noquearte la noche de la ceremonia de unión- dijo Piper con sequedad.

Thalia rio, pero salió más como una tos ahogada.

-No me hagas reír, mis pulmones están asados. Me siento como una hamburguesa de Burger King, siempre asada a la parrilla.

-A tu manera, de inmediato, nena- añadió Annabeth.

-Hay tantas maneras mejores de utilizar ese comentario que en un estúpido comercial de hamburguesas- dijo Thalia con disgusto.

-Y ella está de vuelta- bromeo Piper mientras miraba la vida filtrarse poco a poco de nuevo en los ojos de Thalia, su cuerpo, y en el comportamiento en general.

-Tengo que darles las gracias. Ustedes me salvaron la vida y solo quería que supieran que las amo a las dos y voy a estar siempre agradecida- les dijo Annabeth mientras se limpiaba una lagrima de su mejilla.

-Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotras, Ann- le dijo Piper.

-Bueno, ahora que siempre vas a estar en deuda conmigo, voy a tener que pensar en maneras de darle a tu agradecimiento un buen uso- bromeo Thalia con sequedad.

Piper y Annabeth rieron y pusieron sus ojos en blanco a su para siempre obstinada amiga.

Thalia miro a su alrededor, notando que solo estaban ellas tres.

-Así que, ¿Dónde está el sequito de lobo?- le pregunto a Annabeth.

-Todos estaban esperando en el pasillo justo antes de que las trajeran a las dos. Poseidón tomo una llamada telefónica y cuando regreso le hizo una seña a todos, pero me dijo que esperara aquí por ustedes- explico Piper- me imagino que debe ser importante si consiguió que Percy se alejara de su mujer. Se ha negado a abandonar el hospital ni un minuto desde que ella fue sacada de la sala de operaciones- le dijo a Thalia.

-Por alguna razón, no puedo decir que estoy sorprendida de que su ardiente Hombre McLobo este pegado a su lado. Ella fue casi retorcidamente asesinada- exclamo Thalia.

-A ti no te fue mejor- una voz ronca las hizo voltear hacia la puerta. Annabeth vio a Percy lanzarse alrededor de Luke para llegar a su lado. Fue Luke quien había atestiguado las palabras de Thalia, y Luke quien miraba a Thalia como si le hubiera crecido un apéndice adicional en la cabeza.

Thalia lanzo una mirada a Annabeth y luego a Piper, en busca de algún tipo de idea que decir, pero tampoco podían echarle un hueso porque sabían tanto como ella sobre Luke, y eso sumaba cero, nada, y nada de nada.

-Esta biennn, y, ¿estás aquí para…?- le pregunto Thalia con evidente confusión.

-Estoy aquí para protegerte. Me refiero a custodiarlas a todas ustedes. No solo a ti, sino a cada una de ustedes, al mismo tiempo, para que no estén solas- balbuceo Luke.

-Sí, lo entiendo, no hay necesidad de hacer aún más daño- le dijo Thalia sarcásticamente.

La cabeza de Luke se alzó para mirarla a los ojos. Thalia vio lo que solo podría describir como dolor.

¿Lo habían herido sus palabras? Ella trago saliva y sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta ante la mirada fría de sus ojos. Después de varios segundos, él se volvió y miro a Percy.

-Voy a estar abajo durante unos minutos. El Alfa estará montando guardia con Sally- sin otra palabra o mirada hacia atrás, salió de la habitación.

Todos en la habitación dejaron escapar un profundo suspiro que ninguno se había dado cuanta había estado conteniendo.

-¿Alguno de ustedes, mis queridos amigos, les gustaría explicarme quien le retorció la cola?- pregunto Thalia, mirando de una persona a otra, esperando un explicación plausible.

-Está bien, uno- dijo Piper levantando un dedo- no tenemos ni idea, ha estado así desde que llegamos al hospital. Y dos ¿acabas de decir que su cola estaba retorcida?- le pregunto Piper a su amiga, con la risa reprimida.

-Sí, lo hice solo porque la mitad de mi cuerpo ha sido bien frito y me siento como si alguien me golpeo con un martillo. Por lo tanto, dicho eso, me permito algunas observaciones tontas. Cálmate, Perfecta Polly, o voy a mandar hacer M&M personalizados con tu número de teléfono en un lado y _para un buen tiempo_ en el otro- amenazo con irritación.

-Y ella está de regreso otra vez- Piper sonrió.

Thalia la callo.

 _Si,_ pensó Annabeth, _vamos a estar bien. Thalia está siendo una cachorra, como lo definió ella, Piper la está incitando, y yo estoy en la esquina permaneciendo fuera de la línea de fuego riéndome hasta el cansancio. Las cosas volverán a la normalidad en poco tiempo_. Annabeth miro a Percy mientras él se inclinaba y la besaba en la frente.

-¿Por qué fue eso?- le pregunto ella.

-Por cada sonrisa que vea en tu cara, voy a darte un beso- le dijo el con cariño.

-¿Qué consigo con una risa?- pregunto ella, su voz estaba espesa con sugerencia.

Percy le sonrió, mostrando unos hoyuelos increíbles.

-No creo que ahora sea el momento adecuado para demostrar ese amor.

Annabeth extendió su labio inferior, tratando de hacer un puchero, lo que solo hizo sonreír a Percy mas grande.

-Entonces, ¿Qué había de interesante en el pasillo?

Percy vacilo el tiempo suficiente para que Annabeth se preguntara si estaba siendo totalmente honesto. Había cerrado sus pensamientos, lo que también la hizo preguntarse qué estaba pasando.

-No es nada importante. Mi padre recibió una llamada de una manada que está conduciendo a través de la zona, y le gusta mantenernos alerta cuando se trata de otra manada.

Algo en el tono indiferente de Percy le dijo a Annabeth que estaba ocultando algo. Esto no la molestaba porque a este punto sabía que él iba a tratar de protegerla, incluso si se tratara de una mosca empuñando un palillo de dientes como espada. Percy no la dejaría sin protección nunca más. Tenía la sensación de que el número de peleas que iban a tener en su larga vida había aumentado de manera exponencial.

-Entonces, Thals, ¿Cómo te fue con tus padres una vez que despertaste?- le pregunto Piper- estuvieron aquí constantemente mientras estabas inconsciente.

-Oh, fue muy bien, pero no puedo soportar a mi madre siendo toda emocional y cerniéndose sobre mí. Ambas saben que no tolero lo de cernirse sobre alguien- Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ah, sí, cerniéndose. Tu madre tiende a cernirse sobre ti cuando está preocupada- Annabeth estuvo de acuerdo.

-Aunque en realidad, no lo llamaría cernirse- dijo Piper, pensativa- es más como sumergirse por completo de nariz. Casi tienes que agacharte cuando la mama de Thalia viene hacia ti y está preocupada.

-Por lo tanto, ese es el por qué ella ya no está aquí- reconoció Thalia- tomo algo de convencimiento, pero con un poco de ayuda de Sally conseguimos que ella y mi padre pensaran que era mejor para ellos dejarme descansar un poco y a menos que algo este mal vendrán mañana por la noche.

Thalia miro a Percy cuidadosamente antes de preguntar:

-¿Tu madre tiene algún tipo de capacidad para hacer que la gente haga lo que ella quiere?

Percy se rio entre dientes, pero negó con la cabeza.

-No, a menos que ella no me lo haya dicho. Mi madre siempre ha sido capaz de conseguir que la gente vea las cosas desde su punto de vista. Mi padre dice que es un arte la forma en que puede trabajar a la gente a su alrededor. No sé, vas a tener que preguntarle.

Percy le apretó la mano.

" _¿Cómo estas, Luna?"_

" _Teniendo en cuenta que he sido quemada hasta crujir, mi pierna aplastada como si fuera sido pasada a través de un mezclador y hay vidrio salpicado en mi piel como si fuera una magdalena, estoy apestosamente bien"_ le dijo ella con los labios volviéndose una sonrisa que casi derritió su corazón.

-Te amo- susurro él.

-¿Qué es lo que no amas?- bromeo ella.

-Cierto- murmuro Percy en vos baja.

* * *

Luke volvió a entrar en la habitación y sin mirar a nadie camino cruzando la habitación hasta la cama de Thalia.

-¿Estas bien?- las palabras revelaban algún tipo de emoción, pero su tono de voz era tan ronco como siempre.

Thalia estaba empezando a sentirse frustrada con su extraña frialdad hacia ella. ¿ _Qué demonios?_ pensó, ¿ _si no le importaba por que incluso se molestaba jodidamente en preguntar?_ Al igual que antes, decidió manejar su frialdad con lo mejor que sabía hacer, coquetear.

-Podría estar mejor- le dijo con un ligero mohín. Por el rabillo del ojo le guiño el ojo a Piper, quien le estaba lanzando una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto el aún más bruscamente si eso era apestosamente posible.

-Solo significa que mi situación podría mejorar, lo que a su vez me haría sentir mejor- le dijo inocentemente.

Annabeth estaba en su cama con una mano sobre su boca tratando de ahogar su risa mientras veía a su amiga trabajar su magia. La parte graciosa era que Luke, obviamente, nunca había conocido a alguien como Thalia. No parecía que supiera que hacer. Annabeth tenía la sensación de que la incertidumbre no era una emoción que Luke a menudo sentía.

Cuando él no le respondió a ella, Thalia doblo su dedo hacia él, indicándole que quería que se moviera más cerca. Cuando el asintió y se inclinó, Thalia agarro la pechera de su camisa y lo empujo hasta que tuvo que apoyarse en la cama con las manos, y su oreja estaba al lado de la boca de ella. Piper y Annabeth la observaron susurrarle y de repente el cuerpo de Luke se tensó, sus músculos rígidos con gracia escultural. Después de un momento, él se levantó, le dio una última mirada a Thalia, y sin una palabra se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Thalia rompió a reír en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

-Hombre, eso fue genial- dijo ella, todavía riendo.

-¿Te gustaría compartir, mi retorcida amiguita, que le hiciste al pobre Luke?- le pregunto Piper con una ceja levantada.

-Una dama nunca besa y cuenta- Thalia sonrió y le guiño un ojo a Piper.

-Hay dos problemas muy obvios con esa afirmación- comenzó Annabeth.

-Sí, sí. No soy una dama, y no lo bese, bla, bla. Detalles, detalles mi querida Watson- dijo Thalia con sarcasmo.

Thalia sonrió para sus adentros. No podía creer la audacia en las palabras que le había susurrado a Luke, pero lo merecía por ser tan idiota con ella. Solo estaba jugando con el después de todo, eso no significaba nada, así que cual era el daño. Hizo caso omiso a la persistente vocecita que estaba tratando de contradecir sus pensamientos.


	12. Atenea XI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Atenea XI**

Después que Percy había vuelto a la habitación de las chicas, Atenea tuvo un mini ataque de pánico y fue capaz de calmarse cuando Sally le dijo que le daría una bofetada si no lo hacía.

-Así que está en camino, ¿Cómo ahora?- pregunto Atenea a Poseidón.

-Si, como en este momento, estará aquí en diez minutos- le dijo.

-¿Dijo lo que quería?- esta vez su voz era más fuerte, más decidida.

-Todo lo que dijo es que quería hablar contigo y que quería conocer a Annie.

-Sí, pero ambos sabemos que hay más que eso, Poseidón. Tiene que tener un motivo ulterior para viajar hasta aquí. Estoy segura de que quiere conocer a Annie, pero esa no es la única razón por la que ha venido- le dijo Atenea.

-Luke va a ir contigo. A pesar de que no creo que te haría daño o que permitirían que te hagan daño, quiero a Luke para tener una idea de las cosas. He llamado a Grover, Jake y Lee para ver si pueden explorar alrededor del estacionamiento de hospital y echar un vistazo a los lobos de Frederick- explico Poseidón.

-Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés, Atenea- oyó a Luke decir, lo cual era raro porque no podía recordar un momento en que Luke alguna vez le hubiera _hablado_. Había una primera vez para todo.

-Bien, hagamos esto- dijo Atenea, cuadrando los hombros, como si se estuviera preparando para luchar.

-Ella también te lo ha pasado- le dijo Luke, mientras se metían en el ascensor para ir a la recepción.

-¿Quién me ha pasado que?- Pregunto Atenea.

-Thalia. Ella siempre dice esos comentarios extraños que no tienen relación alguna con situación, y me doy cuenta que también lo haces. Ella es como un virus que sigue extendiéndose- la última parte la dijo más para sí mismo que para Atenea.

-Si ella es un virus entonces es la única en su tipo en existencia, y ella es un virus que atraparía cualquier día- le dijo Atenea, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Luke gruño algo imperceptible, pero no dijo nada más. En cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, Luke puso una mano delante de Atenea para que no saliera antes que él. Salió y miro alrededor y luego hizo una seña para que ella saliera, evidentemente, decidiendo que era seguro.

-¿Qué sucede con las damas primero?- bromeo Atenea, tratando de expulsar su energía nerviosa. Sabía cuál era la respuesta, pero ella solo necesitaba algo para mantenerla ocupada durante unos minutos antes de ver al hombre al que había amado con cada fibra de su ser.

-No sé qué idiota pensó que era más inteligente que una mujer entrara a una habitación antes que él. ¿Cómo sabe si es seguro para ella entrar si no echa un vistazo por sí mismo? En realidad en un acto mucho más galante ir delante de ella, por lo tanto, asegurándose de que nada va a hacerle daño- explico Luke, su tono de voz al principio sonaba con disgusto y luego fue casi tierno cuando termino de hablar. El simplemente podría ser un buen partido, algún día, sin el mal humor y el autoritarismo que parecía plagar en todas las cosas peludas, pensó Atenea.

No habían estado de pie en el vestíbulo mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió y Frederick Jacobs entro. Luke comenzó a moverse delante de Atenea, en uno de esos momentos: "Debo proteger, óiganme rugir", pero Atenea lo empujo a un lado, sin apartar la mirada de Frederick. No pudo controlar el dolor teñido con traición que exudo por sus ojos. Eran 17 años de viejo dolor, pero dolía, no obstante.

Atenea enderezo la espalda y camino hacia adelante, tratando de envolverse en la confianza que no sentía. Luke se detuvo justo detrás de ella, un recordatorio silencioso para Frederick de que estaba protegida.

Frederick hablo primero.

-Atenea, es bueno verte- dijo con sinceridad filtrándose en su voz.

Eso solo hizo que su presencia fuera peor, el saber que el realmente quiso decir lo que dijo; pero independientemente de las palabras que podía darle, el hacho era que pertenecía a otra mujer. A veces Atenea solo quería sacarle a la vida su dedo medio.

-Es bueno verte también, Frederick- Atenea logro forzar eso de sus labios, fingir una sonrisa y todo sin vomitar sobre sus zapatos- no quiero perder el tiempo, Frederick. Los dos sabemos que no estás aquí para ponerte al día, o para recordar los viejos tiempos, así que llega al porque estás aquí- le dijo Atenea, dándose cuenta de que no tenía la paciencia para andarse entre las ramas hoy.

-Se de nuestra hija. En cierto modo se por qué no me dijiste nada de ella, pero quiero conocerla, creo que me merezco eso- la voz de Frederick sostenía una honestidad dolorosa.

-Iba a decirte _esa_ noche- no tenía que especificar qué noche era- pero llegue a casa y decirle a una nota que estaba embarazada no es lo mismo que decirle al padre- Atenea sabía que no debía ser una cabeza dura, había tomado la decisión de quedarse con Frederick después de saber que algún día no tendría más remedio que dejarla.

Frederick levanto la cabeza hacia el techo, cerrando los ojos. El respiro hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. Cuando miro a Atenea de nuevo, ella podía decir que estaba luchando por mantener sus emociones bajo control.

-No quería irme. Sabes que no tenía otra opción. Atenea, me hubiera quedado, me habría casado contigo, hubiera sido el padre que Annabeth merecía. La hubiera hecho.

Atenea lo interrumpió.

-Ya lo sé, está bien, pero no se trata de eso. Quieres conocer a Annie, bien, eso será cuestión de ella. Le diré que estas aquí, y si, y solo si ella quiere, puedes reunirte con ella. Pero vas a tener que darle un poco de tiempo para procesar esto, Frederick.

-Sé que es mucho, pero quiero verla hoy. Tengo que hablar con ella acerca de algunas cosas importantes que necesita saber acerca de ser un lobo.

-Ella tiene a gente para decirle acerca de ser un lobo- chasqueo Atenea hacia él, dejando que su frustración por la situación saque lo mejor de ella.

-Correcto, el cachorro que permitió que le hicieran daño- la voz de Frederick sostenía evidente desprecio por Percy.

Luke gruño y dio un paso hacia adelante, pasando a un lado del brazo de Atenea.

-No le faltaras el respecto al príncipe, él no ha hecho nada malo.

Frederick pareció recomponerse y rectificar.

-Me equivoque al suponer que era su culpa, Beta. No quise faltarle el respeto, pero tienes que entender que, como su padre, fue difícil saber que mi hija resulto herida estando al cuidado de otro lobo.

-Puede ser su padre, pero solo de sangre- le espeto Luke, entonces se volvió a Atenea y la tomo del brazo- regresaremos y discutiremos esto con Annie, y le dejaremos saber cuál es la próxima hora.

Luke no dio a Atenea la oportunidad de decir algo más, simplemente la tomo del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla al ascensor.

-¿Muy mandón?- Atenea lo miro fijamente mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban con un sonoro _ding_ \- ¿Por qué le dijiste que lo contactaríamos en una hora, Luke? Eso no va a dar a Annabeth la oportunidad para pensar acerca si quiere o no incluso considerar conocer a su padre.

-Cuanto más tiempo le tome a ella decidir, entonces más tiempo el estara aquí, y él tiene planes. No estaba siendo completamente honesto acerca del porque está aquí- explico Luke.

El ascensor dio un ligero vuelco, mientras llegaban al piso donde estaba la habitación de Annabeth y Thalia. Las puertas se abrieron una vez más y Luke salió primero y le indico a Atenea que siguiera.

-¿Qué significa que tiene planes?- pregunto Atenea entre dientes.

Luke siguió caminando hacia la habitación de las chicas sin responder a su pregunta. Al acercar se a la puerta, Poseidón y Sally se levantaron de las sillas en los habían estado esperando frente a la habitación de Annabeth y Thalia se estaban recuperando.

-¿Qué has sabido?- Poseidón le dirigió la pregunta a Luke.

-Él no estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Quiere encontrarse con ella, sus emociones son sinceras, pero esta sin duda ocultando algo- explico Luke.

-No entiendo cómo puedes decir todo eso- hablo Atenea.

-Cuando una persona es deshonesta su cuerpo emite señales. Los sentidos humanos no pueden percibirlos, pero los sentidos lobunos pueden, y están muy en sintonía con ellos- explico Luke- cuando mientes, generalmente tu ritmo cardiaco es más rápido, tu cuerpo desprende un ligero olor en la transpiración que puede que ni siquiera sepas que está en tu piel, pero que está ahí, tus pupilas se dilatan ligeramente y tu nariz se ensancha. Frederick siendo un lobo puede esconder parte de eso, pero creo que verte lo descontrolo y él no estaba protegiendo sus emociones también como normalmente lo podría, sobre todo para un Alfa.

-Así que, la pregunta del millón es: ¿Qué es lo que quiere con Annie?- pregunto Sally.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación que habían estado vigilando se abrió con un ligero, pero perceptible crujido.

-¿Quién quiere que con Annie?- pregunto Thalia mientras salía de la habitación hacia el pasillo.


	13. Thalia XII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Thalia XII**

Thalia camino lentamente, era difícil debido a todas las vendas y el soporte de intravenosa que tenía que arrastrar con ella.

-Exactamente, ¿Por qué estas fuera de la cama?- la pregunta vino de Luke.

-Trate de decirle que se quedara quieta, pero es casi tan cooperativa como un gato mojado- les dijo Piper mientras ella también salía de la habitación.

Thalia cojeo hasta donde Luke estaba y se detuvo justo frente a él.

-Estoy fuera de la cama porque no hay nada divertido pasando en la cama- bromeo. Después de su anterior encuentro no podía dejar de sentirse valiente y podía decir que lo hacía sentir incomodo, al coquetear con él, lo que solo le daba ganas de coquetear aún más.

Luke la fulmino con la mirada y dio un paso atrás.

-Deberías estar descansando, no vagando alrededor en una bata de hospital y con el soporte de una intravenosa- le dijo, sonando completamente indiferente, como si estuviera hablando con un desconocido. Thalia se volvió y miro hacia Piper para ocultar el dolor en sus ojos, el cual ella ni siquiera sabía porque sentía, pero ahí estaba.

-¿Qué te dije, Pipes? Algo está pasando y nos están dejando fuera. Así que, señora C, ¿Quién quiere ver a nuestra pequeña princesa lobo?- pregunto Thalia, manteniéndose la espaldas a Luke pero sin alejarse de él.

Fue Poseidón quien respondió.

-Frederick Jacobs está aquí para ver a Annie.

Las dos chicas miraron fijamente a Poseidón.

-Bien, bien, y Frederick Jacobs, ¿seria?- solicito Thalia.

-El padre de Annabeth- escupió Atenea.

-Oh, increíble… la mierda se enciende, guarden los fósforos- dijeron al unísono Piper y Thalia. Poseidón y Luke tosieron, ambos tratando de encubrir sus risas por el vocabulario de Thalia. Ella tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzada por su declaración descabellada, pero muy poco.

-Eso ni siquiera comienza a cubrirlo- la voz de Atenea sonó angustiada y la frustración estaba escrita en su frente.

-Así que, ¿Cuándo todos ustedes estaban planeando dejar caer esta bomba nuclear en el regazo de Annie? Porque creo que voy a ser necesaria en otro lugar del hospital en ese preciso momento- les dijo Thalia. Piper estaba a su lado, asintiendo de acuerdo.

-Vamos a decirle ahora- respondió Luke, dándole a Thalia una excusa perfecta para darse la vuelta y comérselo con los ojos sin ser obvia en que realmente estaba comiéndoselo con los ojos.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que oyó a Piper susurra en su oído:

-Entonces, Luke parece digno de tirar baba, por lo que veo.

Thalia giro la cabeza tan rápido que se golpeó con la frente de Piper.

-Maldición, Thalia, tu cabeza está más dura de lo que originalmente pensaba- se quejó Piper.

-Sí, bueno, Sherlock la tuya no es tan suave tampoco- espeto Thalia. Piper le dio una mirada de complicidad, recordándole que la había atrapado checando a Luke. No debería estar molesta de que Piper la hubiera atrapado, ella checaba a los chicos todos el tiempo. Esto era diferente, sin embargo, este era un hombre lobo jodidamente caliente como el pecado. Si, bueno, tal vez las quemaduras se le subieron a la cabeza. Debía ser por eso, que de repente, se fijaba en lo inalcanzable. Aunque, pensó, los hombres lobo pueden tener aventuras amorosas, ¿No? Miro a Luke de nuevo, quien estaba estudiando el suelo como si tuviera las respuestas de la vida escritas en él, en arameo. Una aventura con él, hmmm, podría ser interesante. No se dio cuenta de que había dicho la última parte en voz alta.

-¿Qué clase de aventura sería interesante?- pregunto Piper.

-¿Qué? No dije aventura, dije apoyadura. Una apoyadura para el brazo, por las quemaduras y todo eso- Thalia tropezó con las palabras.

-Aja, bien, una apoyadura. Haremos que la enfermera se encargue de eso, Thals- la mirada de Piper de "estas llena de patrañas" a juego con su tono de voz.

Thalia se volvió a Atenea a continuación, por una vez sin querer la atención dirigida a ella.

-Está bien, bueno, yo digo que terminemos con esto señora C, solo arrancarlo como una curita, limpio y rápido- mientras hablaba estaba cojeando de vuelta a la habitación tirando del soporte de la intravenosa. Antes de que alguien supiera lo que había planeado, Thalia abrió la puerta, diciendo- Annie, tu querido padre ha venido a presentar sus respetos a los desaparecidos.

La cabeza Annabeth se giró de golpe.

-¿Qué?

-Mierda, ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que alguien con un soporte de intravenosa podía moverse tan rápido?- soltó Piper.

Atenea entro a la habitación, seguida de Poseidón, Sally y de último Luke, quien estaba tan taciturno como siempre. Thalia se arrastró de vuelta a la cama con ayuda de Piper y se volvió para mirar a Annabeth, quien en ese momento parecía haber perdido las palabras. _Eso es nuevo_ , pensó Thalia.

-Mama, dime que Thalia a inhalado un poco de demasiado humo, o que esta dopada por la morfina, o incluso que acaba de decir eso solo para ser una tarada.

Atenea negó con la cabeza.

-Como desearía poder darte cualquiera de esas excusas, pero ella solo está siendo brutalmente honesta como siempre lo es. Tu padre está aquí y quiere conocerte.

Percy dejó escapar un gruñido y Annabeth puso una mano sobre la suya para ayudar a calmarlo. El la miro y uso su vínculo para hablar con ella.

" _No tienes que reunirte con él, ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?_ "

" _Si, lo sé. Pero Percy. Es mi padre y está aquí para verme. No puedo decirte cuantas veces he soñado que iba a conocerlo algún día_ " le dijo Annabeth, y luego pensó en lo que ella le había preguntado antes, cuando sintió que no estaba siendo totalmente honesto.

-Espera, ¿lo sabias? ¿Es esto lo que no me estabas diciendo?- Annabeth miro a Percy con escepticismo.

Percy se arrodillo para quedar cara a cara con ella.

" _Lo siento, amor. Simplemente no quería molestarte y no sabía lo que él quería. Quería esperar a decirte cuando tuviéramos más información_ " los ojos de Percy estaban suplicándole que le entendiera.

-Nunca me ocultes las cosas, Percy. Nunca terminara bien para ti, ¿estamos claros?

-Como el cristal, Luna. Por favor, perdona mi falta de consideración- Percy desnudo su cuello como señal de respeto a su compañera.

-Hombre, eso es tan jodidamente delicioso- dijo Thalia, observando el intercambio entre Percy y Annabeth, junto con todos los presentes- yo quiero uno Piper, ve a buscarme uno.

-Un sexy, cariñoso, apasionado, hombre lobo peludo viniendo- dijo Piper con sarcasmo- ¿deseas papas fritas o tostadas con queso?

-Prefiero crema batida en realidad- dijo Thalia con nostalgia.

Luke tosió y parecía como si se estuviera ahogando, mientras Annabeth y Percy miraban a las dos chicas con perplejidad.

-Juro que mis dos mejores amigas no tienen vergüenza. Absolutamente, totalmente, completamente y enteramente sin indignación- la voz de Annabeth estaba llena de perplejidad.

-Annie…- la voz de Atenea trajo a Annabeth devuelta a la realidad de la situación.

-Oh, cierto, así que mi padre está en la ciudad… no sé qué sentir al respecto, para ser honesta.

Percy deseo ocultar su preocupación de que algo no estaba del todo bien, pero ella capto el pensamiento antes de poder bloquearla.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no crees que algo está bien?- le pregunto en voz alta.

Percy se volvió y miro a Luke.

-¿Lo confirmaste?

-Sí, mi príncipe, él está ocultado algo- le respondió Luke.

Percy miro a Annabeth y sostuvo suavemente su mano vendada.

-Amor, él está aquí para conocerte, pero esconde otro motivo y no sabemos que es. Está haciéndonos muy recelosos a él. No puedo decir que me gusta la idea de que el este cerca de ti.

-Vas a estar conmigo, ¿verdad?- pregunto ella.

-Por supuesto- el asintió.

-Entonces no estaré en ningún peligro- dijo Annbeth con plena confianza en él.

Se inclinó y la beso suavemente.

" _Gracias, Luna. Siempre te mantendré a salvo_ "

" _Lo sé, hombre lobo, cuento con ello_ " Annabeth le sonrió y corrió suavemente los dedos por un lado de su cara.

Thalia se aclaró la garganta.

-No quiero romper el interludio obviamente prometedor, pero necesitamos en cierto modo averiguar qué quieres hacer, Ann.

-Voy a conocerlo- dijo Annabeth sin rodeos.

Atenea miro a su hija y le dio una inclinación de cabeza en entendimiento. Poseidón se acercó a la como de Annabeth y puso una mano en el hombro de Percy.

-¿Por qué no descansas un poco, Annie? Duerme esta noche y luego tu padre puede venir a conocerte mañana.

Percy asintió de acuerdo con su Alfa.

-Creo que es una bueno idea, Annabeth. Has pasado por mucho hoy, necesitas descansar.

-Sé que tengo que hacerlo, pero me siento increíblemente mejor. Aparte de la fiebre que parece que no puedo echar- le dijo con asombro.

-Esos son tus genes de lobo emergiendo, nos curamos muy rápido. Obviamente vas a sanar mucho más rápido que un ser humano, pero no tan rápido como un hombre lobo.

-Thals, ¿Cómo estas por ahí?- pregunto Annabeth, utilizando la jerga que era casi una segunda naturaleza con sus mejoras amigas.

-Espera a ello- dijo Thalia mientras comenzaba el proceso de desenvolver sus piernas y brazos. Piper había empezado a tararear la canción del programa de juego Jeopardy.

-¡Piper guau, eres tú! Siempre he querido conocerte.

-¿Soy yo, que?- le pregunto Piper a Thalia, la curiosidad expresada en su voz.

-El alcalde de "Villa Listilla" por supuesto. Deberías llevar un cartel que diga: "Bienvenidos a Villa Listilla, Población: 1"

Todos en la sala estaban tratando de cubrir sus risas tosiendo cuando Atenea finalmente se dio por vencido y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Lo siento, Piper, pero tienes que admitir que eso fue muy divertido.

-Creo que, para alguien cuyas células cerebrales fueron chamuscadas hace poco, estar bien.

Thalia finalmente tenía sus piernas y brazos desenvueltos y hubo un grito ahigado en la habitación.

-No debo haberme quemado tan mal como tú, porque ya ni siquiera tengo ampollas en mis piernas, la piel solo está muy sensible y bien roja. Las que están en mi pecho también están casi completamente curadas. Alguien tendrá que ver mi espalda y mis hombros para ver si se han curado también- dijo Thalia, sonando perpleja.

-¿Qué?- Poseidón, Sally y Luke hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Dije que ya ni siquiera tengo ampollas en las piernas o el pecho- ella casi chillo cuando Luke estuvo de pie a la cabecera de su cama en un instante. Para alguien tan grande era sorprendentemente delicado mientras examinaba su piel.

-Me dirás si te hago daño- Luke atrapo sus ojos azules con los suyos brillantes de lobo.

Thalia no pudo decir nada, solo asintió. En lo único que podía concentrarse era en sus manos tocando su pierna y ni siquiera trato de ocultar el suave suspiro que salió mientras el pasaba un dedo por su piel. Él iba a jalar la parte delantera de su camiseta lo suficiente para ver su clavícula, pero Thalia golpeo su mano alejándola.

-No has comprado boletos. No obtendrás un espectáculo gratuito, así seas, un hombre digno de babear o no.

-Alfa, es cierto, su piel se está curando rápidamente. Demasiado rápido- dijo Luke, mirando a Thalia.

-¿Por qué me miras como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza de nuevo?- le pregunto Thalia, la confusión marcada en su rostro.

Luke solo se quedó mirando hasta que finalmente se giró y se alejó. Mientras caminaba pasando a Poseidón, dijo:

-Tomare la primera guardia esta noche en la puerta- y se fue.

Thalia estaba confundida y frustrada por la pequeña escena que tuvo lugar, pero no podía preocuparse por eso en este momento, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Si había algo más importante que Luke, esto lo es.

-¿Por qué iba a estar sanando tan rápido?- le pregunto a Poseidón.

-No lo sé. Tendremos simplemente que seguir monitorizándote. Quizás la doctora Lawrence tenga que ejecutar algunas pruebas de sangre en ti- le dijo Poseidón.

-Bueno, bien, supongo que voy a llamar a Frederick y hacerle saber que puede venir mañana si estas segura, Annie- le dijo Atenea.

-Estoy segura. Evitarlo no me hará ningún bien. Creo que necesito algún tipo de cierre o alguna cosa de esas como lo nombren los psicólogos- la voz de Annabeth traiciono el hecho de que realmente estaba cansada a pesar de que se sentía mejor.

El resto de la tarde consistió en Thalia y Annabeth tomando siestas y cuando estaban despiertas continuamente bromeaban entre sí con Piper como mediadora. Nunca hubo un momento en que Annabeth no estuviera tocando a Percy o viceversa, ambos buscando constantemente reconfortarse en el otro.

Finalmente, cuando llego el momento de terminar la noche, Piper consiguió unas sábanas y una manta de una enfermera y durmió en el sofá junto a la ventana. Percy acerco dos sillas y se sentó en una mientras apoyaba los pies en la otra.

-Tú no vas a dormir así- le dijo Annabeth con escepticismo.

-Tienes razón, mi amor, no pienso dormir en absoluto- le dijo Percy- no trates de convencerme de lo contrario, tenemos un grupo de lobos extraños en la ciudad, uno de los cuales es el padre que nunca has conocido. No hay ninguna manera de que vaya a dormir en estas circunstancias.

-Bueno, cuéntanos cómo te sientes realmente allí, Colmillo Blanco- dijo Thalia con sarcasmo, recostándose y tirando de las mantas. Sentía mucho frio por alguna razón y empezaba a temblar.

-¿Estas bien, Thals?- le pregunto Piper, notando que su amiga actuaba con si tuviera frio cuando no hacia frio en la habitación.

-De repente tengo frio, ¿Podrías conseguirme otra manta, Pipes?- pregunto Thalia, sus dientes castañeando.

Piper se acercó y abrió la puerta de la habitación del hospital y asomo la cabeza. Luke estaba de pie justo a la derecha de la puerta.

-Oye, Luke, podrías conseguirle a Thalia otra manta, ¿por favor?- le pidió Piper. Podría haberlo hecho ella, pero estaba experimentando. ¿Qué podía decir? Era una optimista.

Luke se enderezo y se volvió para mira a Piper directamente. Tratando de mirar más allá de ella, dentro de la habitación, le pregunto:

-¿Por qué, está bien? ¿Es algo malo?- Piper levanto una ceja hacia el- quiero decir, si algo está mal podríamos necesitar traer a la doctora Lawrence o algo así, es por eso que estoy preguntando- dijo el, tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Aja, claro. Bueno, creo que tal vez solo tiene un poco de fiebre. Eso por lo general me hace temblar. Así que si fueras tan amable- apresuro Piper.

-Te las traeré- dijo Luke mientras se alejaba en busca de su petición.

Un momento después se abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando entrar una estela de luz que se reflejó en el suelo blanco, haciendo que la habitación parezca más hostil y menos atractiva.

Luke se acercó a la cama de Thalia en lugar de entregarle la manta a Piper. El extendió la manta sobre Thalia mientras ella simplemente lo miraba en silencio. Una vez que la manta estuvo en su lugar, se volvió y salió, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él.

-¿Es bipolar, esquizofrénico, o hay algún gen de hombre lobo raro que te haga ser un idiota un momento y luego de alguna manera hacer algo lindo a continuación solo para que entonces te arroje de nuevo en modo idiota en un solo aliento?- pregunto Thalia, volviéndose para dirigir su pregunta a Percy.

-No sé lo que está pasando con él, Thalia. Me disculpo si te está causando angustia. Puedo hablar con él si lo deseas.

-Na, todo está bien. Si sigue así, con mucho gusto le diré que saque el conocido palo de su lindo culo peludo- con esa declaración final de Thalia, la habitación queda en silencio y Percy comenzó a escuchar las respiraciones regulares de cada chica que indicaban que se habían quedado dormidas.


	14. Jacob XIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Jacob XIII**

De pie frente a la ventana la habitación del hotel que Clovis había reservado para ellos, Frederick termino la llamada que acababa de recibir de Atenea y se volvió a sus lobos.

-Voy a conocer a Annie mañana por la mañana a las 10: 00 am. Todos ustedes me acompañaran al hospital, pero solo Jacob y yo iremos al piso en el que esta, y solo yo voy a entrar en su habitación. Justo ahora insisten en que Percy se quede con ella mientras le hablo, lo cual supongo que entiendo. Ella no me conoce, yo sería cauteloso también.

-Todo va a ir bien, Alfa- le dijo Jacob con una inusual muestra de emoción.

Frederick asintió una vez en reconocimiento a las palabras de su Beta. Había una pequeña parte de él que sentía que algo estaba mal con Jacob pero se lo quitó de encima. Jacob era su lobo más fiel y nunca había dado a Frederick una razón para dudar de su confianza.

-Voy a dar por terminada la noche. Tenemos que salir de aquí a las 9: 15 de la mañana así que asegúrate de que todos estén listos- instruyo Frederick a Jacob.

-Como tú digas, Alfa- respondió Jacob. Observo a su Alfa caminar hacia la habitación en que se quedaba hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Jacob les dijo a los otros lobos que iba a buscar algo de beber, ellos no lo cuestionaron. ¿Por qué lo harían? Era el segundo del Alfa.

En realidad necesitaba finalizar su plan. Iba a tener que asegurarse de que Annabeth no estuviera consciente cuando el la secuestrara por que iba a ser capaz de alertar al cachorro que estaba tratando de reclamarla. Para su sorpresa, cuando se puso en contacto con la manada de Coldspring y olfateo alrededor para descubrir a los miembros que eran todavía leales a su Alfa muerto, había descubierto que el médico que trataba a Annabeth era la hermana de Bryce Lawrence. Y no habría supuesto que la querida y vieja médica fuera tan explícita sobre su ira a Poseidón y su cachorro, tan molesta, de hecho, que ella ofreció su ayuda. Las cosas no podían ir mejor. La doctora Diana Lawrence iba a entrar y comprobar a Annabeth durante su turno de guardia y darles a ella y a Thalia una dosis extra de morfina. También asumió que la tercera chica, Piper, creyó recordar que la llamaban así, estaría en la habitación. La única manera de mantenerla noqueada sin el uso de químicos seria el uso de un punto de presión en su cuello para dejarla inconsciente. Ella se despertaría con un dolor de cabeza terrible, pero era mejor que tener que hacerle daño para conservarla sometida.

A continuación, tenía que conseguir un transporte y un lugar donde llevarla. Eso era lo que iba a hacer esta noche. Una vez más la manada de Coldspring estuvo dispuesta a solucionar esto para el también, y gracias a unos lobos descontentos que estaban molestos por la muerte de su Alfa, le habían ofrecido su ayuda. Uno de los lobos, no sabía su nombre, no quería saber los nombres, le iba a dar un auto y una vez más la doctora Lawrence se acercó y le facilito el uso de su cabaña de esquí en Colorado.

Pensó que iba a funcionar bien porque suponía que una vez supieran lo que había ocurrido nunca pensarían que la llevaría de regreso a su estado natal. La parte difícil iba a ser mantener a Annabeth sin saber dónde estaban para que no pudiera enviar a Percy ninguna pista. Hasta que él no se hubiera unido con ella y hecho los Ritos de Sangre tendría esa conexión mental con Percy.

El lobo que le prestaría el auto iba a reunirse con él en la parte trasera del hotel para darle las llaves. Había estacionado el auto en el puesto de estacionamiento del hospital más cercano a la sala de emergencias. El plan para llegar a Annabeth era simple. La doctora Lawrence la transportaría en una camilla hasta una puerta lateral que los médicos utilizan justo al lado de la sala de emergencias. Ya que siempre había conmoción por la noche en la sala de emergencias, nadie se daría cuenta de un medico rodando una camilla fuera del lugar. Jacob tendría el auto listo y ella la deslizaría en el interior. Si las cosas seguían como estaban, estaría de camino a Colorado acompañado de su compañera en cuestión de horas. Sonrió para sí, bastante impresionado por su habilidad para planear todo eso por su cuenta.

Salió por la puerta de atrás del hotel, y fiel a su palabra, el lobo esperaba con las llaves.

-Es una Ford Escape color canela, para que no llame la atención. Me estacione justo donde dijiste que lo hiciera- le dijo a Jacob.

-Gracias, agradezco toda tu ayuda- la voz de Jacob estaba llana de sinceridad, él estaba realmente agradecido. Sin la ayuda de la manada de Coldspring este esfuerzo habría sido mucho más difícil.

-Estamos muy contentos de que el mestizo rumano no va a conseguir quedarse con la compañera elegida para nuestro Alfa. Queremos que el sufra por quitarnos a nuestro Alfa- la voz del lobo derramaba malicia.

Jacob no quería entretenerse más aquí, por lo que agradeció al lobo otra vez y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

Al entrar en la habitación, vio que los otro se habían retirado ya. El decidió tomar una ducha rápida ya que no suponía que consiguiera otra por un par de días.

Mientras se acostaba en su cama, las sabanas frescas del hotel picaron contra su piel, no podía estar cómodo. Tenía la sensación de que no tenía nada que ver con las sabanas provocándole comezón y más que ver con su consciencia. Cerró la puerta firmemente en su mente, sin atreverse a examinar el punto negro que esta elección ponía en su alma. Su lobo aprobaba lo que el hombre estaba haciendo, y eso era suficiente. Ambos sabían que Annabeth estaría mejor con un compañero que pudiera protegerla, uno con experiencia.

Jacob cerro los ojos, tratando un vez mas de conciliar el sueño, pero lo eludió por muchas horas en la noche.

* * *

Frederick se despertó con el sonido de la alarma de su teléfono desvaneciéndose. Se acercó a la mesilla de noche y lo recogió para apagarlo. El respiro profundo, se sentó y se pasó una mano por la cara, tratando de despojar el sueño de su cerebro. Poniéndose de pie, se estiro y sonrió. Hoy se reuniría con su hija por primera vez. Estaba muy aterrado, pero estaba muy feliz también. Se dio una ducha rápida, se afeito y se vistió con unos Levis sencillos, una camisa negra y botas negras. Cuando salió de su habitación, vio que toda su manada estaba vestida y lista para irse.

Miro su reloj y vio que eran las 9: 15 en punto.

-Vámonos- les dijo y se dirigió a la puerta. Jacob y los otros lobos se alinearon y siguieron a Frederick fuera.

Una vez en el auto y de camino al hospital, Frederick se volvió hacia Jacob.

-He tomado una decisión mientras me preparaba esta mañana.

Jacob asintió, animando a Frederick a continuar.

-He decidido que después de que me presente y pase un poco de tiempo con Annabeth, anunciare mis derechos de Alfa y dejare a Atenea conocer mis intenciones de llevar a Annie a su verdadera manada. La mierda va explotar, así que prepárate. La doctora Lawrence va a asegurarse que la seguridad este lista si es necesario.

-Estaremos listos- aseguro Jacob a su Alfa.


	15. Percy XIV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Percy XXIV**

Percy miraba mientras Annabeth se sentaba inquieta en su cama de hospital. Su piel estaba sanando muy rápido y le estaba picando como loca. Así que además de estar nerviosa por conocer a su padre en solo cuestión de minutos también le estaba picando como si tuviera un mal caso de pulgas.

-¿Estas bien, Annabeth?- le pregunto Percy.

Annabeth lo miro tímidamente.

-Solo nerviosa y con picazón. Mi piel se está curando tan rápido y las costras me están volviendo loca.

-¿Quieres que vea si te pueden dar algo para le picazón?- le pregunto.

-No hombre lobo, cualquier cosa que me den probablemente me pondrá somnolienta. Solo tendré que hacerle frente.

Percu y Annabeth volvieron la cabeza al oír un gruñido proveniente de una garganta humana. El sonido venia de Thalia. Ella se frotaba la espalda con fuerza contra la pared. Ella en realidad se parecía a un caballo rascándose contra un árbol. Annabeth pensó en señalar eso, pero se mordió la lengua cuando Thalia comenzó a lanzar improperios.

-Siento que mi piel está cubierta de pequeñas hormigas que pican ¡taaaanto!- soltó Thalia mientras seguía intentando calmar la picazón frotando su espalda contra la pared. Piper abrió la boca para decir algo, pero rápidamente la cerro cuando la cabeza de Thalia dio media vuelta en su dirección- una palabra, una palabra Piper Michelle y juro por Dios que tendrás que dormir con un ojo abierto para el resto de tu vida por temor a que robe todas tus muñecas y hacer que hagan cosas profanas, tomar fotos y, a continuación, ponerlas en tu página de Facebook con la leyenda "Sigo jugando con muñecas"- Thalia estaba respirando con dificultad después de su diatraba.

-Annie, creo que debemos atarla cuando pase la noche con nosotras, solo para estar seguras- le dijo Piper a Annabeth secamente.

-Prometido- respondió Annabeth, utilizando la jerga a la que ella y sus dos mejores amigas eran tan aficionadas.

-Creo que tengo que estar de acuerdo con tu sentimiento, Piper- agrego Percy.

-Cuidado, Cujo. Solo porque eres atractivo no significa que no voy a tomar represalias- gruño Thalia, todavía tratando de calmar la picazón de su piel curándose.

-Lobo- murmuro Percy, mientras Annabeth le palmeaba la mano- yo soy un maldito lobo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Luke entro y se quedó inmóvil. Él se detuvo en seco al ver a Thalia gruñendo y frotándose contra la pared. Ella lo miro y casi gruño.

-¿No sabes cómo tocar la puerta? ¿Y qué diablos estas mirando? ¿Nunca has visto a una chica siendo manoseada por una pared antes?

-No una que estuviera tan obviamente disfrutándolo- respondió Luke sin inflexión.

Piper miro a Luke, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-El camino más seguro en este momento es mantenerse neutral, en una posición no amenazante, y por el amor de toda la humanidad no provoques a la bestia. Solo mantén la boca cerrada.

-Bien, bueno solo vine para llevarte a ti y a Thalia a otra habitación para que Annabeth pueda recibir la visita de su padre- le dijo a Piper.

-¿El está aquí?- chillo Annabeth.

Luke la miro y asintió con la cabeza.

-El está en camino ahora- se volvió de nuevo a Thalia y Piper, y simplemente dijo- vengan.

Piper comenzó a seguirlo. Thalia, por supuesto, no podía ser tan cooperativa.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿me has pedido algo? ¿Estoy usando una placa de identificación de perro que indica que debería estar caminando en cuatro patas y responder cuando un gran Hombre lobo de mal humor me dice que venga?

Luke se volvió y gruño:

-Uno de estos días, tu boca escribirá un cheque que tu bonito trasero no podrá cobrar- pensó que esto la dejaría sin palabras pero debió haberlo sabido mejor.

-Oh, no te preocupes bola de pelo, tengo la intención de estar escribiendo ese cheque a tu nombre- con eso lo dio un guiño y cojeo junto a un Luke atónito, con soporte intravenoso y todo.

Piper se volvió y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Luke.

-Buen intento, jefe, pero estás combatiendo a una maestra en su oficio, ¿y no acabamos de discutir no provocar a la bestia? Caramba, tratas de salvar la vida a alguien y la tira por la ventana- Piper continuo murmurando mientras caminaba pasando a Luke, con la manos en el aire como para demostrar su rendición ante la estupidez de los demás- ya he terminado, finalizado, y si tu peludo, lleno de testosterona, egoísta, baboso, hombre loba infestado de pulgas quieres que Thalia te castre mientras duermes, está lejos de mi intención interponerme en tu camino.

Luke se volvió y miro a Annabeth.

-Tus amigas tienen problemas. Problemas graves.

-No tienes no idea- dijo Annabeth, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Luke se daba la vuelta para seguir a sus dos mejores amigas- buena suerte con eso- grito antes de que la puerta se cerrara- bueno, eso fue interesante- le dijo Annabeth a Percy.

-Interesante sin duda, pero algo paso con Luke y él no es el lobo más comunicativo que hay. Averiguarlo va a ser como tratar de investigar quien mato a Kennedy.

Annabeth miro a Percy y sonrió.

-¿Sabes lo de Kennedy?

Él se rio.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-Eres de Rumania- dijo Annabeth con una mirada ocurrente.

-Como te dije, he estudiado la historia americana. Mis padres querían que yo supiera más que la historia de Rumania.

-Supongo que una vez que estemos en Rumania y la escuela comience, ¿voy a aprender todo sobre la historia del país?- pregunto Annabeth.

-Vas a aprender mucho sobre la historia de Rumania en lo que respecta a la manada. Se trata de una gran cantidad de información, pero importante, ya que serás un día la hembra Alfa.

-Ugh, no me lo recuerdes, realmente me asusta- se quejó ella.

-Mi tonta Luna, vas a ser una Alfa increíble. No lo dudo- Percy se inclinó y la beso suavemente en los labios.

-Mmm, no suficiente de so pasando últimamente- se burló ella de él.

-Sí, bueno no pensé que quisieras darle a Thalia entretenimiento gratuito.

-Cuánta razón tienes hombre lobo- bromeo Annabeth.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta haciendo que Annabeth se sentara más derecha. Percy se puso de pie y camino hacia ella para abrirla. Antes de hacerlo, se volvió y miro a Annabeth.

" _¿Estas lista, amor?_ "

" _Estas conmigo, así que sí, estoy lista_ "

" _Siempre, meu inima_ "

" _Ah, y ¿Percy?_ " comenzó Annabeth.

" _¿Si?_ "

" _Trata de no matar a mi padre, ¿de acuerdo?_ "

Los ojos de Percy brillaron verdes y gruño por lo bajo.

-Basta ya, hombre lobo, abre la puerta- ella se rio de él, agradecida por la breve distracción.

Percy abrió la puerta y un hombre entro. Él no era tan alto como Percy, pero tenía los hombros anchos, cabello ondulado y rubio del mismo tono que Annabeth, y tenía los mismos ojos grises tormentosos. Percy se sentía como si estuviera la versión masculina de su compañera, tenía que admitir que era un poco espeluznante.

El hombre le tendió la mano a Percy cordialmente.

-Tú debes ser Perseo Jackson. Soy Frederick Jacobs, el padre de Annie.

Percy tomo la mano de Frederick y la estrecho.

-Soy Percy, el compañero de Annabeth- le dijo Percy sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del lobo Alfa.

Annabeth se dio cuenta que ninguno iba a ceder ante el otro, tenía que intervenir antes que uno de ellos hiciera algo estúpido. Así que ella se aclaró la garganta. Bueno, no era mucho, pero se imaginó que diciéndole a dos Alfas que saquen la cabeza de sus traseros no resultaría bien.

" _Es probablemente lo mejor que no dijeras eso, tienes razón, mi amor_ " le dijo Percy, obviamente escuchando su dialogo interno. El le había dicho una vez que sus pensamientos le fascinaban. Su respuesta había sido que se alegraba que lo pudiera entretener.

Frederick volvió la cabeza en respuesta a Annabeth.

-Tú debes ser Annie.

-En carne y hueso. Bueno lo que queda de ello- respondió ella.

Frederick dejo escapar un gruñido suave, pero se contuvo rápidamente.

-Sí, vamos a llegar a eso en breve. Primero, solo quiero que sepas que si hubiera sabido de ti, no me habría mantenido al margen. No tienes que creerme, pero por lo menos quiero que sepas que hubiera estado aquí y habría sido parte de tu vida.

-Te creo- le dijo Annabeth, con lágrimas reuniéndose en sus ojos, y antes de que pudiera detenerlas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Oh, pequeña, lo siento- Frederick se dirigió rápidamente a su lado, se sintió incomodo por un momento hasta que Annabeth dio el primer paso, ella se acercó a él y justo así Frederick sostenía a la niña que siempre había querido. El la atrajo hacia sí y ella lloro con más fuerza. El la arrullo y le susurro una y otra vez- lo siento, pequeña, lo siento tanto, demasiado.

Annabeth no podía creer que estaba lloriqueando como una niña, pero mierda, él estaba aquí. El único hombre por el que siempre se había preguntado, donde estaba, que estaba haciendo. ¿Si él hubiera estado presente le habría enseñado a trepar a los árboles, o a cambiar un neumático? ¿La habría llevado al cine como el padre de Thalia hizo con ella o la habría llevado a pescar? Simplemente todo llego de golpe, de una sola vez, y no pudo retenerlo por más tiempo. Fue puro instinto lo que la hizo llegar a un completo extraño, un desconocido, pero aun así su padre.

Percy se apartó, su lobo inquieto al ver a un extraño sostener a su compañera, su compañera que estaba sufriendo. Odiaba que ella estuviera sufriendo y no ser el que la consolara. Llámenlo egoísta, que así sea, pero ella era suyo, solo suya.

" _Lo siento, hombre lobo. Por favor, no lo tomes como algo personal_ " le dijo Annabeth.

" _Lo sé, amor, no te preocupes por mí. Pasa tiempo con Frederick. Voy a estar bien_ " le envió el pensamiento a ella, también una imagen en su mente de rozar las puntas de sus dedos por su cuello, donde su marca ahora debía estar. Eso le hizo gruñir de nuevo.

Annabeth finalmente se sereno y se apartó de Frederick. Él le aparto suavemente el cabello de la cara.

-Sé que no estuve allí por mucho tiempo, pero estoy aquí. Quiero ser parte de tu vida si estás bien con eso.

-Me gustaría eso- le dijo Annabeth con honestidad.

-¿Por qué no me hablas sobre ti: cosas favoritas, aversiones, y todo lo demás que un padre debe saber?- Frederick sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo?- a partir de ahí, las próximas horas, Annabeth y Frederick hablaron de cualquier cosa. Percy podía decir que tenían personalidades muy similares. Lo que les gusta y disgusta, aunque su sentido del humor era igual. Estaba feliz por ella, en realidad lo estaba, pero su lobo todavía no confiaba en Frederick Jacobs.

Por último, Frederick se levantó. Miro su reloj, dándose cuenta de que habían estado hablando durante cuatro horas y media. El almuerzo había llegado y pasado y todo el tiempo Percy había permanecido contra la pared frente a la cama de Annabeth, sin moverse, de pie y observándola. Annabeth lo miro y sonrió, esa sonrisa valía la pena cada minuto que había permanecido allí manteniéndola a salvo.

" _Soy toda tuya, tan pronto como él se valla_ " le dijo a través de su vínculo.

" _Voy a hacer que mantengas eso, Luna_ " le guiño un ojo y vio sus mejillas volverse de color rosa. Le encantaba cuando ella se sonrojaba, amaba que fuera la causa de que se ruborizara.

-Voy a dejar que descanses un poco. Sin embargo, volveré mas tarde, ¿si eso está bien?- le pregunto Frederick.

-Sí, estoy bien con eso- respondió Annabeth.

-Muy bien, genial- se volvió a Percy y una vez más le tendió la mano- Percy, gracias por tu paciencia, y por dejarme pasar algún tiempo con Annabeth.

-Si eso la hace feliz y ella está a salvo, siempre voy a estar de acuerdo con que pases tiempo con ella- le dijo Percy, dejando que su lobo se mostrara a través de sus ojos solo un poco.

Frederick dio un paso atrás antes de que pudiera revelarse a sí mismo. _Interesante_ , pensó el lobo de Percy, _Alfa, pero no por encima de él, es bueno saberlo._

Percy estaba junto a Annabeth antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a ella.

-¿Cómo estas realmente?- le pregunto ella.

Percy se inclinó hacia adelante y puso sus labios sobre su cuello y aspiro su aroma a profundidad. Su lobo gruño de satisfacción.

-Estoy mejor ahora- admitió el.

Annabeth se rio y llevo sus labios a los suyos y lo beso suavemente. Percy profundizo el beso disfrutando de la forma en la que ella sabía, recordándole que ella estaba a salvo, y era suya. Annabeth gimió cuando él se retiró.

-¿Alguna vez será suficiente?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-Espero que no. Espero que siempre quieras más de mí. Debo prepararte ahora, nunca tendré suficiente de ti- le dijo Percy sin avergonzarse de su necesidad por ella.

-Tomo debida nota, hombre lobo- bromeo ella.


	16. Fredderick XV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Frederick XV**

Frederick salió al pasillo luego de haber pasado la mañana y parte de la tarde con Annabeth. Él podría decir que Percy realmente se preocupaba por ella y estaba comenzando a reconsiderar la invocación de sus derechos como Alfa. Si no lo hacia el la perdería, ella se vincularía a Percy y partirían a Rumania, justo cuando el la había encontrado. Tal vez era egoísta pero él no quería dejarla ir. No aun.

El no había tomado más que unos pasos cuando Atenea, Poseidón, su compañera, su Beta y Jacob fueron andando hacia él. Esto no iba a ser bonito.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- le pregunto Atenea.

-Muy bien, me conto todo sobre ella. No para nada tímida- todos rieron con ese comentario, obviamente en completo acuerdo.

-Entonces, ¿ahora qué?- le pregunto Atenea otra vez.

-Yo creo que necesitamos hablar- Frederick la miro a los ojos- todos nosotros- se dirigió a cada uno delante de él.

Poseidón lidero el camino hacia un área privada familiar. Ninguno se sentó, no queriendo ponerse en una posición vulnerable o sumisa.

-Habla- ordeno Poseidón. Este era el Alfa hablando, no el padre de Percy.

-Estoy invocando los derechos como Alfa con respecto a mi hija, quien es una menor de edad- anuncio Frederick con total confianza.

Poseidón gruño, causando que la confianza de Frederick vacilara momentáneamente, pero luego recordó que él tenía todo el derecho de dar un paso adelante, esto era una Ley de Manada.

-Sabes que tengo todo el derecho, Poseidón, ella aun es menor de edad, es mi hija, y se ha hecho evidente que Percy no está listo para protegerla de la manera que un compañero debería- en esta última parte Luke se lanzó hacia adelante. Poseidón lo atrapo antes de que Jacob pudiera interceptarlo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar otra vez de nuestro príncipe con semejante falta de respeto?- espeto Luke.

-Luke, retírate- hablo Poseidón calmadamente, pero había un impulso de poder en sus palabras que se cernió por la habitación, empujando a todo el mundo de rodillas, incluyendo a Frederick.

Frederick lucho contra la orden y logro ponerse de pie.

-Voy a ignorar la falta de respeto que le has demostrado a mi familia, Jacobs, y solo lo voy a dirigir a la ley de manada que tú has traído a nuestra atención- le dijo Poseidón.

-¿De qué está hablando, Sally?- susurro Atenea.

-Solo escucha Atenea, y lo que sea que hagas, mantente en calma- le dijo Sally con firmeza.

-Calma, de acuerdo, lo tengo- respondió Atenea.

-Tienes razón, es la ley de la manada que tengas derecho a invocar los derechos de Alfa, pero necesitas estar seguro de que esto es lo que quieres hacer. ¿Te das cuenta que enojar a tu hija adolecente te hará la vida difícil, por decir lo menos?- Frederick no respondió.

-¿Has pensado en lo que ella quiere, que es estar con Percy?- le pregunto Sally gentilmente.

-Lo hago, pero entonces los niños no siempre saben lo que es mejor para ellos. Si ella viene conmigo lograre pasar algo de tiempo con ella. Ella puede usar ese periodo lejos de Percy para darse cuenta si él es realmente lo mejor para ella.

-¿Ir contigo? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Frederick?- la mandíbula de Atenea se apretó con furia.

-Calma, recuerda- le dijo Sally a Atenea.

-El acaba de decir que quiere llevarse a mi hija.

-NUESTRA hija- interrumpió Frederick.

-No, no es así como funciona, Frederick. ¡Tú no vienes y dices que eres su padre y que ella debería irse contigo cuando ella ni siquiera te conoce!

-Atenea, ella es mitad lobo. Tú posiblemente no puedes saber lo que es mejor para ella- trato de razonar Frederick.

-Todos fuera- la voz de Atenea fue como un látigo- ¡Fuera! ¡Todos!

Poseidón asintió a Luke y a su compañera.

-Jacob, ve- le dijo Frederick a su Beta.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró y ellos eran los únicos en la habitación, Atenea enderezo la columna y miro a Frederick furiosamente a la cara.

-No sé quién te crees que eres, Alfa o no. Si tratas de llevártela, ella te odiara. Ella ama a Percy, ellos son compañeros, y tú de todas las personas sabes lo que eso significa. Si tratas de apartarlos partirás sus almas en dos.

Frederick tomo un profundo respiro.

-No la estoy apartando de el indefinidamente. Ella solo tiene 17, Atenea, ella aun no es un adulto.

-Ella tendrá 18 en dos meses, Frederick, lo cual deberías saber de haber estado cerca cuando ella nació.

-Bien, entonces, la tendré por dos meses, porque una vez que él se vincule a ella, ella se ira, y yo acabo de encontrarla- la voz de Frederick era suave y Atenea pudo escuchar el dolor en ella.

-¿Por qué siquiera la quieres con tantas ganas? Seguramente tienes hijos hombres lobo de pura sangre con tu compañera, la cual por cierto no envidio.

Frederick miro al piso cuando hablo.

-Nunca fuimos capaces de concebir.

Las palabras golpearon a Atenea como un puño en el estómago, dejándola sin aliento.

-¿Annie es tu única hija?- le pregunto.

-Sí.

Ninguno de ellos hablo por varios segundos. Fue Frederick quien rompió el silencio.

-Atenea, no estoy tratando de ser el chico malo. Podría haberla perdido en ese accidente. Ella debería haber estado protegida, y no te estoy culpando. Percy es responsable de ella, simplemente no está listo, ellos necesitan tiempo para madurar. Si todo lo que puedo obtener son dos meses con ella, entonces que así sea, pero tal vez si ellos retrocedieran un poco verían que sería bueno esperar para vincularse.

-Estas tratando de intervenir en lo que el destino ha ordenado. Te va devolver el fuego, Frederick. Si Annie no quiere ir contigo, juro que hare lo que este en mi poder para evitar que ocurra. Que Dios te ayude cuando Percy se entere- Atenea se volvió abruptamente y huyo de la habitación, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de ella.

Jacob entro justo después de la salida de Atenea.

-Eso ha ido bien- dijo Frederick sarcásticamente.

-Poseidón desea hablar contigo- dijo Jacob.

Frederick asintió de acuerdo para que Jacob dejara entra a Poseidón.

Poseidón ingreso en la habitación y su poder le siguió. Frederick podía sentirlo y rozaba sobre su lobo como si estuviera siendo acariciado en contra de su voluntad por todo su pelaje.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Poseidón.

-Lo que dije, Annabeth viene a casa conmigo al menos hasta que tenga 18. Si ella quiere estar con Percy después de eso, entonces no la puedo detener. Así que desde ahora hasta que ella se valla mis lobos la protegerán. Retiraras a tus lobos, y Percy puede estar aquí durante el día pero no lo quiero durmiendo aquí.

-Que así sea. Mas te vale mantenerla a salvo, Frederick. Si algo le sucede a la compañera de mi hijo mientras está a tu cuidado lo tomare de tu carne- la voz de Poseidón de nuevo fue malditamente calmada, pero el lobo de Frederick no tuvo más opción que rendirse.

Poseidón se volteo a Jacob.

-Necesitas venir y presentarte a Annie. Mientras lo haces traeré a Percy- Poseidón se giró y miro de nuevo a Frederick- mantén a tus lobos atrás hasta que tenga a Percy lejos del hospital. No tienes idea de lo que has provocado. Tendrás suerte si mi lobo logra aplacarlo.

-Jacob, ve con Poseidón y conoce a Annie, llamare al resto de la manada y les diré que esperen hasta que les diga que ingresen- ordeno Frederick a su Beta.

Poseidón dejo la habitación con Jacob detrás de él. Frederick tomo una respiración profunda, preguntándose por centésima vez si estaba haciendo lo correcto.


	17. Annabeth XVI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Annabeth XVI**

Poseidón abrió la puerta de la habitación de Thalia y Annabeth, y entro sin llamar. A esta hora la cortesía no estaba en la parte superior de su orden del día. Luke estaba de pie contra la pared, su mirada era fría y prometía muerte. Thalia y Piper estaban sentadas en una cama pareciendo muy confundidas, y Percy y Annabeth estaban en su cama. Percy se levantó bruscamente al ver a otro lobo entrar en la habitación con su padre.

-Alfa, ¿Quién es este?- pregunto Percy.

-Este el Jacob, el Beta de Frederick. Ha venido a presentarse a Annabeth porque va a estar ayudando con la vigilancia- explico Poseidón.

Annabeth sonrió y saludo, pero se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Miro a Percy, quien seguía mirando mal a su padre.

-Percy, necesito hablar contigo en el pasillo, mientras Jacob se presenta a sí mismo.

Percy gruño.

-¡Alto!- ordeno Poseidón- Luke se quedara aquí, ella va a estar bien.

Percy se volvió hacia Annabeth y se inclinó para besarla. " _Voy a averiguar que está pasando, amor. ¿Vas a estar bien?_ "

" _Estoy bien, Percy. Ve, haz lo que necesites, pero luego vuelve a mi_ " lo beso suavemente y luego sonrió a sus ojos verdes. Percy le dio a su mano un último apretón suave y se volvió para seguir a su padre fuera de la habitación.

Jacob se acercó a la cama de Annabeth y le tendió la mano.

-Annabeth, soy Jacob, es un placer conocerte.

Annabeth sonrió cortésmente, pero sus palabras fueron tensas.

-Es un placer conocerte también- apenas había conseguido decir estas palabras cuando escucho un gruñido y cosas siendo estrelladas fuera de la puerta de la habitación del hospital. Annabeth empezó a levantarse- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Luke llego a ella antes de que Jacob pudiera tocarla.

-Annie, quédate aquí por favor. Jacob y yo estaremos justo afuera para ver lo que está pasando.

-Muy bien, por favor asegúrate de que Percy esté bien. Él está bloqueando sus pensamientos- le dijo Annabeth.

Luke asintió y luego se volvió a Thalia y Piper.

-Ustedes dos se quedaran dónde están.

-Una vez más me recuerda que debo estar usando un collar que dice: "Si la encuentras por favor llamar al hombre lobo mandón que piensa que es mi dueño al 1-800-cara-culo"- dijo Thalia con sarcasmo.

Las tres chicas escucharon a Luke murmurar en voz baja:

-Pequeña, inteligente bocaza- mientras seguía a Jacob fuera de la habitación y al pasillo, que era una ruina completa. Sillas habían sido arrojadas, y había vidrios rotos en el área familiar, Percy se había vuelto loco. Luke se volvió hacia Jacob- si algo le pasa a cualquiera de esas chicas, morirás por mi mano luego de haberte sacado las garras y castrado.

-Voy a protegerlas- fue la única respuesta de Jacob.

* * *

-¡NO PUEDE TENERLA!- grito Percy. Su voz sonó gutural, su lobo empujando por hacerse cargo. Sus garras se habían empujado a través de sus dedos y sus ojos estaban brillando verde lobo. Sus colmillos habían empezado a alargarse.

-Percy, ¡PARA!- le gruño Poseidón.

Poseidón le había llevado a la sala de emergencia y estaba usando una de las áreas familiares para hablar con su hijo. Sally y Atenea habían ido con ellos.

-Ea apartine cu mine, cu ranita noastra. (Ella me pertenece, a nuestra manada)- suplico Percy a su Alfa.

-Es ley de manada, Percy. No puedo pararlo.

-¡ARRGGGHHH!- Percy dio un puñetazo en la pared, perforando un gran agujero- nu ma intereseaza despre ranita legea, ce ti-ai legii. Ea este colega mea, sufletul meu si ma intrebi pe mine sa mearga intr-o parte di ei (No me importa la ley de la manada, de tu ley. Es mi compañera, mi alma y me pides que me aleje de ella).- Percy agarro una silla y la lanzo a través de la habitación, haciendo añicos las ventanas de vidrio. Ni siquiera se detuvo antes de arrancar el televisor de la pared, y arrojarlo por la ventana, haciendo que la silla corriera la misma suerte.

-Percy este de ajuns (Percy es suficiente)- el poder de Poseidón fluyo por la habitación, conduciendo a Percy de rodillas. Los hombros de Percy de desplomaron en derrota, su cabeza colgó. Sus manos se cerraron en puños, las garras que habían comenzado a cambiar se clavaron en sus manos, cortando profundamente.

-¿Qué harías si fuera mama?- la voz de Percy fue tan baja que Poseidón solo la oyó debido a su audición de lobo.

-Quisiera matar a cualquier cosa y cualquier persona que me lo impidiera- admitió Poseidón- pero Annie no está en peligro, y no es para siempre, son solo dos meses y luego puedes completar el vínculo y los Ritos de Sangre- Poseidón sabía que estaba pidiendo lo imposible, el no querría estar separado de su compañera por más de dos días, mucho menos por dos meses, pero Percy y Annabeth eran aun menores y no estaban vinculados. Por ley de la manada, el padre de Annabeth tenía todo es derecho de hacer lo que estaba pidiendo. ¿Qué podía hacer Poseidón?

-Puedes pasar el día con ella, pero el pide que no pases la noche con ella- le dijo Poseidón, tratando de hablar lo más tranquilo posible, sabiendo que ya provocaba a una bestia ya enojada.

-¿El solicita? ¿Vrei sa spui ca ti-a spus, Alfa la cel mai mare pachet de lupi gri din lume, el sa vi poruncit, ca un am putut sta cu partenerul meu pe timp de noapte? (¿El pide? ¿Quieres decir que te dijo, al Alfa principal de la manada de Lobos Grises del mundo, te ha ordenado, que yo no pueda quedarme con MI compañera en la noche?- gruño Percy.

-Inteleg ca sunteti suparati, am inteles sunteti doare, dar ue sunt inca in stadiul alpha-ul tau, va va prezenta la mine, Percy. (Entiendo que estés enojado, entiendo que te está haciendo daño, pero sigo siendo tu Alfa, vas a someterte a mí, Percy). Sabes que no voy a dejar que le pase nada a Annie, confía en mí. Si no como tu Alfa, entonces como tu padre.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Percy finalmente se pudo de pie y miro a su padre.

-No sé si puedo hacer eso, pides demasiado, Frederick Jacobs pide demasiado. Puede que no sea el Alfa de la manada de los Grises Rumanos, pero soy más dominante que Jacobs. El no tomara lo que es mío. Lo siento, Alfa, pero en esto no puedo obedecer- Percy no espero a que su padre respondiera cuando se volvió y salía de la sala de espera, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Annabeth.

* * *

Thalia y Piper se acercaron y subieron a la cama de Annabeth.

-¿Has obtenido algo por tu lado de la recepción, Ann?- le pregunto Thalia.

-Si te refieres a Percy hablando conmigo, entonces no, me está bloqueando sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, estoy consiguiendo una intensa ira de su parte. Sea lo que sea, Percy está realmente cabreado- les respondió ella.

-Sin juegos de palabras, pero- Thalia se rio- ¿lo entienden?- REALmente cabreado, como es un príncipe… ¿alguien? No… ¿nadie entiende? Está bien, entonces.

Piper le dio una palmaditas en la pierna.

-En cualquier otro momento, te habría dado totalmente apoyo, pero un hombre lobo casi destruyo completamente el hospital en pedazos, por lo que en estos momentos los apoyos están en espera.

-Anotado- Thalia chasqueo la lengua y guiño un ojo en reconocimiento a la declaración de Piper.

Annabeth estaba empezando a sentir un poco de pánico por el hecho de que Percy no le respondiera a través de su vínculo. ¿Qué podría estar haciéndolo enojar tanto?

-Esto es ridículo- se quejó Thalia mientras comenzaba a levantarse de la cama y caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación, arrastrando su vía intravenosa. La abrió y saco la cabeza. Luke estaba de pie a la izquierda de la puerta con su habitual pose, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observando a todo el mundo como si estuviera contento de arrancar los brazos de alguien si le dieran la oportunidad. Sea como fuere, Thalia tuvo que tomarse dos segundos, bueno, tal vez tres para reconocer que el hombre tenía un pecho muy bonito. No es una opción, se dijo, y decidió que tendría que ser su mantra cuando estuviese alrededor de Luke.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Thals?- pregunto con una molesta voz tranquila.

-¿Acabamos de escuchar lo que sonó como un tornado pasando a través de este pasillo y realmente quieres preguntarme si algo está mal? ¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿De verdad vas a estar allí y actuar como si todo es de color de rosa?

Luke levanto una ceja.

-¿Qué pregunta te gustaría que respondiera primero?

Thalia le gruño.

-Oh, olvídalo- dijo mientras agarraba su intravenosa y empezaba a caminar junto a el- voy a averiguar qué demonios paso sin la ayuda del Señor "Soy un hombre lobo grande y malo, te voy a comer"- su voz se hizo más profunda con cada palabra.

Mientras le pasaba, con una voz tan baja que casi se lo pierde, le oyó murmurar:

-Puede que te guste.

Thalia giro la cabeza bruscamente, a punto de perder el equilibrio y volver el poste de su vía intravenosa.

-¿Acabas de hacer una broma? Porque si lo hiciste entonces tenemos que hablar por teléfono con el control del tráfico aéreo para decirles que estén atentos al avistamiento de pequeños cerdos con alas, y tal vez incluso canalizar el infierno para ver si los lagos de fuego se han congelado.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- le dijo a ella, con la cara en blanco cuando la tomo suavemente del brazo y la llevo de vuelta a la habitación. La empujo suavemente dentro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Thalia se quedó completamente estupefacta.

-¿Encontraste algo?- le pregunto Piper. Tanto ella como Annabeth miraban a su amiga con expectación.

-Yo…- Thalia no pudo conseguir que su boca escupiera lo que su cerebro estaba tratando de reconstruir, por lo que solo se quedó allí de pie pareciendo confundida.

Piper se levantó y se acercó a Thalia y comenzó a ayudarla con su regreso a la cama.

-¿Soy yo, Ann, o parece que la pequeña criatura se ha quedado muda?

-Nunca pensé que vería el día- coincidió Annabeth- sin embargo, para mayor claridad, Thalia, despiértate y dime si te enteraste de algo.

Piper chasqueo los dedos delante de la cara de Thalia. Esto finalmente llevo a su cerebro en sintonía.

-Está bien, tu- Thalia apunto con un dedo a Annabeth, quien a su vez se señaló a sí misma y pronuncio "yo" a Piper. Piper se encogió de hombros- no tengo otra información más que darles distinta a que el pasillo es un desastre, eso es todo lo que se- Thalia se volvió y miro a Piper- yo, sin embrago, encontré que Luke tiene sentido del humor… creo, tal vez, más o menos, mierda no sé.

Antes de que Piper y Annabeth pudieran decirle a Thalia que se aclare, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Atenea entro, parecía muy cansada.

-Mama, ¿Qué está pasando?- le pregunto Annabeth a su madre.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Eso nunca es una buena señal- dijo Thalia.

-Piper, Thalia, las dos necesitan quedarse y escuchar, estos las afectara a las dos.

-No Thalia, _eso_ nunca es una buena señal. La última vez que ella les pidió que se quedaran me entere que era media hombre lobo- dijo Annabeth, con voz temblorosa.

Antes de que Atenea pudiera empezar alguien llamo suavemente a la puerta.

-Adelante- gritaron las tres chicas.

Sally entro con aprensión.

-Atenea pensé que tal vez podría ayudar a explicar las cosas si hubiera alguna pregunta.

-Eso sería genial, Sally, gracias- le dijo Atenea.

-Bien- dijo Atenea, atrayendo una silla para sentarse. Puso los codos en las rodillas y bajo la cabeza, pasando sus manos por su cabello- déjame decirte esto antes de que Percy llegue aquí, porque una vez que llegue aquí nadie va a poder acercarse a ti, Annie.

-Mama, me estas poniendo nerviosa, ¿Qué pasa?

-Frederick está invocando los derechos de Alfa como tu padre, porque eres menor de edad- le dijo Atenea, la frustración de su encuentro anterior con Frederick se escapaba en su voz.

Annabeth miro fijamente sin expresión a su madre, sabiendo que debería estar indignada aunque no estaba segura exactamente por qué.

-Sally, traduce por favor- pidió Annabeth, volviéndose para mirar a la madre de Percy.

-Primero, quiero que todos prometan no decir nada hasta que me haya explicado completamente- les dijo- ¿tengo su promesa?

-Lo prometemos- dijeron las tres secamente.

-Frederick no cree que tú y Percy sean lo bastante adultos para ser compañeros.

Annabeth empezó a interrumpir, su rostro lleno de obvia indignación, pero la mirada en los ojos de Sally era de puro Alfa y la boca de Annabeth se cerró de golpe. Sally hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza y siguió.

-Debido a que él es tu padre, también ayuda que sea el Alfa de su manada, y que tú tienes menos de 18, puede invocar lo que es llamado como derechos del Alfa. Básicamente, está diciendo que puede evitar que tú y Percy se vinculen hasta que cumplas 18. Quiere que regreses a Colorado con él y su manada por los siguientes dos meses hasta que cumplas 18. Cree que tú y Percy deben madurar un poco, que Percy no está listo para ser un compañero y protegerte como debería- luego de que Sally terminara de hablar, espero lo inevitable que no llego. En cambio, Annabeth se quedó sentada como una piedra, su respiración estable, sus labios apretados en una línea recta.

" _Percy, sé que puedes escucharme. Te necesito_ " Annabeth envió el pensamiento hacia Percy, permitiéndole sentir su propio enojo, angustia y preocupación.

" _Estoy en camino. Tienes que saber, Annabeth, matare a cualquiera que intente alejarte de mí. A cualquiera_ " la voz de Percy fue como la muerte misma, fría, sombría e implacable.

Annabeth se estremeció ante el sonido en su mente.

" _Solo apresúrate, por favor_ " fue la única respuesta al edicto de él.

-Bueno, si Annie no va a compartir con la habitación la ira que indudablemente está sintiendo, desde ya permítanme- anuncio Thalia- ¿Frederick Jacobs y que ejercito peludo va a intentar, y permítanme reiterar eso, como en obligar, ansiar, luchar, aspirar, buscar, y sin embargo infructuosamente alejar a Annie de nosotras?

Piper miro a Thalia y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por su cara.

-Tu vocabulario nunca deja de sorprenderme. Justo cuando creo que lo único que sabes soltar son blasfemias y perversiones sales con un discurso digno de _Corazón Valiente._ Bien hecho.

Annabeth habría reconocido los esfuerzos de su amiga por defenderla si la puerta no se hubiera volado abierta de golpe y un embravecido príncipe hombre lobo furioso entrara. Su poder se arremolino alrededor de ellas con tanta fuerza que Sally soltó un gemido, sonando alarmantemente como un lobo lastimado. Incluso Annabeth sintió el gen lobo inactivo dentro de ella querer someterse al poder del lobo Alfa en Percy. Era dificultoso respirar el aire tan espeso por su ira. Él se acercó a Annabeth, cuya cabeza se agacho e inclino a un lado para que su cuello estuviera al descubierto. Era como si ella supiera instintivamente someterse con el fin de no provocar al lobo dominante y esperaba doblegarlo a su rendición de esa forma. El lobo de Percy debió haber sido el único en control de la conducción porque se inclinó sobre Annabeth y gruño bajo. Él puso el rostro contra el cuello de ella, respirando hondo, y su voz fue gutural cuando hablo.

-Mía.

Annabeth giro su cabeza levemente e hizo lo que ningún otro nunca sería capaz de hacer cuando este Alfa estaba de esta manera, lo miro a los ojos.

-Sí, soy tuya- tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Percy empujo dentro todo su poder y de repente todo se sintió como si un peso hubiera sido levantado y pudieran volver a respirar.

-Nota para mi- Piper tosió para aclararse la garganta, intentando todavía aspirar el aire- nunca enojes a un Alfa.

-Buena decisión, Sherlock- dijo Thalia sarcásticamente mientras se recostaba en la cama, tomando respiraciones profundas. Arrojo su brazo sobre su cara e intentó calmar su corazón acelerado.

Annabeth miro alrededor.

-¿Todas están bien?- cuando todas asintieron afirmativamente ella se volvió y miro a su compañero- siéntate- le dijo ella firmemente.

Los ojos de Percy seguían brillando y Annabeth noto que sus manos humanas tenían garras. Su lobo seguía aquí para jugar. _Es bueno saberlo_ , pensó ella.

Percy gruño, o más bien su lobo gruño. Annabeth exhalo con exasperación.

-Compañero, ya lo dejaste claro, todos nos sometemos y bla, bla, bla, ahora, siéntate por favor junto a mi ¿quieres?

Cuando Percy no cedió, Annabeth se dio vuelta y miro a Sally como diciendo: "arréglalo".

Sally se acercó donde Percy estaba de pie y él se volvió y le gruño. Sally desnudo la garganta, cuidadosa de mantener la cabeza más baja que la de él y no mirarlo a los ojos.

-El lobo esta en control en este momento, Annie, así que hasta que Percy pueda hacerlo retroceder un poco va a responder como un lobo Alfa salvaje.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?- pregunto Piper.

-Todas simplemente cálmense- les dijo Sally- nadie salvo Annie puede mirar a Percy a los ojos directamente, y mantenga la cabeza más baja que la de el- explico Sally.

-Bueno, eso no es difícil de hacer, es un montaña con piernas, aunque una montaña peluda- murmuro Thalia a nadie en particular.

Annabeth volvió su atención de nuevo a Percy. Ella tomo su mano, atrayendo su atención desde su madre.

El la miro y ella pudo ver sus ojos suavizarse. Se pudo de pie lentamente, con cautela, porque a pesar de su rápida curación ella seguía sintiendo dolor, en especial cuando se movía.

-Tú siéntate. Le dijo su compañero.

-No, yo me pongo de pie.

-Yo Tarzan, tu Jane- murmuro Piper.

-Buena esa, me lo ganaste. Bien hecho, Thelma- le Thalia sonrió a Piper.

-Aprendí de la mejor, Louise.

-Totalmente cierto- Thalia y Piper chocaron sus puños y se dieron la vuelta para mirar a Annabeth quien se aclaró la garganta más fuerte de lo necesario.

-¿Qué?- dijeron ambas al unísono, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Juro que tengo a mis propios tweedle dee y tweedle dumd- Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió una vez más hacia su compañero. " _¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?_ " Annabeth hablo a través de su vínculo, esperando calmar al lobo, quien estaba todavía al mando del bote.

" _Toca_ " fue la respuesta del lobo.

Annabeth asintió en reconocimiento de su respuesta. Ella tomo sus manos y las puso alrededor de su cintura, envolvió las de ella alrededor de la cintura de él y luego subió las manos bajo su camiseta para que así su piel estuviera tocando la de él, luego puso la cabeza en su pecho y escucho el latido de su corazón. Ella lo sintió apoyar la mejilla contra su cabello, y pudo escucharlo inhalar. Annabeth supo que él estaba inhalando su aroma, el cual por alguna razón lo calmaba. Ella subió y bajo las manos por su espalda disfrutando lo suave que era su piel, lo fuerte que se sentía él.

" _Te amo_ " susurro Annabeth en su mente, vertiendo cada gota de emoción en esas dos palabras. Sintió el profundo retumbar de su pecho y supo que esto era lo que el necesitaba, al igual que los lobos buscaban consuelo tocándose mutuamente, el lobo de Percy necesitaba sentirla, un recordatorio físico de que ella era de él, que ella estaba a salvo.

" _Multumesc, Luna, doar poti sa-l calm (Gracias, Luna, solo tú puedes calmarlo)"_ Annabeth exhalo una profunda respiración ante el sonido de la voz de Percy en su mente.

Se retiró lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bienvenido- le susurro.

Percy la dio la vuelta para que su cuerpo estuviera tapándola de la vista y puso sus manos a cada lado de su rostro y simplemente la miro, como si estuviera intentando memorizar todos sus rasgos.

-Dragostea mea, as dori sa va sarut acum (Mi amor te besaría ahora)- Percy hablo tan suavemente que Annabeth casi no lo escucho.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- le pregunto, inclinando la cabeza a un lado con curiosidad.

-Dije que quería besarte.

-¿Entonces por qué seguimos hablando?- pregunto ella con una mirada perversa en sus ojos.

Todos en la habitación dejaron de existir en ese momento, lo único que Percy podía ver eran los labios en espera de Annabeth. Se agacho al mismo tiempo que ella se levantaba de puntillas para encontrar sus labios ansiosos.

Por lo general cuando el la besaba lo empezaba suavemente, pero no esta vez. Percy dejo ir su rostro y envolvió sus manos firmemente alrededor de ella, acercándola a su cuerpo. Annabeth ignoro el dolor punzante que tenerlo tan apretado a su alrededor le causo porque debido a esto ella ardería nuevamente.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se puso aún más de puntillas intentando acercarse, como si fuera posible. Sintió su lengua deslizarse contra sus labios y un gemido escapo de sus pulmones. Escucho el gruñido bajo de Percy en respuesta. Annabeth se retiró, y respirando con fuerza ella miro alrededor del hombro de Percy, recordando que tenían audiencia.

-Se han ido- susurro el, su respiración tan dificultosa como la de ella.

-No me extrañas, que te estabas volviendo todo caliente y pesado- ella sonrió.

-Las palabras clave allí, Luna, son "estaba volviendo"- le dijo a ella mientras suavemente la llevaba a la cama donde ella había pasado el último mes mientras su cuerpo intentaba desesperadamente sanar. Curarse no era lo que su cuerpo pedía justo ahora.

-Lamento si te lastime mientras te abrazaba.

-Hombre lobo, si vas a lastimarme de esa manera, lastímame por todos los medios- ella rio cuando él le gruño falsamente y le mostro sus dientes.

Ella se sentó en la cama y se recostó contra las almohadas ante la insistencia de Percy. Él se inclinó contra ella, apoyado sobre un brazo, con cuidado de no poner peso sobre las piernas de ella. Extendió su mano libre y alejo el cabello de ella fuera de su cuello, paso sus dedos por su clavícula y volvió a subir por su cuello. Annabeth se estremeció ante la sensación de su mano en su piel. El continuo el trazo de este mismo patrón de una clavícula a la otra y luego regresando al cuello.

" _Me encanta tocarte_ " ella escucho su profunda voz en su mente.

Le sonrió y paso sus dedos a través de su cabello, sacando un gemido de él.

" _Me encanta escucharte hacer esos sonidos, y me encanta aún más ser yo quien los causa_ " Annabeth no pudo creer lo franca que estaba siendo con él, y la poca vergüenza que tenía. Pero no la tenía, ya no más, este era Percy, su compañero, su mejor amigo, su amor, y la última persona en el mundo delante de la cual se sentiría avergonzada.

" _Me alegra que finalmente lo estás entendiendo_ " dijo el en respuesta a los pensamientos de ella.

Annabeth tiro de sus cabellos en represalia a que escuchara a hurtadillas.

Él se rio

-No es escuchar a hurtadillas, Amor. Te he dicho que es estar atento.

-¿entonces tengo tu atención?- susurro mientras trazaba sus labios con sus dedos.

-Completamente- dijo el, sus labios apenas moviéndose. Estaba hipnotizado por su compañera, su toque, lo único que podía poner de rodillas a su lobo.

-Bien, porque tal vez quieras prestarle atención extra a lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo- ella hizo una pausa mientras imaginaba en su mente lo que quería, necesitaba de Percy- ahora- concluyo.

-Creo que puedo manejar la mayor parte de eso- dijo el a la vez que besaba sus dedos.

El ceño de Annabeth se frunció.

" _¿Todo no?_ "

" _Eres malvada, perversa mujer. Lo sabes ¿no?_ " bromeo Percy mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y besaba su cuello, pellizcando suavemente donde su marca estaría pronto.

" _Aquí vamos con todo el asunto de pronto_ "

-Silencio, mi amor. No más palabras- dijo Percy, entre besos en su clavícula, cuello, y labios.

Y no hubo nada más por un rato.


	18. Fredderick XVII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Frederick XVII**

-Entiendo lo que necesitas que haga, Jacob. No necesito que lo expliques de doce maneras diferentes- la frustración de la doctora Diana Lawrence hacia el lobo se mostró claramente en su rostro.

-Si algo cambia en el plan, si por alguna razón Percy es capaz de permanecer con ella esta noche, tenemos que tener un plan B- le dijo.

-El plan B es que me aparezco a decirles que los exámenes de sangre de Thalia son anormales y que quiero llevar a Annabeth al laboratorio y extraer más sangre para que pueda comparar las dos. Ellos estarán enfocados en el hecho de que dije que la sangre de Thalia es anormal- explico.

-¿Y es anormal?- pregunto Jacob.

-Eso es parte de la confidencialidad del paciente, Jacob, sabes que no puedo decirte eso.

-¿Estas ayudándome a secuestrar a la compañera de un futuro Alfa y estas preocupada por la confidencialidad del paciente?- le pregunto con incredulidad.

-No tengo nada en contra de Thalia, por lo tanto sí, estoy preocupada por su privacidad. Tu solo necesitas preocuparte acerca de Annabeth.

-Bien- gruño Jacob- solo asegúrate que de una manera u otra de consigues alejar a Annie de esos mestizo y de que esta sedada para nuestra salida.

* * *

La doctora Diana Lawrence vio al lobo salir de su oficina. Se preguntó, no por primera vez, si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Entonces veía el rostro de su hermano en su mente. Había sido tan infeliz en los últimos años. Ella sabía que la incomodidad de su lobo estaba creciendo por haber estado sin pareja tanto tiempo, sobre todo en un Alfa que podría ser más peligroso. Su muerte fue una prueba perfecta de lo que podría suceder cuando un lobo perseguía a una mujer que no era su verdadera compañera. Así que, ¿Por qué estaba ayudando a Jacob? Era obvio que Percy era de hecho el compañero de Annabeth. La verdad era que estaba enojada y herida, y Percy era la causa de esa ira y dolor. No podía desafiar a Percy por matar a su Alfa, pero ella podía herirlo igual. Eso es todo lo que buscaba. Percy había tomado lo que era de ella y ahora ella tomaría lo que era suyo. Los papeles que llevaba en su mano la sacaron de sus pensamientos mientras se dirigían de nuevo a través de los resultados de laboratorio que pertenecían a Thalia Grace. Si bien Thalia parecía bastante normal, no había nada normal en su sangre, y ella sabía que si Jacob lo sabía, Annabeth no sería la única mujer que estaría tratando de tomar para su manada.

-Frederick, solo déjalo pasar la noche con ella- estaba diciendo Atenea- no veo cual es el gran problema.

-El gran problema, Atenea, es que ella tiene solo 17 años y estás diciendo que está bien para ella pasar la noche con chico. ¿En qué más estás de acuerdo con que nuestra hija haga?- las fosas nasales de Frederick se ensancharon mientras su frustración por la situación incrementaba.

Thalia, Piper, Poseidón, Sally y Luke todos se sentaron en la sala de espera familiar que se había convertido en su punto de encuentro no declarado. Todos miraban mientras Atenea y Frederick se enfrentaban.

-¿Se da cuenta de la gran equivocación que acaba de hacer?- le pregunto Piper al grupo.

-Ah, tienes razón, Piper. Critico la crianza de su hija. Esa fue probablemente la cosa más estúpida que pudo hacer- coincidió Poseidón.

Sally palmeo la pierna de su compañero.

-Sabía que eras inteligente cuando te conocí.

-Vamos, Mina. No seas demasiado tímida para admitir que estabas tan encantada con mi buen aspecto que no podía concentrarte en nada más.

-Él está recordándolo al revés- les susurro con complicidad a Thalia y Piper- la primera vez que nos vimos las únicas palabras que podía decir era Luna y Mina, e incluso entonces no las decía en el orden correcto- las chicas rieron con Sally.

-Ahh, mi amor, ahora solo estas siendo mala- se quejó Poseidón, y escuchar a un Alfa lloriquear solo las hizo reír más fuerte. Thalia atrapo a Luke mirándola pero rápidamente desvió aparto la vista cuando ella atrapo su mirada.

Un golpe fuerte puso fin a su risa, ya que todos se volvieron para ver a un impresionado Frederick Jacobs de pie con la impresión roja de una mano en su cara.

-Tu puedes irte al infierno, Frederick Jacobs, y llevarte a todos tus malditos malolientes lobos infestados de pulgas contigo- Atenea se dio la vuelta, golpeando la puerta de la sala de espera al pasar por ella. Todos saltaron cuando se cerró de golpe.

-¿Todas ustedes piensan que tenemos pulgas?- pregunto Luke mientras miraba a Thalia y Piper.

-Creo que solo lo asumimos por el pelo y que no, que tú, ya sabes, puede que tengas un problema con pequeños bichos cuando estás en tu forma de lobo- el rostro de Luke se veía dudoso con cada palabra que Thalia hablaba.

-¡Bueno! ¡Mierda! Todo lo demás con pelaje tiene pulgas, ¿Qué esperabas que pensemos?- le espeto.

A única respuesta de Luke fue una ligera elevación de sus labios que podría haber incluso pasado por una sonrisa… tal vez.

Piper miro hacia Luke con una pregunta obvia escrita en su rostro. Cuando Thalia ya no estaba mirando, Luke le guiño un ojo a Piper, un reconocimiento silencioso de que ella sabía que algo estaba pasando, y él no estaba compartiendo.

Poseidón se acercó a Frederick y respiro hondo. Él puso sus manos en las caderas y miro al suelo un largo rato.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es todavía lo que quieres intentar y hacer?- le pregunto a Jacobs.

-Ya no lo sé- admitió Frederick- Atenea está enojada conmigo, Annie probablemente me odia, y tu hijo podría simplemente matarme en cuanto me vea. Pero Poseidón, ella es mi hija, es tan joven.

-Ella es joven, y también lo es Percy, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que son verdaderos compañeros. Sus marcas están en su piel.

-¿Qué?- esta observación hizo que Frederick girara la cabeza de golpe.

-¿No lo sabias?- le pregunto Poseidón.

-No- dijo Frederick, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Si tratas de separarlos Percy solo ira detrás de ella, y él va a matar a todos los lobos que se interpongan en su camino. Él puede ser joven, Frederick, pero es más dominante que cualquier lobo que conozca, yo incluido- admitió Poseidón.

Frederick apretó los dientes y se pasó una mano por el cabello, sentía como si hubiera envejecido veinte años durante la noche. Todavía no le había dicho a su compañera en lo que estaba realmente. Esa conversación iba a añadir veinte años a su acortamiento de vida. Respiro profundo, lo dejo escapar, y luego miro a Poseidón.

-Déjame pensar a ello esta noche. Estoy cansado, todo el mundo está cansado. Percy puede quedarse con ella esta noche. Tus lobos pueden protegerla si eso es lo que quieres. Hablare con todos ustedes sobre esto en la mañana- Frederick se detuvo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta para salir- dale las buenas noches a Annie por mí, tengo la sensación de que no sería la mejor idea ir a verla ahora mismo.

-Teniendo en cuenta que es probable que este de labios bloqueados con Colmillo Blanco, entonces no, definitivamente no sería buena idea ir a verla. Oww, ¿Qué demonios, Thals?- Piper froto el brazo donde Thalia la había golpeado.

Mientras Frederick se quedaba muy quieto en la puerta, Thalia fulmino a Piper con la mirada.

-¿Tenías que señalarle que su hija estaba besuqueándose con un chico, solos, en una cama, solos?- murmuro.

-Thals- se quejó Luke.

Thalia continúo como si no lo hubiera oído.

-Quiero decir, caray, Piper, ¿Por qué no sugieres que valla a darles un condón solo para, ya sabes, estar en el lado seguro y mientras él está ahí podría tomar un platano y demostrar cómo ponerlo y…?

-¡THALIA!- gruño Luke finalmente.

Piper y Thalia saltaron, se volvieron hacia él y oyeron la puerta cerrarse con un chasquido metálico.

-¿Qué?- gruño Thalia de vuelta.

-Creo que el solo estaba tratando de decir que todos entendemos el punto, Thals- dijo Sally suavemente.

-Oh- dijo Thalia sorprendida- bueno, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? No tienes que gruñirme- resoplo.

-No te gruñí- la voz de Luke era baja y tensa.

-Si lo hiciste- argumento Thalia.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Luke, hubo definitivamente un gruñido- dijo Piper, asintiendo.

-Está bien- dijo Luke calmadamente- lamento haberte gruñido- le dijo.

-Mi nombre.

-Luke ladeo la cabeza y la miro con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?

-Mi nombre- dijo ella- si vas a pedirme _disculpas_ , tienes que decir mi nombre- la mirada en el rostro de Thalia era completamente malvada.

Luke apretó la mandíbula. Sus ojos estaban comenzando a brillar azules, pero se las arregló para decir educadamente.

-Lo siento, _Thalia_ , por gruñirte.

Thalia sonrió y levanto el teléfono que había estado sonriendo.

-Eso va a ser mi nuevo tono de llamada, el gran lobo feroz disculpándose por que se metió conmigo- Thalia batió las pestañas inocentemente.

Piper estaba tosiendo con una carcajada, al mismo tiempo, deseando que Thalia no solo hubiera pinchado a un león dormido.

Luke no dijo nada más mientras se levantaba. Camino hacia Thalia quien tuvo el buen sentido de no huir de un depredador, aunque sus ojos se abrieron un poco más. Él se detuvo a su lado y se inclinó hacia abajo para que su boca estuviera al lado de su oreja.

-Un plátano, Thals, ¿en serio?- le susurro y luego se alejó.

La puerta estaba casi cerrada en el momento en que su cerebro comenzó a funcionar de nuevo.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Era todo lo que tenía!- grito ella, sabiendo que su audición de lobo lo escucharía.

Sally y Poseidón se habían sentado en silencio durante el intercambio.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho cuanto me alegro de que no tenemos una hija?- le pregunto Poseidón en voz baja.

Sally le dio una palmada en la pierna.

-Calla, ¿acabas de ver lo que yo vi?

-Si- respondió Poseidón sonando muy cansado- lo vi. Aún no he decidido que hacer al respecto.

Sally lo miro con recelo.

-¿Hacer al respecto? Alfa, vas dejarlo ser y dejar que el destino siga su curso.

-Mina- comenzó a discutir Poseidón, pero Sally ya estaba volviendo su atención a Thalia y Piper.

 _Mujer obstinada_ , pensó.

* * *

-Voy a estar en casa en pocos días, Tanya- le estaba diciendo Frederick a su compañera a través del teléfono. Ella había llamado a su teléfono celular varias veces y le envió mensajes de texto también, los cuales no había respondido.

Por decir lo menos, estaba enojada.

-¿Por qué no me dices lo que estás haciendo? Y no me digas que una mierda de la manada, siempre me dices lo que está pasando con la manada- casi podía verla gruñendo hacia el mientras hablaba.

-No es algo para hablar por teléfono, solo vas a tener que confiar en mi- Frederick estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Frederick, solo dímelo.

-¡Basta!- gruño Frederick.

El silencio llego a través del teléfono, todo lo que podía oír era su respiración.

-Tanya, lo siento amor, no quise gritarte. Estoy un poco estresado en este momento, ¿podrías por favor confiar en mí? No fue correcto irme sin hablar contigo primero, pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

Ella no respondió de inmediato y Frederick estaba comenzando a pensar que podría haberle colgado.

-Confió en ti, pero no hagas esto otra vez, compañero. Yo soy tu Luna y merezco más que esto- su voz era tranquila y firme, una vez más demostró por qué era su hembra Alfa. Ella era engañosamente pequeña y tranquila, pero cuando Tanya tenía que ser Alfa no tenía ningún problema cumpliéndolo.

-Tienes razón, Luna. No voy a dejar que suceda de nuevo. Te amo- le dijo Frederick antes de colgar.

Se puso de pie en su habitación del hotel, velando el whisky que se había servido. Había llamado a Jacob y le dijo que retirara a los lobos por ahora, que iban a reagruparse en la mañana. Jacob insistió en quedarse en el hospital solo para mantener un ojo en la manada Rumana. Frederick le dijo que se asegurara de quedarse fuera de vista y no causara ningún problema. Frederick había subestimado la reacción de Percy a su anuncio de llevarse a Annabeth a casa con él. No tenía la menor duda de que lo que dijo Poseidón era cierto, Percy mataría a cualquiera o cualquier cosa que quisiera alejarlo de su compañera. Que es la manera en que debería ser, ¿verdad? El movería cielo y tierra por Tanya, la única razón por la que aún no le había hablado de Annabeth era porque sabía que iba a ser un recordatorio más de que ella no era capaz de concebir. No quería hacerle daño a su compañera, que se sienta inadecuada por no ser capaz de criar a sus cachorros. A Frederick no le importaba, era muy feliz con su vida, o lo era, hasta que se enteró de Annabeth.

La verdad es que estaba siendo un cobarde de nuevo, igual que cuando dejo a Atenea sin decir una palabra.

Y ahora había dejado a su compañera sin decirle una palabra acerca de un niño que no sabía que había tenido porque tenía miedo de que ella no quisiera el que tuviera una relación con Annabeth. Tendría que arrastrase servilmente mucho cuando regresara. Primero tenía que arreglar las cosas con Annabeth y Percy. No quería perderla, pero obligarla a ir con él no la haría quedarse, se dio cuanta ahora, solo la alejaría aún más. Él le diría mañana que se había equivocado, y no eran esas las palabras más duras para cualquier Alfa decir. Parecía que esas eran las únicas palabras que Frederick necesitaba decir a las mujeres que le importaban.

* * *

Jacob estaba en el estacionamiento del hospital. Había estado observando y escuchando cualquier información que pudiera obtener de lo que Poseidón o Percy planeaban sobre Annabeth. No sospechaban nada de Frederick o la manada, incluso después de que Grover, el aparente guardaespaldas en la infancia de Percy, había encontrado en mecanismo que había colocado en el vehículo de Atenea. Poseidón había decidido que debía haber sido la manada de Coldspring contraatacando, y envió a dos de sus otros lobos a reunirse con su nuevo Alfa. Por supuesto, el nuevo Alfa no tenía idea del motín que tenía lugar en su propia manada, por lo que Jacob estaba seguro por ese lado. Su siguiente paso iba a ser llamar a la doctora Lawrence ya que el plan B iba a tener que ser ejecutado.

Percy no dejaría a Annabeth esta noche, por lo que solo tendrían que conseguir alejar a Annabeth de Percy. Saco su teléfono y marco el número 2, donde había puesto a la doctora en la marcación rápida.

-Doctora Lawrence- contesto ella.

-Vas a tener que conseguir a Annabeth hablándole sobre la sangre se su amiga. Percy se está quedando esta noche- le dijo Jacob.

-Bien- hizo una pausa- son las 5: 30 pm ahora, así que, dame una par de horas. Voy a tener que esperar a que uno de los laboratorios este despejado. Una vez que la tenga en el laboratorio y bajo un sedante puedes venir a ayudarme a ponerla en una camilla para sacarla. Tendré que conseguirte algunas ropas de hospital para que no te veas sospechoso empujando lo que parece ser un cadáver a través del hospital.

-Estaré esperando tu llamada- Jacob no espero su respuesta, simplemente colgó.

Respirando hondo, volvió el rostro hacia la puesta de sol, sintiendo el calor incluso tan tarde en el día. Odiaba el calor, lo deprimía, incluso a su lobo. Estaría encantado de volver a las montañas de Denver. Una sonrisa perversa se extendió por su cara, sus ojos de lobo brillando. Él no iba a volver a sus montañas solo. Ese pensamiento lo animo a él y a su lobo enseguida.


	19. Piper XVIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Piper XVIII**

Después de que Luke había salido de la sala de espera, Thalia y Piper habían decidido encontrar un juego de cartas y amansarse, como a Thalia le gustaba decir.

-Así que, ¿crees que Percy y Annabeth ya han…?- Piper dejo flotando la palabra como una pregunta.

-¿Has que?- pregunto Thalia, mientras miraba sus cartas- ¿tienes un dos de corazones?

-Péscalo- dijo Piper con aire ausente- lo han, ya sabes, hecho eso- susurro Piper, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

Thalia estaba mirando sus cartas con tal concentración que era como si estuviera deseando que apareciera en sus manos la que necesitaba.

-¿Hecho eso? ¿Qué, te refieres a si el la ha mordido? ¿Tres de espadas?- añadió ella.

-Péscalo. No, Thals, ese no es el "eso" al que la gente se refiere cuando hablan de "eso"- Piper estaba haciendo señales de acotación con sus dedos mientras hablaba, lo que le dio a Thalia efectivamente un vistazo a sus cartas.

-Seis de picas, excelente. Entrégalo, lo vi- le dijo Thalia, extendiendo su mano, haciendo un gesto de "dame".

-Ni siquiera es tu turno, tramposa. Ahora escúchame- intento Piper de nuevo.

-Piper, Santo cielo. Como Annie y tú han permanecido tan puras conmigo como su mejor amiga, nunca lo voy a saber. Sexo, dilo conmigo: S-E-X-O- dijo Thalia, deletreando letra por letra.

-¡Shhh! No lo digas tan fuerte- Piper miro a su alrededor para ver si alguien había oído.

-¿Por qué? No es que la gente no sabe lo que es, o no saben que todo el mundo lo está haciendo. Ahora dame tu seis de picas, mujerzuela.

-Bien, ten- gruño Piper, golpean la carta sobre la mesa.

-Que delicada- murmuro Thalia mientras colocaba su propio seis de picas encima de la que Piper había colocado.

-La respuesta es no- dijo Thalia con aire ausente.

-¿No, qué?- pregunto Piper, luego agrego- Rey de diamantes.

-Maldita sea- murmuro Thalia y le entrego a Piper la carta que le había solicitado- no, no creo que hayan cerrado en trato.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Piper sorprendida.

-Uno- dijo Thalia, reclinándose sobre su silla, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras miraba a Piper- Annie no lo hará hasta que se case.

-Sí, pero es Percy. Me refiero, míralo, ¿Me estás diciendo que si tuvieras eso para ti sola no lanzarías esas ideas por la ventana?- interrumpió Piper.

-¿De verdad quieres hablar de lo que yo haría si tuviera eso- Thalia asintió en dirección a la habitación del hospital donde ellas sabían que estaban Percy y Annabeth- a solas?

Piper negó con la cabeza y lo descarto con las manos.

-Buen punto. Está bien, sigamos, ¿Cuál era el numero dos?

-Dos, Percy es demasiado caballeroso con toda esa mierda de: "Yo respeto tu elección de esperar". Podría seducirla si quisiera. Annie caería como una mala mano de Texas Hold 'em. Y tres, sabríamos si ellos lo hicieron- Thalia comenzó a mirar sus cartas de nuevo, como si acabara de aclarar los misterios del mundo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que sabríamos?- le pregunto Piper, poniendo sus cartas sobre la mesa. Thalia levanto los ojos hacia Piper y lentamente llego a través de la mesa y recogió sus cartas. Eligio las que hacían juego con las suyas y luego las puso de vuelta- no tengo nada de la que necesitas, asi que ve a pescar.

-Thals, lo digo en serio. ¿Cómo podríamos saberlo? No creo que Annie nos lo diría, se avergüenza demasiado de ese tipo de cosas. Ella nunca nos habló de lo que ella y Michael hicieron.

-Michael no era Percy- comenzó Thalia- lo sabríamos porque estaría escrito sobre toda ella. Estaría resplandeciente a la mañana siguiente, la pequeña sonrisa en su cara de saber que su inocencia se ha ido y que ella la perdió con un enloquecedor dios griego.

-Ja- dijo Piper, pensativa- nunca he visto esa mirada en ti antes- ella miro a Thalia dudosa.

-Por supuesto que no lo has hecho, yo soy virgen. Eso y que ningún dios griego se me ha ofrecido últimamente, pero no pierdo la fe- Thalia arrojo eso por ahí como si no fuera una gran sorpresa.

La mandíbula de Piper cayó abierta.

-¿Tu eres QUE?- las palabras de Piper salieron justo cuando Luke entraba.

-Sí, Thals, ¿eres que, exactamente?- le pregunto el, su voz tan seria como siempre, su ceja levantada.

Thalia fulmino a Piper con la mirada.

-Una palabra, Piper…

Piper levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-Oh, créeme, no he olvidado lo que vas a hacer si yo digo una palabra cuando no debo. Sabia de debería haber conseguido deshacerme de esas malditas muñecas.- se quejó ella.

-Hola Luke- dijo Thalia, sonriendo inocentemente y actuando como si hubiera acabado de notar su aparición.

Luke entrecerró los ojos hacia ella, luego su cara se limpió de toda expresión como un paño pasando a través de una pizarra de borrado en seco.

-Poseidón y Sally querían que yo las invitara a venir a comer con todos en la cafetería del hospital.

Thalia arrojo sus cartas.

-Yo podría comer. ¿Y tú, Piper?

Piper seguía mirando a Thalia con los ojos llenos de conmoción.

-Tu, tu, tuuuuuuu- siguió diciéndole Piper a Thalia, con diferentes inflexiones en su voz.

-Piper vamos a pasar de esto y seguir con cosas más importantes, ¿de acuerdo?- Thalia tomo su vía intravenosa con una mano y a Piper con la otra y empezó a jalar a una reacia Piper con Luke siguiéndolas.

-¿Qué podría ser más importante que el hecho de que eres un mmrrm?- Thalia había puesto su mano en la boca de Piper. Estaba tratando de evitar perder el equilibrio, golpear su vía intravenosa y mirar atrás a Luke, quien estaba observando todo con curiosidad.

-Vas a tener que disculparnos un segundo, Luke, ella se tragó su lengua. Solo voy a ayudarla a expulsarla. Podemos encontrarte allí- dijo Thalia dulcemente mientras seguía manteniendo la boca de Piper cubierta.

-Está bien, entonces- Luke sonaba insegura mientras pasaba junto a las dos chicas. Las miro de nuevo una vez más antes de girar y alejarse, mascullando en rumano.

-¿Qué te pasa?- farfullo Piper cuando Thalia finalmente descubrió su boca.

-Tengo una reputación que mantener. No puedes solo ir soltando por ahí que soy tan pura como tú y Annie- dijo Thalia, con las manos en las caderas, los labios colocados en una línea apretada.

-Oh, créeme, Thals, nadie te confundiría con un ser puro, la virginidad estaría maldita- lanzo Piper hacia ella con sarcasmo- por curiosidad, ¿Annie lo sabe?

-No y no necesita saberlo. ¿Cuál es el gran y asombroso problema, Piper? No soy tan experimentada como lo demuestro. ¿Qué importa siquiera?- Thalia se estaba tornando irritada por la curiosidad de su amiga en su vida sexual, o la falta de la misma.

-No es que en realidad sea un gran problema tanto como es solo, un poco decepcionante- dijo Piper, sonando desinflada.

Thalia la miro con los ojos medio entornados.

-Está bien, así que lo que estoy escuchando que dices- comenzó Thalia y luego se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad- ¿Es que estas decepcionada de que sea virgen? ¿Te he entendido mal? ¿Mi audición está mal o es que simplemente eres una idiota?

-Bueno, déjame _esplicarte_ esto, Lucy.

-Por todos los medios, Ricky, _esplicalo_ \- dijo Thalia secamente.

-Así que, ¿sabes cuándo eres un niño y ves Disney World en la televisión?- Thalia asintió con comprensión mientras Piper continuaba- es tan increíble y más grande que la vida, te muestran los fuegos artificiales sobre el gran y hermoso castillo en el que toda niña sueña vivir, y tú piensas: "vaya, quiero ir allí".

-¿Estas comparándome en serio con un parque de diversiones?

Piper la hizo callar.

-Espera.

Thalia le indico a Piper que siguiera adelante con eso.

-Por fin tu día llega y tus padres te llevan a Disney World. Vas a ver el hermoso castillo que has visto tantas veces en televisión. Solo que cuando llagas allí y caminas al gran castillo, con un agujero atravesando el centro, por donde las personas están entrando y saliendo- ella dejo escapar un suspiro desinflado- a pesar de que todavía era un lugar bastante impresionante, fue un poco decepcionante que el castillo terminara siendo una farsa.

Thalia se quedó allí parada mirando a Piper. Ella no sabía en verdad que decir, estaba realmente desconcertada de que la noticia estaba teniendo un efecto perjudicial en su mejor amiga.

-Piper, ¿te das cuenta que acabas de comparar la noticia de mi virginidad con el catillo de un parque de diversiones, verdad? Solo quiero ser clara en eso.

Piper asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Sí, ahora que lo pones así es realmente algo preocupante- dijo ella, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza- supongo que solo estaba esperando que fueras la que me dijera como era eso, ¿sabes? Algo así como que fuiste la primera de nosotras en afeitarte las piernas, usar tampones, y encerarte la línea del bikini- dijo Piper con nostalgia.

-Bueno, la noche aun es joven mi dulce e inocente flor. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría suceder entre hoy y mañana por la mañana?- Thalia se rio de la dudosa mirada de Piper.

-Vamos, Virginia, vamos a buscar algo de comer- Piper se lanzó fuera del alcance de Thalia, sabiendo que iba a tratar de pegarle ante el sonido de su nuevo apodo.

-Piper- gruño Thalia en advertencia, incapaz de moverse rápidamente debido a la molesta vía intravenosa.

-¿Dijiste algo, Virginia?- Piper continuo burlándose. Lanzándose de aquí para allá para mantenerse al margen de las palmadas de Thalia.

* * *

Percy y Annabeth levantaron la mirada de la mesa cuando ellos escucharon el canto de Piper por toda la cafetería.

Ella estaba cantando a todo pulmón la canción de Train "Meet Virginia". Una Thalia viéndose muy enojada estaba arrastrando el paral de su vía intravenosa lo más rápidamente que podía sin caer, tratando de alcanzar a su presa. Cuando Piper hubo llegado a la mesa, había lágrimas corriendo por su cara de tanto reírse. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, jadeando, terminando su serenata.

-¡Su confianza es trágica, pero su mágica intuición y la forma de su cuerpo, inusual, conoce a Virginia!- termino Piper dramáticamente, los brazos en el aire como Vanna White indicando donde Thalia estaba parada ahora. Para gran disgusto de Thalia, toda la cafetería rompió en aplausos.

Thalia mostro su más deslumbrante sonrisa y saludo a todos con adoración, pero a Piper, le murmuro en voz baja.

-Esto es la guerra.

Piper se inclinó ante el público, y luego hacia la mesa donde todos los amigos sentados aplaudían también. Luke se puso de pie y se acercó a Thalia. Era obvio que él estaba tratando de no reírse, y Thalia estaba decepcionada porque ella realmente quería saber cómo se veía cuando estaba abriéndose, pero era a su costa así que podía soportar la decepción.

-¿Por qué no te ayudo a llagar a tu asiento?

Thalia tomo la mano de Piper.

-Eso estaría bien, gracias, Luke- arrastro a Piper tras ella mientras lo seguía a los asientos que le indicaba. Cuando él estaba empujando la silla de Thalia detrás de ella mientras se sentaba, Luke se inclinó hacia adelante y le susurró al oído. El cuerpo de Thalia se puso rígido. Piper los miro con curiosidad, luego miro a Annabeth para ver si ella estaba viendo esto. Ella se encogió de hombros en una forma de: "no tengo idea de lo que pasa". Piper vio como Thalia inclino la cabeza para mirar a Luke. Ella batió sus pestañas dulcemente y sonrió de una forma muy sensual. Piper noto que los ojos de Luke comenzaron a brillar.

-Oye, Percy- Thalia alzo la voz por encima del ruido en la habitación.

-¿Si, Thals?

-¿No dijiste algo de que tu clase se cura rápido?- le pregunto ella, sin apartar los ojos de Luke. Fue entonces que Piper noto que Thalia había colocado su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Luke con la que él estaba apoyándose en la mesa. Parecía un gesto coqueto a menos que estuvieras viendo desde el punto de vista de Piper y pudieras ver que la otra mano de Thalia estaba envuelta alrededor del cuchillo de mantequilla al lado de su plato.

Percy se aclaró la voz, sin saber a dónde iba Thalia con esto.

-Sí, eso es correcto, nosotros no curamos mucho más rápido que…

Antes de que Percy pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo, Thalia lo interrumpió:

-Está bien, gracias, eso es todo lo que necesitaba.

Thalia se movió mas rápido de lo que Piper la había visto moverse, pero era como si todo estuviera pasando en cámara lenta. Thalia levanto el cuchillo mientras su agarre en la mano de Luke se apretaba. Al mismo tiempo, Piper y Annabeth gritaron:

-¡Luke, corre!- él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y se movió mas rápido de lo que el ojo podía ver agarrando la muñeca de Thalia antes que el cuchillo pudiese ponerse en contacto con su carne.

A favor de Luke, el no dio ninguna indicación de que un cuchillo casi había sido clavado en su mano. Sus ojos azules estaban brillando y Piper pensó que podía ver llamas en ellos.

-Thals, puede que desees, um, ir a sentarte donde Annie o ir-ir-irte. Solo digo- tartamudeo Piper.

La mirada de Thalia nunca se apartó de la de Luke. Toda la mesa se sentó congelada, esperando su reacción.

Luke saco lentamente el cuchilla de la mano de ella, sonriendo lentamente, mostrándole a Thalia que sus colmillos se habían alargado.

-Te estas quedando sin cheques, Thalia.

-Depende de que chequera estés viendo, ¿cierto, Luke?- Thalia igualo su frio sarcasmo.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con su enfrentamiento, la doctora Lawrence se acercó a Poseidón y pido hablar con él en privado, por lo que, naturalmente, toda la mesa se levantó y los siguió.

Terminaron de regreso una vez más a la sala de espera familiar. Annabeth estaba empezando a pensar que otras familias no llegaban a este piso porque siempre eran los únicos en usar esta habitación.

-Poseidón, cuando dije en privado, quise decir solamente tú- le dijo la doctora Lawrence.

-Lo entiendo, doctora Lawrence, pero todo el mundo en esta sala sabrá lo que me ha dicho en cuestión de horas.

-Más bien en minutos- añadió Piper.

-Buena respuesta- dijo Thalia, yendo a chocar los puños con Piper. Pero se detuvo justo antes, recordando que se suponía que debía estar enojada con ella. Piper solo puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Bien- dijo la doctora Lawrence, renunciando a tratar de persuadirlo de lo contrario- tengo los resultados de la sangre de Thalia.

Toda la habitación pareció contener la respiración. Thalia se acercó lentamente, olvidándose de la vía intravenosa conectada a ella, y si Piper no la hubiera atrapado, habría caído sobre la cabeza de Thalia. Thalia ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-¿Cuáles fueron mis resultados?- pregunto Thalia con aprensión.

Piper y Annabeth se pararon a cada lado de Thalia en una muestra de apoyo silencioso.

-Thalia, ¿sabes algo acerca de tu genealogía?- le pregunto la doctora Lawrence.

Thalia solo la miro fijamente. Piper la empujo.

-Thals, ¿ella quiere saber si sabes algo de tus antepasados?- aun no hubo respuesta.

Esta vez Annabeth lo intento.

-¿Thals? ¿Tu linaje, ascendencia, antepasados, árbol genealógico…?

-Lo entiendo, Annabeth- la corto Thalia- si usted quiere decir, si sé que hay algún tipo de sangre no humana en mi familia, entonces la respuesta es no- le dijo a la doctora Lawrence.

-No estoy segura de sí es un gen lobo a no. Ya que Annie no es sangre pura necesito más de su sangre para compararla con la de Thalia. Vendré a su habitación más tarde esta noche para llevarla después de que los técnicos de laboratorio se hayan ido a casa. No quiero a nadie haciendo preguntas.


	20. Annabeth XIX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Annabeth XIX**

-¿Um, Piper?- dijo Annabeth distraídamente mientras se sentaban en la cama de la habitación del hospital en la que ella había estado durmiendo.

-Sip.

-Mientras Thalia está tomando una ducha, ¿Por qué no me dices exactamente lo que paso entre ustedes dos?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que paso algo?- pregunto Piper, sonando totalmente culpable.

-¿En serio, Piper? Estabas cantando a todo pulmón "Meet Virginia" con Thalia persiguiéndote, con el soporte de suero y todo- Annabeth levanto una ceja hacia ella- ¿todavía quieres ir con esa respuesta?

-Bien, está bien, tú ganas. Está enojada conmigo porque le estaba tomando el pelo.

Annabeth espero a que Piper continuara, no lo hizo.

-Ella está enojada por que estabas burlándote de ella, ¿eso es todo, nada más?- Piper negó y siguió pareciendo culpable- así que, ¿si voy por allí y empiezo a cantar "Meet Virginia" ella no va a venir hasta aquí para estrangularte?- Annabeth hizo ademan de levantarse de la cama e ir al baño.

-¡ESPERA! Está bien, tu ganas, Thalia está enojada porque me estaba burlando de ella porque esunavirgen- Piper dijo la última parte tan rápido que Annabeth casi se lo perdió, casi.

-¿Thalia es una qué?- pregunto Annabeth en completo shock.

-¡Madre Santísima! ¿Ustedes pensaban que era una puta y que solo pasaba el rato con ustedes dos tímidas florecillas en mi tiempo libre, ya saben, en medio de conquistas y demás? ¿Por qué esta todo el mundo tan impresionado de que sea UNA PUTA VIRGEN? Si están tan interesadas déjenme mostrarles mi lógica y pueden tragárselo o ahogarse con eso, ¿está bien?- continuo ella antes de que pudieran responder- de hecho, creo que el sexo es para una persona especial, y no solo: "oye, te amo, hagámoslo". Me refiero a la que decides tomar para toda la vida- Thalia estaba de pie en la puerta del baño, envuelta en una toalla.

-¿Estás diciendo que vas a esperar para tener relaciones sexuales hasta que te cases?- pregunto Piper conmocionada.

-Caramba, Piper, ¿es realmente tan difícil de entender? Sé que bromeo mucho sobre eso. Me gusta bromear sobre eso para ver el asombro en el rostro de las personas. Pero, personalmente, mi hombre para siempre es el único conseguirá un pedazo de este pastelito.

Annabeth había desarrollado un nuevo respeto por su pervertida amiga.

-Bueno, tres cosas. Primero, estoy totalmente tragándome lo que estás diciendo. Lo entiendo y creo que es genial. Segundo, no cambies. Porque fuera de nosotras tres solo podrías salirte con las cosas que dices y necesitamos desesperadamente el alivio cómico. Y por último, muero de ganas por señalar este punto técnicamente, Thals. No podrías ser una puta virgen, eso es un oxímoron.

-Buena esa, Vern- Piper choco puños con Annabeth.

-Lo sé, ¿cierto?- sonrió Annabeth- hemos aprendido de la mejor, Pipes.

-Mejor no lo olviden par de desvergonzadas- les gruño Thalia.

-¿Has terminado de estar enojada conmigo?- pregunto Piper.

Thalia miro hacia ella por un minuto.

Si- dijo, haciendo un ademan con la mano- se me estaba haciendo difícil estar enojada de todos modos. Tengo que darte reconocimientos por todo el rollo de "Meet Virginia", eso fue puro genio.

-Lo sé- Piper sacudió los hombros- tengo locas habilidades ¿eh?

-De haber sabido que estabas cantando eso porque acababas de enterarte del profundo y oscuro secreto de nuestra pequeña pervertida amiga, en serio me hubiera hecho pis encima de tanto reír.

-Entonces, Thals. ¿Vas a confesar lo que Luke te susurro al oído que causo que apuñalaras al pobre lobo?- le pregunto Annabeth a su petulante amiga.

-¿Dónde está Percy?- le pregunto Thalia, ignorando la pregunta de Annabeth.

-Está sentado en el otro lado de esa puerta, gruñéndole a cualquier cosa y cualquier persona que llegue a unos pocos metros de ella- dijo Annabeth, asintiendo hacia la puerta- Ahora responde a la pregunta, Thalia.

Thalia no respondió de inmediato, no estaba segura de como responder si era sincera consigo misma, lo que era una práctica que le gustaba evitar, ya que por lo general lleva a ser razonable, y francamente, ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? Piper y Annabeth esperaron pacientemente, no queriendo provocar, el últimamente irritable temperamento de Thalia.

-Realmente no sé lo que significa- les dijo Thalia.

-Bueno, si nos cuentas puede que seamos capaces de ayudarte a resolverlo. Sabes que somos buenas en entender las cosas y eso.

-Oh, sí, ¿Cómo podría olvidar a las poderosas Piper y Annabeth, las divas súper investigadoras?- dijo Thalia con sarcasmo.

-Oye, eso hasta suena bien- dijo Annabeth pensativa.

-Annie, enfócate- Piper le dio un codazo.

-Él dijo, comenzó Thalia, y para su gran diversión sus dos amigas se acercaron hacia ella, con los cuerpo inclinados hacia adelante, esperando expectantes por sus palabras- ustedes dos son como dos monos esperando que el turista les lance una cascara de plátano.

-Thals, recuerdas lo que a los monos les gusta tirarles devuelta a los turistas, ¿no? Escúpelo ahora- gruño Piper.

-El me desafío a darle una razón para matar a alguien si llegara la hora de que el me llamara Virginia y ya no tuviera nada que ver conmigo- cuando Piper y Annabeth no dijeron nada, Thalia levanto la mirada hacia ellas y vio que ambas estaban con los ojos como platos, con la boca abierta- ¿van a decir algo?

Piper se levantó y empezó a pasearse por la habitación, mordiéndose el labio inferior y murmurando en voz baja. Annabeth siguió luciendo perpleja.

-¿Hola? Esta es la Torre de Control llamando a todas las insistentes amigas que saben cómo intimidarte para decirles algo que no comprendo por mí misma y ahora están actuando como los monos a los que se referían anteriormente.

Eso, efectivamente, logro cerrarle la boca a Annabeth y finalmente reconoció a Thalia.

-Lo siento, estuve como descolocada por un momento. Simplemente no puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto Thalia, su voz extrañamente suave.

Piper miro hacia Thalia y luego a Annabeth.

-¿Quiere decir lo que creo que significa?

-No lo sé, Pipes. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué otra cosa iba a importarle su estado de virginidad?- respondió Annabeth.

-Tal vez sea una cosa de hermana pequeña, como si el sintiera que tiene que ser su hermano mayor- dijo Piper, asintiendo como si eso de alguna manera lo hiciera cierto.

-Lo he visto mirarla, y si la ve como una hermana menor entonces Percy tiene que rematarlo a golpes porque parece que está considerando el incesto.

Thalia observaba el intercambio entre sus dos mejores amigas mientras se comunicaban como si ella no estuviera sentada justo enfrente de ellas.

-Oye, Ricky, Lucy, estoy sentada aquí. ¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si no estuviera en la habitación?

-Cierto, lo siento Thalia- Piper se puso de rodillas frente a Thalia y coloco las manos en sus rodillas para mantener el equilibrio- Annie y yo creemos que Luke está siendo posesivo contigo.

-¿Esa es tu investigadora en acción? ¿En serio? Bueno, maldita sea, ¿Por qué no se van a resolver el misterio de Stonehenge viendo como ustedes son tan buenas en entender las cosas y todo eso?

-Hay mucho mas de eso que solo posesividad, Thals- Annabeth se puso de pie y reanudo el paseo de una lado a otro que Piper había abandonado- él te trata como…- Annabeth hizo gestos con las manos como si tratara de animar a alguien a escupir la que ella no podía conseguir que su boca dijera.

-Es como si el piensa, tal vez…- comenzó Piper, pero luego aborto su pensamiento.

-Solo escúpelo ya. ¿el piensa y me está tratando como qué?

-Compañero- soltó Annabeth tan rápido que parecía que alguien la había dado una palmada en la espalda para que salieran las palabras- él te está tratando como lo haría un compañero.

Thalia se sintió como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago. Trato de tomar aire, pero sus pulmones no funcionaban.

Pensó que escucho voces, pero sonaban ahogadas, como si vinieran del otro lado de una puerta cerrada. Sus pensamientos estaban saltando de una imagen a otra, como uno de eso libros de imágenes donde mueven las ilustraciones haciéndolos ver con vida cuando se mueven más rápido, pero esto no era un libro, esta era su vida. Vio a Luke venir hacia su cama cuando le pregunto si estaba bien, un giro, él estaba arrodillado a su lado observando la piel en sus piernas, un giro, él estaba de pie en el pasillo del hospital prácticamente gruñéndole a ella, un giro, él estaba poniendo una manta sobre ella mientras yacía en la cama del hospital temblando. Una y otra vez las imágenes llegaron. Había un denominador común en cada imagen: Luke estaba prácticamente gruñéndole en todas ellas. De repente, sintió una fría humedad en su rostro. Jadeo, tratando de orientarse, llenando sus pulmones con precioso y vivificante oxígeno.

-Mierda, Piper- farfullo Thalia- mejor que haya una apestosa razón de cambio mundial para que tires agua en mi rostro.

-No estabas respirando y no respondías a nuestro llamado. Iba a darte una bofetada, pero Annie decidió que la marca de una mano estropeando tu piel puede no ser lo más prudente en estos momentos- explico Piper con nerviosismo.

-He encontrado un fallo en tu razonamiento- dijo Thalia, mirándolas como si más les valiera estar de acuerdo con ella. Cuando Annabeth le entrego una toalla para secar su cara, explico su teoría- cada vez que Luke está en la habitación conmigo, me mira como si me quisiera estrangular. Ni una sola vez a aparentado siquiera estar interesado en mi de _esa_ forma.

-Tú mejor que nadie debes saber que una expresión de deseo intenso se puede confundir con una de estrangulación- dijo Annabeth, con toda naturalidad.

Thalia ladeo la cabeza, levantando las cejas.

Oh, lo dices en serio, Ann. ¿En qué momento de tu vida, llena de oportunidades increíbles y desconcertantes, has experimentado a un hombre mirándote donde pensaste, es esto deseo por mí, o por el estrangulamiento que él podría estar pensando darme? Realmente, por favor dime para así poder avivar la pequeña llama de esperanza que mi sentido común está tratando desesperadamente de sofocar con la fría realidad de que Luke, ¡NO ES Y NUNCA SERA UNA OPCION, EN MI "NO SOY UN PUTO HOMBRE LOBO" VIDA!- Thalia maldijo las lágrimas condenatorias que revelaban la profundidad de sus emociones con respecto al hombre lobo melancólico que era una sombra constante en su mente.

-Thalia, lo siento- susurro Annabeth mientras se sentaba en la cama y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros- no sabía que tenías sentimientos por él.

-Por supuesto que tengo sentimientos hacia él. Siento que es un pomposo, peludo, infestado de pulgas cabeza dura.

Thalia pensó que si lo decía en voz alta, entonces, tal vez lo podría creer. No hubo suerte.

La habitación quedo en silencio sin la ruidosa voz de Thalia para llenar los espacios vacíos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal este clima que hemos estado teniendo?- dijo Piper, siempre la que trataba se suavizar las cosas.

De repente, Annabeth se levantó, haciendo que Thalia casi cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué mierda, Annabeth?- escupió Thalia. Lego miro la cara de Annabeth y pudo ver que algo andaba muy mal.

-Voy a vomitar- la voz de Annabeth era desesperada y afligida.

Thalia puso las manos sobre los hombros de Annabeth y comenzó a guiarla hasta el baño, todo el rato gritándole órdenes a Piper.

-Ve a buscar a Percy, consigue algunas toallas y paños fríos, luego consigue a la doctora Lawrence.

Piper se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero esta se abrió de golpe, gracias a Dios, antes de que estuviera la suficientemente cerca para ser golpeada por ella.

Percy entro como una tormenta de energía. Paso junto a Piper, siguiendo los sonidos dolorosos y enfermizos procedentes de su compañera. Luke entro detrás de Percy y se detuvo al lado de Piper.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pegunto, con una voz tan autoritaria como siempre.

-Estábamos sentada, hablando sobre…- Piper hizo una pausa, recordando lo que habían estado hablando antes de que Annabeth hubiera enfermado- nada importante, y luego Annie se levantó y dijo que iba a vomitar. Thalia la llevo al baño y yo iba a buscar a Percy pero él ya estaba entrando en la habitación- Luke solo asintió en respuesta. Piper se dio cuenta entonces que tenía que conseguir toallas y un paño frio. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y luego hizo una pausa para volver la mirada a Luke- ¿puedes contactar con la doctora Lawrence de alguna manera?

-Sí.

-Un "hombre de pocas palabras" sería un eufemismo para describir a ese lobo- murmuro Piper mientras continuaba en su búsqueda por las toallas.

* * *

-¿Qué paso?- le gruño Percy a Thalia mientras se acomodaba a sí mismo en el lugar que ella acababa de ocupar. Él se hizo cargo de sostener el cabello de Annabeth mientras ella vomitaba cualquier cosa y todo de su cuerpo.

-No sé lo que paso. Estábamos hablando y todo el mundo estaba bien y luego Bam, Annie estaba enferma- Thalia dio una palmada juntando las manos en énfasis.

" _Luna, ¿puedes decirme que está mal?_ " le pregunto Percy, su voz llena de la angustia que sentía al verla tan enferma.

" _Se siente como si mis entrañas están tratando de salirse arrastras de por mi boca. ¿cuán descriptivo es eso?_ " Annabeth envió su pensamiento y gimió en voz alta al mismo tiempo que otro espasmo se apoderaba de su estómago, y comenzó a tener arcadas porque no quedaba nada en su interior.

Percy le puso la mano en la frente, cuando ella comenzó a temblar.

" _Estas ardiendo, Annabeth_ "

Percy no sabía nada acerca de la fiebre, pero estaba seguro de que su temperatura iba más allá del punto de ser solo una fiebre leve.

-Toma, tengo toallas húmedas- Piper entro en el cuarto de baño y abrió el agua fría, empujando las toallas bajo la corriente, luego exprimió el exceso y le dio una a Percy.

-Ponla en su cuello- indico Thalia, y luego tomo una toalla de Piper y la doblo colocándola en el suelo y empujándola debajo de Annabeth para que así sus rodillas no estuvieran el piso frio y duro.

-Luke se puso en contacto con la doctora Lawrence, está en camino hacia aquí- les informo Piper.

Annabeth finalmente se dejó caer contra Percy, agotada de estar con arcadas. Su rostro enrojeció por la fiebre, y su respiración era superficial. Percy la recogió y la llevo a su cama. Mientras el suavemente la depositaba hablo con Luke.

-Llama a mi padre.

-Hecho, mi príncipe, ya lo he llamado. El, tu madre y Atenea están abajo en la cafetería. Están de camino ahora.

Percy asintió.

-Gracias.

Sin previo aviso Annabeth grito:

-¡PERCY!- Thalia y Piper soltaron. Luke se estremeció a causa de su sensible audición de lobo.

Percy froto la frente de Annabeth.

-Estoy aquí, amor- ¿Qué puedo hacer?-Percy estaba apretando los dientes, la frustración y el miedo corriendo por su cuerpo.

-Haz que se detenga- le susurro Annabeth- por favor, haz que se detenga.


	21. Thalia XX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Thalia XX**

Diana marco el número de Jacob mientras seguía examinando la muestra de sangra que tenía en el microscopio. Sus manos temblaban mientras giraba el dial para que la diapositiva entrara en foco. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero ahí estaba a color vivo. La sangre de Thalia coincidía con la sangre de Annabeth. La única diferencia siendo la cantidad de células que llevaba el gen. Dado que Annabeth era medio lobo, su sangre estaba llena de ellos. La de Thalia, sin embargo, tenía lo suficiente como para ser reconocible por una persona que sabía que buscar. Jacob finalmente respondió.

-Dime que tienes buenas noticias, doctora Lawrence.

-Bueno, si te refieres a que puedo encargarme de Annabeth por mí misma, entonces si tengo buenas noticias. Acabo de recibir una llamada del Beta de Poseidón. Annabeth está enferma. Ahora voy a verla y hare que la trasladen a la UCI, donde no se permite a los visitantes de cualquier clase después de las 9:00 pm. Tengo un par de batas para ti aquí en mi oficina. La voy a dejar desbloqueada para que puedas entrar. Espera en mi oficina mí llamada- Diana había cambiado los portaobjetos en el microscopio, poniendo los de Thalia a un lado y deslizando la muestra de Annabeth bajo el alcance. Al mirar por el ocular dejo de escuchar cualquier cosa que Jacob le dijera. Había pensado que esto podría suceder, pero pensarlo y verlo es muy diferente- está bien, Jacob, te llamare cuando esté lista. Adiós- sin escuchar su respuesta colgó.

Siguió examinando la sangre a medida veía las células humanas atacar a las células de hombre lobo. Annabeth había recibido una transfusión de sangre antes de que ella pudiera ser capaz de detenerlo. Eso era que estaba viendo en la diapositiva frente a ella. Las células humanas de la sangre que no pertenecía a Annabeth estaban atacando a sus células. Había oído que esto podría ocurrir cuando un lobo recibía sangre humana, porque la sangre humana reconocía las células lobunas como un virus y atacaban en consecuencia. Sabia de solo una cura, una forma de evitar que las células humanas mataran a las células del lobo y asi matar inevitablemente al hombre lobo.

Cuando se puso de pie y se colocó su bata de laboratorio, echo un último vistazo a la diapositiva y luego se volvo para ir a la habitación de Annabeth. Se decía a si misma que todo iba a ir bien, que Jacob podría sanarla, que no estaba poniendo a Annabeth en ningún daño real. Antes de que su conciencia pudiera conversarla de ello ya estaba de pie frente a la puerta de Annabeth. Había sido capaz de oír sus gritos desde el pasillo y solo podía imaginar lo doloroso que era para su cuerpo volverse sobre sí mismo. Ahí está ¿ves? Voy a ayudarla al darle la morfina para mantenerla bajo control, y entonces no va a sentir dolor hasta que Jacob pueda curarla.

Apaciguando su culpa, volvió el tomo de la puerta y entro en una habitación llena de gente preocupada, un Alfa emocionalmente fuera de control, y los gritos de una chica muy enferma. Gracias a Dios, ante la vista de una persona enferma la médico en ella se dio una patada y se concentró en ese papel, en hacer algo para ayudar.

* * *

Para el momento en que la doctora Lawrence entro en la habitación todo el mundo estaba allí, revistiendo la pared de la habitación.

Cada rostro estaba envuelto en preocupación y miedo por Annabeth. Percy escucho la puerta abrirse. Se volvió a ver a la doctora Lawrence de pie en la sala, y antes de que nadie pudiera hacerle una pregunta ella levanto la mano y se dirigió a la cama de Annaebth. Solo se ois los gemidos y gritos de su compañera.

-Por favor, haga algo por ella- Percy se encontró rogándole a la doctora Lawrence, desesperado por algo, cualquier cosa para ayudar a Annabeth.

La doctora Lawrence escucho el corazón de Annabeth, y luego destello una luz en cada ojo. Aparto las manos de Annabeth lejos de su estómago y comenzó a empujar en ella en diversos lugares, provocando que un grito emergiera. Percy gruño pero la doctora no se dejó intimidar.

-Guárdatelo, lobo. No le puedo ayudar si tú esperas que no haya ningún dolor- metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco algo que Percy no reconoció. La vio recorrerlo al otro lado de la frente de Annabeth y luego observo una pantalla pequeña a un lado- es un escáner térmico para tomarle la temperatura. Está en 40. 6 grados centímetros lo que significa que si no logramos que su temperatura baje o bien tendrá un ataque, o entrara en coma, o ambos- la doctora Lawrence mira a Poseidón- voy a tener que llevarla a la UCI. No se permite a nadie allí, los pacientes están demasiado enfermos para ser expuestos a los gérmenes que las personas inocentemente podrían traer dentro. ¿Entiendes lo que esto significa?

Poseidón asintió.

-Voy a cuidar de ella.

Vieron como ella pulso un botón que hizo que una alarma sonara, entonces todos oyeron pasos desplazándose rápidamente hacia la habitación. Lo siguiente que Percy supo es que estaba siendo empujado fuera del camino. Luke y su padre lo agarraron antes de que pudiera arremeter contra el personal del hospital, a medida que estos transferían a Annabeth en una camilla. Él no podía concentrarse en lo que la doctora Lawrence estaba diciendo mientras observaba a su compañera siendo apartada de el a donde sea que él no pudiera ir… otra vez. Una vez que Annabeth se perdió de vista finalmente miro a la doctora.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- gruño.

-No lo sé todavía, Percy. Tendrás que ser paciente y dejar que haga mi trabajo. El hecho de que estés gruñendo y lanzando ataques masivos de Alfa no ayudara a que Annabeth mejore.

Percy se sorprendió por la audacia de la doctora, pero se encontró con que la respetaba por ello.

-Solo haga que se sienta bien otra vez. Por favor.

-Ella va a estar bien- dio un paso atrás entonces, de modo que pudiera mirar a todo el grupo hacinado en la pequeña habitación- les hare saber tan pronto como sepa algo- y luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

La habitación se quedó tranquila, nadie atreviéndose a romper el silencio, porque entonces tendrían que reconocer el miedo que amenazaba con consumir a uno por uno. El silencio fue roto por una maldición por parte de Thalia.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia ella y la observo mientras ella luchaba con la cinta que sostenía la vía intravenosa en su lugar.

No estaba prestando atención a hecho de que todo el mundo se centró en ella.

-Oye, dijo la enfermera idiota número uno, mira esta vía que acabo de poner a esta chica, ¿crees que he usado suficiente cinta? Por supuesto que no, dijo la enfermera idiota número dos, tienes que envolver un rollo entero alrededor de su brazo para que nada menos que un milagro permita que se despegue- murmuro Thalia el dialogo en voz baja cuando finalmente consiguió sacar la cinta fuera de la vía intravenosa en su brazo- ¡Por fin!- anuncio triunfalmente mientras sacaba la via de su brazo, la sangre corrió por su mano. Levanto la vista y vio a todos mirándola- ¿Qué?- pregunto. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando Luke comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Él estaba tan cerca que ella tuvo que estirar el cuello hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Por qué te sacaste eso?- su rostro era duro, ilegible.

-Porque si voy a tener que tener un soporte atado a mí, preferiría que sea uno del que pudiera conseguir un cierto uso. Pero como era este soporte en particular mi compañero constante, debo decir que simplemente no estaba funcionando para mi- Thalia batió sus pestañas hacia el- además, ¿Qué diablos importa? ¿Mi mejor amiga acaba de ser llevada a toda prisa a la UCI y tú estás preocupado por mi estúpida vía intravenosa?

-Ponla de nuevo- sus ojos fulguraban azules mientras el la aferraba del brazo.

-Oh, sí, seguro. Ahora mismo me pongo eso- dijo ella sarcásticamente, mientras quitaba la mano de el alrededor de su brazo. Prestándole mucha menos atención que si se tratara de un mosquito, lo rodeo para así poder ver a los demás- entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan, Poseidón?- oyó el rasgar de un material y cuando se volvió hacia el ruido vio a Luke arrancaba un pedazo de la sabana de cama y lo llevaba hacia ella. La tomo del brazo, suavemente esta vez, y envolvió el material alrededor del punto que todavía estaba sangrando por donde había arrancado su vía intravenosa. Sin decir una palabra, regreso al lugar en el que previamente había estado de pie, mientras Thalia le veía retroceder.

Poseidón respondió como si la escena en particular no había tenido lugar.

-Por ahora tú y Piper se quedaran aquí, y yo voy a poner un guardia en la puerta. Percy y Luke van a permanecer en la sala de espera de la UCI. Percy- Poseidón miro a su hijo- no intentaras desafiar lo que la doctora Lawrence ha dicho. ¿Está claro?

-Como tú digas, así será- respondió formalmente Percy, el cuello al desnudo en sumisión.

-Bien- continuo- Sally y Atenea se irán a casa y descansaran- Atenea empezó a interrumpir, pero Sally la detuvo con una mano en el brazo y dio un brusco movimiento de cabeza. Atenea se tragó las palabras que iba a decir.

-Atenea, entiendo que quieres estar aquí por tu hija, pero necesitas descansar y no lo conseguirás aquí. Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?- Poseidón espero su respuesta antes de continuar.

-Está bien- respondió ella con voz firme.

Poseidón miro su reloj, marcaba las 9: 30 pm.

-Creo que es hora de declarar la noche. Tan pronto como la doctora Lawrence tenga información se pondrá en contacto conmigo y todos estarán informados en cuestión de minutos- Poseidón se volvió para salir y Sally lo siguió. Atenea se acercó a Thalia y la abrazo y luego hizo lo mismo con Piper.

-No se preocupe, señora C- le dijo Thalia- Annie es la persona más testaruda que conozco. Ella va a estar bien.

Atenea asintió y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas, se fue también.

Percy le dio a cada una un abrazo también y les dijo que lo llamaran si necesitaban algo, a lo que Thalia arrojo:

-Creo que Annie patearía mi trasero si te llamo para lo que necesito- Luke gruño, pero al menos logro una pequeña sonrisa de Percy. Eso era lo que Thalia había estado pretendiendo lograr. Thalia se volvió hacia Luke y le enseño la lengua como una niña caprichosa.

Mientras él y Percy se iba, Luke se volvió una vez más.

-Ustedes dos. No hagan nada que consideren brillante. El resto de nosotros lo considera estúpido- cerro la puerta justo cuando Thalia le arrojo el cosa más cercana que pudiera tener en sus manos, lo cual paso a ser una caja de tampones que Piper había sacado ausentemente, así que naturalmente, los tampones salieron volando por todas partes.

-Arrrrrrgh, lo voy a despellejar la primera vez que lo vea como un lobo y lo convertiré en una bonita alfombra para poner frente a la chimenea- gruño Thalia.

-Um, Thals, no tienes chimenea- señalo Piper.

-Mi chimenea hipotética, Piper. Vamos, ponte al día, ¿quieres?

-Oh, mi error. Olvide que debo estar tomando notas de tu vida hipotética de manera que cuando hagas referencia a ella voy a saber exactamente de que mierda estas hablando.

-Bueno, al menos eres capaz de admitir cuando te equivocas. Ese es un paso en la dirección correcta- Thalia le dio unas palmaditas a su amiga, y luego salto hacia atrás justo antes de que el puño de Piper pudiera conectar con su hombro- hombre, es bueno no tener ese estúpido soporte pegado a mí.

Piper se sentó en la cama y miro a Thalia, su cara ya no juguetona.

-¿Cuál es el plan, Thalia? Sé que estas cocinando uno porque eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer, así que, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Colarnos a la UCI, por supuesto- dijo Thalia, con toda naturalidad.

-Genial- Piper sonrió con complicidad y luego escucho con atención cuando Thalia explicaba su plan.


	22. Piper XXI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Piper XXI**

-Comiencen con Vancomicina y Fentanilo intravenoso veinticinco microgramos en bolo, al sentirse mejor continúen la infusión de 3 microgramos por hora. Luego cúbranla con mantas de enfriamiento. Vamos a tratar de bajar su temperatura. Si comienza a temblar, reemplázalas con mantas regulares- la doctora Lawrence estaba dando órdenes a medida que seguía vigilando la condición de Annabeth. No tenía ningún problema decidiendo sedarla dada la cantidad de dolor que tenía; el hecho de que sería más fácil trasladarla solo un extra.

Mientras que las enfermeras seguían sus órdenes, se metió en una habitación vacía y llamo a Jacob. El contesto al primer timbre.

-Tuve que traerla a la UCI. Tengo que conseguir que se estabilice y luego sacare a las enfermeras del camino para que puedas venir y trasladarla- explico Diana.

-¿Qué quieres decir con estabilizarla? ¿Qué pasa con ella?- la voz de Jacob era baja, y Diana no podía decir si era preocupación en su voz o algo más.

-La sangre humana que se la administro a través de la transfusión esta atacando su cuerpo.

-¿Puedes arreglarlo?

-Sí, voy a decirte como una vez que estés en tu camino a Denver. Voy a mandarte un mensaje de texto cuando yo esté lista.

* * *

Jacob oyó la línea cortarse cuando la doctora Lawrence colgó. No podía creer que algo estaba realmente mal con Annabeth. ¿Era su culpa? No, se dijo, tú no los hiciste darle la transfusión. Eso fue algo que paso, una de esas situaciones sin culpa. Además, la doctora Lawrence dijo que podía arreglarlo, eso es lo único que importaba. Annabeth estaría bien, y ella seria suya. Se sentó en una silla mientras esperaba en la oficina de ella por el mensaje de texto que lo llevaría más cerca de su meta.

* * *

-¿Estas segura de que esto va a funcionar?- le susurro Piper a Thalia mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Habían tenido un golpe de suerte cuando Jake, el lobo que Poseidón puso en la puerta, se había apartado para ir al baño.

-Por supuesto que va a funcionar, es mi idea- dijo Thalia, con confianza.

-Claro, ¿Cómo ese verano que decidiste que sería buena idea escaparse e ir a acampar?

-Oye, todo salió bien. Fue solo un poco de fuego- dijo Thalia descuidadamente.

-¿Un poco de fuego, Thals? ¿En serio? Quemaste tres hectáreas, el maldito departamento de bomberos tuvo que conseguir uno de esos aviones fumigadores para verter agua sobre ellas, ¿y dices que _eso_ salió bien?- el susurro de Piper ahora era más un grito susurrado.

-Bien, se salió un poco de control. Esto no es nada como eso. Es una simple op de entrada y salida.

-¿Acabas de decir op de entrada y salida?- pregunto Piper con sarcasmo.

-Sí, ya sabes, op como operación. Llegamos y nos vamos sin ser detectadas.

-Oh, bueno, una vez que lo pones de esa manera, no sé por qué siquiera estaba preocupada- Piper entorno los ojos, claramente sin conformarse en lo más mínimo por las palabras de Thalia.

Siguieron caminando por pasillo tras pasillo. Todos ellos estaban empezando a tener el mismo aspecto.

-¿Siquiera sabes dónde está la UCI?- pregunto Piper finalmente.

-No, pero pensé que tendrían las señales con flechas que dijeran "usted está aquí", y luego te señalaran el camino por el que tenías que ir. Ya sabes, como en el centro comercial.

-Lo dice el genio que planeo nuestra op de entrada y salida- Piper respiro hondo y soltó el aire lentamente.

Cuando Thalia doble una esquina, vio a un hombre en bata acercándose a ellas. Antes de que Piper pudiera ser vista, la empujo hacia atrás.

-Ve- susurro.

-¿Qué?- jadeo Piper.

-Ve, hay un enfermero o medico viniendo por este camino. Voy a distraerlo. Sigue como habíamos planeado.

Piper vacilo.

-¿Vas a decepcionar a Annie, Piper? ¿Dejarla totalmente solo, asustada en esa habitación desconocida?- Thalia sabía que el sentimiento de culpa haría el truco y por supuesto…

-A veces quiero darte un puñetazo en la cara, Thalia Grace- gruño entre dientes cuando se volvió y camino en la dirección opuesta.

-Yo también te quiero- susurro Thalia, y luego añadió rápidamente- son las 11:00 pm. Ahora encuéntrame de nuevo en la habitación en una hora y media-Piper levanto la mano en reconocimiento, pero siguió caminando.

Piper camino lo más rápido que pudo por el pasillo y, doblando la esquina, casi choco con dos grandes puertas con las letras UCI etiquetándolas. Bueno, pide y recibirás, pensó mientras empujaba suavemente las puertas para ver si se podían abrir. No lo hicieron. El optimismo a ultranza nunca le hizo ningún bien a nadie pero valía la pena intentarlo. Miro a lo largo de las paredes a ambos lados de la puerta porque se había dado cuenta que muchas de las puertas del hospital estaban automatizadas con un botón para que no tuvieras que empujarlas para abrirlas. Al examinar la pared a la derecha de las puertas, los vellos de la nuca de Piper comenzaron a levantarse. Se sintió como si estuviera siendo observada. Comenzó a darse vuelta pero antes de que pudiera sintió la presión en su cuello, y luego la oscuridad y el silencio la envolvieron.


	23. Thalia XXII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Thalia XXII**

Jake estaba de pie en frente de la habitación en la que las amigas de Annabeth se alojaban cuando el ascensor sonar para anunciar su llagada. No pudo evitar su instinto natural de asumir una postura defensiva cuando él estaba protegiendo algo. Cuando nadie salió inmediatamente del ascensor, su lobo se puso alerta. Olio el aire y agudizo el oído. Podía oler un humano y oír su respiración.

Había alguien en el ascensor, alguien no consciente por el sonido de su lenta respiración. Se movió con rapidez antes de que las puertas pudieran cerrarse y un flujo constante de maldiciones en su lengua nativa a fluir de su boca al ver a una de las amigas de Annabeth de forma inmóvil en el suelo, la que se llamaba Piper. Rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos y corrió hacia su habitación. Llamo a la puerta antes de abrir, con la esperanza de que iba a escuchar a la otra, la bocazas que llamaban Thalia, responder. La respuesta fue más fuerte de lo que las palabras podrían haber sido. Jake había aprendido que a veces el silencio es el peor tipo de ruido. Abrió la puerta lentamente, solo para confirmar sus temores. La habitación estaba vacía.

Llevo a Piper y la deposito en una de las camas, comprobó su pulso y lo observo durante unos segundos para asegurarse que su respiración era estable. Entonces, tan silenciosamente como entro, se fue. Al mismo tiempo, el silencio que llenaba la habitación le gritaba. Una vez en el pasillo debatió una y otra vez en su mente la posibilidad de ir a buscar a Thalia o llamar a Poseidón o Luke y hacerles saber lo que estaba pasando. Solo podía imaginar la ira que Luke derramaría sobre él. Sus acciones hacia Thalia podían no ser evidentes para él, pero todo el mundo las veía, y si se enteraba de que estaba perdida, destrozaría a Jake en pedazos. Tal vez pueda esperar solo un momento para ver si vuelve, si no entonces entraría en pánico. En el fondo de su mente sabía que debía llamar a su Alfa, pero el miedo lo contuvo.

* * *

Thalia se giró hacia el hombre que se le acercaba. Al el acercarse, se dio cuenta que era muy lindo y no mucho mayor que ella. Los dioses traviesos estaban sonriéndole esta noche.

-Te das cuenta que no se supone que estés yendo a UCI a estas horas, ¿no?- le pregunto a ella, totalmente sobresaltándola.

-¿La UCI?- pregunto Thalia estúpidamente.

-Sí, esa es la única cosa en la dirección en que tu amiga se acaba de ir- cuando Thalia no respondió pero se quedó allí mirando de atrás y adelante entre la dirección en la que Piper se había ido y de vuelta al chico guapo, el volvió a hablar- será mejor que yo baja por ella para evitar que se meta en problemas. Tienes que dirigirte de nuevo a donde sea que se supone que estas.

La parte sobre el yendo y trayendo a Piper fue lo que finalmente la saco de su trance. Thalia le toco el brazo para llamar su atención y cuando el la miro, esbozo su más seductora y adoradora sonrisa.

-Está bien- hizo una pausa para mirar su tarjeta de identificación- Matt. Me has atrapado. Estaba afuera vagando por el hospital por que estaba alucinantemente aburrida. Estuve en un accidente de auto y he estado atrapada en cama y finalmente tengo permitido levantarme y moverme. Así que aquí estoy yo toda patética en busca de un buen rato- se detuvo y le guiño un ojo, provocando un completo rubor- en un hospital, ¿por casualidad no sabes dónde puedo encontrar un buen rato que tal vez venga con un par de copas?- dijo Thalia, con su voz más esperanzadora. El tipo llamado Matt miro a Thalia, luego al pasillo detrás de ella, claramente por hacer lo correcto y lo divertido. Por suerte para Thalia, ella era muy buena en convencer a los chicos para hacer la cosa divertida.

-Bueno, estoy a punto de terminar mi turno- comenzó, pero Thalia lo interrumpió con un chillido.

-¡Yey! Mira, esto fue el destino. Ibas a dejar el trabajo y estar aburrido, y yo iba a tener que sentarme en mi cama sola y estar aburrida, pero en cambio nos encontramos. Bastante impresionante si me preguntas- Thalia le sonrió con adoración. Envolvió su brazo con el suyo mientras decía- lidera el camino, guapo.

Matt se la llevo a una habitación marcada con "Dietética" en negrita.

-Tenemos cerveza que se mantiene en los pisos para las personas que entran y son alcohólicos.

-¡Cállate! ¿En serio?- pregunto Thalia.

-Sí, aunque los doctores tienen que escribir una prescripción para ello. No es la mejor pero servirá en un apuro- él le sonrió y Thalia vio que tenía hoyuelos. Ella gimió para sus adentros, si tan solo ella no le hubiera entregado su corazón a otro. Espera, ¿Qué demonios?, no le había entregado su corazón, ¿en que estaba pensando? Matt interrumpió su dialogo interior cuando la tomo de la mano, y después de haber llenado su mochila con cerveza la saco de la habitación y siguió por otro pasillo. Llegaron a una pequeña área de espera escondida en una esquina donde era prácticamente imposible de ver. Matt puso en el suelo su mochila y saco dos cervezas. Le entrego una y se quedó otra para sí mismo. Thalia se sentó en el sofá de dos plazas y miro a Matt sobre el borde de la lata de cerveza mientras tomaba un sorbo.

-Entonces, Matt, ¿Qué haces exactamente?

* * *

Cuatro horas, 12 cervezas y dos bolsas de Cheetos después…

Matt estaba sentado en el asiento junto a Thalia mientras ella divagaba sobre hombres lobo y cuan mandones eran. Él pensó que ella debía haber estado leyendo esos libros de romance paranormal en que las chicas estaban tan interesadas. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, Matt aprovecho su silencio colocando sus dedos debajo de su barbilla y girando su rostro hacia él. Los de Thalia se abrieron de par en par cuando empezó a inclinar hacia ella.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho lo guapa que eres?- le pregunto Matt.

Thalia se rio.

-De vez en cuando- Thalia volvió la cabeza, inclinándola ligeramente y pregunto- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Voy a besarte- respondió sin rodeos.

-Eh, bueno supongo que está bien. Es por Annie, después de todo.

Matt lucio confundido por su declaración, pero ella no estaba negándose, asi que él lo tomo como si estuviera claro. Se inclinó el resto del camino y presiono sus labios en los de ella con firmeza. Thalia se acercó a él y le permitió separar sus labios con su lengua. Este beso duro varios segundos, pero Thalia se apartó bruscamente cuando sintió la mano de Matt deslizándose bajo el dobladillo de su camisa y rozar su piel.

-Oh, no creo que este lo suficientemente borracha para eso, muchachote- bromeo ella.

-No puedes culpar a un hombre por intentarlo cuando hay una hermosa chica sentada junto a él, ¿verdad?- Matt le guiño un ojo.

Thalia se levantó entonces y habría caído si Matt no la hubiera estabilizado.

-Vaya, el suelo esta mojado. Eso no puede ser seguro. Probablemente deberías decirle a alguien que lo supervise- le dijo mientras continuaba tratando de mantenerse en pie.

-Aja. Thalia, creo que es hora de que te lleve de vuelta a tu habitación.

-Habitación, _habritacion,_ me estoy divirtiendo. ¿No te estas divirtiendo, Matty?- sorprendentemente, Thalia borracha aún era capaz de coquetear.

-Definitivamente me estoy divirtiendo, pero no quiero que alguien se preocupe por ti si van a tu habitación y te has ido. Vamos, señálame la dirección correcta y te acompañare con seguridad, mi señora.

-Oooh, eres mi caballero de brillante armadura- Thalia se rio.

-Así es, hermosa- Matt sonrió y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura para ayudar a sostenerla, y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que señalaba. Ella deambulo por todo el camino y cuando por fin se acercaron, Matt se congelo al ver a un gran hombre de pie frente a la puerta que indicaba, con los brazos cruzados sobre un pecho ancho. Matt trago saliva mientras seguía adelante.

-¡Hola!- Thalia hizo señas al hombre y se rio cuando el levanto un labio hacia ella y gruño.

Matt dejo de moverse hacia adelante, y cuando Thalia se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso, ella salió de su agarre y señalo:

-Matty, no te pongas nervioso, ese es solo Jack- se dio la vuelta y le lanzo un beso al hombre- solo está de mal humor.

Thalia siguió adelante y cuando alcanzo al hombre, ella sonrió grande y le dio un abrazo, el cual parecía extraño porque el hombre se quedó tieso como una tabla.

-Oye, Jack, ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo Thalia mientras renunciaba a su agarre sobre él.

-Es Jake- gruño el- ¿y que estás haciendo con eso?- Jake señalo a Matt con un gruñido digno de Luke.

-Oh, ese es Matty. Él es mi nuevo amigo, ¿no, Matty?

-Uh, bueno, sí. Pero solo amigos, hombre, y yo solo quería asegurarme de que regresara bien, así que me voy entonces. Adiós, Thalia- Matt hablo rápidamente y comenzó a retroceder. Él le dio un último saludo y se volvió de prisa en su camino.

Jake volvió la mueca hacia Thalia.

-Es mejor que vuelva allí dentro antes de que Luke descubra que te fuiste con un tipo.

-Oh, Josh, deja de ser un angustiado preocupado- Thalia se tambaleo hacia adelante y Jake la atrapo. Se estiro hacia atrás y giro el pomo de la puerta de su habitación, empujándola suavemente a dentro.

-Vete a la cama y no te metas en problemas- gruño de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes los lobos y su estado de ser mandones? Se pone viejo, ya sabes. Oye, Jesse, ¿la habitación está girando o tu estas girando? Si eres tú, ¿podrías quedarte quieto?- Thalia estaba tambaleándose sobre sus pies.

Jake tomo su mano y la llevo a la cama cercana.

-Él va a rasgarme la garganta con sus manos- dijo, murmurando en voz baja mientras la depositaba en su cama y daba un paso atrás.

-Nah, él no va a rasgar tu garganta- la embriaguez de Thalia no le evito comprender que estaba hablando de Luke, aunque sus palabras fueron muy mal pronunciadas- no va a ser tan rápido al respecto. Dioses, Julian. ¿No lo conoces mejor que eso? Cuando está en modo de oso gruñón quiere infligir dolor. Lo veo cada vez que me mira en inspección, espera, eso no está bien. Cuando mira a mi… bueno lo que sea que termina en "cion". El punto es el dolor. Bien, ahora deja de girar.

Jake se dirigió a la puerta para salir, pero se volvió antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

-¿Vas a estar bien?

Thalia le dio un pulgar en alto.

-Estoy mejor que bien, Jay. Estoy fantabulisima- Jake negó con la cabeza mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Thalia se puso de pie y se tambaleo hacia la pila de ropa tirada en la otra cama. Por alguna razón, una ducha parecía una idea esplendida. Al llegar a su ropa, ella noto un bulto bajo las sabanas. Se inclinó hacia adelante y empujo el bulto, hubo un gruñido y luego nada más. Bueno, pensó, es un bulto, y aunque probablemente debería investigar, ella se figuró que el bulto seguiría allí cuando terminara con su ducha. Asintiendo, se dirigió a la ducha… sin la ropa que había recogido y dejado mientras empujaba el bulto.


	24. Jacob XXIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Jacob XXIII**

Percy se paseó por la sala de espera de la UCI mientras Luke y Poseidón jugaban a las cartas. Miro en su dirección y gruño.

-Percy, no es que no nos importa, pero este espacio se haría bastante pequeño si tres de nosotros estuviéramos paseándonos, y las cartas mantienen nuestras mentes ocupadas. Así que mantén tus gruñidos para ti mismo- gruño Poseidón de vuelta.

-Es solo que me está volviendo loco- admitió Percy- la espera constante, el no saber. No puedo captar ninguno de sus pensamientos, está poniendo a mi lobo muy inquieto.

-La doctora la debe haber sedado, lo cual es una cosa buena ya que ella estaba con mucho dolor. Ella estará bien, Percy. Sabes que hare lo que sea que este en mi poder para que este sana y salva.

-Lo sé, gracias- dijo Percy a su padre.

* * *

El teléfono de Jacob vibro, indicándole que tenía un mensaje de texto. Él lo tomo y miro la pantalla iluminada.

 _ **Ven al 4to piso. Usa el elevador del personal para evitar la sala de espera, abriré las puertas.**_

Jacob se levantó y puso su teléfono en el bolsillo de la bata que la doctora Lawrence había dejado para él. Agarro las llaves de auto que la manada de Coldspring le había prestado y se dirigió al cuarto piso. No pudo evitar estar nervioso con Poseidón y sus lobos todavía en el hospital. Cuando las puertas del ascensor sonaron y se abrieron, salió e inmediatamente se congelo. Una de las amigas de Annabeth estaba parada delante de las puertas que tenían la palabra UCI en ellas, tratando de encontrar una manera de abrirlas. Si ella estaba tratando de colarse, estaba muy asquerosamente equivocada en ello.

Él se movió sigilosamente detrás de ella, su lobo ayudándolo a ser silencioso mientras acechaba a su presa. Justo cuando la chica estaba a punto de voltearse, Jacob puso sus manos en el punto entre su cuello y el hombro, y lo apretó. Ella se desplomo como una casa de naipes. El la cogió entes de que golpeara el piso y la única cosa en la que pudo pensar en hacer fue ponerla en el elevador y golpear el botón que la llevaría de vuelta a su piso y esperar que ella estuviera bien. Coloco su cuerpo flojo en el piso del elevador y presiono el botón de su piso y miro mientras las puertas se cerraban. Eso era un imprevisto que él no había estado esperando, pero no podía preocuparse por eso ahora. El camino de regreso a las puertas de la UCI y escucho un timbre y las puertas se abrieron.

Directamente delante de él estaba la estación de enfermeras, un escritorio circular les daba una clara vista de cada habitación acristalada. La doctora Lawrence estaba esperando en la puerta de una habitación directamente a su derecha.

-Ella está fuertemente sedada. La tengo conectada a un goteo intravenoso para mantenerla sometida. También supuse que como ella tendría que tener fijada la intravenosa si esta se detiene, tendríamos que tener una razón para estar sacándola del hospital, así que falsifique documento de transferencia a la unidad de quemados del Hospital de Niños en San Antonio. No es del todo creíble pero nos comprara algo de tiempo si nos detectan.

Jacob estaba impresionado con la previsión de la doctora.

-Gracias.

-Solo terminemos con esto- gruño ella. Jacob se preguntó si la buena consciencia de la doctora estaba fastidiándola. Pensó en recordarle acerca de lo que Percy la había hecho a su hermano, pero decidió que sería mejor mantener su boca cerrada, llegar a Annabeth, e irse. La doctora Lawrence había llevado una camilla a la pequeña habitación, justo a la derecha contra la cama en la que Annabeth estaba recostada. Jacob pensó que se veía pálida, incluso con su piel rosada en proceso de curación.

-Necesito que agarres ese extremo de la sabana y, a mi cuenta, jales. La deslizara suavemente- estaba diciéndole la doctora mientras miraba a la mujer que el había elegido como su compañera.

Jacob agarro el extremo como se le instruyo y jalo suavemente a la cuenta de tres de la doctora. La cubrió con una manta hasta el cuello la doctora Lawrence coloco una máscara de oxígeno en su rostro. Ella dijo que era solo para ayudar a que fuera más difícil identificar a la Annabeth. Empezaron a rodar la camilla fuera y a Jacob le impresiono entonces que allí no hubiera nadie más alrededor.

-¿Dónde están las enfermeras?

-Solo hay dos enfermeras en la UCI en la noche y envíe a una a buscarme unos antibióticos de la farmacia, y a la otra a mi oficina para que me consiga mi teléfono.

-Pero tienes tu teléfono- dijo Jacob antes de pensar.

-Sí, pero ella no sabe eso, ¿cierto? Ahora apresúrate antes de que ellas vuelvan- le dijo ella mientras empujaba la puerta hacia la habitación en la que Annabeth había sido encerrada. Ellos empujaron la camilla por las puertas contrarían a las que Jacob había llegado. Los llevo directo a un elevador que tenía las puertas abiertas sostenidas por una gran papelera de acero. La doctora Lawrence estaba delante del juego, a Jacob le gustaba eso. Mientras se montaban, el sonido de la música del ascensor se filtró por los altavoces y a pesar de que la música pretendía ser calmante, estaba irritando los nervios de Jacob, y el solo quería arrancar los altavoces. Cálmate, se dijo, ya casi termina.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y empujaron la camilla por un pasillo de chillonas luces fluorescente que brillaban contras las paredes blancas y pisos de linóleo blanco. Jacob podía escuchar los sonidos emanados del final del pasillo. La sala de urgencias, pensó. Giraron hacia la derecha y rápidamente rodaron la camilla lejos del ruido. El pasillo parecía durar para siempre, a pesar de que Jacob sabía que no era tan largo. En ese momento, empujando la camilla con Annabeth en ella hasta 5 metros serían muy largos.

Justo cuando él pensó que tendría que despegar a toda velocidad, estuvieron finalmente delante de las puertas que los llevarían hacia el auto que el tenia esperando por ellos. La doctora Lawrence presiono un botón en la pared y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente.

Jacob había estacionado la camioneta directamente a la izquierda de las puertas, y mientras ellos maniobraban a Annabeth por encima de la puerta trasera del lado del pasajero, Jacob se dio cuenta que con Annabeth enferma, las cosas solo se volverían mucho más complicadas. Cuando la doctora Lawrence camino a su extremo de la camilla para así ella poder obtener la bolsa de intravenosa y colgarla en el gancho de ropa el la parte superior del asiento de atrás, Jacob la agarro por el cuello. Ella se congelo mientras sentía las garras de Jacob perforar su piel, un hilillo de sangre se deslizo por su garganta.

Ella no sabía qué diablos estaba tramando Jacob, pero supo que su trabajo en este juego había cambiado, y no para su beneficio.

-No puedo manejar todas estas medicinas para Annabeth, así que hasta que me digas que necesito hacer para que mejore vienes con nosotros- gruño Jacob por lo bajo, sus ojos comenzando a brillar.

Su loba naturalmente quiso rendirse, pero ella solo quería escupirle en la cara. Ella miro hacia abajo a Annabeth. La chica de verdad estaba muy enferma y no mantenía ninguna mala voluntad hacia ella, solo paso a estar atrapada en el fuego cruzado. Una vez más para justificar sus acciones, y aliviar su consciencia culpable, cumpliría con Jacob.

-De acuerdo, iré contigo. Pero tan pronto como te haya enseñado que necesitas hacer para curarla, me voy, ¿entendiste?

Jaocb le dio a su cuello un apretón más por si acaso.

-Ya veremos, doc- le dijo, su mirada prometiendo represalias si no mantenía su final del trato.

Cargaron a Annabeth en el asiento trasero. Ella colgó la bolsa de intravenosa en el gancho de ropa encima de la ventana, luego subió en el lado del pasajero tomando una profunda respiración y soltándola lentamente. En que me he metido, pensó Diana para ella misma. Observo a Jacob empujar la camilla de vuelta a la acera, no molestándose en llevarla de vuelta al hospital.

El camino hacia el lado de la puerta del conductor y subió al vehículo. Sin una palabra encendió la camioneta, la puso en marcha y se deslizaron en la noche mientras el compañero de Annabeth esperaba en vano noticias de su bienestar. Diana no podría haber detenido la lagrima que se deslizo por su mejilla así hubiera querido.


	25. Piper XXIV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Piper XXIV**

Piper despertó atontada. Le tomo un momento orientarse, pero entonces recordó que estaba en el hospital debido a que Thalia y Annabeth se estaban recuperando del accidente. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gimió, su cabeza se sentía como si estuviera abierta. Cuando se puso de pie lentamente, noto el canto que venia del cuarto de baño. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que Thalia no estaba en su cama, y luego recordó que Annabeth estaba muy enferma y en la UCI. Miro el reloj de la pared y vio que indicaba las 5: 00 am. Caminando hacia la puerta del baño, trato en vano de recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Se rindió y llamo a la puerta. Como el canto continuo y nadie le respondió, abrió de forma experimental para ver si estaba cerrada. Lo estaba. Presiono la oreja en la puerta y reconoció entonces que era Thalia la que cantaba. Presionando más de cerca, se esforzó para escucharla.

-Eres tan hipno-algo, podrías ser el diablo, podrías ser un ángel, tu tacto es algo bueno, se siente como ir flotando, deja mi cuerpo resplandeciente.

-¿Katty Perry? Está cantando Katty Perry en el cuarto de baño del hospital. Justo cuando crees que lo has visto todo- murmuro Piper. Llamo a la puerta de nuevo. Todavía sin respuesta, por lo que comenzó a golpear. Luego, estaba golpeando y gritando- ¡THALIA! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!- no lo sabrías, pero empezó a cantar más fuerte. Porque no me sorprende, pensó.

-Dicen que tengo miedo, no eres como los demás, hombres lobos futuristas con ADN diferente, les gusta comandarte- continúo Thalia.

-¡¿No puedes usar al menos las palabras correctas si vas a hacerlo tan apestosamente fuerte?!

Justo cuando Piper iba a reanudar su, hasta ahora infructuoso, golpeteo, la puerta de la habitación del hospital se abrió de golpe.

Se volvió hacia el posible intruso.

-¿Por qué ustedes jodidos lobos nunca tocan? ¿Alguna vez se les ha ocurrido que podríamos estar desnudas aquí?

Luke al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

-Pido disculpas. Oí golpes y gritos. ¿Está todo bien?- pregunto, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Antes de que Piper pudiera responder volvió a hablar- ¿Dónde está Thalia?

Antes de que pudiera responder, ambos oyeron a Thalia.

-Bésame, bb-bbesame, inféctame con tu amor, y lléname con tu veneno, tómame, tt-ttomame, quiero ser tu víctima, lista para ser secuestrada chico, eres un hombre lobo, tu toque es tan peludo, sobrenatural, extra-hombre lobo- canto Thalia tan fuerte como pudo.

Piper estaba sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Esto va a ser bueno. Quiero decir, en realidad podría estar avergonzada cuando se entere de que has oído todo eso.

Luke ladeo la cabeza como si estuviera escuchando algo, entonces el olfateo el aire y tomo una respiración profunda.

-Huelo alcohol. ¿Han estado bebiendo?- pregunto Luke con incredulidad.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Piper, evidentemente ofendida.

Luke no reconoció su respuesta, pero continúo haciendo preguntas:

-¿Por qué estabas golpeando la puerta?

-Está cerrada y Thalia no me contesta. Es como si no me oyera.

-Así que, ¿podría estar borracha y tratando de tomar una ducha?- pregunto Luke con escepticismo.

-Eso… podría ser… algo muy malo, ¿no?- soltó Piper las palabras de mala gana.

Luke ya estaba en acción. Estaba golpeando la puerta con tanta fuerza que las bisagras temblaban. Fuerza de hombre lobo, debe ser agradable.

-¡THALIA, ABRE LA PUERTA!- grito.

Hubo una pausa en el canto y todo lo que oyeron fue el agua de la ducha. Ambos contuvieron la respiración esperando su respuesta. Un golpe, dos golpes.

-¿Toc, toc?- la escucharon preguntar.

-Thals, abre la puerta. Esto no es gracioso- intento Piper.

-Thals, abre la puerta, esto no es gracioso, ¿Quién?- repitió Thalia y se rio.

-Está bien- dijo Piper a Luke- tienes razón. Esta borracha.

-Thalia, quiero que te alejes de la puerta- le dijo Luke.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Luke?- le pregunto Piper, con aprensión.

Luke no le respondió, en cambio, apoyo las manos a cada lado de la puerta, impulso la puerta hacia atrás y pateo duro. La puerta no se resistió en absoluto, se astillo cuando su pie la golpeo y luego se abrió. Vapor salió del baño como un ser vivo, deslizándose alrededor de Luke, pareciendo empujarlo hacia Thalia. El empezó a entrar, pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie sobre la jamba de la puerta, Piper le agarró del brazo.

-Oye, amigo, ella podría estar desnuda allí dentro, así que espera aquí. Si te necesito, te llamare.

-Tienes razón, voy a esperar aquí. Pero date prisa por favor- cedió Luke.

Piper entro al vapor. Thalia estaba de pie en la ducha, bailando con la música que Piper no podía oír hasta que Thalia decidió compartirla, claro está.

-Hay un decibel, en otro nivel, chico, eres mi hombre lobo de la suerte, quiero caminar en tu misma onda, y estar ahí cuando vibres, por ti arriesgaría todo. Pero tú no eres una opción, quiero ser una víctima, lista para la objeción, y no me acuerdo de las palabras, algo sobre veneno. Eres un alíen, espera me refiero a un hombre lobo, déjame ver tus patas peludas, no sé lo que rima con patas- todo esto iba con la canción de Katy Perry, E.T. Caramba, va a estar tan malditamente avergonzada cuando le diga que canto sobre Luke y sus patas. Piper se echó a reír a carcajadas solo con pensarlo. Thalia se volvió al oír la voz de Piper. Ella vio más de Thalia de lo que necesitaba en toda su vida.

-¡PIPER!- que en realidad salió más como un "Peper"- hola nena, ¿Qué te pareció mi canto?, bastante bien, ¿verdad? Tu serás mi respaldo, el Sonny de mi "Chair", o como el, um- Thalia sacudió la cabeza, tratando de llegar a una combinación adecuada, cosa que no hizo- como el ojo negro a mis guisantes- Thalia se rio y casi cayo.

Piper salto hacia adelante para atrapar a su amiga y evitar que se rompa que el cráneo.

-¡Mierda! Thals, quédate quieta.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Tengo que entrar ahí dentro?- la voz elevada de Luke llamo la atención de Thalia.

Genial, justo lo que necesitaba Piper, una chica borracha, caliente y desnuda persiguiendo a un hombre lobo.

-¡No!

-Oooh, ¿trajiste un chico a casa, Piper?- Piper y Thalia hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Por supuesto, _ahora_ Thalia estaba ansiosa por salir de la ducha, ahora que Piper estaba completamente empapada. Thalia se soltó de Piper y se dirigió a la puerta del baño rota… desnuda… como en sin ropa. Piper estaba deslizándose, tratando de alcanzarla. No iba a la lograrlo.

-¡LUKE! ¡Entrando chica loca, borracha y desnuda!- grito Piper tan alto como pudo.

Al segundo después oyó a Luke decir algo que sonaba curiosamente como maldiciones rumanas y a Thalia decir:

-Ooooh, eres jodidamente caliente, como en c-a-l…- Thalia estaba tratando de deletrear caliente, es obvio que no iba a suceder.

Piper finalmente logro salir del cuarto de baño, el agua goteaba de ella. Imagino que se parecía a un enojado gato mojado. Luke había envuelto una de las sabanas de la cama alrededor de Thalia, quien estaba en ese momento tratando de tantearlo.

-¿Nos conocemos?- pregunto ella- porque si no lo hacemos, entonces deberíamos, y por conocernos me refiero a besarnos- Luke estaba valientemente tratando de mantener las manos de Thalia en áreas apropiadas. Piper supuso que debería ayudar, pero esto era demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar. Se acercó a su mochila y saco su teléfono.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- la voz de Luke sonaba incrédula.

-Estoy filmando esto. Es demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar. Thals va a tener un ataque al maldito corazón cuando este sobria y voy a tenerlo todo en video. Será como un regalo de navidad que solo seguirá entregándose. Cada vez que necesite que me recoja, solo voy a encender el video de Thalia borracha y chiflada, ¡tanteando a un hombre lobo que no tiene ni idea de cómo manejar a una adolecente cachonda y borracha! Esto es como el mejor regalo de mi vida, alguien en la galaxia me ama- Piper estaba riendo en el momento en que había terminado de hablar.

Luke, sin embargo, no lo estaba.

Thalia se volvió para mirar a Piper como si acabara de darse cuenta por primera vez que estaba en la habitación.

-¡Piper! Mira- Thalia intento susurrar como si Luke no pudiera escucharla, pero salió más como un grito ronco- ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Es tan delicioso!

-Thals, ese el Luke, ¿recuerdas? ¿Miembro de la manada de hombres lobo de Percy?- Piper miro a Thalia por cualquier reconocimiento.

Thalia estaba estudiando a Luke de cerca, tenía sus manos sobre su cara. Luego le paso los dedos por el cabello, muy de cerca, sin dejar de mirarle a la cara.

-Hmm, como que parece familiar, ahora que lo dices- siguió estudiándolo, girando la cabeza de lado a lado.

Luke miro a Piper como buscando instrucciones.

La inspiración la golpeo.

-Dile algo mandón a ella- Piper sonrió ingeniosa.

Luke le gruño, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien, se el primer hombre lobo violado por una adolecente borracha. Lo que quieras, colega, es tu reputación.

Luke agarro las manos de Thalia y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Thalia, ve y vístete. Ahora- su voz era tan fría y firme como siempre.

Thalia se congelo y luego se rio cuando dijo:

-Luke. Oh si, te conozco. Eres tan caliente cuando eres mandón- genial, pensó Piper mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, la Thalia ebria piensa que Luke es sexy cuando es mandón, que agradable.

Para sorpresa de Piper y Luke, Thalia finalmente cedió.

-Está bien, voy a ponerme algo de ropa. Pero solo porque lo solicitaste tan amablemente- Thalia comenzó a desenvolverse de la sabana y estaba casi desnuda nuevamente cuando Luke se dio cuenta de que tenía la intención de vestirse allí mismo, delante de él. Se movió mas rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho antes y fue directamente al baño.

-Dime cuando este vestida- le dijo a Piper.

-Entendido, amiguito- le dijo Piper sarcásticamente.

-¿Crees que le gusto? Creo que me gusta, pero no debería…- la voz de Thalia sonó como una niña herida. Oh no, Thalia estaba yendo de borracha tonta a borracha triste. Los borrachos tristes son los del peor tipo.

-Thals, mírame- dijo Piper con la voz más severa que pudo reunir- ¿Por qué crees que te gusta Luke?

La cara de Thalia se quedó en blanco, luego sonrio.

-¿Por qué crees que me gustaría Luke, tontita? Es mandón frio, insoportable, gruñón, prepotente, delicioso, fuerte, sexy y alto.

-Um, Thals- ella chasqueo los dedos en la cara de Thalia, la cual se había desconectado completamente mientras continuaba con su descripción de Luke. Esto era malo, demasiado, malditamente malo. Thalia tenía un enamoramiento por un hombre lobo que nunca podría tener. Maldición, pensó Piper, ¿Por qué no puede ser como las otras chicas y gustarle el capitán del equipo de futbol, o incluso un mugriento rebelde de la secundaria? Pero no, ella tenía que enamorarse de un hombre lobo.

La voz de Thalia fue suave.

-No es importante, él no es una opción- ella se volvió al otro espectro de los borrachos y estaba girando en círculos con los brazos extendidos, cantando- él no es una opción- una y otra vez en la misma canción que habia estado cantando antes. Piper sujeto a Thalia y la ayudo a vestirse y luego grito para que Luke se uniera a ellas nuevamente. Cuando el volvió a entrar a la habitación, Thalia inmediatamente se acercó y se inclinó sobre él, mirándolo pensativa. Él se acercó a la cama mientras Thalia seguía pegada a él. Cuando ambos se sentaron, el miro a Piper.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sucedió exactamente anoche?

Piper cerró los ojos y se froto la cara con fuerza con ambas manos, intentando en vano de recordar lo que paso pero había un espacio en blanco en su mente.

-No lo recuerdo, Luke- respondió honestamente.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Thalia y yo habíamos decidido colarnos a la UCI para ver a Annabeth. Vagamos por todo el hospital hasta que casi fuimos atrapadas por un sujeto en bata. Thalia hizo que me fuera sin ella y dijo que se quedaría y distraería al sujeto.

Luke gruño.

-¿A qué te refieres con ella estaba con un sujeto?- bajo la mirada hacia Thalia para preguntarle sobre ello, pero ella estaba dormida, su cabeza apoyada contra el brazo de él. Luke la acostó suavemente y subió sus piernas sobre la cama, luego la cubrió con las mantas. Volvió a darse la vuelta hacia Piper y la inmovilizo con su mirada- ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando? ¿No dije específicamente que no hicieran nada estúpido?

A Piper le quedo claro que nada que pudiera decir calmaría al hombre lobo enfadado frente a ella, por lo que ni siquiera lo intento.

-Mira, Annie es nuestra mejor amiga, está sola en una habitación con tubos y mierdas pegados a ella, está sufriendo, y tiene miedo. No íbamos a dejarla allí sola.

-Entiendo eso, pero pudieron haber pedido ayuda en lugar de hacerlo ustedes solas- le dijo Luke.

La mandíbula de Piper se abrió, desconcertada por lo que cavaba de escuchar.

-¿Estás diciendo que nos habrías ayudado?

-No voy a decir que no las habría intentado convencer de lo contrario, pero conociendo a esta- señalo con su cabeza en dirección a Thalia- no habría cedido. Por lo tanto si, las habría ayudado.

-Vaya. Bueno, la próxima vez que queramos romper algunas reglas definitivamente reclutaremos tu pericia.

-Bien, ¿ahora recuerdas algo más? ¿Lograste entrar en la UCI? ¿Recuerdas regresar a tu habitación?- Luke lanzo pregunta tras pregunta a Piper.

-Espera, Luke. Déjame pensar- le dijo Piper, levantando las manos en un esfuerzo por detenerlo- recuerdo estar parada frente a las puertas de la UCI y estaba intentando descubrir cómo hacerlo y luego…- Piper frunció el ceño, esforzándose por recordar lo que había sucedido.

-Espera, ustedes escaparon de Jake, ¿cierto?

Piper asintió y observo como Luke se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta. Asomo la cabeza y le escucho pedirle a Jake que entrara. Jake entro, sus hombros caídos, y Piper pudo decir que estaba preparándose para ser masticado por el Beta de su manada.

-Jake- la voz de Luke fue baja y exigía la verdad- ¿podrías explicarme como dos adolescentes fueron capaces de escaparse de ti?

Jake miro a Piper y luego a Luke.

-Debe haber sido cuando fui al baño. No me fui mucho tiempo, y la habitación estaba tan silenciosa que pensé que se habían quedado dormidas- Jake se tropezó con sus palabras mientras el miedo emanaba de él.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste y pediste que viniera y te relevara?

-No lo sé, Luke. No pensé que intentarían hacer algo.

Luke resoplo.

-¿No has estado cerca de estas chicas durante el mes pasado? Seguramente has notado que son un imán para los problemas.

-Oye, no hay necesidad de estas odiándonos- Piper frunció el ceño.

-Decir la verdad no es odiar, como lo llamas, es declarar un hecho- informo Luke.

-Bien, así que sabemos cómo se fueron, ahora tenemos que saber cómo regresaron- Luke fulmino con la mirada a Jake- ¿por casualidad estabas en tu puesto cuando las chicas regresaron?

-Sí, estuve aquí ambas veces- respondió el, no menos nervioso que antes.

-¿A qué te refieres con ambas veces?

-Me refiero a ambas veces. No llegaron juntas a la vez- explico Jake- llegaron por separado. Piper fue la primera en volver.

-No recuerdo volver- le dijo Piper.

-Bueno, no esperaría que lo recordaras. Estabas desmayada en el ascensor.

Piper jadeo y se cubrió la boca. Luke no dijo nada, solo espero a que el lobo siguiera.

-Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y nadie salió, por lo que me acerque corriendo antes de que pudieran cerrarse para ver si alguien estaba dentro, y ahí estaba en el suelo del elevador. Así que te recogí y puse de nuevo en la cama. Ahí es cuando me di cuenta que Thalia también se había ido- Jake se estremeció ante el bajo retumbo proveniente de Luke.

-Dime, ¿Por qué no me llamaste en este punto, Jake? ¿No crees que fue algo relevante que encontraras inconsciente a Piper en el ascensor y Thalia perdida?- para cuando Luke termino de hablar, estaba paseándose por la habitación, pareciendo estar a punto de estrangular al pobre lobo.

-Debería haberte llamado ahí mismo, pero decidí esperar y ver si Thalia llagaba por si sola. Si no regresaba pronto iba a llamarte. Ahora veo en retrospectiva que no fue la mejor idea.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunto Luke- ¿Cuándo regreso Thalia?- gruño.

-Regreso hace una hora en compañía de un sujeto en bata que ella dijo se llamaba Matty. Estaba bastante borracha cuando le pregunte por el hombre. Él se asustó y apresuro a irse. Entonces ayude a Thalia a llegar a su habitación y he estado sentado allí afuera desde entonces- termino Jake.

Piper estaba segura de que si el estuviera en su forma de lobo estaría escondiendo el rabo entre las patas. Por otra parte, cuando miro a Luke y la obvia ira contra la que luchaba, Piper tuvo que admitir que se sentía con ganas de esconderse también.

Luke miro fijamente a Jake.

-Puedes irte.

Jake soltó un suspiro que Piper no pensó ni por ni un instante que él se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo. Se dio la vuelta para irse pero antes de lograr salir por la puerta Luke le dijo:

-Jake, no olvidare esto, y lo resolveremos una vez que todo lo demás se haya solucionado. ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, Beta- y luego cerro apresuradamente la puerta.

Piper podía sentir el enojo saliendo de Luke, era casi tangible.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto ella.

-No estoy realmente seguro en este momento- contesto honestamente.

-Bueno, tal vez deberías tomarte un descanso. Thals no está despierta para que le gruñas y no tiene sentido gruñirme ahora cuando vas a volver a hacerlo cuando ella despierte.

-Esa probablemente es una buena idea. Sin embargo, te lo aviso Piper, un descanso no enfriara mi temperamento. Bien podría ser peor mientras tengo tiempo de pensar en todas las posibilidades de la aventura de Thalia.

-Bueno, bien, no te preocupes por eso ahora. Quiero decir, ella obviamente apareció completamente vestida. Jake no menciono que apareciera despeinada o algo así, así que puedes asumir que ella no dejo que este sujeto Matt la desflorara.

-Piper, no estas ayudando- Luke se giró lejos de ambas chicas, respirando hondo y exhalando lentamente- mira voy a comprobar a Percy y ver si ha escuchado algo desde que me fui. Por favor, no dejes esta habitación hasta que regrese. ¿Crees que puedes manejar eso?

-Seguro, Luke, dado que lo has pedido tan amablemente- respondió Piper, su voz llena de sarcasmo.


	26. Percy XXV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 25: Percy XXV**

Cuando Luke entro en la sala de espera, Percy y Poseidón estaban discutiendo el hecho que desde que Annabeth enfermo la situación con Frederick había cambiado.

-¿Cómo están Piper y Thalia?- le pregunto Poseidón a su Beta.

Luke se sentó en una silla frente a ellos y se pasó las manos por el cabello en señal de frustración.

-Nunca vas a creer en lo que esas dos se metieron ayer en la noche.

-¿Qué han hecho las dos alborotadoras esta vez?- le pregunto Poseidón.

-Se les ocurrió la brillante idea de colarse a la UCI para ver a Annie, pero su plan no se llevó a cabo muy bien, si te lo puedes imaginar. Piper termino inconsciente en el elevador sin recordar lo que paso y Thalia estaba totalmente borracha después de haber pasado la noche con algún idiota llamado Matty- la voz de Luke había caído en un tono mortalmente bajo ante la mención de Thalia.

Poseidón dejo escapar un lento suspiro antes de responder.

-¿Están las dos en una sola pieza?

-Sí, Alfa. Thalia está durmiendo su noche loca en estos momentos y Piper esta con ella.

Percy miro a Luke y luego a su padre, con el ceño fruncido, pensando.

-¿Por qué habría Piper de estar inconsciente en el ascensor?- Percy tuvo un sentimiento de inquietud y si lobo se agito, algo andaba mal, pero no sabía lo que era. De repente, la urgencia de tener noticias sobre el bienestar de Annabeth anulo su sentido de prioridad.

Percy se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta de la UCI. Empezó a golpear con contundencia, no pretendiendo ser educado. Después de unos minutos se abrieron las puertas y una enfermera salió.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?

-Quiero saber de Annabeth Chase- el tono de Percy no dejaba lugar a discusión, pero al parecer la enfermera no lo había captado.

-Señor, sé que la doctora Lawrence le ha dicho que los amigos y familiares no están permitidos en la UCI debido a la gravedad de las enfermedades. Esto compromete aún más su sistema inmunológico.

Percy noto que la frecuencia cardiaca de la enfermera se estaba acelerando y tenía un brillo de sudor en su frente. Percy miro más allá de la enfermera en la habitación detrás de ella y vio que parecía que había un sentido de urgencia en el resto del personal. Varias enfermeras estaban en los teléfonos y había un medico señalando hacia una habitación, su cara mostrando frustración obvia. Percy llamo el sentido de audición de su lobo para captar lo que el doctor estaba diciendo.

-¿Cómo un paciente solo se levanta y desaparece? ¿Ha intentado ponerse en contacto con la doctora Lawrence?

Eso era todo lo que Percy necesitaba escuchar. Empujo a la enfermera aun lado y sus débiles intentos de detenerlo. Percy oyo a su padre detrás de él, y a Luke que estaba a solo un paso por detrás de su Poseidón.

Percy siguió la dirección en la que el doctor había estado señalando y se metió en una habitación vacía saturada con la esencia de su compañera. Instintivamente se acercó a ella a través de su vínculo, pero solo hubo silencio en respuesta. Se volvió hacia el médico y sabía que sus ojos brillaban basándose en su expresión. Percy tomo al médico por la pechera de la camisa y lo levanto sin esfuerzo del suelo.

-¿Dónde está Annabeth Chase?- gruño.

-Percy, bájalo- escucho a su Alfa ordenar, pero su lobo no estaba escuchando.

El medico agarro la muñeca del brazo que lo sostenía en el aire, su mente amenazando con cerrarse el temor vertiéndose en él.

-Yo n-no lo sé- tartamudeo- acabo de llegar para hacer mi ronda y cuando fui a ver a la señorita Chase, la habitación estaba vacía. Tengo a las enfermeras revisando para ver si tenía algo programado para esta mañana, pero ellas no han podido encontrar nada. Tampoco hemos podido localizar a la doctora Lawrence.

Percy podía decir que el medico decía la verdad, pero era reacio a bajarlo, sin querer renunciar a un objeto sobre el que dirigir su ira.

-Percy, bájalo- oyó decir a su Alfa de nuevo y esta vez el obedeció. Se dio la vuelta y se atrevió a mirar a los ojos de Poseidón, ganándose un gruñido de advertencia.

-Tenemos que llamar a Frederick Jacobs- le dijo a su Alfa antes de finalmente ceder y bajar la mirada. Dándole la espalda al médico, irrumpió mas allá de Poseidón y Luke, y de vuelta a la sala de espera que habían ocupado. No miro atrás para ver si lo iban a seguir, él sabía que lo harían. Percy vio como su padre marcaba el número de Frederick Jacobs y espero a que respondiera. Contesto a la tercera llamada.

-Fredercik- la voz de Poseidón era baja- ¿tienes algo que ver con la desaparición de Annie?

Percy y Luke no tuvieron problemas para escuchar la respuesta de Frederick mientras gritaba en el teléfono:

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres decir con que ha desparecido?!

La voz de Poseidón nunca cambio de volumen ni perdió el filo mortal.

-Me refiero a lo que he dicho, ella no está aquí. Son incapaces de localizar a la doctora Lawrence tampoco. ¿están todos tus lobos presentes?

-Todos mis lobos están aquí en el hotel- Frederick se detuvo- espera, no todos. Jacob sé que en el hospital para que pudiera hacerme saber de cualquier cambio.

-¿Entonces sabes que Annie estaba en la UCI?

-No, no he sabido nada de Jacob. Supuse que todo debía haber estado bien. ¿ella esta bien?- la voz de Frederick estaba empezando a sonar frenética.

-Annie se enfermó anoche. La doctora Lawrence cree que debido a que recibió una transfusión de sangre humana, su cuerpo está atacando a la sangre humana y, a su vez a su cuerpo. Se la llevaron a la UCI, que fue la última vez que la vimos y ahora se ha ido.

Percy estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Necesitaba acción, necesitaba estar haciendo algo para encontrar a su compañera. Mientras Luke ponía una mano en el hombro de Percy, le decía a su príncipe:

-Vamos a encontrarla.

-No hay otra opción- le dio Percy.

Percy y Luke miraron a Poseidón mientras terminaba su conversación con Frederick.

-él está en camino. Dijo que iba a tratar de ponerse en contacto con Jacob.

-¿Qué hacemos hasta entonces?- gruño Percy con frustración.

-¿Has tratado de llegar a ella?- pregunto Poseidón, refiriéndose al vínculo con su compañera.

-Sí, ella no contesta. Ni si quiera puedo tener una idea de su presencia como cuando ella está durmiendo.

-Ella debe estar inconsciente. La doctora Lawrence debió haberla sedado para darle un poco de alivio al dolor- dijo Poseidón, expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta. Entonces él se acercó a su compañera a través de su vínculo. " _Mina, tú y Atenea tienen que venir al hospital. Annabeth está desaparecida_ ".

" _¿Cómo esta Percy?_ " su voz en su mente transmitió toda la preocupación que sentía por su hijo y su compañera.

" _Él está haciéndole frente por el momento, aunque no sé cuánto tiempo va a durar. Ven a mí, encuéntranos en la habitación de Thalia y Annabeth. Voy a explicarlo todo una vez que estén aquí_ "

" _Estamos en camino, no dejes que haga nada de lo que se arrepentirá_ " le rogo Sally a su compañero.

" _Como tú digas, mi Luna, así se hará_ " respondió Poseidón formalmente, un voto a su compañera de cuidar a su hijo.

* * *

-¿Esta desaparecida? ¿Desaparecida como en ida?- pregunto Piper por tercera vez.

-Si Piper- contesto Poseidón por tercera vez, tan paciente como la primera vez.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- espeto ella mientras caminaba hacia donde yacía Thalia. Ella sacudió a su amiga no muy gentilmente- Thals, levanta tu trasero borracho- cuando Thalia no se movió, Piper se dirigió hacia el baño- medidas desesperada- murmura Piper.

-Esto se va a poner feo- dijo Luke, mirando a Poseidón, sin intentar ocultar la sonrisa en su cara.

Piper volvió a entrar a la habitación trayendo una taza de agua. Se puso de pie sobre Thalia y sacudió la cabeza una vez más.

-Ultima oportunidad, Thals. ¡Despierta!- aun así, ella no se movió. Piper arrojo el agua directo a la cara de Thalia.

Thalia volvió en sí, escupiendo y limpiándose el agua de los ojos, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba. Sus ojos se posaron en Piper y la copa que sostenía en la mano. La mirada salvaje que apareció en el rostro de Thalia fue todo el coraje que Piper necesito para saltar hacia atrás mientras Thalia se abalanzaba sobre ella. Luke se movió en un borrón de velocidad, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Thalia, tirando de ella hacia atrás.

-Estoy sopesando los pros y los contras de darle una paliza a tu huesudo trasero- le dijo Thalia a Piper, su rostro todavía mojado por el agua de la taza de Piper.

-Lo siento, Thals, pero es importante. Annie se ha ido- le dijo Piper, sus ojos suplicándole a su amiga que la escuche.

Thalia salió de los bazos de Luke cuando pregunto:

-¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido?- ella mira a su alrededor hasta que encontró a Percy. Noto sus labios apretados y sus ojos brillando en un azul profundo, que, si no se viera como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, hubiera sido bonito.

-No estaba en la UCI esta mañana- explico Poseidón- tengo a Grover, Jake y Lee buscando en el hospital e interrogando al personal. Frederick está en camino y va a tener a sus lobos ayudando en la búsqueda.

-Espera un segundo- dijo Thalia, sacudiendo la cabeza- así que, ¿no creen que Frederick tenga algo que ver con esto?

Fue Poseidón quien respondió.

-No voy a estar seguro hasta que pueda preguntarle cara a cara, pero cuando hable con él por teléfono sonaba genuinamente atrapado fuera de guardia.

Justo cuando Poseidón termino de hablar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Frederick entro, y justo detrás de él estaban Atenea y Sally.

-¿Qué pasa con los hombres lobo y su falta de habilidad para tocar la puerta?- pregunto Thalia- quiero decir, en serio, ¿tiene algo que ver con la energía que se necesita para levantar la mano y tocar la puerta? ¿O hay una regla general de que todos los hombres lobos están exentos de los buenos modales?

Toda la habitación se detuvo y miro a Thalia. Ella miro a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, solo estoy diciendo.

Frederick ignoro la explosión de Thalia y se volvió hacia Poseidón.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto. No soy tan bajo como para llevarme a mi hija lejos de su madre bajo el amparo de la oscuridad como un ladrón.

Poseidón no dijo nada de inmediato, pero parecía estar sopesando la verdad en sus palabras. Finalmente asintió:

-Te creo- luego se volvió hacia Atenea- Atenea, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno, si quieres saber la verdad, estoy a ambos lados de la valla. Un lado siendo: ¿Qué demonios?, y el otro: ¿realmente lo dices en serio? Simplemente no entiendo porque no podemos mantenerla a salvo. ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal?- pregunto Atenea, al borde de las lágrimas.

Percy se acercó hacia ella y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor.

-Imi pare asa de rau (lo siento)- susurro- yo debería haber exigido quedarme con ella.

-Percy, no es tu culpa. Puedes ser un príncipe en tu mundo, pero en el mío no eres más que un adolecente. Aquí no dan un trato especial a los adolescentes por muy buen aspecto que tengan.

-De todos modos, podría haber forzado a la doctora Lawrence, pero estaba tratando de no faltarle el respeto en su territorio. No voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez- prometió Percy.

Atenea miro a Poseidón.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Tenemos que reducir el número de posibilidades- dijo Poseidón- en primer lugar, Frederick, ¿encontraste a tu Beta?

-No, le he dejado varios mensajes, pero no contesta ni me ha devuelto la llamada.

-¿Ha estado actuando extraño últimamente?- pregunto Luke.

-En realidad, no. Quiero decir, en cierto modo pensé que ha estado un poco extraño, pero me quite esa idea de encima. Jacob es mi lobo más fiel. No puedo imaginármelo traicionándome.

-Hemos estado tratando de ponerme en contacto con la doctora Lawrence pero ella no contesta su teléfono tampoco, y ninguno de los médicos o enfermeras sabe dónde está- la voz de Poseidón traiciono la frustración que él estaba tratando tan desesperadamente de mantener a raya.

-Está bien, así que lo que he oído a todos diciendo es que realmente no sabemos un carajo y no tenemos por dónde empezar. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- Thalia pregunto.

-Thalia- Luke le dio un gruñido de advertencia.

-No me gruñas, bola de pelo- le gruño ella- solo quiero asegurarme de que todos estamos en la misma página- se dio la vuelta y miro a Percy y le pregunto- ¿no has podido hablar con ella a través de su cosa de vudú extraño?

-No, mi padre y yo creemos que la doctora Lawrence la cedo por el dolor. Si tan solo pudiera llegar a ella…- Percy no termino mientras la emoción se apoderaba de él. Cerró los ojos, inclino la cabeza y se cerró del mundo al imaginarse el rostro de su compañera en su mente. " _Annabeth, ¿me oyes, mi amor?_ ". Espero, pero no hubo respuesta. Por segunda vez desde que la conocía ella estaba fuera de su alcanza, mas allá de su protección. El agujero que quedo en su lugar amenazo con arrástralo a la oscuridad. Juro entonces que quienquiera que se la hubiera llevando moriría por sus mandíbulas.


	27. Poseidon XXVI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 26: Poseidón XXVI**

Jacob se froto los ojos mientras trataba de alejar el sueño que amenazaba con tomar el relevo. Miro el reloj y vio que habían estado conduciendo solo durante 2 horas. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar alrededor de una hora después de salir del hospital y de manera intermitente durante una hora. Sabía quién era sin comprobar el identificador de llamadas. Para ahora, Frederick y Poseidón, junto con los otros, estaban probablemente tratando de reconstruir los acontecimientos de la noche que conducen a la desaparición de la compañera de Percy. Podrían estar un poco confundidos por la ausencia de la doctora Lawrence, y él se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Poseidón decidiera interrogar a la manada de ella.

-Tenemos que detenernos muy pronto para que pueda comprobar la intravenosa de Annabeth. Probablemente necesitara otra dosis de sedantes- dijo Diana.

En ese momento, Annabeth comenzó a removerse, dejando escapar un doloroso gemido. Jacob estaciono la camioneta de inmediato, no podía arriesgarse a que Annabeth llegara a Percy. Había escuchado de Frederick que ella y Percy eran capaces de compartir sus pensamientos y aunque eso podría haber disuadido a otro lobo, Jacob sabía que si el completaba los Ritos de Sangre con Annabeth ese vínculo con Percy se rompería. O al menos eso es lo que él creía.

Vio como la doctora Lawrence salía del vehículo y abría la puerta de atrás, donde Annabeth estaba acostada.

Mientras ella administraba más de los sedantes, Jacob estuvo sopesando sus opciones sobre si deberían seguir viajando en auto, o si deberían alquilar una avioneta una vez que llegaran a Dallas. Él tenía su licencia de piloto y, siempre y cuando pudieran encontrar un avión para alquilar, el sería capaz de llagar a Colorado mucho más rápido.

Diana comprobó el pulso y las respiraciones de Annabeth, asegurándose de que todo estaba dentro de los límites normales. Una vez de que ella estuvo convencida de que Annabeth estaba acomodada y el sedante estaba trabajando, cerró la puerta y se metió de nuevo en el asiento del pasajero.

-Entonces, ¿tienes un plan desde aquí a Denver?- le pregunto a Jacob.

-A decir verdad, acabo de decidir que sería mejor para nosotros volar en lugar de conducir todo el camino hacia Colorado.

-¿Volar?- pregunto Diana.

-Sí, tengo licencia de piloto, así que una vez que lleguemos a Dallas y ya casi hemos llegado, estamos a una hora y media. Voy a alquilar un avión y volaremos el resto del camino. ¿Hay algún campo abierto cerca de tu cabaña donde pueda aterrizar una avioneta?- le pregunto.

-De hecho si hay un campo abierto cerca de la cabaña.

-Excelente- Jacob una vez más sintió que todo estaba funcionando a su favor. No podía dejar de pensar que tal vez este era el destino por lo bien que iban las cosas para él.

Diana se recostó en su asiento y cerró los ojos, no queriendo animar a Jacob para hacerla participar en la conversación. Ella estaba aquí por Annabeth y eso era todo. Una vez que Annabeth estuviera bien ella iba a salir pitando de allí.

* * *

-Poseidón, estoy lista para salir de este sitio- le dijo Thalia mientras se sentaba en su cama- quiero decir, en serio, mi piel está muy rosa, no hay más ampollas. Ya he llamado a mis padres y les dije que a Annie y a mí nos van a dejar salir, así que ahora solo necesito que hagas funcionar tu mojo de hombre lobo y me dejen salir de aquí.

Luke tosió, tratando de cubrir una carcajada. Thalia lo miro fijamente.

-¿De qué te ríes, exactamente?

-Simplemente no entiendo en donde aprendiste a hablar así- le dijo Luke con sinceridad.

-Es un don. Ahora deja de reírte de mí.

-Como tú digas, Thalia, así será- le dijo Luke, sus ojos nunca vacilando en los de ella.

El aliento de Thalia se quedó atacado al notar sus ojos azules comenzando a brillar. Ella se dio vuelta bruscamente, necesitando poner distancia entre ella y el lobo que constantemente estaba erizando sus plumas.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer para conseguir que te dejen ir, Thalia, si piensas que estas lista- le dijo Poseidón.

-Estoy segura. Tenemos planes por hacer. No podemos estar solo sentados aquí haciendo girar nuestros…

-¡THALS!- interrumpió Piper bruscamente.

-¿Qué? Haciendo girar nuestros pulgares. Pulgares, Piper. ¿Dónde está tu cabeza?- le pregunto Thalia con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. Para deleite de Thalia, la cara de Piper se puso rojo brillante.

-Es posible que no quieras meterte conmigo, Thals. Te tengo en la mira. Asi que adelante y toma el camino equivocado, te reto, y todos tendremos la dicha de escuchar una melodiosa serenata de una muy ebria Thalia Grace- la amenazo Piper.

-¿De que estas hablando, Piper?- pregunto Thalia y de hecho hubo una expresión preocupada grabada en su rostro.

-Piper, quizás este no es el mejor momento- comenzó Luke a decir, pero fue rápidamente cortado por Thalia.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, Cujo- le espeto ella.

Luke gruño.

-En realidad, en cierto modo le concierne ya que él fue el objeto de tu afecto durante tu pequeña actuación.

El rostro de Thalia estaba empezando a adquirir un tono rojo que Piper juro nunca había visto en su mejor amiga, nunca. Decidió que Luke quizá tenía razón y ella necesitaba guardar esta munición para otro momento.

-Thals, vamos a llamar a una tregua, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, voy a dejarlo pasar. Por ahora- cedió Thalia.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde, todos estaban entrando en la casa de Atenea Chase, cada uno pareciendo derrotado completamente.

-No puedo creer cuanto tiempo se tarda en conseguir ser dado de alta del hospital. Estaba empezando a pensar que en cualquier momento les iban a decir a cada uno que tenían que soltar un riñón antes de que me dejaran salir. Lo digo en serio- se quejó Thalia.

Todo el mundo se abrió paso a la sala de estar de forma automática, todos tomando asiento en cualquier parte que aterrizaran.

Atenea miro a Poseidón.

-¿Y ahora qué? Siento que deberíamos estar haciendo _algo._

Poseidón reconoció el comentario de Atenea con una inclinación de cabeza y se volvió hacia el Alfa de la manada de Denver.

-Frederick, ¿a este punto es seguro decir que hay una posibilidad que tu Beta esté involucrado?

-Por mucho que yo quiero que no sea el caso, el hecho de que el desapareció al mismo tiempo que Annie y no responde a mis llamadas, no es un buen presagio para su inocencia- admitió Frederick.

-¿Qué hay de la doctora Lawrence?- la voz de Percy ya no era la suya a medida que su lobo empujaba por el dominio.

-Creo que es momento de hacerle una visita a la manada de Coldspring y ver si saben algo- Poseidón miro a Percy, el entendimiento llenando sus ojos- Frederick, Luke y Percy irán conmigo para reunirme con ellos. Voy a llamar al Alfa y arreglarlo. Jake, Lee y Grover, ustedes se quedaran aquí.

Percy vio a su padre salir de la habitación para hacer la llamada al Alfa de Coldspring. Por lo que parecía la enésima vez, busco a Annabeth con sus sentidos y todavía no había nada. Sentía como si su piel estuviera muy apretada, y en cualquier momento su lobo iba a tomar el relevo. Sabía que podía mantener a su lobo bajo control si tan solo pudiera hacer algo, tomar algún tipo de acción para encontrar a su compañera. Esto de estar sentado y esperar, el lobo no lo entendía. Él quería cazar a aquel que se atrevió a tomar lo que le pertenecía a ellos. Poseidón volvió a entrar en la habitación, trayendo a Percy de vuelta al presente.

-Nos reuniremos con ellos en veinte minutos en el cuartel general de su manada- anuncio Poseidón.

Sally se reunió con Poseidón en la puerta a medida que los lobos comenzaban a salir en fila.

-Por favor, ten cuidado.

-Lo hare, Mina. También voy a hacer cualquier cosa que tenga que hacer para conseguir toda la información que nos ayudara a encontrar a Annabeth.

-Yo no esperaría nada menos, Alfa- Ella se apoyo en sus brazos y encontró consuelo en su fuerza.

* * *

Thalia y Piper se detuvieron en la puerta, mirando como los hombres se amontonaban en la camioneta de Poseidón. Thalia se sobresaltó cuando Luke apareció a su lado, ella no se dio cuenta que el no había salido de la casa todavía. Cuando paso a su lado, se detuvo brevemente y se acercó a su oído:

-Tenemos mucho que discutir acerca de tu pequeña aventura, Thalia.

La mandíbula de Thalia se abrió pero rápidamente se recompuso y le grito.

-Una dama nunca besa y lo cuenta, Luke.

Eso le valió una mirada fulminante de él y un pulgar en alto de Piper.

-Bien hecho, Thals.

-Lo sé, ¿cierto?- Thalia le dio un guiño a Luke mientras el continuaba fulminándola con la mirada al meterse al vehículo.

-Piper, por favor dime que no dije las cosas que estoy empezando a recordar que le dije a él cuándo estaba ebria.

-Está bien, no dijiste esas cosas- concedió Piper.

-Las dije y salí del baño desnuda frente a él, ¿no?- la cara de Thalia estaba llena de mortificación al saber que iba a ser aun peor cuando tuviera que enfrentar a Luke de nuevo.

-Con el trasero jodidamente al desnudo- confirmo Piper.

-Mierda.

-Yo diría que estas en un profundo problema.

* * *

Cuando Poseidón se retiró de la calzada, Thalia y Piper se volvieron, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas y Thalia señalo con el dedo a Grover.

-¡Grover! ¿En dónde has estado, mi hombre?

-He estado por ahí. Se podría decir que he estado trabajando detrás de escena.

-Oooh, operaciones encubiertas, genial-Piper puso los ojos en blanco a su mejor amiga. Thalia no podía permanecer quieta por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Poseidón se detuvo en la entrada de la sede central de la manada de Coldspring. El había explicado en el camino que iba a ser el que hiera las preguntas y quería que todos los demás permanecieran en silencio. Bueno, sus palabras exactas fueron: "mantengan sus malditos hocicos cerrados", pero ¿Quién está siendo técnico? Todos ellos salieron de la camioneta y siguieron a Poseidón hasta la puerta. Esta se abrió antes de que pudieran tocar y Poseidón reconoció al lobo como el nuevo Alfa que el había nombrado después de que Percy ganara el desafío entre él y el antiguo Alfa.

-Poseidón, te invito y a los tuyos a entrar. Sean bienvenidos- las palabras de Alfa de Coldspring eran un saludo formal que prometía seguridad a la manada de Poseidón mientras estén en su territorio.

-Bill Stone, Alfa dela manada de Coldspring, aceptamos tu invitación y reconocemos tu oferta de paz, a juego con la nuestra- respondió Poseidón igual de formal.

Bill se hizo a un lado para permitir que los lobos entren, luego cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Poseidón noto la escasez de decoración y la falta de calor a la que se había acostumbrado en su propia sede. Siguieron a Bill a medida que este les conducía por un pasillo. No había cuadros adornando las paredes, las cuales eran de un gris pálido. El abrió una puerta y los hizo pasar a una habitación que parecía ser un lugar de encuentro. Había dos sofás dispuestos uno frente al otro y varias sillas de espalda de alas fijadas a cada lado de los sofás, formando un circulo.

-Por favor, tomen asiento- Bill se sentó primero, dispuesto a someterse al dominio de Poseidón sobre él. Todos los otros lobos tomaron varios puestos y Poseidón fue el último en abandonar su postura finalmente.

-Venimos a ti con graves noticias sobre la compañera de mi hijo- anuncio Poseidón al Alfa- necesito saber si tu o algún miembro de tu manada están involucrados.

Bill se trasladó hacia adelante en su asiento, enderezando la espalda, indicándole a Poseidón que tenía toda su atención.

Poseidón continúo.

-Annabeth fue secuestrada del hospital ayer por la noche en el que había estado recuperándose de un accidente en auto. Parece que uno de los lobos de Frederick, que es el padre de Annabeth y Alfa de la manada de Denver, está involucrado.

-Lamento escuchar esto, pero, ¿Por qué crees que mi manada estaría involucrada en esto?- pregunto Bill.

-La doctora Lawrence era el médico tratante de Annabeth.

Los ojos de Bill se abrieron de par en par ante la noticia y fue evidente para Poseidón que no había sido consciente de esta información.

-Diana no ha estado alrededor de la manada desde la caída de Bryce. ¿Crees que ella esté involucrada con la desaparición de Annabeth?

-Creo que hay miembros de tu manada que albergan ira hacia Percy por derrocar a su Alfa y solo puedo imaginar el dolor que la doctora Lawrence debe estar sintiendo por la pérdida de su hermano. Tendría sentido para Jacob, lobo de Frederick, buscar ayuda de aquellos lobos que harían cualquier cosa para tomar de Percy lo que su Alfa había fallado en hacer.

Bill no respondido durante varios minutos, la falta de enfoque en sus ojos haciendo evidente que se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Finalmente hablo, pero no a Poseidón. Sus ojos se fijaron en Percy.

-Se de cuatro lobos que son leales a Bryce incluso ahora. He tenido que forzar su obediencia en más de una ocasión.

Percy no lo dudo.

-Llámalos ahora. No voy a esperar más tiempo para obtener la información que necesito para encontrar a mi compañera.

-Dame cinco minutos.

Percy asintió, reconociendo la solicitud del Alfa. El hecho de que Bill podría incluso buscar la aprobación de Percy revelo quien era el lobo más dominante entre los dos.

Fiel a su palabra, Bill volvió cinco minutos más tarde.

-Ellos están en camino. Les dije que era una reunión de la manada. Ellos no saben de su presencia.

-Eso fue sabio- concordó Poseidón.

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde, los cuatro lobos que Bill había llamada se sentaron delante de Poseidón, incapaz de moverse ante el poder del Alfa. Percy gruño mientras el permanecía de pie junto a su padre y este tenía a los lobos desnudando sus cuellos en sumisión, aunque era evidente que no querían.

-Van a responder a las preguntas de Poseidón honestamente, sean advertidos que el sabrá si mienten- gruño Bill por lo bajo a los cuatro lobos sentados delante de él.

-¿Alguno de ustedes está familiarizado con un lobo llamado Jacob?- pregunto Poseidón.

Al principio, los lobos no respondieron, pero a medida que el poder de Poseidón comenzó a apretar sus gargantas, cortándoles el aire, finalmente cedió uno.

-No, no conocemos a un lobo con ese nombre.

-Cierto- reconoció Poseidón.

-Eso tendría sentido, Alfa, que Jacob no se revelara ante ellos- Luke hablo en voz baja, no siendo afectado por el poder de su Alfa fluyendo por la habitación.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ayudo a un lobo en el secuestro de la compañera de Percy?

Una vez más, los lobos no respondieron de inmediato. Poseidón gruño una prometedora advertencia disciplinaria por su falta de obediencia.

-No sabemos de lo que está hablando- esta vez, un lobo diferente hablo.

Percy se lanzó hacia adelante, agarrando al lobo por el cuello.

-Mientes- gruño, permitiéndole a su lobo mostrarse. Sus ojos fulguraron en un verde mortal, sus colmillos se alargaron, y sus garras se clavaron en el cuello del lobo.

Por primera vez, Poseidón no trato de detener a Percy.

-Es obvio que ninguno de ustedes aprendió la lección sobre hacerle daño a la compañera de un Alfa cuando Percy mato a Bryce- la voz de Poseidón fue afilada como un cuchillo- van a contestar con la verdad o le permitiré a Percy recolectar la información de ustedes como sea el considere necesario.

Los cuatro lobos miraron a su Alfa, suplicándole con sus ojos que interviniera. Su respuesta mostro la falta de respeto máxima mientras le dada la espalda, básicamente diciendo que estaba haciendo la vista gorda a las acciones del Alfa rumano.

Finalmente el lobo sentado más lejos de Percy se rompió.

-Le dimos un auto. Dijo que necesitaba transporte que no podía estar vinculado a él con el fin de secuestrar a la compañera de Perseo- el lobo se atrevió a gruñir a Percy cuando él le dijo- no es menos de lo que te mereces por tomar a uno de los nuestros.

Percy soltó al lobo que había estado sosteniendo y, para sorpresa de su padre, dio un paso atrás. Su mirada recorrió a cada uno de ellos, y un poder que Poseidón sabía que igualaba al suyo propio hizo que los lobos cayeran de rodillas en sumisión.

-¿A dónde se la llevo?- pregunto, su voz había bajado más, la calma antes de la tormenta.

-Eso no lo sabemos. Él no lo dijo y nosotros no lo preguntamos.

-Cierto- Poseidón asintió.

-Ustedes escucharan el juicio de mi Alfa por sus acciones y agradecerán a cualquier Dios que sirvan que no sea yo quien este encargándose de su destino- Percy empujo una vez más el poder de su lobo hacia afuera y los cuatro lobos agarraron sus gargantas, tratando en vano de respirar. Finalmente, después de que empezaran a tornarse azules Percy los libero.

Poseidón se volvió hacia Bill.

-Alfa de la manada de Coldspring, esta es mi decisión para estos cuatro lobos que están bajo tus reglas. Espero que te asegures de que se lleve a cabo. Si no lo haces compartirás su destino.

-Así como usted dice, se hará- le dijo Bill a Poseidón mientras desnudaba su garganta en sumisión.

Volviendo a los lobos condenados, les dijo:

-Se verán obligados a sus formas de lobo por su Alfa. Durante ese estado les serán removidos sus garras y colmillos de sus bocas. Sus pieles serán afeitadas de sus cuerpos- lobos aullaron de miedo e ira, pero Poseidón no había terminado- una vez de vuelta sus formas humanas, las marcas en su espalda serán distorsionadas para mostrar que han sido despojados de su lugar en la manda. Serán entonces expulsados a ser lobos solitarios en sus estados vulnerables, y sin una manada para protegerlos. ¿Entienden que este es el precio que pagaran por su traición y crimen contra Perseo, el príncipe de los Canis Lupus Rumanos?

Los cuatro lobos no tuvieron más opción que inclinarse en sumisión y desnudar sus gargantas. Poseidón se volvió se volvió hacia Bill.

-Te doy las gracias por tu cooperación y si encuentras cualquier otra cosa te pediría que te pusieras en contacto conmigo inmediatamente. ¿Todavía tienes la tarjeta que te di después del desafío?

-Sí, voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda- girándose Percy, Bill aparto la vista hasta el hombro de Percy, no queriendo desafiarlo al mirarlo a los ojos- lamento el dolor que mi manada te ha provocado de nuevo. Sé que eso no ayuda, pero quiero que lo sepas sin embargo.

Percy dio solo un asentimiento al Alfa para mostrar que había escuchado sus palabras, pero no dijo nada a cambio. Se volvió a seguir el camino por el que habían entrado, necesitando pensar y procesar la información que los lobos de Bill habían dicho. No sabía si era suficiente para ayudarlos, pero era algo, y justo ahora algo es mejor que nada.


	28. Jacob XXVII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 27: Jacob XXVII**

Diana se aferró a la manija en el techo de la avioneta que Jacob había conseguido una vez que habían llegado a Dallas. Ella nunca había volado en una tan pequeña y ya había decidido, después de 30 minutos de traqueteo por todo el lugar, que nunca lo haría otra vez.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste que tardaría este vuelo?- le pregunto a Jacob.

-Nos faltan alrededor de una hora y quince minutos.

-Genial- murmuro ella en voz baja.

No había sido tan difícil como había pensado conseguir meter a Annabeth en el avión. Tuvo que darle otra dosis del sedante cuando Annabeth había empezado a gemir de nuevo. Diana tenía la esperanza de que una vez que llegaran a su cabaña podía permitir que el sedante desapareciera para que Annabeth pudiera decirle lo que estaba sintiendo. No había forma de que ella midiera el progreso de su enfermedad sin la contribución de Annabeth.

* * *

Jacob miro a la doctora Lawrence y decidió que a era hora de que ella le explicara exactamente qué era lo que necesitaba hacerse para arreglar a Annabeth. No quería tener que esperar para vincularse con ella, sabía que incluso ahora Percy estaría haciendo todo lo posible para localizarla.

-Dime otra vez lo que está mal con ella- dijo Jacob, más como una orden que como una pregunta.

Diana respiro hondo y soltó el aire lentamente, sabiendo que era inevitable que esta conversación tuviera lugar.

-Recibió una transfusión de sangre humana. En pocas palabras, debido a que ella es medio lobo, esa parte de su sangre no la reconoce. Por lo tanto, está atacando a las células. Células que ya has comenzado a fluir por su corazón, su hígado sus riñones, todos sus músculos. La sangre es el alimento del cuerpo, llevando nutrientes y oxígeno a los órganos. Su cuerpo está tratando de evitar que eso suceda porque piensa que la sangre ella recibió es un virus.

El rostro de Jacob era sombrío cuando le pregunto lo que tenía que hacerse.

-Ella necesita sangre de hombre lobo para reemplazar las células humanas que su cuerpo está atacando- explico.

-Eso será fácilmente remediado.

-No sé si es tan fácil, Jacob. No sé si ella tiene que recibirla a través de un mordico y tomar la sangre a través de sus colmillos, ni siquiera sé si tiene colmillos, o si una transfusión funcionaria- admitió.

-Sique siendo fácilmente remediable, haremos las dos cosas- dijo Jacob, con plena confianza en su voz.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio. Diana se preocupaba por Annabeth y por como Jacob prácticamente había salivado ante la idea de Annabeth tomando su sangre. Diana no estaba prestando atención al hecho de que no estaba viendo ninguna de las cadenas montañosas que perfilan el horizonte de Colorado.

Fue sacada de su estupor cuando oyó a Jacob en su teléfono.

-¿Esta listo?- le oyó preguntar- bien, deberíamos estar allí en unos minutos.

Al darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, Diana miro por la ventana y por el paisaje pudo notar que no estaban en Colorado.

-¿Qué está pasando, Jacob?- pregunto con voz temblorosa, traicionando lo nerviosas que estaba.

-Cambio de planes- fue lo único que escucho antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Jacob miro la forma desplomada de Diana, sintiendo una pequeña punzada de arrepentimiento por tener que causarle dolor, pero era necesario. Después de haber decidido llevarla con él se dio cuenta que ella podía decirle a Annabeth en donde estaban y luego Annabeth podría decirle a Percy. No iba a permitirle arruinar todo su trabajo duro si de repente decidía tener consciencia. Así que había llamado a uno de sus lobos, Sam, porque sabía que le era leal a él y no se pondría en contacto con Frederick, y le pidió que alquilara una cabaña en las montañas de Ozark al sur de Missouri y le enviara las coordenadas, así como encontrar un lugar para aterrizar. Su compañero de manada había hecho algo mejor que eso. Había encontrado una cabaña con un campo vacío junto a él. Una vez más, Jacob sintió como si el destino estuviera interviniendo. Él le dijo a Sam que se subiera a un avión y se volara al aeropuerto más cercano a su ubicación, luego alquilara un auto y, después de conseguir víveres, lo encontrara en la cabaña.

A medida que se acercaba a la ubicación de campo, comenzó su descenso. Vio la cabaña a la derecha del campo. Cuando las ruedas tocaron la tierra, el avión reboto ante el contacto. En general, no estaba tan mal como aterrizaje, pensó Jacob.

Una vez que el avión se detuvo completamente, Jacob entro en acción, no queriendo que Diana despertara antes de que la tuviera con los ojos vendados y la esposara. Todavía iba a necesitar su ayuda con Annabeth, así que pensó que podía permitirle estar sin las esposas bajo su supervisión mientras ella atendía a su paciente. Se fue hacia el lado del pasajero del avión y abrió la puerta. La forma inconsciente de Diana cayo fuera y el la atrapo justo a tiempo para evitar que golpeara el duro suelo. Agarro una bolsa de la tabla de suelo frontal y luego se dirigió en la dirección en que había visto la cabaña.

Cuando llego a la puerta, recordó que Sam le había dicho que el lugar que alquilaba las cabañas pondría una llave bajo la alfombra. Inclinándose sigilosamente hacia abajo para mover la alfombra a un lado sin dejar caer a la doctora, vio la llave plateada. A sus ojos era un pequeño trofeo proclamando su victoria por haber llegado finalmente a su destino con la que pronto seria su compañera.

Entro en la cabaña, sin molestarse en mirar alrededor, y rápidamente puso a Diana en la primera pieza de mobiliario que vio. Metió la mano en la bolsa que había traído y saco un par de esposas. La inclino hacia adelante, halando ambos brazos detrás de ella, y aseguro sus muñecas con las esposas. Sintiendo que por ahora eso sería suficiente, se dirigió de nuevo al avión para buscar a Annabeth.

Jacob agarro la bolsa de la intravenosa y la puso sobre el estómago de Annabeth para trasladarla desde el avión a la cabaña. Bajo un extremo de la camilla al suelo y la halo hacia adelante hasta que las ruedas delantera estuvieron en el borde de la puerta. Entrando al avión, agarro la parte delantera de la camilla y la bajo al suelo también. Jacob agarro el resto de las bolsas que Diana había traído con ella y cerró la puerta del avión. Empezó a empujar la camilla hacia adelante lo más rápido que pudo sin dejar caer a Annabeth de ella.

Finalmente llegando a la puerta de la cabaña una vez más, Jacob empujo la camilla dentro de la cabaña, y esta vez se detuvo en seco, sorprendido por cuan despejada era. El techo era a dos aguas y se elevaba por lo menos 10 metros en el aire. Había un ático al otro lado del lugar donde estaba parado que estaba abierto para mirar por encima de la planta baja de la cabaña. Bajo el ático había un largo pasillo y podía ver varias puerta que asumió llevaban a los dormitorios. A su izquierda, a lo largo de la pared posterior estaba la cocina, los gabinetes elaborados de un hermoso cedro. Había una antigua olla de hierro fundido en la pared a la derecha, y en la isla que se encontraba en medio de la cocina había una cocina de tope. Todos los aparatos tenían frentes de cedro que tenían que haber sido hechos a medida. A su derecha vio una enorme chimenea de piedra y varias sillas y en sofá hecho de cedro que parecía tener cojines de gamuza, todos formando un círculo alrededor de la chimenea. Había mantas tiradas en las sillas y cojines apilados en el suelo, por lo que era obvio que se trataba de un lugar de comodidad, para relajarse y alejarse del resto del mundo. El lobo de Jacob hizo un ruido sordo de aprobación al lugar que llamaría su guarida.

Necesitando averiguar el mejor lugar para dejar a las mujeres, camino por el pasillo hacia las distintas puertas. Dos de ellas eran solo regulares dormitorios cuadrados, cada uno tenía una cama de cedro y una mesita de noche. Entre las dos puertas había un pequeño baño. La tercera puerta a la izquierda era el dormitorio principal, que era más grande que los dos primeros y Jacob podía ver dos puertas que se abrían a un amplio baño. Finalmente entro en la puerta al otro lado de la habitación principal y entro en un espacio acogedor que parecía ser una biblioteca/estudio. Había estanterías que cubrían la parte izquierda de la pared al otro lado, llena de libros de diferentes tamaños y colores. En el centro de la habitación había una alfombra mullida que, tras una segunda mirada, se dio cuenta que era piel de oso. Alrededor de la alfombra había varias sillas de cedro con mullidos cojines y mantas tiradas sobre sus respaldos. En la pared más alejada de la puerta había un hermoso escritorio de cedro con un aparador con estantes que tenía iluminación incorporada. Este era el lugar donde pondría a Annabeth y a Diana. Ellas se sentirían cómodas aquí, y la mejor parte era que no había ventanas en esta habitación.

Jacob regreso a la sala de estar y cargo a Diana. La llevo a la biblioteca y la puso en una de las sillas de cedro. Luego se fue y recogió a Annabeth de la camilla y la coloco en una de las sillas que era más como un sofá de dos plazas. Cuando comenzó a salir de la habitación, oyó a Diana gemir y se volteo para ver que estaba despertando. Ella gimió y trato de mover los brazos, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al darse cuenta de que estaban atrapados detrás de ella. Mirando a su alrededor salvajemente, tratando de orientarse, sus ojos se posaron en Jacob.

-¿Qué has hecho, Jacob?

-No podía tenerte diciéndole a Annabeth donde estábamos cuando de repente decidieras que no podías seguir adelante con la elección que habías hecho. Así que decidí que lo mejor sería no ir a tu cabaña. Lamento tener que esposarte, pero hasta que pueda poner un candado en la parte exterior de esta puerta tendrás que permanecer de esta manera.

-Sabes, podría simplemente cambiar y estar fuera de ellas en un segundo- lo desafío, tratando de sostenerle la mirada.

Jacob gruño y dio un paso hacia ella, con los ojos brillantes. Diana tuvo que dejar caer la mirada. Mierda, era más dominante que ella. Por supuesto que lo era, era un maldito Beta.

-Puedes tratar de cambiar, pero conoce esto: hay solo una razón por la que no soy el Alfa de una manada. ¿Puedes adivinar cuál es?

Diana se dio cuenta que lo que él le estaba diciendo era que su poder era lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar su cambio. Él tendría que ser material de Alfa con el fin de hacer eso. Lo único que lo haría más débil que otros Alfas, por supuesto, pensó, mirando a Annabeth…

-No tienes una compañera- respondió ella.

-Eso será remediado lo suficientemente pronto- gruño Jacob, sus ojos todavía brillando.

Jacob giro para salir de la habitación, diciéndole que no se moviera. Independiente de lo que le había dicho ella trato de cambiar, pero Jacob le había dicho la verdad. El poder que el tenia fluyendo a través de la casa impedía su cambio.

Jacob regreso con otros tres juegos de esposas. Se acercó a ella y le agarro uno de sus tobillos y le coloco la esposa, y luego con el otro extremo esposo el carril de la silla de cedro. Diana lo fulmino con la mirada mientras lo veía asegurar a Annabeth de la misma manera.

Cuando Jacob se apartó, oyó gemir a Annabeth. El la miro y vio que sus ojos revoloteaban y ella estaba tratando de moverse. Se quedó congelado, esperando, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo mientras los ojos de Annabeth se abrían. Ella lo miro y luego trato de mirar a su alrededor, sus ojos encontrando a Diana.

-¿Doctora Lawrence?- su voz era ronca y llena de preguntas sin respuesta. Annabeth volteo la cabeza hacia el- ¿Jacob?- ella gimió y trato de tirar sus piernas hacia su pecho, pero no pudo ya que estaba esposada al riel de la silla. Cuando pareció que el dolor había pasado bajo la mirada hacia sus pies, y luego trato de tirar de sus brazos alrededor, dándose cuenta que estaba esposada- ¿alguien quisiera explicarme por qué estoy esposada y no en el hospital?- Pregunto Annabeth, mirando de atrás hacia adelante, entre la doctora Lawrence y Jacob.

-Has sido secuestrada, Annie. Jacob quiere hacerte su compañera- respondió Diana como si fuese un hecho, y con mucha más verdad de la que Annabeth esperaba.

Una vez más, el dolor atormento el cuerpo de Annabeth y cerró los ojos, tratando de dejarlo fuera. Cuando pudo respirar de nuevo miro a la doctora Lawrence.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Diana le explico lo mismo que le había explicado a Jacob en el avión, pero se detuvo antes de que ella le dijera como podía ser sanada.

-Está bien, doc. No es posible que usted piense que no sé qué usted sabe cómo solucionar esto. ¿Por qué más la habría traído Jacob?

Fue Jacob quien respondió.

-Necesitas sangre de lobo. La recibirás de mí.

-Excelente- dijo Annabeth sarcásticamente incluso mientras alcanzaba a Percy con su mente.

" _¡Percy_ " ella no pudo contener el miedo que se vertió en el vínculo entre ellos. Estaba dolorida, podría morir si no recibía sangre de hombre lobo, y algún lobo demente había decidido una vez más que ella debería ser suya. Dicho lobo quería que ella tomara su sangre y, si, tener miedo era un eufemismo en este punto.

Annabeth sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella y una mano acariciando su rostro. " _Annabeth_ ". El desesperado dolor que escucho en la voz de él fue suficiente para traer lágrimas a sus ojos.


	29. Thalia XXVIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 28: Thalia XXVIII**

Piper y Thalia escucharon mientras Poseidón les contaba lo sucedido con la manada de Coldspring.

Cuando los lobos habían regresado de su reunión, con los ojos brillantes y el poder emanando de cada uno ellos aspirando el aire de la habitación, les hizo saber que tenían malas noticias.

-Ahora que sabemos quién la tiene, ¿Cómo podemos averiguar a donde se la llevo Jacob?- Le pregunto Sally a su compañero.

-He pensado en eso y lo único que se me ocurre hacer en este momento es interrogar a los lobos de Frederick- Poseidón se volvió hacia el Alfa- ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?

Frederick asintió en aprobación.

-Yo estaba pensando lo mismo. No sé si Jacob hubiera confiado en cualquiera de mi manada, pero la única manera de saber con seguridad es interrogándolos- se volvió hacia sus lobos- Bob, Hipnos, Trip y Boreas, serán los primeros.

Poseidón se levantó y se dirigió a Atenea.

-Si no te importa, preferiría que todas las mujeres esperaran en la cocina.

Antes de que Atenea pudiera objetar, Thalia tomo su mano.

-Vamos, señora C. que las bolas de pelo hagan lo suyo. Estoy seguro de que estarán encantados de informarnos una vez que les hayan sacado la verdad a golpes a estos cuatro.

-Thalia- Gruño Luke.

-Guárdatelo, lobo- gruño Thalia de vuelta, levantando su mano en indicación de que ella no quería oír lo que él tenía que decir- tu y yo bailaremos luego.

* * *

Atenea dejo que Thalia la llevara a la cocina, mientras Piper y Sally las siguieron. Piper fue directo a la nevera y saco una Coca-Cola. Volviéndose hacia Thalia, quien había saltado sobre el mostrador, ella le tendió una, sabiendo que la estaría esperando. Luego Piper tomo la suya y fue a pararse al lado de Thalia, con la espalda apoyada contra el mostrador. Sally estaba frente a las chicas con Atenea a su lado.

-Sally, ¿Por qué Jacob se llevaría a Annie?- le pregunto Atenea a la hembra Alfa.

Sally se quedó mirando el suelo por unos momentos antes de responder:

-Puedo pensar en dos razones. Uno, piensa que está ayudando a Frederick al ser el encargado de tomar la decisión de llevarse a Annie para que así Frederick no tenga que hacerlo.

-Si ese es el motivo es más tonto de lo que parecía- dijo Thalia entre tragos.

-La segunda seria la que yo siento es probablemente la razón, él quiere una compañera. No estoy segura de qué edad tiene Jacob, pero por el poder que pude percibir en él, es lo suficientemente mayor para estar sintiendo los efectos de no tener una compañera- explico Sally.

-¿Qué pasa con este asunto de los compañeros? ¿Es realmente tan importante como para que estos hombres lobo estén dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas?- le pregunto Piper a Sally.

-Para un humano, parece poco realista- respondió Sally- la idea de un alma gemela, lo que llamamos un verdadero compañero. Hay tantas facetas en la magia detrás de nuestra especie. No lo entiendo del todo, solo se lo que visto para ser verdad. Hay una oscuridad en el alma de un hombre lobo. Está diseñado para ser feroz, implacable, protector hasta el extremo y despiadado. Si un macho no encuentra a su compañera, la oscuridad empieza a hacerse cargo y gradualmente comienza a volverse loco, incapaz de controlar la oscuridad que una vez fue algo que fortalecía a su familia, mantenía a su manada a salvo. A menudo los hombres lo describen como un estado de guerra con el lobo- las tres mujeres estaban escuchando con tanta atención que no se dieron cuenta que los lobos machos se habían reunido en el fondo, escuchando- su compañera es la luz que mantiene la oscuridad a raya. Ella llena el agujero que ha ido creciendo cada vez más grande en su alma. Cuando se completa el vínculo de compañeros, sus almas se fusionan, y el macho será capaz de atar la parte oscura de su naturaleza y estar en paz con su lobo.

Hubo una pausa de silencio antes de que alguien hablara.

-¿Qué obtiene la chica de ello? Me refiero a que, suena muy bien para él, pero, ¿Qué pasa con el agujero en el alma de ella?- la pregunta de Thalia fue casi un susurro. Sally ladeo la cabeza a un lado en un gesto muy parecido a un lobo, sorprendida de que tal cuestión hubiera venido de Thalia.

Sally se acercó a Thalia y puso una mano bajo su barbilla e inclino la cabeza para que ella estuviera mirando la cara de Sally.

-Ella consigue a un hombre que la amara completamente y fielmente. Ella consigue a un hombre que no solo salvara su vida, sino que daría la suya propia para mantenerla a salvo. El proveerá para ella sin importar el costo, él le dará refugio contra todas las tormentas que vengan en el camino, el será el encargado de traer una sonrisa a su cara cuando nadie más puede hacerlo. Ella consigue a un amigo, un amante, un compañero, el único hombre en este mundo que puede completarla y darle la otra mitad de su alma.

Thalia se secó las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer por su propia voluntad, sin entender por qué las palabras de Sally se sentían como si estuvieran grabándose a sí mismas en el corazón. Ella sonrió hacia Sally.

-¿Eso es todo?- medio bromeo ella, tratando de quitarse de encima la emociones intensas que las palabras de Sally habían despertado en ella.

Sally se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un beso en la frente mientras susurraba:

-Con el tiempo, todo será revelado. No pierdas la esperanza, por Annie o por ti misma.

Cuando Sally retrocedió a su lugar en el mostrador, fue entonces que Thalia se dio cuenta que los lobos habían escuchado las palabras de Sally.

Sentía como si un agujero estaba siendo grabado en la parte posterior de su cabeza y sabia quien la observaba. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y capturo los ojos de Luke. Ellos brillaban y nunca se apartaron de ella. Después de varios minutos ella por fin aparto la vista, incapaz de pensar bajo su intensa mirada. En cuanto se dio la vuelta, vio a Percy y la expresión en su rostro amenazo con desgarrarla. Ella no había pensado en como las palabras de su madre le afectarían cuando su compañera, la otra mitad de su alma, estaba en manos de otro lobo.

Poseidón se adelantó y tomo la mano de Sally mientras se dirigía a todos:

-Los cuatro lobos que Frederick trajo con el son inocentes, no saben nada. Así que nuestro siguiente paso es ir a Denver y hablar con el resto de su manada- Poseidón se volvió y miro hacia Atenea, su rostro se suavizo mientras observaba el rostro de una mujer que se mantenía unida por un hilo- vamos a alquilar un jet. No voy a tratar de convencer a nadie de ir porque sería simplemente una pérdida de tiempo.

-Finalmente un lobo que sabe cuándo ha sido vencido- dijo Thalia, volviendo a su ser sarcástico.

Poseidón le lanzo una mirada que la desafío a decir más. Thalia sabiamente decidió estar fascinada por la peladura de sus uñas.

-El mayor obstáculo serán los padres de Piper y Thalia. Atenea, tú y Sally van a tener que ir con las chicas para hacerles saber que estaremos partiendo inmediatamente, en vez de en un par de semanas. Diles que ha sido una emergencia familiar y tenemos que volver a Rumania lo más rápido posible- Atenea asintió, asumiendo una mirada de determinación en su rostro por tener finalmente una tarea, algo que hacer en vez de esperar. Tomo las llaves del auto en el mostrador y le indico a las chicas y Sally que la siguieran.

-¿Cómo crees que tus padres van a tomar esto, Thals?- pregunto Piper en voz baja.

-Oh, tan bien como la vez que tomamos los tampones y los colgamos de los arboles frente a la casa del director Stephens.

-¿Así de bien?- pregunto Piper con sarcasmo.

-Recuerda, es por Annie. Por lo tanto, lo que sea necesario, Piper. No me importa si tienes que sacar todas las tarjetas de viaje de culpabilidad de tu arsenal, vamos a subir a ese avión a Denver. ¿Estamos claros?

-Estoy contigo- Confirmo Piper. Por Annabeth haría lo que fuera necesario para estar en ese avión.

* * *

Percy subió por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Annabeth y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Respiro profundamente, tomando su olor, dejándolo fluir sobre él. Sintió a su lobo empujando, gruñendo, en busca de su compañera en este lugar donde se habían susurrado palabras de amor, y compartido sus sueños para el futuro.

Acostándose en su cama, hundió la cara en la almohada y fue allí donde finalmente se vino abajo.

Solo con Annabeth podría dejarse ir alguna vez. Recordó la noche antes del desafío cuando había derramado sus miedos en ella. Había desnudado su alma y ella le había dado la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Sus hombros temblaron mientras el dolor y el vacío amenazaban con romperlo. Las últimas horas sin poder tocar su mente, sin saber si estaba bien, casi lo había puesto de rodillas.

El había escuchado a su madre hablar sobre la importancia d un compañero para un macho Canis Lupis y Percy sentía como si un cuchillo estuviera siendo empujado a través de su corazón. Cuanto más había hablado ella más se retorcía, destrozando músculos, arterias, venas que enviarían la vivificante sangre por todo su cuerpo. Annabeth era su corazón y sin ella su alma se marchitaría y decaería, al igual que los músculos y órganos sin sangre. Sin Annabeth, la oscuridad seria tal como la que nunca se ha visto.

Percy respiro hondo, tratando de llevar sus emociones bajo control. Necesitaba pensar claramente y no permitir que sus acciones sean dictadas por la ira o el miedo, lo que traería a su compañera a casa segura. Se incorporó y se limpió la evidencia de su dolor del rostro. No iba a mostrar la profundidad de sus emociones a nadie sino a su Luna. Solo ella tenía el derecho en sus heridas profundas, deseos, miedos. Solo su Annabeth.

Se levantó y camino hacia la puerta y cuando su mano agarro el pomo de la puerta, oyó en su mente una voz que hubiera matado por volver a escuchar.

" _¡Percy!_ " el miedo de Annabeth se enlazaba con sus palabras. Percy sintió el corazón en la garganta mientras su alma se estiraba por su otra mitad. Su lobo gruño, rugiendo por ser liberado.

" _Annabeth_ " a pesar de que lo intento, no pudo evitar la desesperación de por fin escucharla, de finalmente sentir que su vínculo ya no estaba vacio. " _¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herida?_ " Percy tenía que saber. A pesar de que no podía hacer nada al respecto, tenía que saber.

" _Me duele, pero no porque alguien me haya hecho daño. Logan nos a secuestrado, a la doctora Lawrence y a mi_ "

" _¿Todavía estas enferma?_ "

" _No tan mal_ " Percy sintió una pequeña pausa antes de que continuara " _Estaré bien_ ".

" _¿Puedes describir tu entorno para mí? Tal vez me dará algún tipo de idea de donde te encuentras_ ". Percy sabía que era una posibilidad remota, pero por otro lado, podría haber algo que Jacob hubiera pasado por alto que sería suficiente para delatarse.

" _La habitación en la que nos encontramos no tiene ventanas. Parece una biblioteca o estudio_ ".

Percy espero, sintiendo su intento de examinar su entorno.

" _Bien, parece que tal vez es una cabaña de troncos. El mobiliario esta hecho de algún tipo de madera y las paredes son todas de madera como una cabaña. No veo nada más que de ninguna pista acerca de donde estamos_ ". La voz de Annabeth estaba empezando a sonar muy nerviosa.

" _Luna_ " Percy suavizo su tono de voz hasta un susurro en su mente mientras se imaginaba acariciando su rostro, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y sosteniéndola cerca. " _Te encontrare. Eres mía y siempre iré por ti_ ".

" _Percy, date prisa. Por favor_ ".

El por favor es lo que lo convenció. Su Luna no decía por favor, incluso en la más extrema de las situaciones, su Luna mandaba. Había algo que no le estaba diciendo, pero no iba a presionarla en esos momentos.

" _Annabeth, tengo que dejar que mi padre sepa que tú me has contactado. Estamos saliendo en poco tiempo a Denver para interrogar a la manada de Frederick. Esperamos que el confiara en uno de los otros lobos y tal vez revelara a donde te ha llevado_ " explico Percy, quería que ella entendiera que si no lo escuchaba no era porque se hubiera ido.

" _Está bien. Si soy capaz de averiguar cualquier cosa que creo que puede ayudar, te lo hare saber_ ".

Y no podía dejar de decirle, empujo la imagen de él besándola en su mente y susurro:

" _Te amo, mi Luna_ ".

" _Percy, quédate conmigo_ ".

" _Siempre_ ". Su palabra era una promesa solemne para ella únicamente.

* * *

Percy abrió la puerta y corrió escaleras abajo. Su padre y los otros lobos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar. No vio ninguna señal de las chicas y asumió que no habían conseguido regresar todavía.

-Annabeth me ha contactado a través de nuestro vínculo- anuncio, sin aliento, no por la excursión, sino por el ritmo frenético de su corazón, sabiendo que ella estaba viva y hasta el momento ilesa.

-¿Fue capaz de decirte algo? ¿te dio alguna pista de donde podrían estar?- le pregunto Poseidón a su hijo.

-Todo lo que me pudo decir fue que cree que el la tiene en una cabaña. Ella dijo que la habitación en la que esta no tiene ventanas, pero que el mobiliario es de madera de bosque y las paredes era de troncos, como una cabaña de troncos.

-¿Menciono a la doctora Lawrence?

-Ella dijo que Jacob las secuestro a las dos. Parecía como si la doctora Lawrence fue tan víctima como Annabeth, pero algo sobre eso no me siena bien- admitió Percy.

Poseidón asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. No veo a la doctora Lawrence como el tipo de víctima. Ella es una hembra Alfa, toma sus propias decisiones- Poseidón miro a cada uno de sus lobos- si no han empacado, entonces háganlo ahora, y sean rápidos. Frederick, voy a dejar que mandes a tus lobos. No voy a pisar en tu autoridad.

-Te lo agradezco, Poseidón. Ya he enviado a Bob y a Trip para que consigan nuestras cosas del hotel, deberían volver en cualquier momento.

-En este momento lo único que queda por hacer es esperar a que Atenea, Sally y las chicas vuelvan.

-¿Crees que Atenea puede convencer a sus padres para que las ir con nosotros?- le pregunto Percy a su padre.

-Si Atenea no puede, son pocos los que pueden resistirse a tu madre- Poseidón le dio a Percy a una sonrisa de complicidad, y por el momento, porque podía sentir la presencia de Annabeth en el fondo de su mente, él fue capaz de devolverle una pequeña sonrisa. Era cierto, después de todo. Su madre siempre parecía salirse con la suya. De alguna manera era capaz de hacer que la gente piense que lo que fuera que ella estaba queriendo había sido su idea en primer lugar. Le iban a seguir la corriente con una sonrisa en el rostro, completamente inconscientes. Nunca la había visto usarlo con malas intenciones, su madre era demasiado buena de corazón para eso. Casi estallo en carcajadas ante la idea de los podres padres de Piper y Thalia cayendo, sin saberlo, bajo su hechizo.

Percy sintió a Annabeth removerse en su mente.

" _Comparte conmigo lo que esta apaciguando tu ira, Percy_ ".

" _Mi madre y tu madre están en casa de Piper y Thalia tratando de convencer a sus padres para que dejen que Thalia y Piper vayan a Rumania hoy. Obviamente, eso no es cierto, pero tenemos que decirles algo para que Thalia y Piper puedan venir, viendo como harían autostop si no las traemos_ ".

" _Veo que estas aprendiendo_ " bromeo Annabeth.

" _Es curioso, mi amor, Thalia le dijo lo mismo a mi padre_ " Podía sentir el humor de que ella sentía por esto y se alegró de poder darle una pequeña cantidad de distracción. " _Lo que estaba pensando era, que mi madre parece tener la capacidad de conseguir lo que sea que quiera; la gente solo le sigue la corriente. Casi me siento mal por sus padres, con mi madre allí, no hay forma de que no logre que ellos estén de acuerdo para que las chicas vengan y encima de eso, van a pensar que es la mejor idea del siglo"._

Annabeth estuvo en silencio un momento. Percy no podía recoger lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo, su capacidad de bloquearlo estaba haciéndose mas fuerte.

" _Luna, me dirás si te está haciendo daño_ " Percy dio una orden en lugar de una pregunta.

" _Veo que la distancia no afecta tu capacidad de ser mandón_ ".

No paso desapercibido para Percy que ella estaba esquivando su comentario.

" _Annabeth_ " la dejo oír un gruñido en su mente.

" _Bajo las circunstancias, estoy tan bien como se podría esperar, hombre lobo. Dime cuando estés cerca de Thalia y Piper, me vendría bien una dosis de su tipo de medicina_ ".

" _Como digas, mi amor, así será_ ". Percy le daría el mundo si ella se la pidiera, y el movería montañas para que eso ocurra.

* * *

Thalia y Piper se sentaron en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Sally, ambas atónitas por lo que había tenido lugar en sus hogares. En un momento sus padres estaban completamente inseguros sobre dejarlas ir y luego al siguiente Sally estaba abrazándolos y haciéndoles saber que eran bienvenidos a venir a Rumania en cualquier momento.

Incluso les dijo que Poseidón y ella pagarían por eso, y consiguió esto, sus padres estaban comiendo de las manos de Sally como si ella estuviera sirviendo la mejor cosa desde el pan rebanado.

-Thelma, ¿podrías decirme que paso allí?- murmuro Thalia, su voz como en un estado de trance.

-Estoy tan pérdida como tú, Louise- dijo Piper, luciendo tan confundida como Thalia.

Sally le sonrió a las chicas en el espejo retrovisor.

-Todo está en la presentación, niñas. Si puedes situar un diamante imperfecto delante de alguien, al principio todo lo que ven son los defectos. Pero si lo tomas y le das la vuelta justo directo a la luz, de repente todos los defectos quedan en el fondo, sacando a luz el resplandor que se encuentra detrás de esos defectos.

-Maldita sea, ella es buena- Thalia sonrió.

Atenea miro hacia a tras a Thalia y Piper y permitió que una pequeña sonrisa cruzara su rostro a pesar de que no llego a sus ojos.

Sally repentinamente tuvo una de esas miradas distantes que Thalia y Piper reconocieron inmediatamente.

-¿Qué es lo que el Gran Jefe tiene que decir?- pregunto Thalia, sin preocuparse en este momento si era de su incumbencia o no.

Si se refería a Annabeth, entonces en lo que respecta a ella era definitivamente de su incumbencia.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba hablando con Poseidón?- pregunto Sally, con verdadera sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Tienes la misma mirada que tiene Annie cuando ella y su bola de pelo están utilizando su mojo mental. Aunque, la pregunte una vez si estaba estreñida porque solo tiene esa clase de mirada cuando esta estreñida- todos los ojos estaban sobre Thalia en el momento en que ella dejo de hablar- ¿Qué?- pregunto ella.

Atenea dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

-Gracias, Thalia. Necesitaba eso.

-Para eso estoy aquí, señora C. su propia comediante y alivio personal- Thalia volvió a mirar a Sally- así que en serio, ¿Qué dijo?

Sally miro a Atenea, s rostro se suavizo mientras dijo:

-Annie contacto a Percy a través de su vínculo.

Atenea respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos mientras se relajaba.

-¿Esta bien?

-Poseidón dice que le dijo a Percy que Jacob no le había hecho daño, pero que todavía sentía dolor de lo que estaba mal antes.

-Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar con la doctora Lawrence al respecto- dijo Atenea a nadie en particular.

-¿Dijo si la doctora Lawrence estaba con ella?- Piper le pregunto a Sally.

-Annie dijo que la doctora Lawrence estaba allí y que ambas había sido secuestradas por Jacob.

Thalia chasqueo la lengua.

-No sé si creer eso. La doctora Lawrence tenía agallas. No la veo siendo intimidada por ningún lobo.

-Estoy contigo, Vern- concordó Piper.

Unos minutos más tarde, se detuvieron en la entrada de la casa de Atenea. Todas ellas saltaron de la camioneta y se dirigieron a la puerta, que se abrió antes de que incluso llegaran a ella. Luke estaba en la puerta, luciendo tan odioso como siempre, pensó Thalia.

-¿Qué, ningún beso de saludo?- aguijoneo ella, por alguna razón encontraba satisfacción cuando podía obtener alguna reacción de él. Thalia no estaba preparada para la mirada que le dirigió en respuesta a su observación. En realidad, parecía como si estuviera considerando besarla. Se apresuró a pasar frente a él y le escucho reír, a lo que Thalia decidió no reconocer.

Una vez todo el mundo estuvo en la casa, llenaron nuevamente la sala de estar, Poseidón repaso nuevamente lo que Annabeth le había dicho a Percy. Finalmente, les conto el plan una vez que llegaran a Denver.

-Frederick y yo decidimos que sería mejor si no nos quedamos en su sede de la manada, sobre todo porque vamos a estar interrogando a sus lobos y algunos podrían pensar que están siendo acusados de algo. Así que nos alojaremos en un hotel cercano. Nosotros tomaremos mi camioneta, la cual puede llevar a 9 personas, y la camioneta de Frederick, que puede con 6, al aeropuerto. Lee, tu iras con Frederick y sus lobos. Son las 2: 00 pm. Ahora bien, para cuando abordemos el avión serán las 3: 00 pm. El vuelo es un poco más de 2 horas y media, por lo que debemos llegar a Denver alrededor de las 5: 30 pm o las 6: 00 pm. ¿Alguna pregunta?- nadie respondió, así que Poseidón se volvió hacia Frederick- ¿tienes algo que necesites decir?

-Ahora no. Estoy listo cuando ustedes lo estén- Poseidón asintió y, sin decir una palabra, se dirigió hacia Sally. Todo el mundo lo tomo como su señal para recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a sus vehículos asignados.

Atenea se paseaba por la casa, asegurándose de que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas cuando sintió una mano suave en su brazo. Se volvió para encontrar a Frederick mirándola con ojos tan atormentados como los suyos propios.

-Solo quiero que sepas que voy a hacer todo la posible para encontrarla- dijo Frederick, y ella podía decir que quería decir cada palabra.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que pudo decir. No sabía que más decir. Aquí el amor de su vida estaba justo delante de ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla, y sin embargo estaba por siempre fuera de su alcance. Pero era suficiente, decidió Atenea, que el amara a su hija. Aunque él no la podía amar, si amaba a Annabeth y eso sería suficiente.

* * *

Una vez que todos se montaron en los vehículos, los bolsos de todos acomodados en la parte trasera de cada una de las camionetas, Piper se tomó un minuto para mirar la disposición de los asientos. Poseidón, Sally y Atenea estaban al frente, Grover, Luke y Percy estaban en la parte de atrás, y Piper y Thalia estaban en el segundo asiento con Jake sentado entre ellas. Piper se estiro sobre Jake mirando hacia su malvada amiga.

-¿Qué estas tramando, Lucy?- susurro Piper.

Thalia tenía esa mirada en la cara a la que Piper estaba muy acostumbrada. Piper pensó en ella como el rostro antes de la tormenta.

-Oh, Ethel, ¿Cómo podrías pensar que posiblemente estaría tramando algo?- Thalia parpadeo inocentemente.

Piper negó con la cabeza y se dio cuenta una vez más mientras volvía a sentarse que Luke estaba ubicado directamente detrás de Thalia. Genial, Thalia estaba en uno de sus estados de ánimo donde solo tenía que empujar al león. Ella no podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Piper se preparó para lo que era seguro un viaje entretenido al aeropuerto, por breve que sea.

Efectivamente, en no menos de 10 minutos Thalia dejo escapar un suspiro dramático.

-Piper, estoy tan malditamente cansada- anuncio. Luego trato de apoyarse en la ventana, luciendo como si estuviera tratando de ponerse cómoda.

Una vez que fue obvio que no iba a suceder, se sentó y miro hacia Jake. Ella se encogió de hombros en una actitud de "¿qué diablos?" y justo antes de que ella apoyara la cabeza en su hombro, Piper vio a Thalia guiñarle un ojo.

Piper salto cuando oyó el golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Jake, y se volvió para mirar hacia donde el golpe se había originado. Luke estaba fulminando al lobo con la mirada, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente. Solo dijo una palabra, pero fue suficiente para ponerle la piel de gallina a Piper.

-Muévete- dijo Luke. Jake se levantó tan rápido que se golpeó la cabeza contra el techo del vehículo.

Se deslizo en torno a Piper y le dio un empujón en su pierna con la suya indicándole que él quería que ella le pasara por encima. Piper miro hacia atrás a Luke otra vez para ver que sus brillantes ojos estaban ahora fijos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Thalia.

-Eres una chica muy mala. Ya te he dicho antes ¿verdad?- susurro Piper al oído de Thalia.

-Oh, amánsate. No me metería con el si no fuera tan fácil, pero el camino directo hacia ello, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, en serio, Piper. ¿Cómo puedo pasar eso?

-Bueno, podrías hacer como el resto de nosotros y crecer- dijo Piper en su tono maternal.

-Ahh, pero Ethel, querida, ¿Dónde estaría le diversión en eso?

-Donde de hecho- murmuro Piper.


	30. Annabeth XXIX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: Annabeth XXIX**

Annabeth se reclino en la silla, un poco más cómoda que cuando se había despertado la primera vez ahora que la doctora Lawrence, o Diana como ella insistía en que la llamara, la había dado algún medicamento para el dolor. Ella continuo alcanzando a Percy, aunque no siempre con palabras, más que nada podía sentir que aún estaba allí, que el vínculo estaba todavía abierto entre ellos. Había decidido no mencionarle a Percy todavía lo que Jacob había planeado. Ella había tratado diligentemente de bloquear parte de sus pensamientos de él, así no sabría que Jacob iba a tratar de conseguir que ella tomara su sangre. Annabeth estaba segura de que si Percy no había matado a nadie todavía, esa pequeña información podría inclinar la balanza.

-Annie, ¿Cómo te sientes?- oyó a Diana preguntar.

-El dolor es tolerable en este momento- respondió Annabeth, volviéndose hacia la doctora.

Annabeth se relajó en una posición sentada con el fin de mirar directamente a Diana sin tener que girar la cabeza. Jacob les había quitado las esposas de sus manos cuando les dijo que había puesto un candado en la parte exterior de la puerta. Cada una de ellas todavía tenía un pie esposado a las sillas, pero al menos se podían mover un poco.

Después de que Jacob les había quitado las esposas y salido de la habitación, Diana le había dicho a Annabeth que podía oír a otro hombre en la cabaña. Al principio, Annabeth iba a preguntar cómo podía saberlo, pero poniendo los ojos en blanco, recordó, oh si, mujer lobo.

-¿Quién crees que es?- pregunto Annabeth.

-Tal vez un miembro de su manada. No hay manera de que Jacob nos dejaría aquí por nosotras mismas si necesitaba suministros. Él tiene que tener a alguien ayudándole y es raro para un lobo buscarla ayuda de un ser humano.

Annabeth pensó en sus palabras y se dio cuenta de que podrían serles útiles a Percy.

" _Percy, hay otro hombre aquí con Jacob. No lo hemos visto pero la doctora Lawrence dice que puede oírlo_ ".

" _Pregúntale a la doctora Lawrence si puede oír a Jacob usar su nombre. Cualquier nombre que Jacob podría decir puede ser útil_ ".

" _Está bien, ¿Dónde están?_ " preguntó Annabeth.

" _Estamos en el avión de camino a Denver. Piper quiere que te diga…_ " Annabeth sintió la reticencia de Percy a decirle.

" _¿Ella quiere que me digas que?_ " solicito Annabeth.

" _Está realmente debería ser una conversación que tengas con tus amigas, pero Piper no desistirá, así que, quiere que te diga que Luke vio a Thalia desnuda_ ". Annabeth pudo oír la vergüenza en sus palabras y podía imaginar a Thalia amenazando con lanzar a Piper fuera del avión.

" _¡¿Qué?!_ " Annabeth en realidad hablo en voz alta, así como en su mente antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Diana se sobresaltó ante la repentina explosión de Annabeth. Esta la miro tímidamente.

-Estoy bien, solo algunos problemas técnicos.

-Estás hablando con Percy, ¿no es así?- le pregunto Diana.

Annabeth asintió y luego dirigió sus pensamientos a Percy.

" _Realmente quiero saber por qué Thalia estaba desnuda frente a él, pero se lo que están haciendo, están tratando de distraerme_ ".

" _La distracción es la especialidad de Thalia, amor_ ".

" _Mantenme informada, Hombre Lobo. Voy a tratar de ver lo que sabe la doctora Lawrence_ ". Annabeth trato de bloquear el dolor que comenzó a quemar a través de su cuerpo, ella juraba que sintió como si alguien estuviera tratando de cocinarla desde adentro hacia afuera.

" _Annabeth, estas con dolor, ¿Qué pasa?_ "

Ella escucho la preocupación en su voz y lo sintió vertiendo amor a través de su vínculo. Tenía que bloquearlo hasta que pudiera ponerse a sí misma bajo control o ella lo volvería loco, sabiendo que ella estaba sufriendo y fuera de su alcance.

" _Estoy bien, Hombre lobo, solo algunos calambres. Voy a descansar un poco antes de que Jacob regrese. Te amo_ ".

" _Estoy contigo, Luna_ ".

" _Lo sé, hombre lobo_ ".

* * *

Diana vio como Annabeth se hizo un ovillo, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si estuviera tratando de dejar fuera el dolor que estaba desgarrando a través de ella. No le pregunto si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarla porque ella sabía que no lo había. Hasta que Annabeth obtuviera sangre de lobo ella continuaría sufriendo, y lo más probable es que empeoraría. Finalmente el cuerpo de Annabeth se relajó, pero el dolor la había dejado sin aliento y se esforzaba para arrastrar aire a sus pulmones.

-Sea honesta, doc- dijo Annabeth, abriendo los ojos y fijándolos en ella- ¿Cuánto peor se va aponer esto?

Ella sabía que Annabeth no querría ser engañada, ni querría la verdad recubierta de azúcar, así como ella tampoco le haría eso a uno de sus pacientes.

-Se va a poner mucho peor, Annie. Tu cuerpo va a seguir atacándose a sí mismo y si no recibes sangre de hombre lobo, tus órganos empezaran a dejar de funcionar. Sé que no es lo que quieres oír, pero seré siempre honesta contigo.

Annabeth asintió.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo podría tomar? Quiero decir, ¿crees que voy a ser capaz de aguantar hasta que Percy llegue?

-Suenas tan segura de que va a encontrarte- la expresión en los ojos de Diana dijo que no creía que Percy tuviera una maldita esperanza.

-El me encontrara, de eso no tengo ninguna duda- dijo Annabeth con confianza- pero él mientras tanto es lo que me preocupa. Ya ves, no estoy muy entusiasmada con tomar la sangre de Jacob. Así que estoy tratando de prepararme.

Annabeth miro como Diana encontraba su mirada y sin parpadear le dijo:

-Prepárate para lo peor.

Annabeth no dijo nada más después de eso. Dormía cuando el dolor se abatía pero despertaba gritando cuando volvía. Ella estaba constantemente tratando de centrarse en mantener su escudo en su mente para que Percy no supiera lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. De vez en cuando ella solo decía su nombre a través del vínculo solo para oír su respuesta. Recordó estar despierta un par de veces con el sonido de Diana diciéndole que comiera, pero la comida no tenía ningún atractivo porque sabía que simplemente la vomitaría. Otro momento en que estuvo despierta, Diana intento conseguir que bebiera algo pero de nuevo Annabeth se negó.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en esa habitación Diana, no sabía si había sido horas o días. Todo lo que sabía era que el dolor era cada vez peor y aunque se mordió el labio luchando contra la necesidad de gritar, no funciono.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- su grito se apagó en sollozos que sacudían su cuerpo. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Jacob entro corriendo.

-Diana, ¿Qué está mal?- miro para ver a Annabeth retorciéndose de dolor, con el rostro tan contorsionado que dolía mirar- ¡Arréglala!- grito Jacob a la doctora que estaba sentada al otro lado de Annabeth, con la jeringo de la medicación para el dolor ya en la mano.

-El medicamento para el dolor no dura tanto tiempo. Sedarla sería la única manera de detener el dolor- gruño Diana, sus dientes encrespándose de nuevo para mostrar sus dientes.

-¡NO!- rechino Annabeth. la idea de no poder llegar a Percy era insoportable, ella prefería soportar su actual tormento- ninguna sedación, por favor, no.

Jacob se arrodillo a su lado y trato de tomarle la mano entre la suya, pero Annabeth se apartó.

-¡No me toques!

Jacob gruño, sus ojos se estrecharon, y sus labios se dibujaron en una delgada línea. Se volvió hacia Diana.

-Mañana vamos a tratar de darle mi sangre.

-No, nada de sangre- gimió Annabeth mientras continuaba luchando a través del sufrimiento.

-Annie, la sangre te hará mejorar, no sabes lo que estás diciendo- trato de persuadirla Jacob.

Annabeth abrió los ojos y miro a Jacob fijamente.

-No _tu_ sangre. Nunca _tu_ sangre- rechino a través de sus dientes, pero lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara.

Jacob le gruño a ella, mientras su rechazo le daba una bofetada en la cara. Sintió una inmensa rabia venir sobre él y quiso romper algo, cualquier cosa. Agarro el brazo de Annabeth y tiro de ella hacia adelante para que su cara estuviera a centímetros de la suya. El agarre que tenía sobre ella se sentía como si en cualquier momento sus huesos se romperían por la mitad.

-Vas a tomar mi sangre, serás mía, y no hay nada que ese cachorro pueda hacer al respecto- sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente mientras le gruñía y aunque ella sabía que no debería provocarlo más, todo el sentido de supervivencia se fue por la ventana.

-Puede que me hayas secuestrado- su voz era apenas un susurro- pero nunca seré tuya- como para acentuar las palabras ella le gruño en respuesta y luego le escupió en la cara al lobo. Annabeth miro mientras sus colmillos se alargaban, sintió que sus uñas se volvían garras contra su piel. Jacob la dejo caer de nuevo en la silla y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que estaba segura de que algunos dientes se soltaron.

-¡JACOB! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Annabeth oyó a Diana gritar.

Cuando Jacob se giró hacia el sonido de su voz, Diana vio que los ojos de Jacob lucían salvajes, su respiración rápida e incontrolada. Jacob estaba siendo consumido por la locura. Sabía que los machos que vivían mucho tiempo sin compañeras podían volverse locos, pero el parecía estar avanzando a una velocidad increíble.

En los cuatro días que ella y Annabeth habían estado con él, ella se había dado cuenta de sus hombros encorvados, el ceño fruncido y los constantes ojos entrecerrados mientras su estado de ánimo se hacía más y más oscuro. La única cosa que Diana podía imaginar era que la idea de tener a Annabeth no estaba realmente haciendo nada por combatir la locura porque ella no era su verdadera compañera. La mujer que él cree que es la que va a llenar ese abismo oscuro lo está rechazando y la precaria presa que se había mantenido en su lugar por la promesa de una compañera se había roto cuando Annabeth le dijo que nunca seria suya. Fue entonces cuando Diana se dio cuenta que Jacob haría lo que fuera por tener a Annabeth sometiéndose a él, incluso si eso significaba golpearla.

Ella se abalanzo sobre él, tratando de agarrar la mano que estaba retrocediendo para golpear a Annabeth de nuevo.

Jacob se giró en el último minuto y el puño conecto con la cara de Diana. Ella sintió su mandíbula quebrarse y luego las luces se apagaron.

* * *

Annabeth vio a Diana caer al suelo por la fuerza del puño de Jacob. Antes de que pudiera llamar a gritos a la doctora, Jacob la había jalado por el cabello. Annabeth grito por el fuerte dolor que entro por su cuero cabelludo. Ella cerró los ojos al sentirlo inclinándose a su cuello, tomando una respiración profunda. Quería vomitar ante la idea de él aspirando su aroma, su piel se puso de gallina al contacto de la suya contra la de ella.

Jacob se sentó en la silla y puso a Annabeth en su regazo. Continúo agarrándola por el cabello sosteniéndola en su lugar. Ella observo con fascinación enferma cuando trajo en ante brazo de su mano libre a su boca y con los colmillos que se habían alargado mordió. El mordisco fue tan profundo que su sangre corrió libremente de la herida. Jacob se volvió y la miro, la sangre en su boca goteaba de su barbilla mientras hablaba.

-No deberías haberme presionado, Annie. Podría haber sido especial, podría haber sido bueno, pero presionaste, por lo que ahora lo haremos de la manera más difícil- tan pronto como Annabeth se dio cuenta de su intención, el dolor fue olvidado y su único objetivo estaba en hacer lo que fuera para salir de las garras de Jacob. Le dio un patada, ella araño sus brazos y cara, pero él era demasiado fuerte.

Annabeth cerró los ojos mientras seguía luchando, ella sintió nauseas a la sensación de su brazo contra su boca, el olor de hierro golpeando su nariz mientras sentía una sustancia pegajosa y caliente tocar sus labios.

Lucho duro, pero Jacob había movido la mano que había estado sosteniendo su cabello a su frente para mantener su cabeza en su lugar. El presiono su brazo con más fuerza contra su boca y luego lo sintió palpándole su nariz. Ella trato muy duro de contener la respiración, decidida a morir por falta de oxígeno antes de que se tragara su sangre, pero su cuerpo la traiciono. Casi como contra de su voluntad su boca se relajó y ella jadeo en busca de aire. Jacob aprovecho la oportunidad para empujar el brazo más en su boca. No importa lo mucho que se esforzó, no pudo detener la sangre que sentía fluyendo desde el brazo hasta su garganta.

Los ojos de Annabeth se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió la presión de su boca desvanecerse a medida que Jacob apartaba el brazo. La mirada en sus ojos era salvaje, peligrosa. El siguió sosteniendo su cabeza en su lugar mientras reemplazaba su boca donde su brazo había estado. Annabeth trato de apretar los labios contra el hueco de su boca y cuando eso no funciono ella lo mordió tan fuerte como pudo. Jacob se echó para atrás, pero en vez de la mueca que ella esperaba, sus labios se curvaron en lo que era una sonrisa poco natural.

-Si hubiera sabido que todo lo que tomaría para lograr que me mordieras era un beso, me podría haber ahorrado un montón de problemas, Annie.

Su voz era engañosamente tranquila, pero Annabeth podía ver la tormenta que estaba justa debajo de la superficie.

El empezó a tirar de ella hacia arriba y ella cerró los ojos, pensando que tal vez ahora se iría. Su mente le dolía por luchar para evitarle a Percy escucharla, su cuerpo dolía por su propio abuso así como el de Jacob.

Jacob debió sentir la pequeña cantidad de alivio que se apodero de Annabeth mientras el la colocaba de nuevo en su silla porque se inclinó junto a su oído y le susurro: "Tu turno", mientras le arrancaba el cuello de la camisa. Annabeth instintivamente se dio la vuelta, tratando de ocultarse, pero se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde cuando oyó aullar a Jacob y sus garrar aruñaron a través de su espalda, a través de las marcas de su compañero. Annabeth grito cuando su carne se desgarro, sintió el calor de su sangre corriendo por su piel. Sintió a Jacob inclinarse y correr su lengua sobre ella. Y al sentir sus dientes perforar su piel, sus labios gritaron por el que iba a salvarla, pero no pudieron.

* * *

-¡PERCY!- grito ella mientras arañaba la silla, tratando de salir de debajo de Jacob, lejos de él, lejos de su boca- ¡DETENTE! Por favor, detente- sollozo y entre sollozos pudo oírlo chupando ávidamente su carne, y el sonido la puso tan enferma que vomito por todo el suelo. El olor de su enfermedad debió empujar a través de la lujuria que había penetrado en la mente de Jacob cuando finalmente se retiró. Ella sintió que su peso dejo su cuerpo y oyó el sonido de sus pasos alejarse. Ella lo miro mientras abría la puerta de la habitación que se había convertido en su propio infierno personal. A través de las lágrimas en sus ojos, vio la sangre manchada por todo el frente se su camisa, y en sus labios, su sangre, Jacob la miro:

-Puedes tener sus marcas en ti, pero es mi sangre que la que está en ti- Annabeth apretó la cara en el cojín de la silla cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta, y cuando el cerrojo hizo clic en su lugar ella sintió algo dentro de ella romperse.

Su cuerpo temblaba incontroladamente mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Podía sentir a Percy empujando en su mente, tratando de conseguir atravesarla, pero mantuvo las paredes en su lugar, ¿Cómo podía enfrentarlo cuando la sangre de otro estaba en ella, cuando los dientes de otro habían perforado su piel? Podía sentir su estómago apretarse, preparándose para expulsar el veneno que Jacob la había hecho tragar, pero nada salía.

Sin importar lo mucho que hiciera arcadas, nada dejaría su cuerpo. Lloro hasta que pensó que no podría tener ninguna lagrima restante. Estaba equivocada.

" _Mi amor, estoy aquí_ ".

Las lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo con el sonido de esa voz en su mente, al sentir los labios que sintió presionando su frente a través de su vínculo. La vergüenza se apodero de ella al pensar en los labios de Jacob en los suyos y las arcadas comenzaron de nuevo.

" _Lo siento, Percy, lo siento mucho_ ".

Annabeth acerco sus rodillas lo más cerca que pudo de su pecho como pudo con su pierna esposada a la silla. Metió la barbilla en su pecho a medida que la sangre se secaba en su espalda y el dolor seguía pulsando a través de ella. Cerro los ojos y se cerró del mundo.


	31. Percy XXX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30: Percy XXX**

Percy estaba en la habitación mirando la ciudad de Denver y las montañas. El suave murmullo de Thalia, Piper, y su madre estaba detrás de él. Habían pasado dos días desde que llegaron y todavía no sabían nada más de lo que sabían antes. El padre de Percy había interrogado a más de la mitad de la manada de Frederick y hasta el momento todo el mundo había dicho la verdad, nadie sabía nada de las acciones o el paradero de Jacob. Para añadir a la frustración de Percy, estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse en contacto con Annabeth.

Ella le seguía bloqueando sus pensamientos y al principio pensó que era para que no supiera la cantidad de dolor que tenía, pero ahora estaba empezando a preocuparse de que hubiera algo más que eso. Cerró los ojos contra el pensamiento del otro lobo poniendo sus manos sobre Annabeth. Sabía que pensar así no le ayudaría a encontrarla, y así solo tendría éxito en que Percy quisiera matar a alguien o algo. Percy se acercó a través de su vínculo, y como había sido capaz de hacerlo todas las otras veces, la sentía pero no podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Solo le estaba dejando llegar lo suficientemente lejos para saber que estaba viva y bien… de acuerdo a ella. Percy no sabía que estaba gruñendo hasta que sintió la mano de Piper descender hacia su hombro.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto.

Percy movió la cabeza en señal de frustración.

-Algo no está bien- Percy se apartó de su toque, sin ser conscientemente de soportar el toque de otra, no cuando no podía ser las manos de su compañera.

-Puedo sentirla- continuo mientras se paseaba por la habitación- pero eso es todo. De vez en cuando me da un breve comentario, pero luego ella me deja fuera.

Piper podía ver los signos visibles de la frustración de Percy escritos en su frente. El entrecerró los ojos y miro por la ventana, como si pudiera verla si buscaba lo suficiente. Ella se volvió y vio a Thalia de pie a su lado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en una pose idéntica a Piper.

-¿Qué pasa con el lobo amante?- le pregunto Thalia a Piper y, a pesar de las palabras, su tono denotaba lo mucho que le importaban Percy y Annabeth.

-Dice que piensa que algo está mal con Annie, pero que ella no se lo dirá- explico Piper.

-Por supuesto que no se lo va a decir. Ella sabe que iría todo garras y colmillos sobre alguien si pensara que está herida. Eso no quiere decir que estoy de acuerdo con ella por guardarle algo a él, porque eso significa que está impidiendo que nosotras también sepamos.

* * *

La respuesta de Piper fue interrumpida por un golpe seco en la puerta, seguido por un Luke sin invitación. Thalia puso los ojos en blanco y dejo escapar un resoplido.

-Entendiste bien la parte de golpear, peludo, pero se te olvido la parte en la que pides permiso para pasar. No solo golpeas y luego pasas- Thalia se volvió hacia Piper, sacudiendo la cabeza- uno pensaría que al menos tienen algún tipo de entrenamiento para cachorros o algo así.

-Si no tienes cuidado, él va a estar sacando las Thalia-croquetas de sus dientes después de su próxima comida- susurro Piper en voz baja mientras Luke seguía mirando a Thalia.

La mirada de Thalia nunca vacilo mientras le respondía a Piper.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que me opongo a ser la cena?

Piper se atraganto, y Thalia le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Luke, finalmente rompiendo su enfrentamiento.

-Percy, Frederick ha llamado y dice que tiene a dos lobos que quieren hablar contigo y tu padre- dijo Luke mientras alejaba los ojos de Thalia.

La cabeza de Percy giro bruscamente y se reunió con el Beta de su padre. Luke inmediatamente bajo los ojos y dio un paso a un lado para dejar la puerta abierta. Percy empezó a decir algo al pasar a Thalia y Piper, pero fue interrumpido.

-Ni siquiera lo digas. Vamos contigo, incluso si eso significa que tenemos que escondernos en el auto- para sorpresa de todos fue Piper, que le hizo el anuncio mientras tomaba la mano de Thalia y tiraba de ella a lo largo. Luke miro a Percy, quien simplemente sacudió la cabeza como para decir, simplemente que lo dejara.

* * *

Quince minutos más tarde, Percy, Poseidón y Luke bajaron del vehículo alquilado para ir a la sede de la manada de Denver. Percy miro a los cuatro restantes en el vehículo: Piper, Thalia, Atenea y Sally.

La preocupación estaba grabada en cada una de sus caras.

-Volveremos pronto- fue todo lo que dijo, y luego se había ido.

-¿He dicho ya lo mucho que esto es una mierda?- murmuro Thalia en voz baja.

Atenea le palmeo la mano.

-Vamos a encontrarla.

-Soy la que se supone que debería estar diciéndole eso a usted, señora C.

* * *

-Poseidón, estos son los dos lobos que querían hablar contigo- Frederick indico los dos lobos que estaban sentados a la mesa con ellos en el comedor- Michael, Sean, por favor, díganle lo que me dijeron.

Michael y Sean se miraron un poco nerviosos, pero solo porque estaban sentados frente a uno de los Alfas más fuertes del mundo, no porque ellos fueran culpables de nada.

-Todo lo que sabemos es que Sam dijo que iba tomar un vuelo a Springfield Missouri hace unos días- dijo Michael a Poseidón.

-¿Por qué crees que esa seria información importante?- pregunto Poseidón.

-Bueno, porque Sam es el mejor amigo de Jacob y escuchamos que estabas preguntando si alguien en la manada había ayudado a Jacob. Si alguien lo hizo, seria Sam.

Percy gruño, mostrando que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿En que ayuda a Jacob que Sam vaya a Springfield?- gruño.

Fue Sean quien respondió esta vez.

Si Sam iba a Springfield entonces probablemente significa que va a Ozark.

Esta vez fue Luke quien gruño. Poseidón miro a su dos lobos y luego se volvió a Michael y Sean.

-Por favor, perdonen sus modales, están un poco estresados por el momento. Por favor, expliquen el significado de Ozark.

-Oh, claro. Lo sentimos- continuo Sean- Sam es dueño de una cabaña en Ozark, Missouri, y cuando se va allí normalmente vuela a Springfield.

Poseidón agarro el brazo de Percy antes de que esta pudiera ir, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, un gesto muy parecido a un lobo.

-Perdón por preguntar, pero, ¿Por qué un lobo que vive en Colorado tiene una cabaña en las montañas de Ozark?

Michael miro a Frederick, pidiendo permiso para contestar. Cuando Frederick asintió, se volvió hacia Poseidón.

-El padre de Sam es el Alfa en Springfield, Missouri. Cuando Sam va a visitar a su familia, por lo general que queda en la cabaña en la tierra en que normalmente caza la manada de Springfield.

-Esto se pone cada vez mejor y mejor- se quejó Luke.

Percy se dio la vuelta lentamente a medida que Michael dejaba de hablar. Miro a su padre y luego a Frederick.

-¿Así que lo que estás diciendo es que mi compañera ha sido secuestrada y retenida en el territorio de un Alfa que no sabe que está ahí y ella esta puesta en el medio de su terreno de caza?

-¿Si?- la voz de Michael fue casi un chillido al ver los ojos resplandecientes de Percy y sus caninos alargados.

-Frederick, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra esta cabaña?- pregunto Poseidón, sin apartar los ojos de su hijo.

-No, pero me pondré en contacto con el padre de Sam. Si le digo lo que está pasando tal vez esté dispuesto a ayudar.

-O una vez que él se dé cuenta que su hijo está involucrado puede decidir que es en su mejor interés quedarse fuera- agrego Luke.

Frederick asintió mientras sacaba su teléfono y marcaba el número del Alfa de Springfield.

Cuando el interrogatorio termino y Percy volvió al auto, cerró la puerta de la camioneta, haciendo que las cuatro mujeres que esperaban dentro saltaran.

Poseidón y Luke subieron con menos espectáculo. Poseidón ya estaba en el teléfono con Grover mientras salía del camino de acceso de la manada de Denver.

-Grover, ten listo el avión. Vamos a Springfield, Missouri- hubo una pausa mientras Poseidón escuchaba a Grover al otro extremo del teléfono- sí, estamos llevando a todos. Consíguenos un hotel. No estoy totalmente de todos los detalles pero vamos a necesitar un lugar donde reagruparnos- Poseidón colgó y miro por el espejo retrovisor a Atenea, quien esperaba pacientemente.

-Jacob a estado recibiendo ayuda de un compañero de manada cuyo padre es el Alfa de Springfield y tiene algún terreno y una cabaña en Ozark. Creemos que es ahí donde Jacob tiene a Annie.

-Bueno, eso es una buena noticia, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con la obvia ira?- pregunto Piper.

-El Alfa no está cooperando. Él no nos dirá la ubicación de la cabaña. Todo lo que dijo fue que no iba a dejar que su hijo sepa que conocemos su ubicación general- gruño Percy.

-¡Qué diablos! Poseidón, ¿no puedes hacerla nada a este Alfa? ¿Darle una buena sacudida por el pescuezo o algo?- pregunto Thalia, con obvia frustración.

-¿Acabas de decir una buena sacudida por el pescuezo?- pregunto Piper con duda.

-¿Qué? Solo estoy sugiriendo.

-Si llegamos a eso, entonces sí. Pero no tengo a toda mi manada conmigo y el Alfa de Springfield no es uno débil- respondió Poseidón.

-Oh, correcto. ¡Cielos, esto es una mierda!- gruño Thalia.

El viaje de regreso al hotel fue tranquilo. La tensión podía tocarse y las olas de frustración que rodaban expendidas de Percy eran suficientes para causar vértigo.

* * *

No debieron haber pasado cinco minutos en la habitación del hotel cuando Percy se desplomo en el suelo. Se agarró la cabeza, luchando contra el dolor punzante. Cuando apretó sus ojos ya cerrados se dio cuenta que era el dolor de Annabeth el que sentía. Algo iba muy mal. Intento llegar a ella pero ella se estaba esforzando por dejarlo fuera. Percy empujo con más fuerza. Tuvo una breve sensación de miedo, o terror, y luego ella cerró las paredes con aun más fuerza.

-¡Ahhhhh!- grito Percy.

-Percy, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ella está bien?- Piper y Thalia estaban arrodilladas a ambos lados de Percy, quien estaba gruñendo de forma tan amenazadora que por primera vez Piper tuvo miedo.

Luke dejo salir su propio gruñido cuando tomo con suavidad el brazo de Thalia y la alejo del lado de Percy.

-Oye, ¿Qué ray…?- empezó a protestar Thalia, pero cuando alzo la mirada al rostro de Luke cerro la boca. Los ojos de Luke estaban brillando y sus colmillos se habían alargado. Algo le dijo que sería mejor soportar esto.

* * *

Percy intento una vez más alcanzar a Annabeth.

" _Mi amor, estoy aquí_ ". Y lo que escucho en respuesta le rasgo en dos su corazón.

" _Lo siento, Percy, lo siento tanto_ ". La voz de Annabeth en su mente sonó tan quebrada y desamparada. Supo entonces que arrancaría el corazón de Jacob de su pecho por ser el causante.

-Annabeth- gruño Percy mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, la profundidad de su desesperación grabada en cada silaba de su nombre.

-Percy, por favor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ella está bien?-pregunto Piper con suavidad.

Percy miro los temerosos ojos de Piper.

-No lo sé- luego miro a Thalia- no sé si está bien.

* * *

Thalia se sentó en una banca del parque y aun que parecía mirar a algunos niños jugar en el patio, sus ojos estaban llorosos, sus pensamientos muy alejados de donde estaba sentada. La humedad rodando por sus mejillas la saco de su estupor. No podía recordar un tiempo en el que se sintiera tan impotente.

Incluso durante el accidente fue capaz de hacer algo para ayudar, pero ahora todo lo que podía hacer era esperar. Esperar a que Poseidón hiciera los arreglos del viaje, esperar a que Percy escuchara de Annabeth que ella estaba bien, esperar a que el maldito mundo se abriera y la tragara porque no podía imaginar un mundo sin Annie. Quería gritar ante la injusticia de todo. Annabeth era una de las personas más agradable y leales que conocía. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? Thalia cerró los ojos e intento luchar contra el abrumador miedo que amenazaba con aplastar su espíritu.

Sintió un cuerpo grande y caliente sentarse junto a ella en el banco y por alguna razón no estuvo asustada o sorprendida por su llegada.

-¿Qué pasa, Thalia? Nunca te había visto tan distante- la voz de Luke transmitió la preocupación que estaba tratando de ocultar.

-Estoy cansada, Luke. Estoy preocupada y no estoy de humor para ayudar a aliviar la tensa situación- la cara de Thalia mostro el miedo que por primera vez de permitió a él ver- sé que soy sarcástica y que bromeo mucho, incluso en las peores situaciones. Es como lo enfrento, como le hago frente para no desmoronarme. Pero no tengo la fuerza para ser la que levante el ánimo de todo el mundo. No la tengo para ocultar el dolor que amenaza con asfixiarme por miedo de que nunca vuelva a ver a Annie o de que algo terrible le pase a ella.

Luke se acercó a Thalia en una muestra de ternura que ella estaba empezando a notar que el solo exhibía con ella.

-No siempre tienes que ser la fuerte.

-Es ahí donde te equivocas, Luke. Tengo que serlo, por ellos. Piper, Atenea, y a veces incluso por Percy. Tengo que ser la que cree tan firmemente que la traerán de regreso, que puedo ser sarcástica. Que puedo darme el lujo de ser bromista para aligerar u oscurecer este enredo. Y no que simplemente la traigan de vuelta, sino que la traigan entera. Hay peores cosas que la muerte para una mujer, Luke.

Luke no estaba muy seguro de cómo responder a eso. No sabía cómo manejar a una Thalia desanimada. Una Thalia sarcástica, malvada y juguetona, si, con esa él podría tratar. Pero con este espíritu aplastado y frágil no sabía qué hacer. La acerco más a él y apoyo su barbilla en la cima de su cabeza.

-Haría lo que fuera por quitarte el miedo, por traer a tu amiga de regreso ilesa.

Thalia se echó hacia atrás para poder mirar los ojos de Luke, sorprendida por las palabras tan llenas de emoción.

-Te creo- le dijo Thalia mientras lo veía con fijeza a los ojos.

Luke se inclinó hacia adelante ligeramente y por un momento Thalia pensó que quería besarla, pero se contuvo. Tosió para cubrir el momento incómodo.

-Bueno, supongo que es mejor si regresamos a la habitación y vemos si están a punto de dirigirse al aeropuerto.

-Sí, supongo que es mejor- Thalia se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de regreso al hotel. A pesar de las palabras amables de Luke se sintió peor. No solo su amiga estaba en manos de un lobo psicópata sino que el sujeto del que ella se estaba enamorando nunca podría ser suyo. ¿En que había estado pensando para siquiera pensar tener una aventura con un chico, un hombre como Luke? Le rompería el corazón cuando el hallara a su compañera. ella no era tan fuerte como Atenea. Una vez que Luke fuera de ella no sería capaz de dejarlo ir.

* * *

Percy vio como todo el mundo abordaba el avión. Había intentado poner en contacto con Annabeth varias veces desde la última vez que ella lo contacto y ella seguía sin dejarlo entrar. Estaba empezando a enojarse por su rechazo. ¿Por qué no lo dejaría acercarse? ¿No entendía lo doloroso que era estar separado de ella? ¿No le dolía a ella también? Por primera vez desde que la había conocido, Percy sintió temor ante la posibilidad de que ella no lo quisiera, no lo amara como él la amaba. Pero sabía que no podía ser cierto. Ella era su compañera, la otra mitad de su alma, debía sentir el dolor de la continua separación. Al tuvo que haber sucedido para causar que ella se mantuviera alejada. Tan pronto como estuviera solo y pudiera concentrarse, por primera vez, la obligaría a dejarlo entrar en su mente. Sabía que no debería hacerlo pero ya era suficiente. Era su compañera, ¿Cómo podía ayudarla si ella no lo dejaba acercarse?

* * *

Piper miro cuando Thalia se desplomo en su asiento en el avión. Su cara estaba carente de emoción. Fue la única vez que Piper pudiera recordar ver a su sarcástica y franca amiga parecer tan perdida. Se sentó a su lado, se ajustó el cinturón, y tomo su mano.

-Háblame, Thals- dijo Piper.

Thalia miro a Piper y para sorpresa de ella, Thalia se inclinó hacia adelante, enterrando la cara en el cuello de Piper.

Piper sintió los hombros de Thalia estremecerse y se dio cuente que estaba llorando.

-Oh, Thals- Piper envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su amiga destrozada- Cariño, dime, ¿ese lo te hizo daño? Lo matare, solo dilo y le destripare como un pez.

Los hombros de Thalia temblaron incluso más. Finalmente se acho hacia atrás y miro a Piper.

-Estoy asustada por Annie. ¿Y si ese pedazo de mierda le hizo daño? ¿Y si, Dios Piper, si…?- Thalia no pudo terminar el pensamiento, era demasiado horrible considerarlo.

-Entonces ayudaremos a Percy a que lo rompa en pedazos, y luego la amaremos ferozmente para que sepa que siempre estaremos ahí para ella. Sin importar el tiempo que le tome sanar, estaremos ahí para ella.

Thalia asintió solemnemente.

-En medio de la preocupación por Annie, creo, mierda, no lo sé. Siento algo por el lobo grande y tonto, pero no debería. El solo romperá mi corazón.

-Oh, mi pequeña Thals. ¿Quién aspiraría por las estrellas si no es para ti? No te rindas, todavía no, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Piper.

Thalia sacudió la cabeza. No seguiría teniendo esperanzas por algo que nuca pasaría. Se enfocaría en recuperar a Annabeth, y entonces tendría que pensar seriamente si podría manejar estar en Rumania, donde el estaría.

* * *

Luke miro a Thalia desde el otro lado del pasillo. Su cara manchada de lágrimas derramadas, los ojos hinchados. Sintió su pecho apretarse y un deseo desconocido por protegerla, de despedazar a quien se atrevio a dejarla hecha trizas. Lo estaba matando no ser capaz de hacer algo por su dolor. ¿Cómo luchaba contra un enemigo invisible? ¿Cómo reparar tal situación? Luke gruño a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza en el apoyacabezas y cerraba los ojos, aunque no podía descansar, no mientras el temor de Thalia pulsara sobre su piel. No descansaría hasta que pudiera ver la luz llenar sus ojos y el sarcasmo rodar de su lengua fácilmente un vez más.


	32. Annabeth XXXI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31: Annabeth XXXI**

Mientras Diana pasaba el paño caliente por la espalda de Annabeth, tratando de limpiar la sangre seca, pensó en como finalmente había despertado después de haber sido noqueada por Jacob, había gritado hasta que Jacob finalmente había regresado a la habitación. Lo había avergonzado por la forma de tratar a su llamada compañera y finalmente el había cedido y había traído un poco de agua tibia y un paño para que pudiera limpiar la ensangrentada piel de Annabeth. Ella había querido tratar de hablar con Jacob para que la dejar ayudar a Annabeth a tomar un baño caliente, pero no había sido capaz de despertar a la pobre chica en el momento. Diana imagino que estaba en estado de shock por la forma en la que el lobo la había tratado. Demonios, ella misma estaba en shock. Ahora que Annabeth estaba despierta tenía miedo de como si mente lidiaría con todo lo que le había sucedido en manos de Jacob.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- Annabeth finalmente alzo el rostro y vio a Diana a la cara.

-Oh, cariño, ven aquí- empujo la silla a la que su pierna estaba esposada más cerca para poder tomar a Annabeth en brazos. Annabeth empezó a llorar en silencio, con el rostro enterrado en el hombro de Diana.

-El me hizo beber su sangre y luego tomo la mia. ¿Cómo me querrá Percy ahora?

-Él siempre te querrá, Annie. Eres su compañera, suya y solo suya- le dijo Diana mientras le frotaba suavemente la espalda.

-Todavía me duele. Pensé que se suponía que su sangre me haría sentir mejor- le dijo Annabeth.

Diana retrocedió para mirar a Annabeth.

-¿En serio? ¿No te sientes ni un poco mejor?

Annabeth negó con la cabeza.

-No, todavía me siento como si estuviera en llamas, ardiendo por dentro. Él no me hizo nada sexual pero me siento tan violada, tan sucia- Annabeth cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas corrían lentamente por su rostro.

-En cierto modo, lo que él hizo es más íntimo que el sexo.

-Se supone que sería Percy, Diana. Dios, se supone que sería Percy. No se suponía que fuera así.

-Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé. Es mi culpa, Annie- ahora Diana estaba llorando. Diana sabía que lo que decía era cierto, era su culpa. Ella había ayudado a este monstruo a poner sus manos en Annabeth. ¿Cómo podía vivir consigo misma?- estaba tan enojado con Percy por quitarme a mi hermano, que no quería que fuese feliz, que te tuviera. No pensé que Jacob te haría daño. Pensé que como te quería como su compañera, te trataría reverentemente como lo hacen la mayoría de los hombres con su pareja. Pero tú no eres realmente suya, no estas llevándote su oscuridad y solo está alimentando su locura. Lo siento tanto. Yo hice esto y mereceré cualquier castigo que tu Alfa decida.

-No estoy enojada contigo, Diana. No me queda ninguna emoción para estar molesta. Solo quiero a Percy. Solo quiero a mi compañero- Annabeth se echó hacia atrás y se recostó en la silla en la que estaba esposada.

-¿Todavía puedes sentirlo a través de su vínculo?- le pregunto Diana.

-Sí, pero no quiero que sepa lo que paso. ¿Y si el ya no me quiere? ¿Cómo va a querer tocarme alguna vez luego de lo que Jacob me hizo?

-Annie escúchame- le gruño Diana con firmeza- Percy es tu verdadero compañero. No hay nada en este mundo que podría conseguir que el deje de quererte. El nunca dejara de buscarte. Tienes que creer eso. Déjalo entrar, déjalo amarte, esa es la única cosa que te curara emocionalmente y sospecho que solo su sangre te curara físicamente.

-¿Qué pasa si él no me encuentra a tiempo? ¿Y si me muero antes de que pueda darme su sangre?- Annabeth pensó que vomitaría ante la idea de no volver a ver a Percy, a sus amigas y familia.

-No pases este tiempo separada de él. Alcánzalo a través de tu vinculo. Tienes que saber que el hecho de no dejarlo entrar lo está matando y puedo notar que está matándote a ti.

La cabeza de Diana giro bruscamente hacia la puerta un segundo antes de que se abriera. Annabeth no pudo evitar el gemido que emitió, pero se armó de valor antes de dejar que el miedo se apoderara de ella. Decidió allí y en ese momento que este idiota no la rompería. No le permitiría quitarle a Percy.

-Esta despierta, por fin- Jacob la miro ferozmente, el desprecio evidente en su rostro.

-Sí, bueno, lamento hacerte espera pero una chica se cansa un poco cuando es atacada. Tendrás que perdonar mi falta de consideración hacia tus sentimientos.- gruño ella, sabiendo que no debería provocarlo, pero incapaz de detenerse.

Diana le puso una mano en la pierna, una advertencia silenciosa.

-Sí, bueno, como dije, tú me obligaste Annie. Ahora ya sabes. Si presionas, voy a presionar en respuesta, y siempre voy a ganar.

Annabeth no respondió, simplemente lo fulmino con la mirada, encontrando su mirada fija sin pestañear.

Jacob se rio entre dientes.

-Veo que realmente eres una Alfa, es bueno saberlo. Odiaría que fueses dominada tan fácilmente. ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?

-Jacob, te dije antes que si la quieres como una compañera, entonces no lo estás haciendo de la manera correcta- intento razonar Diana con él.

-Me sentiré mejor una vez que mi compañera ya no lleve las marcas de otro. Hare que le des a Annie un poco de ese calmante, Diana. De esa manera no sentirá demasiado dolor cuando las haya quemado de su cuerpo.

Diana jadeo.

-No vas a tocarla, Jacob. Moriré antes de que le pongas otra mano encima.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Diana. Eso puede ser arreglado. Pero primero pensé que te gustaría ver esto, dado que me ayudaste y todo eso. ¿no se siente bien saber que el lobo que mato a tu Alfa nunca tendrá a su compañera? pensé que estarías feliz- se burló Jacob.

-No puedo esperar a ver a Percy rasgar tus miembros uno a la vez. Me deleitare con tus gritos y luego me bañara en tu sangre- la mirada que Annabeth le dio fue salvaje e incluso ella se sorprendió el sanguinario sonido de su voz.

-Eres una luchadora, me gusta eso. Te traeré tu cena en un momento y luego deberías descansar un poco, amor. Mañana parecer ser un día bastante complicado para ti- Jacob se rio entre dientes mientras se volvía para salir.

Annabeth observo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Se dobló cuando el dolor se extendió por su cuerpo.

-Annie, ¿está empeorando el dolor?- pregunto Diana con suavidad.

-Sí, solo me duele. ¿Hablarías conmigo? Distráeme por favor.

Diana pensó por un momento, tratando de averiguar de qué hablar, luego recordó a Thalia y su sangre.

-Descubrí lo que era diferente en la sangre de tu amiga.

Annabeth la miro, con genuino interés en su rostro.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es? ¿está bien?

-Ella tiene sangre de hombre lobo.

-Cállate- respondió Annabeth sin rodeos.

-Eh, está bien- dijo Diana, confundida.

-Oh, no, no me refiero a que realmente te calles. Es más como una declaración de "oh, mierda"- explico Annabeth rápidamente.

-Oh, bueno entonces, permíteme explicarlo. Thalia tiene sangre de hombre lobo, aunque solo un poco. Existe una cosa llamada La Regla de Una Gota. En realidad era utilizada para describir la cantidad de sangre mezclada que una persona tenía en los tiempos de la guerra civil cuando habían empezado a existir las relaciones interraciales y la gente estaba comenzando a ver niños mixtos entre los afroamericanos y los caucásicos.

Diana paso las siguientes dos horas explicándole a Annabeth todo acerca de la Regla de Una Gota, y como se aplicaba a Thalia. Annabeth no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y, sin duda, había sido capaz de mantener su mente lejos del dolor. ¿Así que tal vez era posible que Luke fuera su compañero?

-Luke a estaba actuando tan protector con Thalia. ¿Es posible que él sea su compañero a pesar de no haber escuchado sus pensamientos y que ella no tiene sus marcas?- pregunto Annabeth.

-Supongo que eso es posible dado que la sangre de Thalia es bastante diluida. Supongo que podría requerir algo más para que los signos de emparejamiento se revelen.

-¿A qué te refieres con algo más?

-Tal vez se requiere una reacción física o emocional importante para desencadenar la respuesta de emparejamiento- explico Diana.

-Eh, eso sueno como lo que aprendí en psicología sobre como las personas con genes latentes de enfermedad mental a veces tienen que tener algún tipo de gran evento crucial en la vida para poner en primer plano el gen.

-Ese es un buen punto, Annie. Es muy posible que sea similar a eso.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio después de la larga conversación, ambas pensando en las posibilidades. Annabeth finalmente se acostó, agarrando una almohada de la silla. Se giró hacia el lado opuesto a Diana, necesitando un tiempo para pensar. Sintió que Diana colocaba una manta sobre ella y agradeció en silencio que la mujer pareciera comprender que Annabeth necesitaba estar sola por el momento. Ese tiempo a solas no duro mucho. Sintió un fuerte empujón en su mente y no podría haber hecho nada para mantenerlo fuera.

" _Annabeth, no me excluyas. Por favor nunca me obligues a entrar a la fuerza en tu mente así de nuevo_ ". Annabeth podía oír la desesperación en su voz.

" _Lamento si te bloquee, Percy, pero no sé cómo hacerte frente en este momento_ ". Annabeth se mordió el labio para no llorar. No iba a romper a llorar antes de que le hubiese dicho todo, él tenía derecho a saberlo.

" _Dime, Luna. Dime lo que sea que necesites decir, pero primero escucha esto: siempre te amare, siempre te necesitare y te querré. No te atrevas jamás a dudarlo, ¿queda claro?_ "

Maldito sea ese lobo, pensó mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

" _Como el cristal_ ".

" _Bueno, ahora dime_ ".

Annabeth decidió que solo tenía que arrancarlo como una curita y tal vez no dolería tanto.

" _El me obligo a tomar su sangre y luego me mordió. Trate de luchar contra él, Percy, lo intente, pero él era demasiado fuerte. Araño mi espalda por vio tus marcas_ ". Antes de que Annabeth pudiera evitarlo estaba soltándolo todo. " _Él me dijo que mañana va a quemar tus marcas de mi espalda. Tenía miedo de que no me quisieras más, porque él me mordió_ ".

Annabeth podía sentir la furia de Percy emanando a través de su vínculo y trato de tranquilizarse a sí mismo para que no pensara que iba dirigía hacia ella.

" _No hay nada que podría hacerme dejar de quererte. Nada de lo que hagas o dejes de hacerme impediría estar contigo. Eres mía, Annabeth. Mía sin importar lo que pase_ ". Annabeth sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Sintió los labios de Percy en los suyos cuando él le envió el pensamiento de él besándola, abrazándola.

" _Te extraño, hombre lobo_ " susurro.

" _Voy por ti. Sabemos dónde estás_ ".

" _¿¡Que!? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cuándo estarás aquí?_ ". Annabeth no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. La había encontrado. Sabía que él lo haría, nunca dudo que lo haría, pero escucharlo traía un alivio que nunca había conocido.

" _Estas en Missouri, en las montañas Ozark. No sabemos tu ubicación exacta, pero llagamos a Springfield hace un par de horas y estamos de camino a Ozark ahora. Te encontrare así tenga que buscar en cada cabaña de las montañas Ozark._ "

" _Sé que lo harás. Voy a estar esperando_ ".

" _No lo provoques, Annabeth. Tú sobrevive, ¿entiendes? Ese es tu trabajo, sobrevivir_ ". Annabeth podía sentir la intensidad detrás de sus palabras y sabía lo que Percy le estaba pidiendo. Que hiciera todo lo necesario para mantenerse con vida. Sin importar lo que Jacob quisiera, Percy solo la quería con vida.

" _Tú solo preocúpate por llegar aquí, deja que yo me preocupe por mí. Te necesito, Percy. Quédate conmigo ahora, habla conmigo, y dime como esta mi mama, Thalia y Piper_ ".

Percy le dijo todo lo que quería saber. Le hablo de lo fuerte que era su mama y como Thalia estaba volviendo loco a Luke. Le conto como Piper en realidad lo había enfrentado respecto a ir con él a ver a los lobos de Frederick. Cuando se quedó sin cosas que contarle sobre sus amigas, empezó a contarle la historia de los Lobos Grises.

" _¿De dónde vienen?_ " le pregunto ella.

" _La leyenda dice que fuimos creados por la diosa que vive en la luna. Ella es la Gran Luna. Los lobos en Rumania se estaban extinguiendo por que los cazadores los mataban por sus pieles. Con el fin de ayudar a salvar a las especies, ella combino el espíritu humano con el espíritu lobo, creando al hombre lobo. Les dio a los humanos el poder y la fuerza del lobo y al lobo la inteligencia del ser humano. Desde entonces, los lobos han prosperado_ ".

Annabeth pensó en la leyenda y se preguntó si era cierta. Pensó que todo era posible ya que los hombres lobo incluso existían. Ese pensamiento encendió otro.

" _Percy, ¿hay otras cosas además de hombres lobo?_ "

" _¿De verdad quieres saber la respuesta a eso, Luna?_ "

" _En este momento, hombre lobo, las cosas que asustan en la noche la menor de mis preocupaciones_ ". Annabeth no pudo evitar pensar que era de su propia especie de la que tenía que temer.

" _Entonces sí, mi amor, hay otras cosas además de los hombres lobo. Pero creo que en este momento tienes que dormir un poco. Estaré allí pronto_ ".

" _Quédate conmigo_ ". Annabeth bostezo y luego se estremeció cuando sintió el dolor propagarse por su cuerpo.

" _Siempre, Luna. Todavía estas sufriendo_ ". No era una pregunta.

" _Solo date prisa, hombre lobo._ "


	33. Annabeth XXXII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32: Annabeth XXXII**

Percy sintió a Annabeth deslizarse en un sueño inquieto. Podía sentir el dolor consumiendo su cuerpo y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Más que eso, era el pensamiento de lo que Jacob le había hecho a su amor. Percy iba a extraer los colmillos de Jacob de su boca y luego hacérselos tragar por perforar la preciosa piel de Annabeth. Acababan de llegar a Ozark, Missouri, y Percy estaba vigilando el sueño de Annabeth. Fue entonces cuando vislumbro los recuerdos de ella sobre Jacob, con el brazo presionado contra su boca, sus dientes hundiéndose en su espalda. Percy dejó escapar un aullido en el vehículo que hizo a todo el mundo taparse los oídos.

-¡Oríllate!- le grito Luke a Poseidón.

Poseidón miro por el espejo retrovisor y vio que Percy estaba al borde del cambio. Se estaciono a un lado, y justo cuando el vehículo se detuvo, Percy salió por la puerta y cambiaba en medio del aire. Luke estuvo justo detrás de él. En un minuto un hombre, el siguiente un enorme lobo gris oscuro, con patas blancas.

El aliento de Thalia se quedó atrapado ante la vista de Luke en su forma de lobo. Era la primera vez que lo veía. Él era magnifico. Ella sonrió ante sus patas blancas. Tenía un nuevo material. El lobo tenía calcetines. ¡Esto era demasiado valioso!

Ella y Piper se quedaron sin aliento cuando Percy se volvió hacia Luke y chasqueo sus enormes dientas contra él. Luke lo esquivo justo a tiempo. Los dos lobos de rodearon entre sí, chasqueando y arremetiendo, pero sin hacer contacto. Luego hubo un tercer lobo y cuando él se adelantó y aulló, los otros dos cayeron al suelo, con las cabezas bajas y dejando al descubierto su cuello. El gruño a los dos y luego, repentinamente hubo tres hombres muy desnudos de pie al lado de la carretera. Piper chillo y se giró. Thalia tuvo que forzar sus ojos de los magnificas músculos que tenía Luke.

-Costa despejada- oyeron decir a Sally- entraron en el bosque.

-Bueno, eso fue estimulante- sonrió Thalia.

Piper puso los ojos en blanco.

-Solo tú podrías pensar que ver a tres hombres desnudos es vigorizante.

-¿Habían tres? Caray, hermana, solo vi a uno- Thalia cerró los ojos y volvió a ver la espalda desnuda de Luke. Las marcas de lobo a través de su piel bronceada eran impresionantes.

* * *

-¡Percy!- gruño Poseidón- ¿Qué se te ha metido? Y Luke, ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando enfrentándolo en ese estado?

Percy gruño:

-No sabes lo que él le ha hecho a ella, lo que va a hacerle si no llego hasta ella.

-¿Qué ha hecho?- pregunto Poseidón con suavidad.

-No voy a deshonrar a mi compañera de esa forma. Ella es mía- Percy se volvió hacia Luke- mis disculpas, Beta. Sé que estabas protegiendo a las mujeres.

-No me puedo imaginar lo que debes estar pasando, Percy. No es necesario ninguna disculpa- le dijo Luke, apartando sus ojos por respeto.

-Padre, quiero hablar con el Alfa de Springfield. Quiero saber dónde está esa cabaña y quiero saberlo ahora.

-Percy, la encontraremos- comenzó Poseidón, pero Percy lo interrumpió.

-¡EL VA A QUEMAR LA PIEL DE SU ESPALDA!

Luke gruño bajo y Poseidón rugió. Después de que Sally les había llevado ropa a los tres lobos, Poseidón saco su teléfono y espero a que Tyler, el Alfa de la manada de Springfield, respondiera. Contesto al tercer timbre.

-¿Hola?

-Tyler, es Poseidón. Tenemos que saber dónde está esa cabaña ahora- Poseidón continuo antes de que el otro lobo pudiera interrumpir- él está pensando en retirar sus marcas de emparejamiento. ¿Quieres ser responsable de eso?

No hubo ninguna respuesta durante varios segundos.

-Bien, aquí están las coordenadas.

-Lo tengo, vamos- luego llamo a Grover con las coordenadas y designo un lugar para encontrarse a la medianoche a un par de kilómetros a favor del viento de la cabaña.

* * *

Todos se subieron al auto y condujeron para encontrar un motel en Ozark para hacer planes.

Poseidón se detuvo en el estacionamiento del hotel más bonito que pudieron encontrar. No era el Hilton, pero no estaban planeando pasar mucho tiempo allí de todos modos, así que Poseidón no iba a ser exigente. El y Sally entraron al vestíbulo para registrarse en una habitación. Thalia podía oler la ira saliendo de Percy. Espera, ¿olor la ira? ¿Qué demoni…? Eso no es posible. ¿Por qué siquiera pensaría eso? Sintió una mano grande y cálida en su hombro, y sintió el cálido aliento en su oído.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Luke.

Thalia volvió lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo. Era la primera vez que había hablado con él desde la pequeña escena a un lado de la carretera.

-Um, sí, estoy bien. Solo mentalizándome para toda la situación de las operaciones encubiertas.

-¿Operaciones encubiertas?- pregunto Luke de manera inquisitiva.

-Ella tiene esa extraña obsesión con la jerga militar y misiones. Solo asiente y síguele la corriente- dijo Piper secamente.

Luke hizo un movimiento de "ahh" con la boca y luego le sonrió a Thalia, quien se sonrojo y aparto rápidamente.

Poseidón y Sally se subieron al auto y condujeron hacia el lado del edificio donde estaba la habitación. Todos se bajaron y se dirigieron a la habitación designada.

Poseidón, Percy y Luke pasaron una hora planificando y consiguiendo la ubicación de la cabaña marcada en un mapa. Una vez que tuvieron los detalles elaborados, Poseidón se dirigió a todos:

-Las mujeres van a esperar en el auto, en el bosque donde nos van a dejar. Vamos en nuestras formas de lobo y nos reuniremos con Grover, Jake y Lee. Grover va a llamar a Frederick para decirle que lleve a sus primeros cuatro y nos reuniremos a tres kilómetros de la cabaña.

-¿Cómo conseguirán traer de vuelta a Annie si están en forma de lobo?- pregunto Piper.

Esperando que la doctora Lawrence este en su forma humana y ella pueda ayudar a que Annie regrese. Grover, Jake y yo las escoltaremos mientras Percy acaba con Jacob- Poseidón miro a Luke- debe ser Percy quien lo mate, es su derecho.

-Entendido- respondió Luke.

* * *

Atenea se sentó con Sally en la pequeña mesa. Ninguna de las dos mujeres hablo, pero se sentaron en un amigable silencio, ya que cada una pensaba en el camino que tomarían sus hijos esa noche.

* * *

Finalmente, a las 11: 30, Poseidón se levantó.

-Vamos.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo y todo el mundo estaba de pie saliendo por la puerta. Se dirigieron en silencio a la ubicación en el mapa que los llevaba más cerca de la cabaña. La tensión en el vehículo era palpable y Thalia juro que si estiraba la mano sería capaz de sentirla en su piel. Después de veinte minutos, Poseidón saco el auto fuera de la carretera y condujo hacia los árboles que estaban al borde del bosque. Detuvo el vehículo tan lejos como pudo para ocultarlo de la vista.

Poseidón se dio la vuelta para mirar a su compañera.

-Te llamare tan pronto como la tengamos. Tienes que quedarte y protegerlas.

-Como tú digas, Alfa- respondió Sally- solo asegúrate de traer a mi hijo y a su compañera de vuelta.

-Como tú digas, mi Luna- se inclinó sobre el asiento y la beso suavemente.

* * *

Percu espero fuera del vehículo mientras su padre hablaba con su madre. Su piel moría por ganas de cambiar, su lobo desesperado por salir de caza. No podía creer lo cerca que estaba de ella, podía sentirla.

" _Luna, estamos llegando. Prepárate_ ". Percy pudo sentirla, pero ella no respondió. Tal vez aun dormía. La dejaría tranquila durante unos minutos más, luego la presionaría. La necesitaba alerta cuando atacaran.

* * *

Thalia bajo del auto cuando Luke lo hizo.

-Oye, Luke- él se dio la vuelta para mirarla- cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

La sonrisa de Luke fue lenta y deliberada.

-Suenas un poco preocupada, Thalia.

-Por supuesto que estoy preocupada. Annie los necesita a todos ustedes para protegerla, así que no dejes que te maten. Podría dejarla vulnerable- ella lo miro fijamente.

-¿Esa es la única razón por la que quieres que tenga cuidado?- su voz fue baja y suave como terciopelo.

Thalia tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para despejar la niebla.

-No hay otra razón- susurro ella. Torció el dedo haciéndole señas para que se adelantara. Él se inclinó para que pudiera susurrarle al oído- te acuerdas de Matty, ¿verdad? ¿Ese guapo enfermero que me ayudo? Bueno, todavía no sabes si el cambio mi nombre- Thalia no pudo contener la sonrisa maliciosa que se extendió por su rostro.

-¿Cómo es eso de si el cambio tu nombre?- gruño Luke y podía decir que no le iba a gustar lo que venía.

La respuesta de Thalia fue empezar a cantar "Meet Virginia" mientras se subía de nuevo al vehículo. Oyó el gruñido de Luke y le paso seguro a la puerta justo cuando se abalanzo sobre ella. Lo miro a través del cristal y le guiño el ojo.

-Thalia Grace, ¿Qué le has hecho a ese pobre lobo ahora?- le susurro Piper a su traviesa amiga.

-Solo le di un incentivo extra para regresar con vida.

* * *

Diana se esforzó por escuchar cualquier pequeño ruido que pudo, pero no hubo nada. Ni pasos, ni tos, riso o respiración, y ningún latido cardiaco. Jacob les había dejado solas. Bueno, era más tonto de lo que parecía, decidió. Ella se inclinó y gentilmente pero con firmeza sacudió a Annabeth.

-Annie, despierta, tenemos que largarnos extremadamente rápido.

Annabeth se sentó aturdida.

-¿Qué?

-Jacob y su mini-yo no están aquí. Escuche salir el vehículo hace poco y pensé que uno de ellos había quedado atrás, pero no hay nadie aquí. Nos largaremos de aquí ahora.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Annabeth.

Repentinamente, donde Diana Lawrence estaba una vez, un lobo de tamaño media gris y blanco se sentaba. El lobo saco sus patas de las esposas y Diana cambio de nuevo. Ahora había una Diana muy desnuda frente a Annabeth.

-Siento lo de la ropa, es un riesgo del cambio.

-No es gran cosa- dijo Annabeth tratando de ser lo más indiferente posible.

Ella observo mientras Diana comenzó a registrar la habitación, presumiendo por algo para forzar las cerraduras de sus esposas. Cuando no pudo encontrar nada volvió y examino la silla a la que estaba esposada.

-Bien, voy a tratar de romper la estructura- le dijo. Annabeth parecía un poco escéptica- oye, hombre lobo, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo Diana, un poco ofendida.

-Mi error- dijo Annabeth, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

Diana agarro la silla donde las patas delanteras se reunían con el travesaño de marco y tiro con todo lo que tenía. Al principio no creía que fuera a funcionar, pero luego sintió la madera ceder y luego agrietarse. El marco se rompió.

-Genial- dijo Annabeth, impresionada por la fuerza de Diana.

Ella fue capaz de deslizar la esposa enseguida por el extremo roto de la barra transversal.

Annabeth se levantó y se estiro, incapaz de creer que fuera libre… más o menos.

Diana tomo su mano.

-Vamos, tenemos que llegar lo más lejos posible. Una vez que estén de vuelta serán capaces de rastrearnos así que tenemos que correr en círculos y luego tratar de encontrar un poco de agua para ocultar nuestro olor.

Annabeth asintió.

-Está bien, doc. Vamos a hacer esto.

Diana se detuvo un momento.

-Annie, de verdad lo siento.

Annabeth levanto una mano para detenerla.

-Guárdatelo, solo consigamos sacar nuestros traseros de aquí. Nos ocuparemos del resto más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Se tomaron de las manos, mientras atravesaban la cabaña lo más silenciosamente posible, mirando a su alrededor constantemente para asegurarse de que realmente estaban solas. Tan pronto como estuvieron seguras, fueron directamente a la puerta principal.

Una vez más, salieron sigilosamente. Diana tomo una profunda respiración, olfateando el aire.

-No están aquí. Vámonos- con eso empujo a Annabeth al porche adentrándose hacia la noche. Corrieron arduamente y rápido a través de los árboles. Annabeth no sabía cómo Diana podía ver, pero se alegró de que pudiera, porque de lo contrario ella estaría íntimamente familiarizado con una de esos adorables arboles por los que pasaban rápidamente.

Annabeth estaba fuertemente tratando de mantenerse en pie, pero Diana estaba haciéndolo muy difícil. Justo cuando lograban un ritmo, Diana hacia una curva cerrada, lo que la hacía tropezar unos pasos antes de conseguir el ritmo de nuevo. Esto continúo lo que pareció horas, pero probablemente no fue más de 30 minutos y luego finalmente encontraron un arroyo. Diana ni siquiera dudo mientras corría directamente allí.

Sin detenerse metió a Annabeth en el agua fría. La respiración de Annabeth se atascó cuando la frialdad pareció filtrarse por sus huesos. Diana nunca redujo la marcha. De repente, Annabeth se dobló cuando el dolor atravesó su cuerpo.

-Annie, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Diana mientras impedía que Annabeth cayera de cabeza al arroyo.

-No lo sé. Es difícil respirar, el dolor es tan intenso- trato desesperadamente de arrastrar aire esforzando sus pulmones. Sintió a Percy removerse en su mente.

" _Annabeth, puedo sentir que estas adolorida. ¿Estás bien? estamos en el bosque de camino a la cabaña._ "

Annabeth no pudo contener el sollozo de alivio que salió. Él estaba aquí. Percy estaba aquí y la rescataría.

" _Ya no estamos en la cabaña. Jacob y el otro lobo salieron, nos escapamos_ "- dijo Annabeth.

" _¿Dónde estás? ¿A qué distancias estas de la cabaña?_ "

-Diana, Percy quiere saber a qué distancia de la cabaña estamos- le dijo Annabeth a la doctora.

Diana miro en la dirección en la que acababan de venir.

-Probablemente a unos tres kilómetros al este. No lo suficientemente lejos. ¿Por qué?

-Ellos están aquí en el bosque por nosotras.

" _Percy, ella dice que estamos a 3 kilómetros al este de la cabaña. ¿Dónde estás?_ "

Justo en ese momento se oyo un estridente aullido enojado en dirección de la cabaña.

-Están de regreso- Diana agarro la mano de Annabeth y empezó a correr de nuevo- tenemos que ir más lejos. Una vez en su forma de lobo serán capaces de correr más rápido.

" _Percy, Jacob está de vuelta a la cabaña. ¿Dónde estás?_ " Annabeth sabía que su voz sonaba temblorosa, incluso si estaba en su mente.

" _Estamos a un kilómetro y medio de la cabaña. Dile a Diana que tenemos un auto estacionado a tres kilómetros al oeste de ella._ "

Annabeth estaba tratando de nuevo de mantenerse en pie mientras corrían a través del arroyo. El nivel del agua cambiaba constantemente y hacía difícil mantener el equilibrio.

-Percy dijo que tienen un auto estacionado a tres kilómetros al oeste de la cabaña- antes sus palabras Diana cambio de dirección y se arrastró fuera del arroyo. Se detuvieron brevemente y ella observo como Diana levantaba la nariz en el aire y respiro hondo, luego maldijo en voz baja. Escucho el susurro y el crujido de las hojas, y sabía porque Diana estaba maldiciendo. Jacob las había encontrado. Sin pensarlo soltó a Diana y echo a correr. La escucho gritar su nombre pero no se detuvo. No podía parar. Todo lo que podía pensar era que no había manera de que fuera a estar a la merced de Jacob de nuevo. Ella prefería morir antes de pasar por eso otra vez.

* * *

Diana observo mientras Annabeth corría, luego se dio la vuelta hacia donde podía escuchar a Jacob corriendo. Ella tomo una decisión entonces. Había metido a Annabeth en esto y haría cualquier cosa que pudiera para sacarla de ello. Cambio a su forma de lobo y espero a Jacob quien venía a través del bosque. Él se detuvo justo al borde del arroyo, y su forma de lobo era enorme, mucho más grande que Diana.

Ella le gruño, mostrando sus dientes. Recordó como había maltratado a Annabeth, como se había forzado a entrar en ella, y eso alimento su ira. Vio como Jacob dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y luego salto. Pasando el arroyo sin ningún problema y aterrizando a varios metros de ella.

Empezaron a dar vueltas entre sí, en busca de una apertura. Diana sabía que no tenía comparación con Jacob en tamaño, pero era rápida. Si pudiera mantenerlo distraído para que asi Annabeth pudiera llegar al auto, podría ser suficiente. Jacob dio un paso y ella gruño y chasqueo los dientes contra él. Se lanzó hacia adelante, sabiendo que su audacia lo tomaría por sorpresa. Estuvo en lo cierto. Fue hacia abajo y se aferró a una de sus piernas. Diana escucho a Jacob ladrar y luego sintió sus dientes enganchándose en su costado. Ella retorció su cuerpo, dejando ir su pierna y rodo para salir de su mordedura. Continúo rodando hasta que estuvo en cuatro patas de nuevo. Jacob trato de lanzarse por ella antes de que pudiera enderezarse, pero ella salto a un lado. Estuvo tan cerca que sintió el aire de su mordedura rozar su pelaje. Él se dio la vuelta más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado que podría un lobo de su tamaño y agarro su pierna derecha trasera antes de que pudiera moverse. Sintió un chasquido y dejo escapar un gemido fuerte.

Jacob soltó la pierna y se alejó. Estaba burlándose de ella. Él sabía que nuca podría derrotarlo. Ella dejo escapar un gemido mientras trataba de poner el peso en la extremidad rota. Jacob levanto el labio superior en una mueca y se lanzó de nuevo. Diana trato de saltar fuera del camino, pero su peso se movió de manera desigual y Jacob fue capaz de agarrar la pierna trasera izquierda. Se retorció y giro, tratando de salir del agarre de la muerte que tenía en ella. Volvió a sentir un chasquido y el dolor corrió por su pierna hasta su columna vertebral. Ahora se daba cuenta que no tenía intención de matarla, solo la quería inmóvil. Ella se recostó en el suelo, su cuerpo agitado, sus dos piernas rotas yaciendo inútiles. Ella comenzó a arrastrase hacia adelante con las piernas delanteras. Jacob hundió sus dientes en su cuello y apretó. Él no lo rompió, pero mientras el mundo a su alrededor se nublaba, se dio cuenta que estaba cortando su aire, y entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Annabeth corrió a ciegas, con los brazos echados hacia adelante, tratando desesperadamente de impedir irse de cara contra un árbol. Se sintió horrible al dejar a Diana pero la idea de Jacob poniendo sus manos sobre ella era demasiado. Tropezó con la rama de un árbol caído, cayendo hacia adelante, pero se aguantó con sus manos. Se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a andar sin molestarse en desempolvar sus manos.

" _¡Percy! Jacob nos encontró. Me asuste y salí corriendo y deje atrás a Diana. No sé dónde estoy._ " Annabeth contacto con él, con la esperanza de que tal vez estuviera cerca de ella.

" _Lo estamos rastreando. Acabamos de pasar la cabaña hace aproximadamente un kilómetro y medio. Sigue corriendo, Annabeth. Te encontrare._ "

Annabeth asintió y luego recordó que no podía verla.

" _Por favor, date prisa._ " Annabeth escucho un aullido no muy lejos detrás de ella. " _Está cada vez más cerca._ "

Annabeth siguió corriendo, pero cayó al suelo cuando el dolor que se hacía más intenso sacudió su cuerpo. Ella se puso de lado, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para no gritar.

" _Luna, ¿Qué es? Puedo sentir tu dolor._ "

" _El dolor está empeorando. Lo que está pasando con mi cuerpo, es cada vez peor._ " Annabeth cerró los ojos y trato de tomar respiraciones lentas y profundas. Empujando más allá del dolor, ella giro sobre sus manos y rodillas y empezó a gatear. Si arrastrarse era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento entonces que así sea, pero no solo se quedaría allí en el suelo, esperando a Jacob llegara y la hiciera jirones. Desafortunadamente, no llego muy lejos antes de escuchar un gruñido detrás de ella. Volvió la cabeza y por supuesto un enorme lobo negro y gris estaba allí. Su cabeza estaba baja, todo el pelaje en su amplio cuerpo parecía estar en punta. Annabeth se volvió, no queriendo darle la espalda y cayó sobre su trasero. Comenzó a tratar de deslizarse hacia atrás alejándose de el cuándo comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto con la esperanza de tal vez distraerlo- ¿Por qué me quieres, cuando sabes que no soy tu verdadera compañera?

Annabeth chillo, de repente, ya no había un gran lobo ante ella, sino un hombre desnudo en su lugar.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que se siente estar solo? ¿Estar vacío por ello y sentir que estas siendo consumido por ello? Es por eso que estoy haciendo esto. Necesito una compañera. hay tan pocas mujeres y Percy todavía es un cachorro. Él tiene un montón de tiempo antes de que la oscuridad comience a volverlo loco. Pero yo, soy viejo. Necesito una compañera.

Annabeth mantuvo los ojos bien puestos en su rostro mientras lo escuchaba. Podía ver el dolor en su cara, pero después de lo que le había echo no sentía pena por él.

-Tienes que darte cuenta ya que no voy a hacer que la oscuridad desaparezca de ti. Tienes que saber que solo tu verdadera compañera puede hacer eso- intento razonar.

-Sera mejor una vez que nos apareemos. Eso no hará uno y la locura será contenida.

-Jacob, eso no va a suceder. ¡Yo no soy tuya! Nunca seré tuya.

Jacob se abalanzo hacia ella, empujándola sobre su espalda. El agarro sus manos y las empujo hacia el suelo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante poniendo su nariz contra su cuello. Annabeth gimió por su cercanía, odiando la sensación de su piel contra la suya.

-Ya ni siquiera hueles como el- gruño- hueles a mí. ¿De verdad crees que te va a querer una vez que huela a otro lobo sobre ti?

Annabeth miro directamente a los ojos de Jacob.

-Percy siempre me querrá sin importar lo que me hagas.

Jacob rugió ante su audacia, pero no retrocedió. El tomo sus manos y las levanto sobre su cabeza, sosteniendo ambas muñecas con una de sus manos. Con su mano libre la agarró de la barbilla, manteniendo su cara en su lugar mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. Annabeth se dio cuenta que iba a tratar de besarla y comenzó a golpear salvajemente. Él la sostuvo con más fuerza y ella se estremeció por el dolor en sus muñecas. Agarro su cara más fuerte mientras sus labios brutalmente bajaban hacia los suyos. Ella retorció su cuerpo tratando de quitarse de encima a Jacob pero era demasiado grande. Antes de que pudiera apartar sus labios, Annabeth abrió su boca y lo mordió con fuerza.

Jacob rugió cuando ella le soltó la boca. Mirándola penetrantemente, Annabeth se estremeció ante la mirada feroz en sus ojos.

-¿Sera así, entonces?- le pregunto mientras echaba su mano hacia atrás. Annabeth se dio cuenta que iba a pegarle y trato de quitar la cabeza del camino. Ella cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe. Nunca llego. En cambio, el peso que era Jacob había desaparecido repentinamente cuando fue arrojado de su cuerpo.

Annabeth abrió los ojos para ver a Percy inclinado sobre ella.

-¿Percy?- susurro su nombre mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus ojos.

-Estoy aquí, amor- Percy se estiro por ella, pero se detuvo cuando ella grito de dolor.

-Se está poniendo peor- dijo entre los dientes apretados.

-Vamos a sacarte de aquí tan pronto como los demás nos alcancen- Percy se interrumpió cuando sintió los dientes hundiéndose en su brazo. El gruño en voz alta y se volvió hacia Jacob. Se abalanzo sobre él y cambio en medio del aire.

-¡Percy!- grito Annabeth mientras veía a los dos grandes lobos chocar en el aire. Sonidos de rugidos, gruñidos y dientes chasqueando llenaban en el aire. Annabeth se irguió para poder ver la batalla que se desencadeno frente a ella. Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Jacob agarrar el costado de Percy, pero no debió tener un agarre firme porque Percy se escabullo. Estaba tan fascinada con observar a Percy y Jacob que no se dio cuenta de los otros cinco lobos que se acercaban sigilosamente hacia ella. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una nariz fría tocando su brazo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Luke llevaba a Diana en su forma de lobo.

-Luke, ¿está viva?

-Lo está. Tiene las dos piernas rotas, pero creo que esas son sus únicas lesiones- le dijo Luke- Annie, vamos a llevarte hasta el auto que está esperando con tu madre y tus amigas, ¿puedes caminar?

-No voy a dejar a Percy- dijo con firmeza.

El más grande de los cinco lobos le gruño bajo. Ella lo miro y supo que tenia que se Poseidón. La energía fluyendo de él era inconfundible.

-No lo voy a dejar, Poseidón. Puedes gruñir y rugir todo lo que quieee…- Annabeth no pudo terminar cuando agarro su estómago y trato de respirar a través del dolor.

Luke miro hacia Poseidón.

-Permíteme ayudarlo a terminar con esto. Sería más rápido y podremos sacarla de aquí.

Poseidón sacudió una vez su gran cabeza de lobo y gruño. Annabeth decidió que debía ser un no. Todos ellos voltearon de golpe sus cabezas de vuelta la lucha cuando hubo un fuerte aullido.

Annabeth no podía creer la cantidad de sangre apelmazada en el pelaje de Percy, estaba en todas partes. Se tapó la boca para no gritar. Seguramente no era toda su sangre, ella oro para que no fuera toda suya. Vio como Percy salto hacia adelante y se engancho a Jacob brevemente, luego dándole a su cabeza un rápido tirón, lo vio rasgar la piel y la carne mientras más sangre se derramaba de Jacob.

Mientras ella seguía mirando, con ganas de volverse, pero no siendo capaz de apartar los ojos, se dio cuenta que cada vez que Percy se lanzaba hacia adelante, literalmente, tomaba otro bocado de Jacob. Había agujeros en todo el cuerpo de Jacob y sangre se derramaba de él. Él se estaba debilitando por la pérdida de sangre y lo vio tropezar. Percy se aprovechó del momento de debilidad de Jacob. Se lanzó, aterrizando sobre su espalda y hundió los dientes en su cuello. Ella vio como Percy comenzó a agitar su cabeza una y otra vez como un cachorro con un nuevo juguete para masticar y luego escucho un fuerte chasquido. El cuerpo de Jacob quedo inerte en las mandíbulas de Percy. annabeth se dio cuesta que le había roto el cuello al lobo.

Percy dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida y echo la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló. Annabeth se estremeció cuando los otros cinco lobos e incluso Luke en su forma humana aullaron por la victoria con él. Cuando los aullidos cesaron Annabeth añadió su propio aullido, pero el suyo era de dolor cuando una vez más se doblaba por el mismo. Solo que esta vez el dolor era demasiado. Contuvo el aliento y sintió que las lágrimas se filtraban por sus ojos justo antes de desmayarse.

* * *

 **Holaaa gente! Aquí uno de los capis más largos… faltan 5 capis para terminar esta historia! Se acerca el gran final… quiero avisar que el tercer libro si va, también lo voy a publicar. Se llamara Just One Drop, no lo subiré justamente después de este pero espero no tardar. Al final de esta historia colocare un adelanto!**

 **Nos leemos luego ;)**


	34. Percy XXXIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33: Percy XXXIII**

Percy estaba de nuevo en su forma humana cuando oyó el grito lleno de dolor de Annabeth. El corrió a su lado justo cuando ella perdió el conocimiento. Al notar los moretones en su cara y las marcas de dientes en su cuello, casi perdió el control apenas contenido. Alargo la mano hacia su cuerpo, tirando de ella en sus brazos, y se levantó. Se volvió para mirar a su padre, quien todavía estaba en su forma de lobo.

-Sin importar la parte de la doctora Lawrence en esto, ahora la necesitamos. Tenemos que saber cómo sanar a mi Luna.

Poseidón dio un pequeño resoplido y Percy tomo eso como que su padre no tomaría ninguna acción hacia la doctora… aun.

* * *

Cuando Percy, Luke, y los cinco lobos se acercaron al vehículo su mirada se fijó en la de Atenea. Ella corrió hacia adelante, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, hundiéndose en el suelo cuando Percy bajo el cuerpo de Annabeth. El ayudo a Atenea a recostar la cabeza de Annabeth en su regazo y luego rápidamente tomo un par de pantalones de chándal que su madre estaba entregando a cada uno de los lobos.

-Está bien, chicas. Todos ellos están decentes- anuncio Sally.

Thalia y Piper dieron la vuelta por el otro lado del vehículo y se apresuraron al lado de Annabeth. Las chicas estaban llorando mientras miraban a su amiga, asegurándose de que estaba viva y realmente aquí. Tomo todo de Percy evitar tomarla de Atenea y mantenerla cerca de el para asegurarse por su cuenta y a su lobo de que ella estaba a salvo.

Percy se volvió hacia su padre mientras Poseidón se acercaba.

-Necesitamos a la doctora Lawrence despierta.

-Voy a forzarla a cambiar una vez que estamos de vuelta en el hotel. Entonces nos puede decir lo que tenemos que hacer para que Annie mejore.

Percy vio como uno de los lobos que había cambia y ahora llevaba unos pantalones de chándal se acercaba a Atenea. Percy no pudo evitar el gruñido que salió de su pecho. Frederick Jacob levanto la vista al oír el gruñido.

-Ella es mi hija también.

-Lo entiendo. No la toques mientras la revisas. Sé que quieres asegurarte de que está bien, pero ningún macho va a tocarla- la voz de Percy era letal cuando emitió la orden.

Frederick asintió en reconocimiento a la solicitud de Percy mientras se arrodillaba junto a Atenea.

* * *

Poseidón le dio a todos unos minutos más antes de que anunciara que había que volver al hotel.

-Frederick- dijo Poseidón, volviéndose hacia el otro Alfa- puedes volver al hotel, pero yo te pediría que tus otros lobos se mantengan alejados. Percy no estará cómodo con otros lobos alrededor de Annie en estos momentos. Como están las cosas, él está a punto de perder el control.

Frederick accedió a esto y le dijo que se reuniría con ellos en el hotel luego de que acomodara a sus lobos.

Percy se acercó a Atenea y se arrodillo.

-¿Puedo tomarla, Atenea?

Atenea miro a Percy que temblaba por la necesidad de estar cerca de su compañera. Atenea levanto suavemente la cabeza de Annabeth, así Percy podría deslizar el brazo por debajo de ella, y el otro brazo vino bajo sus rodillas mientras se levantaba con ella. La llevo a la camioneta, sin esperar a nadie, y subió con ella en su regazo. Bajo la vista hacia su cara, alejando el cabello de su, una vez, pálida mejilla ahora empañada por una contusión, y se extendió por su mente.

" _Meu inima, ¿puedes oírme?_ " Percy continúo deslizando sus dedos por la mejilla mientras esperaba su respuesta.

" _Me duele, Percy_ " la voz de Annabeth fue suave en su mente."

" _Vamos a hacer que te sientas mejor. ¿Puedes abrir los ojos para mí, amor?_ "

Vio como poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a revolotear y se abrieron. El la protegió con su gran cuerpo, no queriendo que nadie más viera que estaba despierta, necesitando de unos momentos de toda ella para él. Se inclinó y la beso su suavemente en los labios y susurro:

-No te muevas ahora, déjame que te vea.

-Alguien tendría que sacarme a la fuerza de tus brazos, Percy- susurro ella con una pequeña sonrisa, que rápidamente se convirtió en una mueca mientras su cuerpo se estremecía.

El corazón de Percy se apretó cuando vio el dolor llenar sus ojos, odiando no poder hacer nada por ella.

-Solo descansa, mi amor.

Annabeth cerró los ojos y Percy la acerco a su cuerpo, compartiendo su calor con ella.

Así como llegaron a los bosques en silencio, su viaje de regreso al hotel fue igual de silencioso.

* * *

Sally extendió una manta sobre la forma de lobo de Diana Lawrence recostada en una de las camas de hotel. Poseidón, Percy, y Atenea se inclinaron hacia ella mientras la observaban cambiar de nuevo a su piel humana. Thalia y Piper se sentaron en la otra cama, junto a la figura de Annabeth tendida sobre su dorso y Luke se apoyó contra la pared de atrás, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, viéndose aún más sombrío si eso fuera posible.

Diana parpadeo varias veces mientras sus ojos se abrían. No sabía dónde estaba, solo sabía que ella ya no estaba en el bosque, y estaba viva.

-Diana Lawrence, necesitamos tu ayuda- oyó que una voz le decía.

Comenzó a incorporarse. El brazo y la pierna que habían sido rotos habían curado durante su cambio, pero seguían rígidos y todavía le dolían. Ella sintió la tela caliente contra su piel. Al darse cuenta que era una manta que cubría su muy desnudo ser, se aferró a ella mientras se incorporaba plenamente a ver la habitación llena de rostros mirando fijamente en ella. Comenzó a reconocer las caras y luego todo lo que había sucedido se apresuró dentro.

-¿Dónde está Annie? ¿Está bien? ¿Jacob está vivo?- las preguntas fluyeron de su boca como agua de un grifo, mientras sus ojos se movían de persona a persona.

Fue Percy quien le respondió.

-Annie está viva, pero con un dolor intenso. Por favor dígame como curarla.

-Ella necesita sangre- le dijo Diana.

-Ella ya ha tenido sangre- la voz de Percy era mortal- Jacob forzó su sangre en ella, y no está mejor.

-No solo la sangre de cualquiera, Percy. Ella necesita tu sangre, la sangre de su compañero.

Percy se acercó a la cama a medida que la esperanza comenzaba a avanzar lentamente su camino a su corazón.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto.

-Científicamente, no, no lo estoy. Pero Percy, somos hombres lobo, la ciencia no nos puede explicar. En mi interior sé que es tu sangre la que necesita. No creo que una mordida funcione, ya que ha pasado demasiado tiempo y su cuerpo poco a poco ha estado atacándose el mismo. Ella probablemente tendrá que morderte varias veces durante un periodo de unos cuantos días.

Percy se volvió hacia su madre.

-Consíguele algo de ropa, por favor.

Sally le trajo a Diana unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta y todos los hombres salieron de la habitación. Atenea y Sally ayudaron a Diana a vestirse. Aunque sus huesos rotos se habían reparado gradualmente cuando cambio, su cuerpo todavía estaba muy rígido y dolorido. Nadie hablo mientras Diana se vestía. Sally abrió las puertas y dejo a los lobos entrar de nuevo. Percy camino al lado de Annabeth y la miro en silencio. Todo el mundo en la sala espero, observando para ver lo que iba a hacer. Percy tomo una decisión.

-Todo el mundo, por favor, váyase- pidió sin apartar los ojos de su compañera- ella no querría que nadie observara esto.

Sin decir una palabra, la habitación quedo vacía y tan pronto como Percy oyó el clic de la puerta, se sentó junto a Annabeth en la cama.

-Luna, ¿puedes despertar para mí?

Annabeth volvió la cabeza en la dirección de la voz de Percy. Sus ojos se abrieron.

-¿Estoy realmente aquí? ¿Estas realmente conmigo?

-Sí y si- respondió el mientras yacía en su costado al lado de ella.

Ella extendió su mano para tocarle la cara, pero se retiró por el dolor. Percy acaricio suavemente su rostro cuando volvió su cara para mirarlo.

-La doctora Lawrence dice que necesitas mi sangre, que vas a tener que morderme varias veces con el fin de sanar completamente- Percy hizo una pausa antes de continuar- ¿crees que puedas manejar morderme o sería demasiado ya que fuiste forzada antes?- su voz se hizo más y más suave, mientras hablaba, sus parpados oscurecían sus ojos y sus labios sostenían una línea apretada.

-Percy, yo no mordí a Jacob. Él se mordió a sí mismo y derramo su sangre en mi boca. Morderte será raro, pero no debido a Jacob- su boca se alzó ligeramente mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero no debe de haber sido exitosa porque él todavía se veía afectado.

-Percy, dime que hacer. A menos…- dijo ella, apartando la mirada de el mientras su voz temblaba- a menos que no quieras que te muerda.

Percy gruño.

-¿Por qué no querría que mi compañera me muerda, para tomar mi sangre?

Annabeth se estremeció ante la furia que escucho en su voz.

-Porque he tenido su sangre, porque él me deshonro- sollozo ella.

Percy comenzó a envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella, pero cuando sus manos tocaron la espalda, ella grito de dolor.

Las cejas de Percy se elevaron mientras alejaba sus brazos.

-¿Qué es? ¿Dónde te duele, amor?

Los ojos de Annabeth cayeron mientras sus labios temblaban.

-El araño mi espalda cuando vio mis marcas- susurro.

Percy gentilmente la jalo hacia adelante para que así ella estuviera descansando sobre su estómago. Comenzó a levantar el dobladillo de su camiseta.

-Seré gentil- dijo el, su voz apretada y tensa. Mientras el continuaba tirando de su camiseta hacia arriba, revelando más y más piel, finalmente vio los enfadados cortes rojos que enturbiaban su hermoso cuerpo. Ellos descendían desde su cuello hasta debajo de su sostén. Percy no pudo detener el bajo gruñido que retumbo en su pecho a la vista de la hermosa piel de su compañera tan furiosamente desgarrada.

-Su muerte fue muy misericordiosa para el dolor que te causo- su voz tembló, exponiendo su profundo dolor por ella. Percy se inclinó hacia adelante y beso suavemente las heridas de su cuello y espalda. Tirándola atrás y bajándole la camiseta el la ayudo a recostarse a su lado.

-Quiero que tomes mi sangre. Soy tu compañero. Tomaras mi sangre para que así puedas ponerte mejor y luego la tomaras para que así podamos completar los Ritos de Sangre.

Percy inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, desnudando su cuello a Annabeth.

-Tus instintos te deberían ayudar, amor. Solo cierra los ojos y muerde.

Annabeth miro el cuello de Percy, su hermosa piel lisa y las marcas que corrían a través de él. Ella no podía creer que fuera a hacer esto, pero tenía tanto dolor que ya no le importaba. Hizo lo que Percy le dijo y cerró sus ojos. Se escabullo más cerca de él, inclinándose hacia adelante y tocando suavemente sus labios en el cuello de Percy. Ella le beso una vez antes de presionar sus labios y presionar su boca hacia abajo. Mientras sus dientes comenzaban a aplicar presión en su piel, para su sorpresa, sintió sus instintivos alargarse y luego fue capaz de perforar la piel de el sin casi ninguna resistencia.

Ella apretó sus ojos con fuerza mientras el sabor de la sangre de Percy golpeaba su lengua. El lugar del sabor metálico que había estado esperando hubo una picante cualidad en la sangre de Percy. Sintió que el la jalo más apretada contra él y ella apretó su boca mientras continuaba tragando su sangre. Debería haberle asqueado y asustado pero en su lugar se sentía bien.

* * *

Percy cerró los ojos mientras sentía la boca de Annabeth en su cuello. Su cuerpo se puso brevemente rígido mientras sentía los dientes de ella hundirse en su carne. No podía describir las sensaciones moviéndose dentro con el tirón de la boca de ella si lo quisiera hacer. Era algo tan privado y especial entre compañeros. El la dejo continuar tomando su sangre por varios minutos. Cuando pensó que ella había obtenido suficiente por esta vez el llego a la mente de ella. Los pensamientos que encontró allí le dieron pausa antes de que finalmente hablara.

" _Amor, es suficiente por ahora. Tienes que parar._ "

Annabeth separo lentamente su boca del cuello de Percy. Parpadeo varias veces mientras el rostro de Percy volvía despacio a entrar en foco. La respiración de que quedo atascada cuando vio los dientes de Annabeth. El levanto el labio superior de ella para mirar los incisivos que se habían alargado.

-Interesante- murmuro. Mientras sacaba su mano, los observo retraerse.

-Eso fue…- Annabeth hizo una pausa mientras tragaba y recuperaba el aliento- intenso.

Percy le sonrió, frotando sus manos arriba y abajo en su espalda.

-Eso es decirlo suavemente, Luna.

Ella le miro a los ojos, disfrutando estar tan cerca de el, una vez más siendo capaz de tocarlo, olerlo y saborearlo.

-¿Sera siempre así?

Percy ladeo la cabeza a un lado.

-No lo sé, pero eres bienvenida a averiguarlo en cualquier momento que quieras- el sonrió y se animó al ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de ella- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Algo mejor?

-El dolor en realidad se ha aligerado un poco. Aún está ahí pero no me impide respirar.

-¿Crees que puedes moverte?- le pregunto amablemente.

-Siempre y cuando no me pidas correr por los arboles de un lobo alocado- se burló ella. Percy no lo encontró divertido cuando le gruño.

-Estoy listo para llevarte a casa, a Rumania. Quiero vincularme a ti, Annabeth. Quiero completar los Ritos de Sangre. Si estas dispuesta, vamos a irnos en avión esta noche.

-¿Pero, y mi mama? ¿Thalia y Piper?

-Ellas viene con nosotros. Mi mama y tu mama de alguna manera convencieron a sus padres. ¿Crees que puedes viajar, Luna?- Percy estaba de verdad esperando que ella dijera que sí. Él quería salir de este país. Parecía que aquí solo cosas malas le sucedían a Annabeth. el la quería en casa con él, donde ella pertenecía.

-Estoy lista para vincularme a ti, también. Hagamos esto- Annabeth le guiño y el sintió ese guiño hasta su alma.

Percy levanto y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas?- le pregunto.

Se volvió para mirar el rostro de ella y vio pánico en sus ojos. Se dio cuenta que su valiente, sarcástica y feroz Luna no había salido de esto indemne.

-Solo voy a readmitirlos y decirles que nos vamos- se sentó de vuelta en la cama al costado de ella y tomo su mano- ¿Qué paso. Annabeth?

Ella vacilo pero luego lo miro a los ojos con la barbilla en alto.

-Odio ser débil y sentirme indefensa, y me niego a tener siempre estas necesidades, pero ahora mismo la idea de ti donde no puedo verte me aterroriza. Si eso me hace patética entonces que así sea- Percy podría decir que tomo mucho de ella admitir su temor a él.

-Nada de lo que me has dicho podría alguna vez hacerte patética y si crees eso entonces vas a pensar que estoy completamente loco, porque nunca te dejara fuera de mi vista otra vez, ni otro hombre estará nunca lo bastante cerca para tocarte.

Annabeth no pudo detener la pequeña risa que escapo de sus labios.

-¿Por qué encuentras esto divertido?- pregunto Percy, verdaderamente confundido por su respuesta.

-Tú no puedes mantener a todo hombre lejos de mí por siempre.

-Si puedo. Soy es siguiente Alfa en línea. Soy el príncipe de los Lobos Grises de Rumania. Si digo que ellos tienen que estar a ciento cincuenta metros lejos de ti, entonces eso es lo que ellos harán.

La travesura brillo en los ojos de Annabeth.

-¿Ciento cincuenta metros? ¿Estás seguro que eso es suficiente? Tal vez deberías hacerlo, no lo sé, varios cientos de metros más. Eso podría ser más razonable.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí, Luna?- pregunto Percy con un gruñido bajo.

-Por qué, si, Percy. Lo estoy. ¿Sin embargo, podrías decirlo?

Percy le frunció el ceño mientras ella sonreía inocentemente, luego la sorprendió besándola en la nariz.

-Me alegra ver que no has perdido tu sentido del humor.

-Hombre lobo, si sigues haciendo declaraciones escandalosas como esa entonces mi sentido del humor solo mejorara porque me tendré que burlar de ti.

Percy se paró y camino de nuevo hacia la puerta de la habitación del motel y mientras la jalaba para abrirla, dijo lo bastante alto para que todos oyeran:

-Me alegra mucho estar a tu servicio, Annabeth.

Annabeth se volvió rojo brillante mientras todos entraban, sus ojos precipitándose entre los dos.

-¿Así es como lo llaman en estos días?- pregunto Thalia. Ella miro a Piper- eso es lo que he estado haciendo mal. No he estado diciendo que quería ser servida.

Cada hombre en la habitación tosió para cubrir sus risas mientras Piper golpeaba el brazo de Thalia.

-Solo digo, uno aprende algo nuevo todos los días- dijo ella, guiñando a Annabeth.

Percy sacudió su cabeza, con una sonrisa en su rostro simplemente porque su Luna estaba sonriendo.

Poseidón fue el primero en recomponerse mientras miraba a Annabeth.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mejor. Le estaba diciendo a Percy que el dolor es soportable.

-¿Entonces crees que puedas viajar? Es un largo vuelo hasta Rumania- le dijo Poseidón.

-Sí, estoy bien. Estoy lista para dejar este continente. Estoy convencida que hay algo contra mí.

Percy mira a Diana, quien estaba parada al lado viéndose como si quisiera arrastrarse a un agujero.

-¿Crees que está bien para ella viajar?

Diana miro a Annabeth y luego a Percy.

-Si ella dice que se siente a la altura, entonces, sí. Si a ella le comienza a doler mucho otra vez tu solo necesitaras darle más de tu sangre.

Annabeth se sonrojo cuando Percy la miro con una sonrisa malvada.

Thalia miro entre los dos y luego a Piper.

-¿Ves a ese lobo refinado sonriéndole a nuestra mejor amiga?

Piper miro aprensivamente a Thalia.

-¿Si…?- contesto Piper precavidamente.

-Pensé que te dije que quería uno. ¿Dónde está?- pregunto Thalia secamente.

-Y yo creí preguntarte si deseabas papas fritas o tostadas con eso y tú dijiste que preferías crema batida. Tanto como me duele decirte esto- Piper tomo a Thalia por los hombros y la miro a los ojos con toda seriedad- y tal vez quieras prepararte, aparentemente a los lobos no les va bien la crema batida. Todos ellos dijeron que deja su pelaje pegajoso.

Thalia sonrió abiertamente a Piper mientras la habitación entera estallo en carcajadas, reteniendo su puño de golpearla.

-Liiiiindo.

Poseidón se giró hacia Percy sonriendo aun abiertamente, obviamente disfrutando de la alegría luego de tantos días de preocupación y miedo.

-Prepáralos para salir, Grover tiene el avión esperando.

Percy asintió, aun sonriendo.

-Como tú digas, Alfa.


	35. Percy XXXIV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34: Percy XXXIV**

Thalia y Piper abordaron el avión privado que Poseidón había alquilado. Thalia silbo mientras la mandíbula de Piper caía abierta ante la vista de semejante lujo.

-Piper, me retracto. No solo quiero un hombre lobo con crema batida. Quiero un lobo _millonario_ con crema batida.

-Está bien, déjame anotar eso por ti ya que pareces pensar que soy tu asistente personal- respondió Piper, con tono cortante.

-¿Alguna vez has notado que los asistentes comienzan con idioteces? ¿Crees que eso es una coincidencia?- Thalia se encogió de hombros mientras levantaba sus cejas a Piper.

* * *

-¡Oh, como he extrañado a mis dos malhumoradas mejores amigas!- dijo Annabeth sarcásticamente mientras abordaba el avión, seguida de cerca por Percy.

Annabeth había comenzado a seguir a Thalia y Piper cuando sintió a Percy tirar de su mano. Volteo para mirarlo.

-Déjame revisar el avión antes de que tú y tus amigas vayan a explorarlo- él le dio a su mano un rápido apretón y luego camino hacia la parte de atrás del avión. Annabeth noto que había un pequeño vestíbulo que estaba bloqueado desde la parte delantera del avión.

-Esta cosa es enorme. ¿A dónde crees que lleva eso?- pregunto Piper apuntando en la dirección en la que Percy había desaparecido.

-No lo sé, pero pretendo averiguarlo- dijo Annabeth a sus amigas con un guiño.

Las tres chicas se sentaron en un lujoso asiento que se extendía a lo largo de un lado del avión. En el lado opuesto del avión había asientos estilo envolvente, dos por fila. Cada juego de dos se enfrentaba a otro y había una pequeña mesa entre cada juego. Annabeth conto tres juegos. A la derecha de ella, en la pared que separaba la parte de atrás del avión de ellos, había un gran televisor pantalla plana y bajo este había un bar con varias bebidas en la vitrina de cristal.

Percy llego y se paró al lado de Annabeth, aparentemente con la inspección terminada. Annabeth, Thalia y Piper observaron mientras los demás comenzaron a a abordar el avión. Sally y Atenea tomaron uno de los juegos de asientos envolventes mientras Poseidón y Grover se sentaron frente a ellas. Annabeth tuvo que pellizcar a Piper cuando ella comenzó a reírse porque Lee había intentado sentarse en el asiento al lado de Thalia, y Luke le gruño algo en rumano al pobre lobo, haciéndolo palidecer y levantarse de un salto tan rápido que parecía que había sido apuñalado en el trasero con un atizador caliente. Thalia actuó como si lo hubiese notado.

Diana se sentó al lado de Jake frente al ahora tembloroso Lee y a un Luke con el ceño fruncido. Percy se estiro y tomo la mano de Annabeth, tirando de ella mientras le indicaba los asientos envolventes para que ellos se sentaran. Annabeth se puso de pie, le hizo señas a Thalia y Piper para que se unieran a ellos en los asientos frente a los otros.

Con todo el mundo con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, el avión comenzó su viaje por la pista, aumentado la velocidad hasta que finalmente Annabeth sintió su estómago caer cuando las ruedas del avión abandonaron el suelo. A medida que el avión se elevaba hacia el cielo Annabeth sentía como si finalmente estuviese escapando de la pesadilla que había vivido el mes pasado. Hasta que el dolor la atravesó de nuevo.

Se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento, con los brazos envuelto alrededor de su cintura mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre la mesa delante de ella. Ella escucho voces sobresaltadas, pero no podía distinguirlas. No con el sonido de la sangre precipitándose en sus oídos mientras trataba de no gritar. Había pensado que estaba mejor puesto que había tomado la sangre de Percy, pero Diana tenía razón cuando dijo que le haría falta más de una toma. Sintió que alguien desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad y luego unos fuertes brazos estaban a su alrededor levantándola. Acurruco su cuerpo en la fuerza que sabía tenía que ser Percy.

Annabeth no abrió los ojos hasta que no lo sintió acostándola en una superficie blanda. No se molestó en mirar a su alrededor, lo único que quería ver eran los ojos de Percy. Ella lo observo mientras se tendía a su lado sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

-Necesitas más sangre, Luna- le dijo suavemente.

Annabeth observo mientras el desabrochaba los tres primeros botones de su camisa negra y empujaba hacia atrás el cuello para exponer su garganta. A medida que el dolor continuaba su curso a través de su cuerpo ella apenas registro que sus colmillos se habían alargado en el momento en que Percy desnudo su garganta para ella.

El suavemente envolvió su mano alrededor de su nuca y guio su boca a su piel. Esta vez Annabeth no dudo. Tan pronto como sus dientes se encontraron son su carne la atravesó sin pensarlo. Una vez más la picante esencia de Percy se vertió en ella mientras cerraba las ojos y le daba la bienvenida a su sangre sanadora.

* * *

Percy acerco a Annabeth, protegiéndola con su cuerpo mientras tomaba lo que le ofrecía.

Le susurró al oído usando su lengua materna, diciéndole lo mucho que significaba para él y como nunca podría imaginar una vida sin ella. Y cuando le dijo que la amaba sintió su cuerpo temblar en sus brazos. Esta vez ella se apartó por su cuenta y Percy vio las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloras, mi amor?- pregunto con suavidad.

-Sabía que vendrías por mí, pero no sabía si sería la misma persona cuando me encontraras.

Percy observo cuando ella se movió hacia adelante y sintió su lengua pasar por donde acababa de morderlo. Cuando ella se apartó, vio que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas de rojo y mientras pasaba las puntas de sus dedos por su rostro sintió el calor de su piel.

-Lo siento, había, eh, algo de sangre- ella dejo que sus palabras se fueran apagando.

Percy rio entre dientes mientras limpiaba la evidencia de sus lágrimas.

-No tienes que estar avergonzada, Luna. Puedes pasar tu lengua por mi cuello en cualquier momento. Te aseguro que nunca me opondré- se echó a reír cuando ella le dio un manotazo, pero se alegraba de haber conseguido sacarle una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Ha disminuido el dolor?- pregunto en un tono mucho más serio.

Annabeth respiro hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. Ella cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su cuerpo. Todavía podía sentir un dolor sordo pero estaba incluso mejor que después de la primera vez que él le había dado su sangre.

-Me siento mucho mejor- le dijo honestamente. Frunció el ceño cuando le pregunto- Percy, ¿esto afectara los Ritos de Sangre puesto que he tomado tu sangre?

-No, Luna. Porque no he tomado tu sangre, los Ritos no están completos todavía.

Annabeth asintió su entendimiento. Rodo sobre su espalda y por primera vez miro a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta que estaban en una habitación pequeña pero lujosa. Había suaves luces de techo a lo largo del borde de la habitación. Estaban acostados en una cama de tamaño queen que llenaba el espacio casi por completo.

-¿Esta es la parte trasera del avión?- le pregunto ella.

Percy asintió.

-Esta es la única cabina del avión. Vine aquí atrás cuando embarcarnos al principio para asegurarme de que estuviese lista por si necesitaba darte sangre de nuevo.

El rostro de Annabeth una vez más se tornó de un sonrosado color rojo.

-Supongo que todos ellos- señalo con un gesto en la parte delantera del avión- saben que vinimos aquí atrás.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que están asumiendo que es porque necesitas mi sangre, pero podemos darles una razón para creer que era por otra cosa- bromeo Percy cuando empezó a hacerle cosquillas y no pudo contener la risa suave que broto de ella.

Thalia y Piper se sentaron tensamente en sus asientos mientras se preguntaban si Annabeth estaba bien. Había estado tan pálida cuando Percy se la había llevado cargada. Sally seguía tratando de tranquilizarlas de que Percy se haría cargo de ella. Sin embargo, no podían dejar de preocuparse. Para el momento en que el avión alcanzo la altitud de crucero todos oyeron una risita suave proveniente de la dirección en que Percy había llevada a Annabeth. Thalia puso los ojos en blanco mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Oh, por el amor de Dios- dijo, mientras se ponía de pie- si Annie tiene derecho a tener relaciones a 25. 000 metros, yo al menos voy a poner mi juego en forma- se volteo para mirar a los otros lobos- Jake, Grover, Lee- pero fue interrumpida antes de que pudiera terminar.

Luke se puso de pie, casi rasgando el cinturón de seguridad antes de que recordara desabrochárselo.

-Thalia- su voz era mortalmente suave- ¿Qué condenado infierno quieres decir con poner tu juego en forma con tres de mis compañeros de manada?

Thalia tuvo que darle una palmada en la espalda a Piper cuando ella empezó a toser por las palabras de Luke.

-Bueno, cuando lo pones así suena bastante mal. Pero esas fueron tus palabras, Sparky, no las mías- se volteo hacia Sally, ignorando las dagas con las que Luke la estaba mirando- ¿tienen una baraja de cartas en esta nave?

Los ojos de Sally se arrugaron cuando sonrió.

-Apuesto a que podemos encontrar algo- se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y comenzó a ir a través de compartimientos que no parecían compartimientos hasta que empezó a pulsar botones que los hacia abrirse. Finalmente, después de unos momentos Sally levanto una baraja de cartas de modo triunfal- estamos listos- dijo sonriéndole a Thalia.

Thalia tomo la baraja mientras miraba a Piper.

-¿Estas dentro?

-Siempre.

-Está bien, muchachos. Vamos a ver lo que tienen- se burló Thalia mientras se sentaba en el asiento frente a los demás.

Los tres lobos miraron tentativamente a Luke.

-Oh, por el amor de Dios, Luke. Diles que no los vas a golpear si juegan a las cartas con dos humanas- Thalia lo fulmino con la mirada.

Luke no había apartado sus ojos de Thalia desde que ella había declarado que quería poner su juego en forma. Finalmente cedió y volteo hacia sus compañeros de manada, quienes se encogieron bajo su escrutinio.

-Sin tocar- dijo, mientras se volvía a sentar rígidamente, ladeado para poder observar todos los movimientos del juego.

Los tres lobos se unieron a Thalia y Piper. Sin saber dónde sentarse todos se sentaron en el suelo, justo frente al asiento que Thalia y Piper ocupaban.

-¿Entonces vamos a jugar hold'em*?- le pregunto Jake a Thalia.

Piper resoplo mientras Thalia seguía repartiendo las cartas.

-Hold'em es para mariquitas- bromeo Thalia con un guiño- vamos a jugar algo menos civilizado.

-¿Qué seria eso… exactamente?- pregunto Grover enarcando las cejas y los labios ligeramente caídos.

-Strip Poker*, por supuesto- dijo Thalia inocentemente mientras los tres lobos tosían en su mano- pero recuerde- añadió con una malvada mirada dirigía al amenazador lobo sentado detrás de los otros lobos- sin tocar.

El bajo sonido que retumbo desde el pecho de Luke tenía a los otros lobos encogiéndose.

-Thalia- gruño Luke en señal de advertencia.

-Bien. Strip poker esta descartado, ¡Pesca!* Es la onda- Thalia miro a Luke- de todos modos, ¿Quién te invito a la fiesta? ¿Tu invitación no puede ser revocada?

-Eso solo funciona con los vampiros, Thalia- sus ojos se estrecharon.

-Bueno, sería un poco más conveniente si algunas cosas fueran universales en el mundo sobrenatural- espeto ella.

-Algunas cosas son universales. Por ejemplo, no existe un ser que no quisiera devorar tu trasero bocazas- Luke le guiño un ojo a ella cuando se quedó a medio barajar, con la boca abierta.

Piper se acercó y empujo la barbilla de Thalia hacia arriba, efectivamente cerrando de golpe su boca.

-Thals, ¿Qué tal si yo me encargo de barajar, de acuerdo?- Piper le quito con cautela la baraja de cartas, mientras Thalia continuaba mirando a Luke.

* * *

Percy yacía al lado de una durmiente Annabeth mientras el silencioso zumbido del motor del avión zumbaba como una canción de cuna y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ella parecía haber mejorado luego de tomar su sangre dos veces. El moretón en su mejilla se había desvanecido al suave color verde al que llegaban justo antes de desaparecer. El no había vuelto a mirar su espalda para ver si las marcas de garran habían empezado a sanar. Percy no sabía si ella tendría cicatrices o no debido a que era solo mitad Canis Lupis.

Se veía hermosa acostada a su lado. Suavemente tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo llevo a su rostro. Las suaves hebras contra su piel eran como la seda y el olor que aspiro de ellas era como un pedacito de cielo para él. No podía empezar a expresar su agradecimiento y alegría por tenerla de vuelta con él.

El avión dio una sacudida cuando se encontró con turbulencias, la perturbación haciendo que Annabeth se moviera. Percy vio como sus ojos se abrieron y luego chocaron con los suyos. Su respiración fue extraída de sus pulmones ante la suavidad y el amor que vio reflejado en los hermosos ojos color tormenta de Annabeth. vio sus cejas juntarse cuando una pregunta se formó en sus labios rosa.

-¿Por qué tus padres solo tienen un hijo?- le pregunto.

Percy respiro hondo mientras pensaba en la pregunta.

-Trataron de tener más pero mi madre seguía perdiendo los embarazos.

-Oh, Percy, lo siento. Eso debe haber sido duro para ella- Annabeth le tomo la mano y se la llevo a los labios mientras besaba suavemente la palma.

-Deberías saber, solo en caso de que a futuro quieras intentarlo, que para nuestra especie es difícil concebir. No sabemos por qué, pero no es común que los compañeros tengan más de uno o dos hijos.

-Tal vez Diana podría ayudar- le dijo mientras sus ojos se iluminaron.

Percy sonrió ante su eterno optimismo, luego entrecerró los ojos.

-Diana tiene por lo que responder.

-Oh, Percy- Percy observo como el rostro de Annabeth se suavizo- sé que lo que ella hizo estuvo mal pero entiendo que estaba herida y enojada. Me saco de allí y ella pudo haber muerto luchando con Jacob para que yo pudiera escapar. Por favor, no le hagas daño.

Él le levanto la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Realmente la perdonas, incuso después de lo que soportaste?

Annabeth asintió mientras buscaba su rostro.

-La perdono- dijo simplemente.

Percy cerró los ojos brevemente y presiono sus labios suavemente en los suyos.

-Lo discutiré con mi padre.

Vio como sus labios se elevaban y sus ojos se iluminaban.

-Gracias, hombre lobo.

El inclino la cabeza hacia ella, sin apartar nunca los ojos de los suyos.

-Annabeth, ¿Cómo fueron las cosas con tu padre? No escuche a hurtadillas tu conversación con el cuándo cada uno se fue por su lado- los ojos de Percy se suavizaron y su boca se elevó en una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Fue bien. El realmente sentía que tenía que llegar a casa y hablar con su compañera acerca de todo. Aparentemente ella no sabe nada de mí. Me alegra haber llegado a conocerlo. Me alegra saber que él se preocupa por mí, pero no es a él a quien necesito en este momento. Mi momento de tener un padre a pasado, Percy, y Frederick lo entiende. Él está feliz por nosotros y eso significa mucho para mí, pero es a mi compañera a quien necesito ahora.

Percy se inclinó y beso su frente suavemente mientras sus palabras se filtraban en su corazón.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pregunto ella cuando él se apartó.

-No podría negarte nada, Luna. Tal vez me permitirías mirar las marcas en tu espalda para ver si están sanando tan rápido como el moretón en tu rostro mientras satisfaces tu curiosidad- negocio él.

Ella se puso boca abajo y lo dejo empujar su camiseta hacia arriba para que pudiera examinar su piel.

-¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si los Canis Lupis quieren un rey o un Alfa? ¿Crees que alguna vez han querido tener, algo como, una democracia?

Percy se rio entre dientes mientras pasaba sus dedos ligeramente a través de las marcas de garras que ahora eran cortes rojos, con la piel ya cerrada.

-¿De dónde vino esta pregunta?- pregunto mientras volvía a empujar su camiseta hacia abajo.

Ella volvió a girar sobre su costado, con los ojos mirando tímidamente hacia abajo.

-Solo estoy realmente asustada de que tu manada no vaya a quererme como su hembra Alfa. ¿Y si prefirieran una democracia que tener una mestiza como líder?

-Hay fallas en tu lógica, mi amor- Percy se relajó de espaldas, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza- en primer lugar los Canis Lupis, como nuestros primos los lobos naturales, prosperan bajo la dirección de un Alfa. Debido a nuestra naturaleza violenta y dominante necesitamos el liderazgo y la dirección del que es más fuerte y está más en control que cada uno de nosotros. Sin un Alfa habría caos y anarquía. No somos humanos, Annabeth, ni siquiera tú. No sobreviviríamos si tratáramos de vivir como lo hacen los humanos. La manada te respetara y seguirá tu liderazgo. Eres fuerte y eso es lo que ellos buscan en un líder. Esto también explica por qué una democracia no funcionaria, porque los Canis Lupis no podrían elegir un líder. Los lobos solo siguen al fuerte; el líder tiene que probar que puede liderar. Su fuerza no puede estar basada en las opiniones de los demás. Él tiene que ser capaz de demostrar que es el más dominante y más capaz de cuidar de la manada. La hembra Alfa, por designio de la naturaleza, llega a esta posición naturalmente porque esta emparejada con el Alfa. Fuiste elegida por el destino para ser mi Luna y por eso se demuestra que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para liderar, lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar el control cuando otros traten de llevar el caos a la manada.

* * *

Annabeth se quedó callada unos minutos después de que Percy hubiera terminado de hablar. Pensó en lo que había pasado desde que conoció a Percy y se preguntó si era la manera del destino de demostrarle que en realidad ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para liderar, para tomar el control. Después de todo, ella había sobrevivido a dos Alfas psicóticos y aunque no había salido ilesa, permanecía entera. Todavía era la compañera de Percy, todavía era fuerte. Miro a Percy que esperaba pacientemente su respuesta. Sus ojos se suavizaron cuando se encontraron con los suyos y ella no pudo evitar que sus ojos vagaran por su hermoso rostro. Ellos trazaron las marcas que fluían a través de su cuello y desaparecían debajo de su camiseta y luego lo miro a los ojos una vez más.

-Puedo hacer esto. No estoy diciendo que no tengo miedo, pero tengo esto. Siempre y cuando estés a mi lado, hombre lobo, me apunto.

Annabeth se acurruco junto a Percy, contenta de estar en sus brazos y siguió pensando en su futuro, en el futuro de ellos. No iba a preocuparse, iba a confiar en Percy y en sí misma, y lo daría todo y sería la mejor compañera y hembra Alfa cuando llegara el momento.

" _Serás increíble, Luna, nunca lo dudes_ ". Oyó la voz de Percy y el amor que vertía en las palabras en su mente.

" _No me atrevería_ " respondió ella con confianza. Su respuesta fue un suave apretón y una risita entre dientes.

* * *

 **1* N. de T.: Texas Hold'em: es una versión del juego de póker. Actualmente es la más popular y también la más jugada en la mayoría de los casinos.**

 **2* N. de T.: Strip Poker: es una variación del juego de cartas póker en el que los jugadores se quitan prendas de ropa cuando pierden sus apuestas.**

 **3* N. de T.: Go Fish: ¡Pesca! (también conocido como ¡Ve a Pescar! Y en inglés como Go Fish, Goldfish o Fish) es un juego de naipes sencillo. El número de jugadores es variable y está comprendido entre dos y seis.**


	36. Annabeth XXXV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35: Annabeth XXXV**

Annabeth estaba de pie en la habitación que estaba compartiendo con Thalia y Piper en la mansión donde vivían Percy y su familia. Había pasado una semana desde que aterrizaron en Rumania y el torbellino de la preparación para la ceremonia de vinculación había comenzado. Esta noche, en cuestión de momentos de una hora, esas preparaciones finalmente darían el fruto de su propósito. Esta noche Annabeth se ataría a Percy para toda la eternidad. No hace falta decir que estaba un poco ansiosa, y sería una mentira si no admitía que estaba un poco asustadiza sintiendo que en cualquier momento algún lobo demente saldría de la nada para llevársela furtivamente en un caprichoso intento de convertirla en su compañera. Bueno, si se tomaba un minuto para pensar realmente esos miedos simplemente podría estallar en una carcajada histérica sabiendo que hace tres meses ni siquiera sabía que existían los hombres lobo.

Se miró en el espejo en el sencillo vestido verde adornado con flores bordadas cosidas con un hilo de color verde oscuro, mesclado con hilo dorado que se abría camino desde el dobladillo del vestido hacia arriba y se hacía cada vez más escaso cuanto más arriba llegaba el vestido. Era escotado en la parte delantera, pero tenía una parte delantera alta que cubría sus marcas. Sally escogió este vestido como reemplazo para el original que se arruino en el accidente. El verde acentuaba sus ojos y halagaba su cabello rubio y aunque no era el primer vestido, todavía era bastante impresionante a su propia manera.

Hoy no solo era la ceremonia de los Ritos de Sangre, sino que también era su décimo octavo cumpleaños. ¿Quién habría pensado que en su décimo octavo cumpleaños estaría en Rumania preparándose para vincularse a un hombre lobo? Si, ella tampoco.

-¿Cómo te va por ahí, princesa lobo?- Annabeth escucho preguntar a Thalia desde la cama en la que estaba recostada mientras Piper terminaba de pintar las uñas de sus pies.

Annabeth volteo para enfrentar a sus dos mejores amigas, agradecida más allá de las palabras de que ellas estuvieran aquí para apoyarla y al menos, dar sus comentarios sarcásticos para ayudar a mantener sus nervios bajo control.

-Estoy nerviosa, pero la verdad que estoy más que lista para ser vinculada a Percy.

-Bueno, créenos cuando decimos que ya querías que te dieras prisa, porque todo eso todo eso de los "Alfas chiflados derribando tu puerta para meterse en tus pantalones" se está poniendo viejo- le dijo Thalia secamente.

-Elegante, Thals, verdaderamente elegante- Piper puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, mejor Ann que yo, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

-Espera un minuto- comenzó Piper- si recuerdo bien, la Thalia ebria era todo acerca de que cierto lobo fuese su hombre. ¿Qué paso?

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco, su boca apretándose.

-Todas sabemos que eso nunca va a pasar. Además, estoy empezando a pensar que no me vería bien con pelaje de todos modos- Thalia resoplo ante su propio comentario- ¿Lo entienden? ¿Pelaje? ¿No me vería bien con pelaje? No, ningún comprador, ¿eh? Está bien pues, publico exigente.

Annabeth se acercó a Thalia y se arrodillo delante de ella, sus cejas levantadas.

-Thals, eh, sobre eso. Tengo que decirte…- en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Luke entro.

Thalia salto de la cama, haciendo que Piper lanzara esmalte de uñas por todas partes.

-Luke, que bueno de tu parte unirte a nosotras en nuestra habitación privada, donde podríamos estar desnudas en cualquier momento dado. Justo estaba diciéndole a mi dos amigas aquí lo mucho que deseaba que un gruñón, arrogante y condescendiente hombre lobo vanidoso irrumpiera sin ser invitado. Asi que gracias por eso. Realmente gracias.

Luke se limitó a mirar a Thalia fijamente y sus ojos la asimilaron de la cabeza a los pies. Thalia sintió el calor de su rostro elevarse bajo su escrutinio.

-¿Que, nunca has visto a una chica en un vestido?- le dijo bruscamente.

Luke gruño.

-No en un vestido como ese. ¿Le falta una chaqueta o algo de tela?

La mandíbula de Thalia cayó abierta, sus ojos se ensancharon. Piper tosió en su mano y Annabeth simplemente se puso la palma de la mano sobre la boca.

Thalia miro a Luke fijamente a los ojos mientras se bajaba su vestido ya escotado solo un poco más, desafiándolo con su mirada letal a hacer otro comentario.

Luke se le acerco, parándose directamente frente a ella. Thalia tuvo que echar su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar su figura imponente.

-Esta conversación no ha terminado, Thalia, y no vas a dejar esta habitación hasta que te pongas un sueter o una bata, o un parka para lo que me importa. Pero no vas a andar por ahí de esa manera- luego se volteo hacia Annabeth- es el momento. Él te está esperando. Una vez que Thalia agregue un poco de tela a su cuerpo voy a llevarlas a ti y a tus amigas a la sala de reunión- sin decir una palabra, se volteo y regreso al pasillo, esperando que ellas lo siguieran.

Piper ya estaba sacando un suéter corto hasta la cintura de color crema suave que combinaba con el vestido azul marino de Thalia.

-Solo ponte esto y vayámonos. Es el día de Annie, ¿de acuerdo?- le susurro Piper a su amiga que estaba echando humo.

Thalia le arrebato el suéter a Piper y se lo puso, sin apartar los ojos de la forma rígida de Luke. Finalmente aparto sus ojos y miro a Annabeth. Su rostro se suavizo de inmediato.

-Está bien, Ann, vamos a hacer esto. Tengo la cosa esa de tu discurso asi que estamos bien. ¡y te ves increíble!

Annabeth sonrió ante el cumplido. Asintió, tomando una respiración profunda, y se volteo para seguir a Luke a donde Percy la esperaba.

* * *

Al acercarse a la sala de reunión Thalia y Piper le dieron un abrazo a Annabeth. Ninguna hablo, ya que ya se había dicho todo lo que necesitaba decirse. Thalia le entrego a Annabeth la hoja de papel que tenía sus votos y le dio un guiño rápido. Luke escolto a Thalia y Piper a sus asientos en el salón, dejando a Annabeth de pie sola.

Cuando Annabeth se acercó a la entrada y miro al salón, vio que estaba oscuro. Mientras ella seguía mirando, pequeñas luces se encendieron en el suelo una por una. Noto que eran velas siendo encendidas y que formaban un círculo. Todas las personas estaban alrededor del círculo. Ella podía ver las dos primeras filas, pero luego el resto de los rostros se desvanecían en la oscuridad que la luz de las velas no alcanzaba. También vio que en el centro del círculo había una silla, una palangana de agua y toallas. Pero lo más importante de pie en medio de la suave luz de las velas era Percy.

Llevaba pantalones vaqueros holgados y una camisa blanca de vestir desabotonada, las mangas largas enrolladas, mostrando sus fuertes antebrazos. Y estaba desclaso. Podía ver sus tatuajes trepando como una enredadera desde debajo del cuello de la camisa, abrazando su cuello y su rostro en una adorable caricia. Annabeth tomo una respiración profunda y luego entro al salón. Con cada paso que daba una vela era encendida a cada lado de ella en el suelo, creando un camino iluminado. Estaba silencioso, a diferencia de una boda no había música para que ella entrara. Pero eso no importaba porque todo lo que podía oír era el latido de su corazón cada vez más fuerte hasta que estuvo frente a Percy. Miro su hermoso rostro y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en él. Annabeth se rio, recordando cómo le había dicho que el sería el de la gran sonrisa tonta. Solo que él no se veía tonto, estaba impresionante.

-Hola- susurro sin aliento.

-Hola, Luna- su voz era una caricia en su rostro. Percy la tomo de la mano y luego se volteo hacia Poseidón que había estado allí todo el tiempo, pero Annabeth solo tenía ojos para Percy.

* * *

-Perseo, Annabeth- comenzó Poseidón, con voz fuerte y profunda- ustedes están aquí hoy para completar el vínculo de emparejamiento. Aunque el destino los a reunido y los ha destinado el uno al otro, ustedes dos has elegido por su propia voluntad para profesar su amor y compromiso con su compañero.

-Lo hacemos- Percy respondió por ellos. Annabeth lo miro y él le apretó la mano para tranquilizarla. " _Como el Alfa responderé por nosotros como compañeros emparejados. Cuando mi padre se dirija a ti directamente, entonces hablaras._ "

Annabeth asintió una vez en reconocimiento a su pensamiento. Percy volvió su atención a su padre cuando Poseidón dijo:

-Perseo, es el momento de que recites tus votos formales a tu compañera. Annabeth, te sentaras en la silla mientras Percy recita los votos y mientras lo hace el lavara tus pies. Esto simboliza su voluntad como líder y como Alfa a servirte, su compañera. De atender tus necesidades más básicas, sin importar cuan grandes o pequeñas sean, y de darte el honor que te mereces como su Luna. Una vez que ella te haya contestado, Perseo, puedes ponerte de pie y recitar los votos que has escrito.

Sosteniendo su mano, Percy la llevo hasta la silla para que se sentara. Annabeth levanto su vestido, dejando al descubierto sus pantorrillas y pies. Ella observo mientras el traía la palangana de agua y la dejaba en el suelo junto a ella. Luego le quito las zapatillas que ella había estado usando y saco una de las toallas y la puso bajo sus pies. Vio con asombro como él tomaba un paño pequeño y lo sumergía en el agua, recogía sus pies y comenzaba a lavarlos con el paño. Mientras le lavaba los pies hablo:

-En este día me arrodillo ante ti, como sirviente de mi compañera, para preguntarte si me completaras. ¿Te entregaras a mí? ¿Calmando finalmente a la bestia en mi interior, poniendo orden al caos, trayendo luz donde solo ha habido oscuridad? ¿Vincularas tu vida a la mía, tu destino al mío, y tu alma a la mía y, al hacerlo, completar el vínculo de emparejamiento?- mientras Percy esperaba la respuesta de Annabeth, enjuago sus pies y comenzó a secarlos ligeramente con la última toalla. Cuando ella finalmente respondió lo dejo sin aliento.

Annabeth se puso de rodillas para que estuvieran cara a cara. Puso sus manos en las suyas, sosteniendo su mirada con la suya y recito la respuesta que Sally le había enseñado.

-En este día me arrodillo contigo, mi compañero. Te completare como tú me completaras. Me entregare a ti, calmando a la bestia, poniendo orden en el caos, y llevando luz a donde solo ha habido oscuridad. Vinculare mi vida la tuya, mi destino al tuyo, mi alma a la tuya y completare nuestro vínculo de emparejamiento. Te tomare como mío, mi compañero y mi Alfa- Percy no podía respirar y por un momento su mente quedo en blanco mientras miraba el rostro de su propio milagro personal.

Se dio cuenta de que había estado en silencio demasiado tiempo cuando Annabeth le apretó la mano para llamar su atención. Ella esperaba pacientemente a que leyera los votos que había escrito para ella. Ninguno de los dos se levantó sino que permanecieron de rodillas, con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro. Se aclaró la garganta y luego hablo:

-Annabeth, Luna, compañera. Tienes muchos nombres. Cada uno de ellos tiene un significado especial, pero la única cosa que quiero llamarte en mía- Percy hizo una pausa, mirando las emociones atravesando el rostro de Annabeth. quería mirar en su mente y ver lo que estaba pensando, en cambio, siguió buscando en sus profundos ojos grises- no estaba seguro de cómo decirte todo lo que siento por ti y la profundidad de esos sentimientos, pero alguien muy sabio me ayudo y por eso transmitiré sus palabras y añadiré unas cuantas propias. No sé si hay una manera de explicar o entender realmente el vínculo de compañeros. No es humano; está más allá del reino de la razón y eso hace que sea difícil creer que siquiera es posible. Sé que no te he conocido por mucho tiempo. Sé que los dos somos jóvenes. Pero nos haremos cercanos más rápido de lo que cualquiera de nosotros pueda imaginar. Te convertirás en mi mejor amiga, mi amante, y yo me convertiré en el tuyo. Incluso ahora sé que lo sientes, que nadie en el mundo me amara alguna vez como tú lo harás y nadie te amara como yo te amare. Hemos nacido para amarnos el uno al otro y ese amor se hará más fuerte a medida que pase el tiempo. Me preocupa que no vaya a hacerte feliz- la voz de Percy era suave, mesclada con emociones apretadas- pero esa sabia voz me ayudo a ver que lo hare. También voy a hacerte enojar, ponerte triste, irritada, y probablemente un poco claustrofóbica a veces- Annabeth le sonrió, llena de adoración y el siguió adelante, alentado por su respuesta- pero hare todo lo que este en mi poder para hacerte feliz. Mi lobo intervendrá cuando mi lado humano se pase de la raya. El lobo solo ve en blanco y negro. Todo lo que entiende es que tú eres nuestra compañera. El té amara, te protegerá, proveerá para ti, jugara contigo y te alegrara mientras mi parte humana llenara el vacío de emociones que mi lobo no entiende. Tú me harás un mejor Alfa, un hombre mejor. Te daré lo que ningún otro hombre puede, la otra mitad de tu alma.

Cuando Percy termino vio que Annabeth tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, sus ojos llenos de amor. Alzo la mano con la que sostenía la suya y le limpio suavemente las lágrimas.

-Annabeth, es momento de que recites los votos que escribiste para tu compañero- le dijo Poseidón suavemente, consciente de sus emociones.

Ella tuvo que soltar las manos de Percy mientras desdoblaba el trozo de papel que tenía en la mano. Cuando ella levanto la vista y vio a Percy mirándola, sonrió. Percy le guiño un ojo, lo que hizo que se aceleraran los latidos.

" _Tranquila, amor. Soy solo yo, solo nosotros. Háblame._ " Le susurro Percy en su mente, ayudando a calmarla para que pudiera desdoblar el papel y leérselo.

-Percy, hay tantas cosas que no se de ti, tantos secretos que aún tengo que descubrir, pero hay algunas cosas que si se. Sé que tu rostro es lo primero que quiero ver en la mañana y lo último que vea antes de cerrar los ojos en la noche. Sé que tu sonrisa es la que quiero ver cuando la vida te llene de alegría. Sé que quiero ser la que te abrase cuando estés lastimado o desanimado., y cuando la vida te de un golpe bajo quiero ser la única que te ayude a volver a levantarte. Sé que si somos tan bendecidos, quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos, y espero que tengan tus hermosos ojos azules. Sé, sin lugar a dudas, que de las millones de personas en esta tierra, tú fuiste creado para mí y yo para ti. Todas esas cosas yo las sé. Lo que tú necesitas saber es que yo soy tuya y solo tuya. Tienes mi corazón. Tienes el poder para llenarlo de amor y tienes el poder para destruirlo. Tienes que saber que no pasara un día en que no dé gracias a Dios de que eres mío. Tienes que saber que voy a enfadarme contigo, yo te daré un infierno cuando lo necesites, pero también te amare incondicionalmente y sin reservas. Te daré todo lo que soy, y no espero nada menos de ti.

Percy miro a su compañera, sin palabras ante sus preciosas palabras. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su padre le estaba haciendo una pregunta hasta que Annabeth volteo para mirar a Poseidón.

-Perseo, ¿Qué ofrenda le traes a tu compañera para demostrarle que vas a proveer para ella y atender sus necesidades tanto físicas como emocionales?- le pregunto Poseidón.

Percy se levantó y trajo a Annabeth con él. Metió la mano en su otro bolsillo y saco una pequeña caja negra y escucho a Annabeth contener la respiración.

Percy abrió la caja negra y se arrodillo de nuevo en una rodilla. El tomo la mano izquierda de Annabeth y la sintió temblar. Se llevó la mano a los labios y la beso y la mantuvo en sus labios hasta que el temblor se detuvo.

-He traído un anillo. No hay otro como el en el mundo, al igual como no hay otra como mi Luna. Grabado en rumano alrededor de la banda están las palabras: finalizarea (llena), ya que sin ti mi alma está incompleta, absolut (absoluto), que es como es mi amor por ti; chiar (inamovible), no hay nada en esta tierra que me separe de ti, e intreg (completo), que has llenado el vacío en mi completando al hombre y al lobo. En el centro es un diamante rojo muy raro. Elegí el rojo por dos razones. Primero, que eres mi micul incendiu (pequeño fuego). Y en segundo, que es un recordatorio de este día cuando ambos derramamos sangre para vincular nuestras almas el uno al otro- Percy miro a Annabeth, suplicándole con los ojos que entendiera lo mucho que la necesitaba- Annabeth, te amo. Eres mi compañera y de hoy en adelante todos los lobos sabrán que eres mía. Pero porque soy un egoísta y un bárbaro justo como me llamo mi madre, no quiero que solo los lobos sepan que eres mía. Quiero que cada hombre sepa que estas tomada. Me doy cuenta que no estas lista para casarte conmigo ahora mismo. Eso está bien, esperare. Pero estoy pidiéndote que me digas que un día serás mi esposa en el sentido humano de la palabra. Usa este anillo como símbolo de que tu corazón ha hablado. Annabeth, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Los ojos de Annabeth se cerraron y cuando los abrió vio que brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas. Percy se levantó y la atrajo hacia él. Apretó los labios a su oído y le susurro.

-Por favor, dime que esas lágrimas son de alegría.

Annabeth asintió, pero eso no era lo suficientemente bueno para Percy. Necesitaba oírlo de sus labios. " _Voy a hacértelo decir en voz alta, mi amor. Necesito escucharlo de ti._ " Percy le envió su pensamiento y luego espero su respuesta.

Ella se apartó de el para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me casare contigo, Perseo.

Percy podía ver una pequeña chispa de picardía en sus ojos; ella tenía algo bajo la manga.

-¿Cuándo, Luna? ¿Cuándo te casaras conmigo?- susurro él.

-Me casare contigo ahora, aquí, en este lugar- le dijo, con los ojos llenos de determinación.

Hubo un grito ahogado que recorrió el salón, llegando lejos en la oscuridad donde estaba de pie los anónimos. El aliento de Percy se quedó atrapado, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Se volteo para mirar a su padre.

-Alfa, cásanos- dijo con firmeza. Annabeth rio ante la urgencia en su tono. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla- no quiero que tengas la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión- su voz era alegre pero Annabeth podía ver en sus ojos que lo decía en serio, nunca iba a dejarla ir.

La voz de Poseidón los atrajo a ambos de su mundo privado de vuelta a donde y lo que estaban haciendo.

-Antes de que los votos matrimoniales sean dichos, solo hay una ofrenda, Perseo, ¿Dónde está la segunda?

-Tengo otra ofrenda pero quisiera dársela a mi compañera en privado cuando completemos los Ritos de Sangre.

Poseidón se giró hacia Annabeth.

-¿Aceptas la solicitud?

-Si- respondió Annabeth, con las cejas levantadas mientras miraba a Percy.

-Está bien, supongo que ahora haremos los votos matrimoniales- dijo Poseidón mientras le sonreía a Annabeth.

-Oye, parecía un buen momento como cualquier otro- le dijo mientras sus mejillas se encendían con calor- oh, y puede hacer la versión rápida. Estoy bastante segura que lo que ya hemos dicho cubre todo lo demás- la multitud rio antes sus palabras y luego se calmó cuando Poseidón miro hacia la oscuridad. Trayendo su atención a Percy y Annabeth, dijo los votos matrimoniales y todo el mundo escucho una vez más como Percy y Annabeth se comprometieron en la forma humana.

-Yo los declaro ahora marido y mujer- Poseidón termino los votos matrimoniales y luego agrego- Percy, es el momento para que tú y tu compañera lleven a cabo los Ritos de Sangre. Una vez hechos su vínculo estará completo.

Percy se volvió hacia ella y le tomo el rostro entre las manos y la beso ruidosamente en la boca. El beso pareció durar una eternidad y Annabeth estaba segura de que incluso Thalia estaría sonrojándose. Cuando el por fin se apartó coloco un beso más suave en sus labios y dijo:

-Compañera, ven. He esperado el tiempo suficiente- los ojos de Annabeth se abrieron mientras miraba el rostro se su compañero, el rostro de su lobo.


	37. Annabeth XXXVI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 36: Annabeth XXXVI**

Annabeth no podía decir que no estaba nerviosa mientras Percy la llevaba a su habitación en la mansión. Cuando Percy había terminado ese beso y le hablo, se dio cuenta que Percy no estaba a cargo y el lobo estaba en control. Al llegar a la puerta, Percy se volvió y la miro.

-No tengas miedo, estoy aquí. Estoy en control, pero el lobo se ha adelantado porque los Ritos de Sangre son una unión entre el lobo y su pareja, tu. No vamos a hacerte daño, Annabeth.

Annabeth le sonrió y se inclinó para besarle suavemente los labios.

-Compañero, confió en ti- susurro ella.

Un gruñido bajo retumbo desde Percy mientras suavemente la metida en la suite. Annabeth podía oler flores y cuando miro hacia el suelo supo por qué. Había un sendero de pétalos de rosa que conducían a la suite. Había estado en su habitación varias veces en las últimas dos semanas. Básicamente era como una suite de hotel, solo que muy lujosa.

Tenía una sala de estar con chimenea, la cual Annabeth se dio cuenta que tenía una manta extendida frente a ella con una cesta llena de comida. La suite también tenía una pequeña cocina y comedor. Mientras seguían el camino de pétalos de flores en el suelo se encontró admirando todas las velas encendidas por todas partes que emitían un resplandor suave. Al llegar a la habitación que Annabeth sabia era donde Percy dormía, sintió su estómago caer a sus pies y su respiración acelerarse.

Percy abrió la puerta y la visión momentáneamente le quito a Annabeth los miedos y la dejo sin aliento. Había velas de diferentes formas y tamaños en todo el lugar. Tenía que haber cincuenta o más. La cama estaba cubierta con una colcha que Annabeth nunca había visto. Era una colcha con dos lobos en el centro. Uno más grande que el otro. El lobo más pequeño estaba metido en la parte delantera del pecho del lobo más grande mientras la protegía. Era una hermosa colcha y lo decía todo. Al mirar alrededor de la habitación, Percy se alejó de ella. Lo vio tomar un cuenco de agua que estaba en una placa da calentamiento y colocarlo sobre la mesa de noche. Junto a ello coloco varias toallas. El debió sentir su confusión porque se volvió y le sonrió.

-Es para limpiar las marcas de mordeduras, amor, eso es todo.

Annabeth sintió calor recorrer su cuello y cara ya que él lo había recogido de sus pensamientos.

Se sentó en la cama y miro a Percy, sorprendida por su propia confianza mientras ella lo miraba a sus hermosos ojos.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo funciona esto?

-Tendrás que quitarte el vestido, amor- le dijo Percy, con los ojos brillando con malicia. Luego agrego- si lo deseas, puedes ir al cuarto de baño y allí hay una bata para ti.

Ella le sonrió.

-Eres malo, ¿lo sabias? Tratando de asustar a una chica inocente, deberías estar avergonzado.

Percy la tomo de la mano y le beso antes de que pudiera alejarse.

-Debería estarlo, pero no lo estoy.

Annabeth sintió los ojos de Percy en ella mientras se retiraba al baño a cambiarse.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, salido con una bata blanca de felpa que le llagaba a las rodillas. Con la cabeza gacha, los ojos entornados, no podía evitar sentirse vulnerable sabiendo que no había nada debajo de la bata. Sin embargo, se recordó una vez más, como lo había hecho cientos de veces, mientras estaba en el cuarto de baño, Percy era su esposo y su compañero. Oyó la inhalación de Percy y finalmente alzo la vista.

Su mandíbula había caído abierta, los ojos muy abiertos mientras la veía de la cabeza a los pies y viceversa. Annabeth nunca se había sentido más hermosa.

" _Nunca has estado más hermosa, amor._ " Oyó las palabras de Percy y aun en su mente sonaba sin aliento.

El respiro hondo y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Annabeth podía sentir lo agitado y desesperado que estaba por completar los Ritos de Sangre, pero él estaba tratando de ser amable con ella.

Se acercó a él y le tomo los brazos, tirando de ellos alrededor de su cintura para rodearla. No sabía qué hacer, así que solo dejo al instinto hacerse cargo. Lo miro a los ojos con toda la confianza del mundo. Inclino la cabeza y le expuso su cuello. Vio sus ojos brillar más fuerte y escucho un gruñido.

-¿Estas segura de que estas lista?- le pregunto Percy, con la voz ronca por la emoción.

-Percy, confió en ti.

Lo sintió acercándola, y luego su mano tiro de la bata suavemente hast que expuso su cuello y hombro. Sus dedos trazaron sus marcas de emparejamiento en su espalda, ya no se veían estropeadas por las marcas de garras, sanadas por completo y enteras. Piel de gallina apareció en toda la piel de Annabeth y se estremeció bajo su tacto. El acuno su nuca y Annabeth los sintió colocar la nariz contra su piel y le oyó respirar profundo. Oyó un ruido sordo en su pecho. Se tensó brevemente y luego se relajó al sentir sus labios contra su piel.

Él le dio suaves besos desde su barbilla a su hombro luego de vuelta hasta su cuello justo debajo de la oreja. Annabeth sintió sus labios abiertos y una caricia de su lengua, luego se escuchó un gruñido profundo mientras un dolor agudo le atravesó el cuello, y luego se había ido. Todavía podía sentir la boca de Percy en ella, pero donde primero sintió dolor ahora sintió placer. Estaba haciendo a su estómago hacer cosas raras. Se sintió empujando contra el cuerpo de Percy y oyó un suave gemido. Un momento después se dio cuenta que los gemidos venían de ella. Debería haber estado avergonzada, pero no podía hacerse a sí misma sentir eso cuando este era su compañero, la otra mitad de su alma quien la sujetaba.

Entonces Percy se estaba alejando. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello desesperada por traerlo de vuelta, pero Percy era más fuerte y continuo retrocediendo hasta que pudo ver su rostro. Annabeth vio las lágrimas de él que corrían por sus mejillas y sintió en su corazón la intensidad de su mirada. La mirada cambio bruscamente a preocupación mientras miraba su cuello. Tomo una de las toallas que había dispuesto y la surgió en agua caliente, exprimió el exceso, y la llevo a su cuello para limpiar la sangre. Ella no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor que cruzo su rostro cuando el agua toco la herida.

Percy volvió suavemente su cara a la suya.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

-No, quiero decir, dolió por un momento, pero luego…- Annabeth no sabía si podría incluso poner en palabras lo que había sentido una vez que el dolor había desaparecido.

-¿Luego que, mi amor?- pregunto él.

¿Él no lo sabía? ¿No podía oír sus gemidos y sentir las emociones saliendo de ella? Percy se acercó más, su cuerpo rozando el suyo.

-Sentí tu deseo- susurro el- te he oído, mi amor. Solo quiero oírte decirlo. Tan a menudos evitas el tema por completo, que he estado empezando a pensar que tal vez no estabas atraída por mí.

Annabeth dejó escapar una risa sin aliento.

-Mentiroso- bromeo ella- después del dolor inicial, se sintió bien. No, se sintió enloquecedoramente impresionante- Percy le sonrió a su compañera, pero Annabeth siguió impertérrita- siempre te he deseado, Percy. Simplemente nunca me he sentido cómoda hablando de ello. Pero ten por seguro que después de sentir tu boca hacer eso en mi piel…- Annabeth se estremeció ante el recuerdo- yo, sin duda, te deseo, hombre lobo.

Percy decidió no torturarla más con preguntas sobre sus afecciones físicas por él. En su lugar, le recordó que los Ritos de Sangre aún no se habían completado.

-¿Estas lista, Luna?- Annabeth tomo su mano y lo llevo hasta la cama.

Ella lo empujo para que se sentara en el borde. Con el sentado y ella de pie, su cara estaba al nivel de su cuello. Annabeth miro como Percy desabrocho los botones de su camisa blanca hasta que estaba abierta y luego se la saco. Lo miro y aunque ya habia hecho esto dos veces, esta vez se sentía diferente, más íntimo.

Percy se volvió y expuso el cuello como lo había hecho ella por él. Algo muy dentro de ella se agito ante la vista del cuello descubierto. Sintió el deseo de marcarlo, reclamarlo, reclamarlo a él. Se inclinó hacia Percy y puso su brazo alrededor de sus fuertes hombros. Lo beso en la mejilla y la mandíbula había abajo a su cuello, justo como él lo había hecho. Lo beso hasta que su cuello se encontró con su hombro. En ese punto el instinto se hizo cargo, la sangre lobo de Annabeth se presentó para reclamar a su compañero. Una vez más, como había sentido las dos primeras veces que tomo la sangre de Percy, Annabeth sintió que sus dientes se alargaban un poco y cuando se pasó la lengua a través de ellos se dio cuenta que se sentían mucho más afilados. Antes de que pudiera dejar de pensar en eso abrió la boca y hundió sus dientes profundamente en la carne de Percy.

Oyó un gemido procedente del pecho de Percy y luego el gruñido al que se había acostumbrado. Percy envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Annabeth cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la sangre de Percy. Sintió algo, como si su alma estuviera siendo tejida en la de Percy. El vínculo, pensó, el vínculo se había completado.

Después de un par de minutos sintió a Percy apartándola, de mala gana tuvo que ceder. Ninguno de los dos hablo durante unos segundos. Annabeth mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba. Cuando abrió los ojos para mirar a Percy vio la sangre que corría por su cuello. Al igual que el había hecho, mojo una de las toallas y limpio con cuidado la sangre. Percy se sentó allí en silencio, observando cada movimiento de ella.

Finalmente Annabeth no pudo más con el silencio.

-¿Qué estás pensando?- le pregunto.

-No tienes que preguntar, Luna, solo tienes que mirar.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que me lo digas. Quiero que compartas tus pensamientos conmigo sin que tenga que invadir tu privacidad- explico Annabeth.

-Soy tu compañero, Annabeth. Estamos vinculados. Tienes todo el derecho a invadir mi mente, pero si quieres que hable entonces eso es lo que vas a conseguir- le sonrió y le tomo la mano para tirarla en la cama junto a él. Percy deslizo su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama.

Cuando se deslizo para tirar a Annabeth contra sí, ella comenzó a resistirse.

-Quiero ser capaz de mirarte mientras hablamos.

-En un momento, Luna. Primero déjame abrazarte. Puedo sentir nuestra unión cada vez más fuerte ahora que hemos compartido nuestra sangre. Mi sangre esta en ti ahora y siempre llevaras mi olor. Permíteme a mí y al lobo abrazarte y disfrutar de nuestra esencia toda sobre ti.

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco, pero accedió a sus deseos.

-Tu mama tenía razón cuando dijo que eras posesivo, bárbaro autoritario.

-Nunca he dicho lo contrario, mi amor- se burló Percy de ella.

La atrajo hacia sí y ella apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, sus piernas dobladas contra su lado. Annabeth sintió un ruido sordo en su pecho y una sonrisa curveo sus labios mientras pensaba en decirle que ronroneaba.

" _No ronroneo, compañera, gorjeo._ "

Annabeth miro a Percy.

-Tu lobo está haciendo eso cada vez más, ¿sabes?

-El vínculo es más fuerte ahora. Vas a sentirlo y escucharlo más fácilmente ahora. Él está enamorado de ti, ¿sabes?- le dijo Percy. Annabeth apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y disfruto de la mano de Percy frotando de arriba abajo en su brazo.

-Se suponía que me dirías en que estás pensando, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Annabeth.

-Estoy pensando en cuan asombrado estoy de ti, de tu habilidad para tomar todo lo que ha sucedido desde que nos conocimos y aun sonreír, bromear, tomarme como tu marido y tu compañero. Me podrías haber dado la espalda, correr por tu vida- Percy se detuvo un momento y Annabeth simplemente espero pacientemente a ver si iba decir algo mas- estoy pensando que soy el lobo más afortunado del mundo por haber encontrado una compañera tan increíble.

-Es curioso que- dijo Annabeth- estuviera pensando lo mismo de ti- sintió a Percy besar la parte superior de su cabeza y se acurruco más cerca.

Annabeth le tendió la mano izquierda y estudio la escritura en el anillo. Se acordó de las palabras que había dicho Percy que fueron grabadas en él y sintió que el calor la llenaba.

-Es la cosa más preciosa que he recibido, Percy- la voz de Annabeth se llenó de asombro por el hermoso regalo que Percy le había dado. Recordó entonces que le había dicho a su padre que la segunda ofrenda era algo que el quería darle a ella en privado- entonces, ¿dónde está mi segunda ofrenda, oh, lobo mío?- le pregunto Annabeth con voz altiva mientras sentaba y se volvió para mirarlo.

-Oh, sí, acerca de eso- comenzó el.

Annabeth lo interrumpió rápidamente.

-Ni siquiera intentes actuar como si no tuvieras algo, bola de pelos- golpeo su pierna juguetonamente.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres una cosita violenta?- le pregunto Percy mientras abría el cajón de la masita de noche. Le entrego una caja envuelta en papel de color purpura con una simple cinta atada alrededor de ella. Annabeth desato la cinta y abrió el paquete para encontrar una caja de zapatos.

-Um, zapatos. Bien, muchas gracias- dijo Annabeth, tratando de mantener la confusión fuera de su voz, sabiendo que estaba fallando miserablemente. El rostro de Percy estaba en blanco. Annabeth no podía leer ninguna emoción en él, ni podía agarrar nada a partir de su vínculo.

-Los zapatos representa mi habilidad de proporcionarte calzados para tus pies y tal vez algún día para nuestros hijos- Percy se aclaró la garganta y continuo balbuceando mientras seguía- ves, es importante que sepas que contaras con algo en tus pies, por lo que…

Annabeth levanto la mano para detener a Percy de ir más lejos.

-No hay zapatos en esta caja, ¿no?

Percy negó una vez.

-Ni uno solo.

Mientras Annabeth comenzaba a abrir la caja de Percy, la oyó murmurar en voz baja:

-Peludo mentiroso.

Empezó a decir algo en respuesta, pero se detuvo cuando vio la luz en el rostro de Annabeth, tan brillante como el sol que rompe a través del roció de la madrugada.

-¡Percy! no puedo creer que lo recuerdes- Annabeth saco la primera copia de la edición de _Al borde del Peligro_ por Shel Silverstein. Lo sostuvo con reverencia y pasó la mano por encima de la cubierta.

-Ábrelo- oyó que Percy le dijo. Cuando abrió la tapa pudo sentir su sello ceder por primera vez, lo más reciente del libro. Si fuera posible, su rostro se hizo más brillante a medida que veía el autógrafo en la portada.

-Esto es tan condenadamente increíble- le dijo Annabeth mientras cerraba el libro y se arrojaba en sus brazos. Percy se sorprendió por el movimiento, pero la atrapo con facilidad y la abrazó con fuerza- gracias, gracias, gracias- le oyó susurrar.

-Si hubiera sabido que iba a reaccionar de esa manera por un libro me hubiera propuesto con él en lugar de con un anillo- bromeo él.

-El libro es increíble, sin duda. Pero que hayas recordado algo tan aleatorio, sin embargo, tan importante para mí, significa mucho. Tienes habilidades, hombre lobo. Importantes, locas habilidades.

Percy la beso suavemente en los labios y luego la dejo alejarse de él. Ella se sentó a ojear el libro y él se contentó con solo mirarla. Annaebth finalmente levanto la vista del libro cuando sintió que Percy comenzaba a frotar su espalda. No pudo evitar la gran sonrisa que se extendió por su cara. Él era de ella, podía sentir el vínculo de su compañero cada vez más fuerte ahora que los Ritos de Sangre se habían completado.

-¿Va a seguir haciéndose más fuerte?- le pregunto Annabeth.

La frente de Percy se frunció mientras pensaba y se quedó callado por un momento.

-Por lo que mi padre me ha dicho será más fuerte debido a los Ritos de Sangre, pero una vez consumado el emparejamiento será aún más fuerte.

Los ojos de Annabeth se abrieron de par en par ante sus palabras, y Percy se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado.

-Annabeth, no estoy tratando de presionarte. Sé que dijimos que íbamos a hacer el amor una vez que nos casáramos, pero si no estás lista voy a esperar durante tanto tiempo como sea necesario. Nunca voy a presionarte. ¿Me crees?- le pregunto Percy y la desesperación recubría su voz.

Annabeth lo miro.

-Creo en ti y te quiero aún más por tu paciencia. Pero no es necesario. Estoy lista, Percy. Estoy lista para ser tuya en cada manera posible.

Percy se congelo por sus palabras, y luego una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su cara. Annabeth sentía esa sonrisa desde el fondo de sus pies hasta la punta de su cabello rubio. Él se puso de pie y Annabeth observo mientras el comenzaba a soplar las velas hasta que solo había cuatro ardiendo, una en cada esquina de la habitación. Percy se acercó a Annabeth. Ella inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo mientras la luz de las velas bailaba con sombras sobre su rostro. El aliento de Annabeth quedó atrapado cuando vio los ojos del lobo de Percy brillando verde.

Le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y la beso suavemente, luego le susurro:

-No puedo creer que estés aquí, y que seas mía- su cuerpo tembló de emoción mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos- Te amo, Annabeth Jackson. Te amare hasta mi último aliento.

Dio un suspiro tembloroso cuando lo sintió desatar la bata y lentamente empujarla por sus hombros hasta que cayó suavemente en el suelo a sus pies.

Percy nunca quito los ojos de ella mientras la tomaba en sus brazos. Cuando sus labios se reunieron con los de Annabeth, ella tembló por el contacto de piel con piel. Sintió sus manos en su espalda, sus dedos moviéndose suavemente sobre su piel. Percy se retiró y los dos estaban respirando dificultosamente mientras continuaba torturándola con sus suaves caricias.

Percy se rio de sus pensamientos.

-No es una tortura, amor- le dijo suavemente. La acerco a la cama y luego le levanto la barbilla con los dedos para que lo mirara a los ojos- quiero hacer el amor contigo, Luna- los ojos de Percy continuaron brillando mientras la miraban fijamente.

Y mientras Annabeth sentía su amor fluyendo a través de su vínculo, envolviéndose alrededor de ella llenándola, supo que estaba lista, lista para ser la compañera de Percy. Finalmente.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué seguimos hablando?- susurro Annabeth. Se empujó hacia la cama con él y en sus brazos, brazos que siempre la sostendrían, siempre la protegerían, y siempre la envolverían de amor.


	38. Epilogo

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Epilogo:**

Thalia y Piper se sentaron en una de las mesas de la sala de reunión, la celebración llegando lentamente a su fin. Después de que Percy y Annabeth se hubieran ido, Sally y Poseidón habían arrojado un infierno de fiesta en honor al emparejamiento de su hijo. Thalia había bailado hasta que tuvo ampollas en los pies. Eventualmente, se había quitado el ridículo suéter que Luke le había exigido que usara, pero había sentido el peso de su mirada fija en ella toda la noche. Incluso ahora, cuando escuchaba a Piper divagar sobre todos los miembros de la manada que había conocido, podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella.

Thalia miro a su alrededor por lo que pareció la enésima vez tratando de encontrar los ojos azules que sabía la mantenían en su visión. Pero al igual que las otras noventa y nueve veces, no podía verlo.

-¿Me estas escuchando, Thalia?- oyó a Piper preguntarle. Thalia se volvió hacia su amiga y vio sus ojos entrecerrados- ¿A quién estas buscando, chica?

-A nadie- mintió ella.

-Aja, claro. Y yo soy una maldita hada madrina.

-Bueno, me gustaría que me cumplieras un par de mis peticiones entonces, en vez de estar por ahí ladrando- bromeo Thalia, con la esperanza de que Piper solo lo dejara pasar.

-Él es muy sobreprotector contigo, y posesivo- continúo Piper, ignorando el intento de Thalia por cambiar el tema.

-Piper, no va a suceder, ¿de acuerdo? En caso de que lo hayas olvidado el resulta ser un hombre lobo y yo soy humana. Así que…- Thalia no llego a terminar mientras era interrumpida por una vez detrás de ella.

-Eso no es del todo cierto- la doctora Diana Lawrence saco una de las silla de la mesa y se sentó.

-¿Qué es lo que no es completamente cierto?- pregunto Thalia con cautela.

-No eres humana...

* * *

 **Bueno esto es todo por ahora… para la próxima semana más o menos estaré subiendo la siguiente historia; Just One Drop.**


	39. Just One Drop

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Próxima Historia…**

 **Just One Drop**

Thalia Grace, la mejor amiga de Annabeth Chase y Piper McLean, es picante al hablar, un poco loca y humana… o eso pensaba. Thalia acaba de descubrir que ADN humano no es lo único que se encuentra en sus venas, resulta que comparte un molesto pequeño gen de hombre lobo, aunque no es más que una gota. Ahora ella y sus amigas viven en Rumania con la manada de Percy, también esta, oh tan convenientemente, pegada con el objeto de su afecto, la bola de pelo, Luke.

Atraídos entre si por algo que no entienden, Thalia se encuentra a si misma frustrada por la falta de señales de emparejamiento entre ella y dicha bola de pelo. No solo se está ocupando de ese problema no tan frustrante, sino que ahora se le había informado que, debido a esa pequeña gota de sangre de hombre lobo en ella, ahora se requiere que asista a una reunión de varias manadas de lobos no acoplados. Este tipo de reunión no ha tenido lugar en más de un siglo, pero con una escases de hembras entre la población de hombres lobo, los machos están cada vez más preocupados de jamás encontrar a sus verdaderas compañeras.

Mientras tanto Luke lucha con las emociones que está sintiendo hacia Thalia. Él está tratando de mantener la distancia, pero hay algo acerca de la pelinegra bocazas que lo mantiene regresando por más de su abuso verbal, algo de lo que parece no conseguir suficiente… imagínate eso.

* * *

 **En serio ¡imagínenselo!**

 **Este es uno de mis libros favoritos de la saga… hay más de todo.**

 **Está centrada en Luke y Thalia, pero, por supuesto, también habrá más de las otras parejas. Más sobre la historia de los lobos grises. Más risas. Mas parejas y más romance, obviamente.**

 **Espero que lo lean… ¡de verdad lo disfrutaran!**

 **Hasta el próximo libro.**


End file.
